Digging up the Past
by Hanbelle
Summary: When Beth's Friends begin 'committing suicide'. Dean and Sam must come to help,... Does she except what the boys have to tell her, is her past as simple as it looks...Story better then summery Dean/Oc
1. Chapter 1

I woke with a start as the phone rang

"hello" I croaked

"Beth, its me" my father said

"Have you seen the news?" he asked

"No! why, are you TV again?" I said

"No, honey, Mike was found early this morning, he....he.....he committed suicide" my father said softly

I dropped to my knees

"What?" I asked

"But, i saw him last night, he was fine, he was...... was happy.....he's got a new job, he was supposed to start today" i said, tears running down my cheeks

"Maybe the thought of starting was stressing him out" my father said kindly

"Honey, are you going to be ok?" He asked

"I know they found Tess the other day, this isn't some pact between you and your friends is it?" he asked gingerly

"What? NO!" i shouted

"Dad how could you think that" I asked

"I'm sorry Honey, its just they were your best friends" he said softly

"I know, and i don't know why this is happening" I said, tears streaming down my cheeks

"Honey, I've got to go, promise you'll pop by the dig later" he said

"I will do" I said quietly

Then he hung up

I switched the TV on to the local news channel, there on the screen was Mikes smiling face

"It is said that 25 year old Mike Fitgerald was found this morning in his home, slits to his wrists and hanging, no signs of assistance in the suicide, but the way he was found are identical to how 24year old Tess McGowen who was found in her home 2 days ago......it is yet unknown as to why these two young people committed suicide, but if anyone has any details they are to see the police, It has been suggested that maybe a pact between the high school friends was made to commit suicide and therefore the police are interested in questioning all who attended Mayfield school at the same time as these two attended."

I switched it off

"How could they think that" i said, throwing the remote to the floor

I had to clear my head, i had to get out of here

I changed into my Jeans and pulled on a T-shirt on then grabbed my boots, I stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing my fitted leather Jacket, helmet, and bag, before grabbing my keys and heading out my flat and down to my motor bike

I loved it when I was riding my motorbike, i felt so free, like i had no care in the world, I drove through the local town, my hometown. It was a very posh area and i always had people stare at me when i drove through on my motorbike, This town was made up of snobby rich people, ok so yer i did say it was my hometown, my parents were pretty well off......But i lived just on the edge of town now, in my own place.

I continued to drive through and headed on the open road till i reached a patch of woods, there were loads of cars parked around the area, I climbed off my bike and took my helmet off.

"Hey Dad" I said seeing his familiar face, his hair getting more grey everytime i saw him

"Beth, your here" he grabbed me and hugged me tight

"How are you?" He asked, his voice sincere

"Could be better, but otherwise I'm ok" i said into his chest

"I have something to show you, it may cheer you up" he said and led the way to a tent

My Father was funding an archaeological dig, he used to teach it at the local college, so when he found out about this dig, he put his money in, they couldn't refuse him

"Here look, we found the rest of those bones" he said

There on a cold slab were bones laid out, now a complete set

"Its a male, approximately 50-55 years old in age, and they've been here quite a while, but look at this, and it took us 3days to find them all, but they are finally here, well apart from the lower right leg and foot, but this explains that" he said

He pointed to something on another table

"We think it was his wooden leg" He smiled

"and then this morning, we found this"

He took me over to a woman who was cleaning up a book

"He was buried with it" he said

The women let us look over her shoulder

"That's not the creepy part" she smiled

she looked fairly young but had wrinkles caused by too much exposure to the sun, typical archaeologist.

"It seems to be a journal of murder victims, it has photos and Obituaries and then details on how he killed them" she said

"GERRYPOO" we heard from the tent

"Oh, that will be Glynda, I'll be back in a bit Beth" my father said

"Would you be able to take photos of the pages for me" I asked

she looked around surprised

"Oh...my mythology teacher also teaches a forensic sciences class, he may like to use this in one of his classes"

I told her

"Oh of course, no problem, I'll do that once I've cleaned it up" she smiled

I said my Thanks and headed out the tent

"Oh Beth, did you have to come dressed like that" Glynda said as soon as she saw me

"Nice to see you too" I said

I looked at her, she wore a frilly pink blouse and a skirt, with high heels that were slowly sinking into the mud

Glynda, what could i tell you about Glynda, well you know how fairy tales tell you about the wicked stepmother, well that's her, in the flesh, My father married her a month after my mother died, she never liked me, wanted to send me to boarding school, i guess she was the whole reason i rebelled slightly, the reason i got the motor bike instead of some posh saloon car. and the reason i moved out as soon as i could, My mother left me a large inheritance and with that....i escaped!

"Honestly Beth, people will think you common" she said, Flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, Glynda was only 4 years older then me, she married my father when she was 19 and they had been together since.

"Nevermind.....just make sure when you come to the house for the thingy tomorrow that your dressed nicely, none of this" she said waving her hands over me

"And none of your...well....common friends are invited" she snarled

She was talking about the exhibition my father was holding at his house, showing the things they had found on the dig so far

too be honest after loosing Tess and Mike it was the last thing on my mind, and i had no patience for her right now

"Yer, I'll dress smart, i know, I've been told" I said

"Anyway i gotta get going, I've got a class soon" i said walking past her

"Bye Dad" I called as he sat at the bottom of a new hole

"Bye Beth, enjoy Class" he called Waving

He was completely oblivious to the fact that Glyn and i didn't get on,

I pulled on my Helmet and climbed onto my bike, its roar echoed through the trees and i sped off, As i headed towards the town i started to approach a car, i reconised it as a 67 Chevy Impala 'nice car' i thought as i passed it, I glanced back to see who was driving, it was not from around here, I saw two guys, i had never seen them before.

I continued to drive on to Campus

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I climbed off my bike and strapped my helmet to the bike,

"Beth" someone called from behind me

"Hey Si" I said softly

He ran up and hugged me

"Didn't think you would be here today, what with....well...the news" he said holding me tight

Si was fairly new to the town, i had introduced him to my friends a couple of weeks ago

"How you holding up?" he asked, now holding me at arms length

"I feel like crap" I answered

"But I've come to take my mind off of it" I replied

He kissed my cheek

"Well then sweetie, off to class we hop" he said, trying to cheer me up, I grabbed my bag and we headed off

We walked to our class room, Mr Theobold was already in the room, sitting at his desk

"Oh Beth, Simon, how are you both" He asked Smiling

"I wasn't expecting you today Beth" he then said

"I know, but i need to get my mind off it" i said

"Oh however i have some information you may like" I said putting on a smile

"You know the dig, just outside of town" I said

"The one your Father is working with?" he asked

I nodded

"Well. they have found the remainder of the bones and a book that was buried with him, I've asked for photo's because you might be interested in it" i said

He looked confused

"Seems to be some sort of journal, well.....a murder journal actually, it has information on each of his victims" i said

He raised his eyebrows

"Really, and er....how full was this book?" he asked

No i was the one confused

"Pretty packed!" I replied

"And are you sure you found every bone?" He asked smiling now

"Actually no!, seems he had a wooden leg" i told him

"But how did you....." I started

"He's really been found" Mr Theobold stood up, knocking his chair over

"What?" both Si and i asked in unison

"Many years ago, in this town and the surrounding ones there were several murders, all inked back to this one guy, this one legged guy" he started to rummaging through papers and pulled out a file

"Harold Monkton" i said reading the front

"That's him, all i have are old news reports of his murders, he was very dangerous, but he always managed to get off with warnings, he was very good at covering his tracks, but when he died and the murders stopped, it was seen as new evidence, then he police searched his house, found clothing from some of the victims...and so on....but again, the law said there was no real proof, This Journal could solve it all, it would be great to use it in class and" he said, fast and enthusiastically

"Hold it there Mr Theobold, Metal breakdown" Si joked

"Sorry...." he smiled

"Hey, Mr Theobold, do you mind if i can get copies of those to show my dad" I asked

"Sure, I'll go copy it all now, before the rest of the class arrived" He said

Si and I took our usual seats


	2. Chapter 2

I always enjoyed my Mythology class, we always got into deep discussion on the things we spoke about for that day, we covered all sorts of things, Mr Theobold was very passionate about it, and he said in his forensic classed, some murders couldn't always be explained and that sometimes he believed that things of mythology and nightmares existed, Many class members used to laugh at him, but as we got deeper into the year, he was convincing more and more of us, Me however, i was already convinced, I guess that's why i took the class.

I guess from the age of 15 was when i started to get heavily involved in monsters, ghosts and ghouls, I was sure they were the reason my mother died. from that night i read everything that i could get my hands on to understand them more, the reason they did the things they did. My first book that i read i actually found in the attic of our family home, It was my mothers, I found alot of my books in there, When i asked my father about it he told me she was interested in the supernatural. Studying this made me feel closer to her.

I got up and walked to Mr Theobold's desk

"Here you go Beth, I've copied all i have" He said, handing me a copy of the file

"Thanks, I'll get you a the photos of the journal when i get them" i said

Si and I left the class room and headed outside

"So where shall we go for lunch today?" Si asked

"I guess we could go off campus to the usual diner" I smiled

"Sounds good" he laughed

I grabbed my helmet

"Bike or Car?" I asked

"Oh I'll get my helmet, your bike is so much more sexy then my beat up, broken down, rust bucket of a car" he smiled

he jogged off to his car

I climbed onto my bike and shook my hair out of the ponytail, just as Si was running back over with his helmet

"You know Beth, if i didn't like the boys i would totally be into you" he smiled

"But guess its your loss that i do" he smiled

I laughed

"Get on before that head of yours gets any bigger" I smiled, as he put his helmet on

I could always have a joke with Si

He hopped on the back and held tight as i put my helmet on and started the engine

It roared into life and we pulled off campus and to the diner

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stopped and put my feet down, letting Si climb off the bike first, I then climbed off and placed my helmet on my bike

"Oh new car" Si said

I looked to what he was pointing at, there the 67 Chevy Impala that i passed this morning sat parked

"I've seen that already today, two guys" I commented, unzipping my jacket slightly

"Ohhhh...two guys, maybe more of my kind are coming to this town" he joked

I laughed

We walked in and sat in a booth

"Beth, your being looked at" Si said

"Great which one of Glynda's followers are here today?" I asked

he looked around

"None of them, it's new guys" he said

I glanced over my shoulder

"Ha, that's the two who drive the Impala" I said looking at Si

"Impala?" he asked confused

"That's the make of the car you were looking at outside" i said

The waitress came over

"Beth, Simon, what would you like today" she smiled

"I'll have a burger and fries and a coke thanks Doris" I said

"Ohhh...me too sounds" Said Si

she wondered off and we continued the conversation

"How did you know what type of car that was" Si asked me

"Seriously?, it's a classic Si, it's a beautiful car" i said

Si smiled, then in a low voice said

"He liked you saying that, seems they are not my kind" he then said, sitting back in his seat

"What? who?" i said

"Tall, dark and rough" he said

"The car owner" he then continued

"And he is still looking at you" he smiled

"Before we leave, you should get his number" he smirked

"Si, stop being a buttmunch" i smiled

Our drinks and food arrived shortly after, and as we ate Si continued to give a commentary on what the guy was doing

"he has lovely eyes Beth" He said

"Hey if your so interested...." i started

"No, told you not Gay, you straight people might not be able to tell, but we know our own kind" he smirked

I laughed at him

"can't help but love you Si" i said

"I know, sweetie" he smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finished our lunch and i looked at my watch

"We better get going, I'll pay today, my treat" i said standing up

I walked over to the counter and Doris served me

"Hey" I heard a deep voice say

I turned, there standing infront of me was Tall, dark and rough! he smiled at me,

"Hey" i replied handing the money to Doris

"Thanks Beth" she said

"Beth, nice name" Tall, dark and rough said,

"Thanks, do i get to know yours?" I asked turning to take my change

"Dean" he replied

"So is that your bike, or your boyfriends that you came on" he asked

"Mine, wait, boyfriend, Si is not my boyfriend" i said

"He's more into you then he is me" I smiled

Dean laughed

"Wait you passed us this morning" he said

"That was me" i said smiling

He handed over his money to Doris, still looking at me

"SO what brings you to our town?" I asked

"Wait you live here?" Dean asked

"Yer, why's that so hard to believe?" i said

"Well, everyone else we've spoken to today are well.....snobs, you just seem...."

"Normal" i finished his sentence

"Well yer" he replied

"Well I'm the black sheep of the town" i smiled

"Nice" he muttered

"so what does bring you to town?" I asked

"The recent Suicides" he said quietly

"Oh"

"You know something about them?" He asked

"They were both Friends of Mine" I replied

"Oh" he said

"Do you mind if we question you sometime about them?" He asked

"Umm....I guess, and before you ask it's not a suicide pact" I told him

"Pact! What?" he asked shocked

"Well the town, think its part of a suicide pact, it's not" I told him

"Hey Beth Sweetie, we gotta go to Class" Si said walking up to us

"Sorry to disturb you, but Beth, tick tock" he then said tapping his watch

"Yer, ok, Sorry, I'll talk to you some other time" I said

"Ok, well here's our number" holding out a card and pointing to another guy, who was sitting down but had turned in his seat to look at us. He had slightly longer hair and big puppy dog eyes

"Um...he's my brother, not....."

"Got it" i said smiling back and taking the number from his hand

"I'll Call" i said

Then Si and I walked outside to my bike

"He is totally checking you out Beth, you need to call him" Si told me

"It's to question me about Mike and Tess" I told him

"Oh what is he FBI, CIA....." he smiled

"I like a man in uniform" he chimed

"Dunno" i said climbing on the bike and waiting for Si to climb on

"Did you at least get a name?" Si asked, putting his hands on his hips

"Dean" i replied

"Good, so your not completely useless at getting a guy" Si said, climbing on and putting his helmet on

"Thanks" I muttered, Pulling my helmet on and starting the engine

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Our second class went really slow, English Lit always did.

"My goodness, wasn't that mind Numbingly boring" Si said as we walked out to the parking lot

"I'll see you soon Si" I said, hugging him

"Oh ain't you got your Dad's exhibit tomorrow" He asked

"Yep, i get to spend the day with Glynda, Aren't i lucky?" I said

"Oh dear.....good luck with the wicked witch" He replied

He left for his car and i drove off home

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As i drove through the town, i thought i would pop by Mikes Parents and see how they were coping, but as i got closer i saw the Impala

"I really don't want to be questioned right now" I thought and continued on home

I walked through the door and walked straight to the fridge

"Oh Ben and Jerry, my good friends" i said pulling a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream from the freezer then grabbing a spoon from the drawer

I took off my leather jacket and flung it on the sofa, I flopped down and unzipped my boots, putting my feet on the table infront then opened the tub of ice cream,

"Happiness may not be at the bottom of a bottle, but for me, it is at the bottom of an ice cream tub" i smiled, digging my spoon in and taking a mouthful

I reached down for the remote, which was still on the floor from when i threw it down this morning, and switched on the TV, I needed mindless TV time..


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next morning having not slept well at all, I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, to try and ease the tension in my shoulders.

When i came out the bathroom the phone rang, I wrapped the towel even tighter and went to answer it

"Sweetie, i was thinking we should shop tomorrow" Si said down the phone happy

"Sure Si, what made you decide that?" I asked

"Well i thought you could do with unwinding, especially after today with the wicked witch and me, well i just want to shop, and well you love me" he said

"Oh crap, yer, wicked witch, i have to go to the exhibit today" i said, rubbing my head

"what the hell should i wear Si, Glynda wants me to dress up nicely" i said

"Well you have a figure, any gay guy would love, and that beautiful black dress, you know the one I'm talking about, the low cut, cleavage loving, knee length dress." Si said down the phone

"You can't describe something with one word can you" I laughed

"You wouldn't have me any other way" He laughed back

"Oh and as for shoes, you should wear those 4 inch black peeptoes with white polka dots, they will make you butt look fantastic, and you can always hope Tall, Dark and Rough stops by" he said, i could hear the smile in his tone of voice

"What would i do with out you Si?" I said

"Well every girl needs a gay best friend" He joked

"Anyhoo, I'll see you tomorrow at the mall, say about 10ish, love you sweetie" he said

"See you, love you back" I said before we both hung up

I walked into my room and grabbed my dress off the rail, I knew i would have to change at Dads as there was no way i could ride a bike in a dress and well i got rid of my car when i wasn't using it much. I then grabbed the shoes he suggested and placed them on the bed as i changed into Jeans and a tee, i put the dress and shoes in a bag, pulled on my boots and Grabbed my Jacket heading out my flat

I arrived at Dads, there was so much movement as people were bringing in cases of finds, including the bones and the journal they found with them

"Beth, what on earth are you wearing" I heard Glynda shrill

"Don't worry I've brought clothes to change into" I moaned to her

"Beth Honey" my Father said, walking down the stairs in a suit

"Dad, can i go change upstairs?" i asked

"Sure honey, you can change in your room" he said

I headed up the stairs and walked into my old bedroom, It hadn't changed, and i left home 8 years ago, I guess Glynda hadn't persuaded my dad to change this room.

I looked around the familiar sight, i smiled thinking back on the memories i had of this room, i placed my bag on the bed and picked up a teddy bear that sat on my bed, and stroked it's fur, I then placed him back and walked to my dressing table, I pushed a finger along it surface wiping off the dust,

I wiped my finger on my jeans and walked back to my bag, pulling out my dress and shoes, i slipped off my jacket and began to change.

I sat at the dressing table my dress clung perfectly to my body, i began to do my hair, using my curling tongues i began to add loose curls in my hair, then applied make-up, once i was ready i slipped my heels on and headed downstairs

"My goodness Beth, you look almost like one of us" Glynda said as she came to inspect me

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said

"Beth, Honey, you look lovely" My dad said

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The day began to get busy as people arrived to see the artifacts, People i recognised, some i didn't, The waiters handed out champagne as the people glared at the cased artifacts

As the hours drew on people began to disperse

"You can go get changed Beth" My father said, kissing my forehead

"OK thanks Dad" I said and began to walk up stairs

"Miss Beth, there are some people to see you at the front door" One of my fathers maids told me

"Thanks Carmen, and please, just Beth, no Miss" I said smiling

"Sorry" She mumbled

I came back down the few steps and headed towards the hallway, I saw two men in suits standing, facing the other direction,

"Can i help you?" I asked as i stepped down a couple of steps into the hall

As they turned i noticed it was Dean and his brother

"Hell Yes" Dean mumbled as he started at my legs and looked up, noticing my figure hugging dress, When his eyes made contact with mine i smiled

"Beth!" he said shocked

"Well you asked for me didn't you?" i smiled

He looked so good in that suit

"Yer, you look....er.......well.....amazing" he said

"Thanks" I smiled

"You scrub up pretty well yourself" I told him

He raised an eyebrow and smiled

"So have you tracked me down to ask me questions?" I asked

"Something like that" his brother replied, he stood slightly taller then Dean

"Sorry, I'm Sam" he said, holding out his hand

"Hi" i said, taking it and shaking his hand

"Look here might not be the best place, you mind if i change, you can follow me back to my flat" I told them

"Sure, we'll wait here" Dean said

I began to walk up the main staircase

"Dean" I heard Sam mutter to his brother, I had a feeling Dean was watching me walk up the stairs

I walked into my old bedroom and began to change back into my Jeans and T-shirt

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you ready?" I asked as i walked down the stairs

"Sure am" Dean mumbled, Sam elbowed him again and glared

I walked out the front door, Dean and Sam following me, I swung my leg over my bike

"Come on Sammy, you have to admit that is hot" I heard Dean mumble

I rolled my eyes but still smiled

"You can keep up can't you" I smiled, looking over my shoulder at them both

Dean smiled

"You bet" he answered

I pulled on my helmet and looked in my mirror, I watched them both climb into their Impala, I heard the car roar into life, and started up my bike and headed on the road,

They followed me closely, so i sped up...to test how fast they could go, But Dean kept up, I looked in my mirrors and could see him smiling and saying something to Sam, who just seemed to roll his eyes.

I pulled up outside my flat and climbed off my bike as Sam ad Dean got out the car, I entered the building and climbed up the stairs. I opened my front door

"come on in" I said

I stood to one side and et them enter my flat

"Do you want a drink?" I asked

"No thanks" Sam answered

"Dean! what about you?" I asked

"No Beth, we rely need to talk to you" Dean said

He looked concerned so i sat on a seat and waited for them to sit

"look I've already told you, i don't know why Tess and Mike are dead......They both were doing so well, Tess had just got engaged and Mike was starting a new job that he was really excited about, i saw them the day before, both were happy and well, and like i said, it's not a pact" I told them sitting back in the sit

"We know that" Dean said

"We also don't think it's suicide" He said

I sat back up in my seat

"You don't?" I asked

"Really, so I'm not crazy thinking someone is killing them?" I asked

"Something!" Dean mumbled

"What?" I asked confused

"Look Beth, whatever happened to them, we're worried you might be next, we haven't quite figured it all out yet, but we want to make sure your safe" Sam said

"Wait, what did you mean by something?" I asked Dean

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you" He replied

"Just try me" I said, folding my arms over my chest

Dean looked at Sam and raised and eyebrow, but Sam shook his head

"You trust have to trust us Beth" Dean said

"look i have lost people i love, and if you know something about why I've lost them, you need to tell me" i told them holding my ground

"you'll think your going crazy if we told you" Sam said

"Don't ever call me crazy! I've been called crazy by my step mother every since she came into my life, just because i didn't believe it was just a heart attack that killed my mother, something killed her! and since that day i have tried to figure out what" I said

"What do you mean by something" Sam asked intrigued

"nothing" i muttered,

It was beginning to grow dark outside now

"Well if you insist that i need protecting, i guess you'll have to stay" i said standing up

just then my mobile rang


	4. Chapter 4

"Beth, Beth, there's something in my house" Si's worried voice whispered down the phone

"SI, what do you mean there's something in the house" I asked, Both Dean and Sammy looked at me,

I grabbed my jacket and began to pull it on

"I'll be there soon Si, lock yourself in a room and stay low" I said, hanging up and grabbing my keys

"Beth you can't go alone" Dean said

"Fine, hurry up" I said opening my door

Dean got up

"Sammy stay here and find out what this is" He said to his brother

He followed me out the flat and ran with me down stairs, I ran over to my bike

"Might aswell go together" he said as he stood by his car

I ran over and hopped in the passenger side and heard the car roar into life.

Dean sped off and with directions from me, we made our way to Si's house.

I looked through the window, but saw no movement, i didn't want to knock incase the person was still in the house

"We can sneak in through the back, he had a window smashed the other day and hasn't been able to repair it" i told Dean, leading him round the back

We got into the back garden and i saw the window with a plastic bag strapped to the pane.

"I'm going in first" Dean said

He climbed in and checked his surrounding area, he then held out a hand and i grabbed it, and began climbing through, my foot caught the wood and i tripped and fell on him, our faces centimeters apart

"Sorry" I whispered

"No Problem" He smiled

I smiled back and for a moment just stared into his eyes, it wasn't till i heard a noise that i remembered where i was, i looked around and pushed myself off Deans body, he stood up and placed a hand on my back

"I think we should look around" i said

"I need to find Si"

Dean headed infront, he pulled a gun out from the back of his Jeans

"What the....? who are you two" I whispered

"Beth, i need you to trust me" he said

"If this thing is still in here, i need to protect you" He told me, looking straight into my eyes

I nodded and we continued to look around,

I noticed a door open a Jar, so i opened it slightly, Dean hadn't noticed and continued on his path through the house, I walked in the room and turned a corner

I stopped dead in my tracks, i wanted to scream, but i couldn't find my voice, there, hanging from the ceiling was Si, his wrists slit, a rope tight around his throat. I stood still not knowing what to do, i stepped backwards and as i turned i felt Deans arms wrap around me and pull me into his chest, I screamed into his shoulder and cried, He carefully backed out of the room, holding my head to his shoulder.

I heard Dean pull the door shut and i collapsed to my knees, He fell with me, still holding me to his chest, his hand gently stroking my head

"How would do such a thing?" I cried into his shoulder

"I think we're about to find out" He said, trying to get me to stand, I turned to face the direction he was looking towards

At the end of the hall i saw a transparent figure standing with a knife in his hand, a grin across his face, He began to walk towards us, I backed up and hit a wall, his footsteps didn't sound like normal footsteps, i looked down and noticed a wooden leg and gasped when i realised who this man standing infront of me was.

Dean fired a shot and the man disappeared

"Beth come on" He shouted at me and grabbed my arm, and practically pushed me out of the broken window

I couldn't move, i wanted to get Si down

"Dean i have to get Si" i screamed

"I have to get you out of here" he told me

"No Si's in there, i have to help him" i told him, i ran for the window again, but he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up, pulling me back towards the car

"He's Dead Beth, you can't help him, I'm sorry, but if you go back in there, you'll be just like him" he told me, I went limp in his arms and began to cry again, he carried me to the car and told me to get in, he ran round the other side and started the car, speeding off away from Si's place.

I sat in the passenger seat, looking down at my hands, watching the tears from my eyes fall freely onto them.

After awhile he stopped the car and lent over me, placing his gun in the glove compartment, he got out the car and walked round to my side and opened the door, i didn't move, i just continued to stare at my hands, he knelt beside me and lifted my head to look at him

"Beth, I'm so sorry, come on, lets get you inside" he said,

I finally realised that he had brought me home, I began to climb out the car, but i felt weak and my legs gave way, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs to my flat, tapping the door with his foot, till Sam opened the door.

"What happened" Sam asked as Dean carried me to the sofa and placed me gently on it, he sat on the edge and pushed the hair out of my eyes and stroked my cheek, I remained silent, in shock

He stood up and walked to his brother as they began discussing something, i couldn't hear what they were saying, i just kept replaying the last image of Si in my head, and my scream,

suddenly the phone rang and i was aware of where i was, I looked around and panicked

Dean pulled the wire from my phone and it went dead

"You ok now, do you want anything to drink?" Dean asked me

i shook my head, as i did i saw something out the corner of my eye, I jumped off the seat and grabbed the file,

"Dean this is him" I said pulling the articles out of the file and laying them on the table

He knelt down beside me and looked at the clippings i had pulled from the file

"Are you sure?" He asked,

I pushed a picture of Harold Monkton closer to Dean

"He has a wooden leg, did you not notice" I said as Dean looked at the clipping

My head was beginning to clear, i knew i had to do something to stop him and

"Ok, you see a vengeful spirit and look at his feet" He said looking at me confused

"so that really was a vengeful spirit?" I asked

Dean looked at Sam then back at me and nodded

"Well then yer, it's him, and yes i looked at his leg" I said

Dean looked back at the clipping

"She's quicker then you Sammy, this is our ghosty" he said handing the clipping to Sam

"and i know what disturbed him" i said

they both looked at me

"Your handling this really well" Dean said

"I have to.....He killed the only people in this town that understand me" i told him

"No, not just that, but the whole it's a spirit thing" Dean said

I looked at him

"I believe in the supernatural if that's what your asking, i told you, something killed my mother, now are you interested in how i know what disturbed him?" I asked

I looked at Sam as he knelt opposite Dean and I

"His bones have been disturbed, by my father's dig" I told them

they looked at me shocked,

"look i told you, black sheep of the town, I study mythology, folklore ect.... and i believe in this kind of thing, so yer, I'm handling it, but how do we stop it? i asked

"Salt and burn the bones" Dean said

"Great!" i muttered

"The bones were at my father's place earlier, but he's probably moved them to storage with the wooden leg and journal" i told them, as Sam looked at the articles

"Wait, Journal?" Dean said

"Yer, he kept a journal of all the murders he did" i told him

"actually i have a copy of the pages, i asked for them for one of my professors, hold on" I said

I walked to my bag and pulled out an envelope that i was given during the day by the women who was cleaning it the day before

"Can i have a look" Sam asked

I handed it over

"From what I've read he used to pick a person, kill 4 people they were connected to, then go after them" he said absentmindedly

"Then from one of the 4 choose someone they were somehow connected to, could be like a neighbour, someone who they phoned before he killed them, everybody was connected somehow"

"Wait, if I'm the connection then someone else is in danger" I said

"But why did he go for you in the first place" Dean asked

Sam began to look through the photo's

"I think maybe you were connected to one of his last victims somehow" He said

"But he died like 70/80 years ago" I said

"Which is why I'm looking through his victims" Sam said

Sam began to read a list of names, I felt myself beginning to drift

"wait what was that name" I said suddenly

"Matthew Wilson?" Sam asked

"No the one before" I said running over to my bookcase and grabbing a box

"Margaret Cooper" he then asked

"That's the one" I said, rummaging through the box and pulling out a photo

"Maggie Cooper, my great, grandmother" i said showing them the photo

"Well theres the connection" Dean said

"And it also means someone else is in danger" i told them

"when do you think we can get to the bones" Dean asked

"Not till tomorrow probably" I said

Dean told Sam to take the car and watch my father's house, he was most likely the next victim, and Dean stayed with me.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on the sofa and looked through some of the photos that i had in the box

"Who's that?" Dean asked seeing a picture on top of the pile

I picked up the photo and smiled

"My mom" I said

"Wait that's your mom?" he asked

"Yer, why?" i asked suddenly puzzled

"Damn, i knew i had been here before" he muttered

"Wait what? what do you mean you've been here before, did you know my mom?"

he looked at me concerned

"Dean, do you know how my mother died?" I asked

he nodded

i looked at him, had i seen that right

"How?" i asked my attention on him completely

"Before i tell you, what do you remember of that night?" he asked edging closer to me on the seat

i took a deep breath n, i had tried so hard to forget that night and i knew bringing it up would cause the wounds to reopen

"We had just finished seeing a movie and the car wouldn't start, so we decided to walk back home, as we walked down an alley way my mother stopped walking, she told me to run" i told him

he looked down at his hands

"And?" he asked

"I asked her why, she told me someone was following us, and she needed me to get away, go get the police and she would distract them, I ran to the police but by the time we got back i saw someone run away and my mother was dead, but there wasn't a mark on her" i said

"Dean how do you know my mother?" i asked

"I was with her as she died" he said, still looking at his hands

He then lifted his head and looked into my eyes

"Something stopped her heart, actually physically squeezed it to stop, my dad and i showed up and it ran, my dad ran after it while i stayed with her, she was still breathing, but barely when i got to her" he said

"You were with her?" i asked

he nodded

Tears began to run down my face

"Did....did she say anything?" i asked him

"Not much, just to make sure her baby girl was safe" he said

I ran my fingers through my hair 'baby girl' she always called me that,

"She asked after me?" i asked still shocked from what i was hearing

"Yer, but i thought at the time she actually meant a baby" he said

"She always called me her baby girl" i smiled

"were you with her when....when she....." i couldn't finish the sentence

he nodded knowing exactly what i was going to ask, then looked back at his hands

"She wasn't alone then?"

he shook his head

"Thank you Dean" I whispered

he looked up in shock

"I tortured myself over leaving her to die alone" i said

"I just wish we got there slightly earlier" he said

"I know, but you don't know how happy i am to know she wasn't alone" i replied

He pushed the loose strands of hair behind my ear and lifted my head up

"I hated the thought that no one was with her, but you were, you were there when i wasn't" i said

"thank you Dean" I mumbled,

his hand remained on my cheek, i gently placed a hand on his neck and lent forwards and kissed his cheek gently

I began to pull away but i didn't really want to. His hand stroked down my neck and down my arm

"you don't know how much that means to me" i said

I then stood up

"I think I'm gonna go to bed" I said

"Do you....do you want a pillow?" i asked

"No, I'll try and stay awake, just in case something happens" he replied

I waked into my bedroom and got changed into my tight shorts and tank top for bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke really early the next day, it was still dark outside, i walked into the living room and saw a very sleepy looking Dean sitting on the sofa

"Hey, you ok?" he asked shocked to see me up, he yawned

"Yer, I'm fine" i said, i flopped down on the sofa beside him

"Has Sam called?" I asked

"yer, bout half an hour ago, all's quiet at your dad's place" he said

he stretched and yawned again

"I really don't know how to thank the pair of you" I said

"Tell you what, why don't you get Sam to come back, I'll cook you both breakfast before we go and burn those bones" I told Dean

"Wait, you want to come with us to burn the bones?" He asked

"Your gonna need me" I told him

I stood up, and stretched

"I'm gonna shower and change, phone Sam!" i said

I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I climbed out the shower and wrapped my towel tightly around me, and quickly tried to towel dry my hair, I pulled it a to one side and let it drape over my shoulder, picked up my pj's and walked back into the living room

Sammy had arrived while i was in the shower, he looked just as tired as Dean

"You guys can use the shower if you like" i said

both of them looked at me, shocked to hear me speak

I was suddenly aware i was wearing just a towel, and so were they judging from Dean's expression, i looked down at myself then back at them both and smiled

"like i said, shower's free" i said before quickly walking into my bedroom

I got changed into skinny Jeans and a long tight Tshirt before heading back out into the living room. Dean was in different clothes and sitting on the sofa

"Sammy's in the shower" he said when he noticed i was looking around

"Thanks by the way" he said

"No probs, so breakfast, anything you don't eat?" I asked

He smiled

"I eat anything" he laughed

"Good, I like a guy who isn't a fussy eater" I smiled, i turned and walked into the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I picked up the plates and placed them in the sink

"that was great Beth, thanks" Sam said sitting back in his chair

"Yer, that was probably the best breakfast I've had in ages" Dean said

"Ok so i need to go to my dad's and find out where the bones are being kept" I said sitting back at the table

"Your not doing it alone" Dean said

"Your not getting rid of us that easily" he then continued

I smiled

I didn't really want to get rid of them, I'm not sure if it's because they now where the only people around that i felt i could talk to or because i was lonely or if it was because i generally didn't want to be away from Dean, my emotions felt like they were all over the place.

I pulled on my boots and we headed down stairs to the impala, i walked for the back door

"Take the front" Sam said

he climbed in the back seat and so i took the passenger seat, e drove off to my father's place, it seemed very quiet, I climbed out, Dean and Sam behind me and i knocked on the door. Glynda answered, as soon as she saw me, she breathed out

"What do you want?" she asked

"Glynda is my dad in?" I asked

"No" she huffed and began to close the door

i put my foot in the way

"Well where is he?"

"Not here" she answered

"Glyn it's really important" i told her

"Don't tell me about important, and what are you doing bringing them here, they are rough people by the look of it Beth, really you must grow up and get over this phase it's ridiculous" she began to raise her voice as she spoke

I rolled my eyes

"Like that, don't roll your eyes at me young lady, do you know how rude that is, and what on earth are you wearing, no man will want to touch you if you look like a cheap girl, Beth, honestly, i tried my best with you, but i will have no part of you anymore, you have no respect for your elders, obviously your mother didn't raise you right" she then went on to say, and that hit a nerve

"SHUT UP!!!" I shouted at her

"You know crap about my mother, how dare you even mention her, as for me being the young lady, your only 4 years older, so Glyn, just shut the hell up, and tell me where my father is" i said, my voice was raised, but i tried to keep calm

She looked shocked i finally stood up to her, all these years, i finally told her to shut up

"He's at the dig" she said

"Great and are there any artifacts left here?" I asked

she shook her head

I turned on my heel and walked back to Deans car and climbed in

"How long has that been bottled up?" Dean asked smiling as he started the car and sped off

"Too long" i told him, I breathed out and smiled

"And it felt good" i said, i looked at him and smiled as he looked back at me.

His smile made my insides jump


	6. Chapter 6

We drove to the dig and my father was just getting into his car

"Dad" i said, jumping out of the car, grabbing the photos and news clippings

"Beth dear" he said smiling

"Dad, where are the bones?" I asked running over to him

"Don't worry dear, they are quite safe" he said absentmindedly

"No dad, you don't understand we need those bones" I said

I walked with him to his car and spread the files on the hood,

"Dad look at these" I said

"Very nice Dear" he said not even looking at them

"No dad, look, these are all reports of Harold Monkton, the body you dug up, the murderer, and when you dug up his bones......well....he's back dad" i told him, keeping my voice ow

"Don't be absurd" he said

"Dad, he killed Mike, Tess and Si"

he stopped

"Simon?" he asked

"Dad, Simon's dead" i said quietly, remembering his face, blue, cold and scared

"Dad, he was killed the same way Tess and Mike were killed" I told him

"Beth dear, there is no proof of murder, they all committed suicide dear" he said quietly, he reached for my arm

"No Dad, Harold Monkton is back and he killed them" I said, snatching my arm back

"Don't treat me like a child dad"

"Beth, your just in shock of losing your friends" he told me

"Dad, you have to believe me" I pleaded

"Your in danger, he picks a target and kills 4 people they love, and Daddy your all i have left in this town" i told him

"Don't be silly, you have Glynda too" he said, he began to clear the files off the hood of his car

"Dad, do you recognise her" I said, pulling the page that had my great, grandmothers photo

"Margaret Cooper? Yes Beth she is your mother grandmother, your great grandmother" he said

"Look at how she died" i told him handing the photo of the journal pages over

he read and winced

"It's just a coincidence dear" he said handing it back

"Now i really must be off, i have to go to the university, they want me to talk about the dig next week with my old class" he said, he climbed in his car and drove off

I stared at my dad's car as it drove off in the distance

"Beth, you ok?" Dean asked, his hand gently touched my back

I turned and held him tight as i cried, he gently stroked my hair

"I can't loose him Dean" I said

"You won't, i promise we'll find the bones" he soothingly

It's Beth isn't it?" i heard a voice say

I looked around and saw the women who was cleaning the book the other day, I nodded

"You want to see the bones again? they are rather fascinating aren't they, they may be in your father's storage unit" she smiled and continued to walk on

"Thank you" i shouted after her and Dean and i walked to the car

"Why didn't i think of that" i said, blaming myself of not thinking straight

"You can't blame yourself Beth, you've had a lot going on" Sam said from the back seat

"Are you sure you want to continue doing this?" Dean asked as i wiped my eyes

"I have to do something" I said

"Plus, if I'm right, i know the guy at the storage unit and your going to need me to get in" i said

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We drove out to the storage unit and i was right, and the desk sat Will, he was 2 years younger then me, but i knew he had a little crush on me

"Will" i said walking through the door

He sat up straight

"Beth, what are you doing here?" he smiled

"I was wondering if you could let me into the storage unit, my dad thinks he dropped him mobile yesterday and asked me to check, you could do that couldn't you?...you could let me in" i said, flirting slightly

he smiled

"Yeah, sure i can" i stood up and entered a code

"You don't mind if my friends help me look right" i said touching his arm

"No of course not" he blushed

I walked in with Dean and Sam close behind

"Poor kid!" Dean said

I looked at him

"What do you mean?" i asked confused

"He had no chance in hell refusing that did he, you almost did voodoo on that poor kid" he smiled

"Hey, might aswell use my womanly touch to my advantage" I smiled

"Don't worry, i don't do it often, but this is important" i said

"Where do we start?" Sam asked

looking at the large storage unit, as the lights clicked on it seemed to grow

"Over there" i said pointing to my left

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was beginning to get late and there was no sign of the bones anywhere in here

"This is useless" i said, kicking a box gently

"Beth?"

i peeked round a box

"Yes Will?" i asked

"Have you found your father's phone, you've been in here hours" he said

I carefully took my phone out my pocket

"Well....oh look, will your my lucky charm, I've just found it" i said waving my phone at him

Dean laughed quietly

"Guess we can go" i said leading the way back out the storage unit

"Thanks Will" i said, smiling at him, he blushed

"No problem" he mumbled

I walked out and climbed into the car, and slumped into my seat

"Its getting dark, he'll be attacking soon" i said worried

I picked up my phone and dialed my fathers place

"Glynda, is dad there?" i asked

she seemed very quiet when she realised it was me

"Do you know where he might be?"

she answered straight away

"Ok, Thanks Glynda" i said hanging up

i looked at Dean

"He's at the university, wait....didn't he say he was going to be taking to his old students next week....what if the bones are there" i said

Dean started the car and sped off for the university.

As we got nearer my phone began to ring

"It's my dad" i said to Dean before i answered

"Dad, what's wrong" I asked

"Beth honey, I'm sorry i doubted you" he said, he sounded scared

"Dad, where are you?" i asked

"At the university still, but I've locked myself in a room of the archeology department, the one where they keep the finds" he said quietly

"Dad, what's wrong?" i asked again

"I think your right, he's here!" he said, it then went quiet

"Dad....dad" i asked down the phone

Dean made the car go faster

"We're nearly there dad, talk to me" i said trying to get him to answer back

"Honey B, i think you were right, i think Mike, Tess and Simon were murdered and i think he's here for me" he said

"Dad, keep talking, i promise, we're less then 2 minutes away" i said trying to sound calm for him

"Beth, i never told you this but i love you Honey B, I'm so proud of you" he began to say

"Dad, you can tell me that in person" I said

"I'm not sure if i can Honey B" he said quietly

"You remind me of your mother so much, she'll be so proud of how you've grown up, not that i helped" he said

"Dad don't say that" i said feeling tears beginning to run down my face

"No it's true, when your mother died i closed off to you, you reminded me so much of her that it hurt when i became close to you again" he told me

We pulled up outside the university and Dean and Sam jumped out and got the things they needed from the trunk

"Daddy, we're here, I'll find you" i said

"Beth, he's in the room with me" my dad whispered

I began running, leaving Dean and Sam at the car, but i soon noticed they were at my side, I ran down the empty halls, passing dark and vacant rooms till we hit the archeology department

"This way" i said turning and heading for the room

we continued to run,

"Dad....dad" i shouted banging on a locked door

I looked at Dean he pulled me to one side before he kicked the door, busting the lock and letting it fly freely open

There was the figure again, Dean shot him and he temporally disappeared

"Dad" i said, reaching out for him to grab my hand, he did and he stood up and hugged me tight

"We need to find those bones Mr Porter" Dean said touching my back and leading us out the room

"There in my old class room" he said,

He began to lead the way when we heard a haunting laugh fill the halls

"Beth, he's still here" my father said looking around him panicking

"And he will be till we burn those bones" i said to my father

we quickened our pace and entered the large, dark , vacant class room

Dean and Sam ran to the bones, seeing them on display in a wheeled case

"Wait, where's the leg" Sam said, noticing his wooden leg wasn't with the rest of him

"Dad?"

He pointed to a large crate, Sam ran over and began to search through it, I ran beside Dean

"You can't burn them in here, fire alarms!" My dad told me, he sat on a seat

"Fine, we'll take them out" i said, bending down ad unlocking the wheels

"Beth" my dad breathed quietly

I turned and saw the see through shape that haunted my dream the night before

He looked at my father then looked at me, then Dean he smiled and began to walk towards him

"Dean" i said grabbing him and pushing him down as the blade swung over our heads,

I heard a shot and again the figure disappeared. I looked down and saw Dean underneath me, then looked up noticing it was not his gun that went off

Dean looked shocked and i was slightly confused, why did he go after him

I pushed myself up and off Deans body and continued to unlock the wheels not being able to look at him,

As the wheels became unlocked Sam and Dean began to push the case out the door, I grabbed my fathers hand and we followed

"Beth" Dean said, i looked and he tossed me his gun

"Just start shooting at it if you see it" he said and continued to push the case down the hall and out one of the exits

I saw the figure begin to follow us, so i shot, the rock salt bullet hit him directly in the chest

I heard both Dean and Sam begin pouring salt and lighter fluid over the bones and wooden leg,

The figure appeared in the door way then suddenly burst into flames and disintegrate into ash.


	7. Chapter 7

"I really don't know how to thank you both" I said

My dad was sitting in his car, looking at his hands

"So guess you guys are going to be leaving now" I said to Dean

"Yer" he smiled

I looked at the floor then at Sam

"I'm gonna check your dad's ok" he said walking off

i looked up at Dean

"you know that was a pretty good shot you did back there" he said

"Thanks" i answered

"Remind me not to cross........"

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close kissing him passionately, His hands rested on my hips.

I gently pulled away stroking his cheek

"bye" i said walking to my dad and Sam

"Thanks Sam" i said and kissed his cheek

"No problem Beth, you have our number if anything pops up" he smiled

I looked at Dean then back to Sam

"Yer, i do" i walked round to the other side and climbed in the car

"See you around" i smiled as my dad closed the door and started his car.

The car journey to my flat was quiet

"Beth Honey" my father said as he turned the engine off

"Yer dad" i said turning in my seat slightly to look at him

"Your Glowing, I haven't seen you this happy in a while" he said

I looked confused, he smiled

"I know, not the nicest of situations, but you looked like you were meant to be doing that" he said

I still was slightly confused

"Beth, you were meant for more then this life, I don't want to loose you, but maybe you have found what your meant to do" he smiled

I looked confused at him

"Beth, your meant for bigger and better things in this life, when you were helping those two boys, you seemed happy, confident, you looked like you were in the right place, you've lost so much due to these things that no one believes in, you can't just forget them now, maybe you need to be out on the road, saving others, like those boys" he said

"Dad....."

"No Beth, I know you have nothing here anymore, and I'm not going to keep you here any longer, you need to think on it" he told me

"Now go on, get some sleep" he said

I smiled and kissed his cheek

"Thank you" I said softly as I climbed out the car

I headed up to my flat and opened the door, I looked around me, my father was right, even though I had lived in this flat for years, it wasn't mine, I owned very little, the walls still bare.

I tossed and turned that night, wondering if what my father had said was right, I couldn't sleep the words just kept me up, I needed to clear my head. I pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed my leather jacket and headed out to ride my motorbike.

As the trees and cars and houses whizzed past me, my mind was able to think clearly, what if my father was right, I never really wanted to stay in this town since my mother died, but I couldn't leave my father, he needed me, and i needed him, he was the only family i had, but now.....he was letting me go.

I knew what i wanted to do......I knew where my life was headed

**3 MONTHS LATER**

It seemed like forever since that night i had decided to hit the road, The months had past quickly, and i was being kept busy, and for once, i felt i had finally found myself, my father kept telling me how happy i sounded when i rang him every week.

I was still new to this hunting business but i was getting used to it, i did plenty of research, and was constantly learning new ways to kill whatever i came across, but the most rewarding thing was seeing people reuniting with their loved ones.

I pulled up outside a diner and began to climb out my car, my stomach rumbled, i had been driving for hours.

I walked in and sat in a booth

"Whatcha want love?" a young peppy waitress asked me

I took a quick glance at the menu,

"I'll have the lasagna and a lemonade thanks" i said smiling

"Sure thing" the waitress said back smiling

she began to walk away

"Beth?" i heard from behind me

I turned in my seat to where the voice was coming from

"Sam!" I said,

"What are you doing here?" he asked smiling

"Working! where's Dean?" i asked

Just then i saw him walking through the door, i smiled and my stomach performed somersaults, when he saw me and smiled back

"Beth!" he said, walking closer

"Hey Dean!" I said

"you wanna join me?" I said, pointing to the seats

"Sure" Dean said quickly

He slipped onto the bench opposite me and Sam slid in next to him

"so what are you doing here?" Dean asked, a smile still lingering on his lips

"Working!" i said, smiling back

The waitress gave me my drink and took Sam and Deans order

"Wait...what do you mean working?" Sam asked

"Well, the night you helped me, inspired me" i said, taking a sip of my drink

"It was dad that brought it up, said it was the first time in ages that i seemed truly happy, and well to be honest, for the first time since my mums death, i feel like i actually know who i am" i said

Dean was still smiling and Sam as just staring at me

"Ok, so i know, most people wouldn't choose this way of life, but to know I'm giving people the chance i never got" i said

"What do you mean?" Sam asked,

their drinks arrived and he took a big sip, when the waitress walked off i began to speak again

"i mean letting people see their loved ones again, i would do anything to see my mum or Si, Tess and Mike again" i looked at Dean his face no longer smiling

"and if we had been there sooner, you would of" he mumbled

i reached for his hand

"Don't for one second think I'm blaming you Dean, if it hadn't been for you, my dad, he wouldn't be here, heck i wouldn't be here, and well in a weird way, because of me losing them, i now help others, I don't blame you for their death, I'm glad you came into my life when you did" i said, i squeezed his hand and didn't move it

I continued to look into Dean's eyes, I was only distracted when Sam coughed slightly

I snapped my hand back and placed it on my lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I put my knife and fork on the plate and sipped the last of my drink

"So you want to work with us on this case" Sam asked

Dean face lit up and he looked at me

"Sounds good" I answered

Dean tapped Sam and he moved so Dean could get out, he pulled out his wallet and walked to the register, I got up to and joined him, i began to pull out my money

"Hey, no put that away, I'll pay" he said, smiling at me

"Thanks" i replied, I turned and lent back on the counter

"So" i said to Dean, looking up and him

"You don't mind me tagging along?" i asked

he handed over the money and turned to face me

"Course not! it'll be nice having someone else to talk to beside Sammy" He laughed

"Good" i smiled

"It'll be nice to learn from the experts" i smiled

"I bet i can learn a lot from you" i flirted

"Same!" Dean replied smiling

he grabbed his change and we walked out the door, Sam joining us

"Hey where's the bike?" Dean asked as he saw me walk over to my car

"Still at home, with my dad, didn't think bulking it up with bags would look too good" i smiled

Dean smiled

"Pity, the bike was pretty hot"

"Hey I'm still hot, even without the bike" i joked back

"Plus the car is still sexy right?" I smiled

"Sure is" Dean Mumbled

"What is it?" Sam asked

"Porsche 997 turbo, ok so yer, it stands out a little, but its fast!" I smiled

I opened the door and was about to climb in

"Are you booked into a motel yet?" Sam asked

"No, been on the road since early this morning" I answered

"Well there's a motel just down the road, it's where we're staying, you can follow us there if you like" Sam said

"That sounds fantastic" i said, climbing into my truck and watching Dean and Sam climb in the Impala.

I think Dean must have been testing to see how fast my baby could go, but i kept up, it reminded me of when i was testing him when he followed my bike to my flat.


	8. Chapter 8

As we parked in the motel carpark i noticed the sign 'no vacancy'

"Looks like I'll have to find another place" I said

"no its alright, you can stay in our room, I'll sleep on the couch" Dean said

Dean looked at Sam

"Yeah, that's fine you can stay in our room" Sam said

"Guess there's no point arguing it, you seemed to of made up your mind" I said

Dean smiled at me

"Good, want any help with your bags"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on the sofa

"So all I've heard is that men have gone missing in this area, have you heard anything more?" I asked

Sam sat on the end of a bed so that he was opposite me he pulled out his laptop and began to look through the local newspapers online.

Dean stood to the side of me with his arms crossed

"You can sit down" I said tapping the sofa beside me

Dean smiled down at me and sat next to me, sitting close, I looked at Sam who rolled his eyes but smiled from behind his laptop

"Yer, seems that they go to a new club in the town, get drunk and disappear, that what all the papers say anyway....no bodies found, no other weird things noticed, just partying and drinking one moment and gone the next" Sammy said looking back at his laptop.

"Well i guess the first thing to do is go to this club tonight" I said

"guess so!" Sam said closing his laptop

"Maybe we'll get an idea of what were dealing with then" Dean said

"But i think we should go interview the families, maybe go interview the club owner" He then said

"Sounds good" I replied

I got up, stretching slightly as i did

"Where you going?" Dean asked

"To get changed, if we're going to interview, better look professional" I said

I reached across Dean and picked up one of my bags

"mind if i go in the bathroom?" I asked

"It's your room too" Dean said smiling

I stood up and walked into the bathroom to change

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked in the mirror to check i looked ok, I wore a tight pencil skirt and shirt fitted shirt. I Pulled a brush through my hair and pulled it up into a bun, allowing a few hair strands to remain loose, framing my face. I slipped my high heels on then stepped out of the bathroom, Both Dean and Sam were in their suits now

"So shall we get this show on the road" I said

Dean turned to look at me, his mouth dropped open, Sam nudged him and Dean shut his mouth and smiled

"You look nice" He said

I smiled at him

"Thanks" I replied

I grabbed my black jacket and pulled it on, then bent over my bag to grab my fake id badge

"Ready?" Dean asked

I looked over my shoulder and smiled, then stood up and turned

"Ready, so guess we're taking your car, you won't both fit in mine!" i smiled

"So who we visiting first" I asked

"Daniel Garrisons family first, he was the first one to disappear" Sam said

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We headed off to see Daniel's Family, I sat in the backseat as Dean drove, Sam just continued to talk about the other disappearances

Dean pulled up outside a large house, before i could get out, Dean opened up the back door for me

"Thank you" I said as i climbed out

We headed to the front door and Sam knocked

A young women answered the door

"Hello, can i help you?" she asked

"Carmen!" I said

"Miss Beth...i mean Beth, what are you doing here?" she asked

Dean looked at me confused

"You must of met Carmen, she works for my father" i said quietly

"Worked, as in no longer does" she corrected me, then smiled

"Sorry?" I asked confused myself now

"Your step mother fired me" she said, but she still was smiling

"I did deserve it, she was moaning about you to your father and well i snapped, I had enough of her, putting you down all the time, you've been nothing but nice to me....so I work here now" she said

"Carmen, I'm so sorry" I said

she shrugged her shoulders,

"Wait your the....well actually i guess your not FBI" she whispered

Dean looked surprised

"I heard a lot in that house, like where Beth was going....what really happened that night at the university, and well about supernatural going on's" she smiled

"Wait Carmen, you can't tell anybody" I said

"Don't worry I won't, Beth i would never do anything like that to you, actually I'm glad your here....wait unless you know what's going on" she said

"Well not really, we just know that men have disappeared but we're not sure why, that's why we've come here, to speak to Daniel's family" I said

"Oh.....Ok......so shall i tell them FBI are here" she asked

I nodded, she smiled and opened the door wider

"Thank you Carmen" I whispered

"who should i say you are?" she asked

"Agents Perry, Tyler and....." Dean looked at me

"And Young" I said

She smiled and motioned for us to come in

"Stay here for one second" she said smiling

She walked into a large living room opening the double doors

"Lady Garrison, the FBI are here to talk to you about Daniel's disappearance" She said politely

"But I've already spoken to the sheriff" She said slowly, slightly slurred

"they wish to find out more, this is a good sign that the FBI are involved" she said

I heard glass tapping glass then liquid being poured

"Well ok send them in" She said

Carmen back out of the room

"I'm afraid she's been drinking since Daniel's gone, so you might not get much from her" Carmen Whispered

"Maybe we could talk to you for abit later" I asked

she nodded

"I'll do my best" she said

We walked into the large room, the wallpaper seemed fairly pale but cheerful, but the room itself was dark, the curtains drawn, very little light in the room, and in the corner of the room a heavily lined women sat with a glass of scotch in her hand, a half full bottle on the table beside her.

"Lady Garrison, we're sorry to disturb you, but we need to ask some questions concerning your sons disappearance" I said kindly

she motioned for us to sit, we all took a seat on the large sofa opposite her Dean sat back as i perched on the edge

"Can you tell us about his activities of the day he disappeared?" Sam asked

"Well he woke early and went to school, he's studying to be a Doctor, I'm not sure what he did there that day, he came home later then usual and told me he was out to celebrate with a few friends from his class, they had got good results in an exam, told me there was a new bar they ere going to and that he'll be back late, not to wait up for him....well you see i did, he's my only son, i was worried when it got to 6am and there was still no sign of him" she sighed and took a big swig of her scotch.

We didn't want to stay too long, it was clearly upsetting her,

"Carmen, Do you think you could meet us later?" I asked quietly, Lady Garrison had fallen asleep

"Sure, Sorry about Lady Garrison, she's been like this for a while, she doesn't move from that seat, doesn't go to bed, doesn't eat much, just drinks!" Carmen said

I handed her my mobile number

"Call me when your free and we'll chat" I said


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived at the bar after seeing the other families, they all said roughly the same, Went out to the bar with Friends, never arrived home, the friends however remember going with their friends but got separated, then didn't see them the rest of the night.

We walked into the bar and walked upto a young women behind the bar

"Excuse, we're from the FBI, Is it possible to talk to the owner" Sam asked

"Sure, the names Erin, I own this place with my sister Sissy, she's just out back do you want to speak to both of us" She asked

She was fairly young and pretty, she looked too young to be owning a place like this

"Sure, that would be great" I said

She walked to a door to the side of the bar and knocked a couple of times

The door opened slightly then a beautiful young women came out, closing the door behind her, her sister whispered in her ear and they both joined us, We walked to a table and all sat down while we questioned them about the men who had disappeared

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know what it is about them, but i think they know more then they were letting on, and i want to see what's in that room by the bar, they seemed to want to keep that pretty secret" I said, sitting in the front seat of the Impala on our way back to the motel

"I don't now, i thought they were pretty nice" Sam said

I rolled my eyes and turned i my seat

"Really! your the one who gets distracted by a pretty face are you?" I said

He looked confused

"I was sure Dean would be the one who chased the skirt" I said

Dean laughed

"Usually is" He replied

"But things have changed" He said quietly

I looked at him but he just kept his eyes on the road

"So when we go back tonight, we need a distraction, i want to check that room" I said turning in my seat and smoothing my skirt down.

"Sure, we'll think of something" Dean said, he looked at me quickly and smiled.

"Great" I replied

Just then my mobile rang, I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and answered it

!Hello.....Hey Carmen......Oh that's great......sure, ok our motel room is fine, we're at the......" I looked at Dean i hadn't actually seen the name of the motel

"Derby motel" Dean said

"Thanks!.....The Derby, room......" I stopped and looked at Dean again

"136" He replied

"Room 136, see you in about half an hour" i said, Carmen confirmed, then we both hung up.

"Carmen has got the rest of the day off, so she is meeting us at the motel" I said to Dean and Sam

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on the sofa, having changed out of my pencil skirt suit and into a short Denim skirt and T-shirt, ready for the club later on.

There was a knock on the door, I stood up and opened it

"Carmen, Thanks for coming" I said, I invited her in and gave her a quick hug

"No Problem, I want to help in anyway i can" She replied

We sat down and i asked her questions about the bar and the women that owned it

"No you don't really see them around, apart from at the bar, they are very private, they arrived in town about a month ago, just before the disappearances happened.....wait you don't think they have something to do with it do you?" She asked

"I do!" I said looking at Sam

"They just don't seem evil to me!" He said smiling

"No, because all evil things have warts and are ugly" I said

"Point taken" Sam replied then looked at his feet

Dean laughed at us and turned to Carmen

"Thanks Carmen, you said you wanted to help, fancy coming to the club tonight" Dean asked

I turned and looked confused

He just smiled back

"sure, but can i change first, i don't fancy going in my uniform" She smiled

"That's fine, Hey Sammy!" Dean said and tossed him the keys to the Impala

"Take Carmen home and meet us at the club in an hour, I'll get a lift with Beth" he said

Sam stood up and opened the door for Carmen and they left the motel room

Dean stood and looked at me

"If your right about the sisters, i want something else to distract Sammy, and well Carmen seems like a good distraction for him" He laughed

I smiled at him and stood up,

"So we have an hour to waste" I said

he smiled and raised one eyebrow

"Fancy getting some food" I asked

He laughed

"Not what i was thinking, but sure, food sounds good" He replied

I grabbed my Black leather jacket and keys and headed for the door

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We sat in a small diner eating something before we had to go to the club

"So Agent Perry and Tyler" I said quietly

"Why those names?" I said, leaning across the table slightly

"Aerosmith!" He said inbetween bites of food

I smiled

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, why Young?" He asked me

"ACDC" I replied

"Malcolm and Angus Young" I smiled

Dean smiled

"You like ACDC?" He asked

"Yer!" I said defensively

"What about Led Zeppelin?" He then asked

"Love them, have another Id as Bonham" I said

he started to laugh

"I guess great minds think alike" He said

"Really, you like ACDC and Zeppelin?"

He nodded, and i smiled harder

"Crap, what's the time?" I said

I grabbed Deans arm and looked at his watch

"guess we better get going" I said

"Guess your right" He said, grabbing his drink and downing the last of it

"I'll Pay" He said, getting up and walking to the register

I joined his side

"You always do that" I said

"Oh well" He replied and smiled down at me,

My stomach gave little flips again as i looked into his eyes, we seemed to stare into each others eyes for ages when i suddenly heard

"Is that everything then Dears"

Dean shook his head slightly then turned to the voice

"Yer, just the cheque now thanks" he said

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up along side the Impala, Sam and Carmen were talking and laughing as they waited by the car

"Looks like your right about her being a good distraction" I said to Dean

He looked up and smiled as he saw Carmen shamelessly flirting with Sam,

We climbed out of the car and joined the que for the club

"Hey you!" The bouncer shouted to me

"Agent Young right?" he said quietly when i approached with Dean at my side

I nodded

"Erin said you lot should get entry, no questions asked" He said

He pulled back the red rope and let me Dean and Sammy through

"She's with us" I said grabbing Carmen's arm and pulling her with us

The bouncer nodded and let her through also.

It was so busy inside, the music was loud and people were shouting to try and communicate. I reached on my tiptoes and cupped Deans neck to talk in his ear

"We need to make a distraction soon so i can check that room" I said

he nodded, then grabbed my waist to pull me closer to talk to me

"Don't worry we'll think of something" He said back

He kept his hand on my back as we walked to the bar

"Oh glad your here Agent Young, Agent Tyler......Drink?" Erin asked

Sam then arrived with Carmen at his side

"Sure 4 beers" Dean said

Erin smiled and got us our drinks, Dean grabbed two bottles and passed one to me as Sam grabbed the other two for him and Carmen.

I clinked the top of my bottle with Deans then took a swig


	10. Chapter 10

We had been at the club awhile now, Carmen and Sam were standing beside us, still chatting to each other, or flirting in Carmen's case, but Sam didn't mind, Dean and i were just enjoying each others company, and talking about our pasts, and my first few hunts.

I lent forwards, gently placing a hand on Dean's arm

"We'll need to create a distraction soon, it's getting really busy in here" I said

Just then a guy beside me grabbed my bum, i jumped

"Hey, watch with the hands" I said

he smiled at me and grabbed my arm

"Hey sexy, Why don't you leave this guy and hook up with me tonight" He said, His speech was slurred and he had obviously had too much to drink.

His hand reached for my thigh and began to stroke up my skirt, I grabbed his hand and twisted it

"Bitch!" He shouted and punched me

I fell onto the bar, as i lifted my head, i noticed Dean was holding the guy back, Holding his fists. Dean turned his head and looked at me

"You ok?" He asked I nodded and stood up straight, Dean dropped the guys hands and turned, his hands cupped my face and he looked carefully at my eye, Just then the bloke who had hit me lunged forwards again, Dean noticed and grabbed the guy again, punching him. The guy continued to try and fight with Dean, I turned to Sam

"Guess here's my distraction" I said

Sam nodded and whilst the bouncers and Erin and Sissy tried to calm the fight down i quickly made my way to the room.

I opened the door, still facing the fight, then casually walked through, Still keeping a eye on the action i closed the door and stepped back. as i continued to walk backwards something brushed against my back.

I jumped and turned quickly and saw a stone statue, the look of fear on its face, the hands trying to cover its eyes, it was an unusual statue and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I looked around the room and noticed a collection, all very similar, yet all very different, they were the only things in that room. It creeped me out and i quickly left the room.

I wondered casually back to the bar

"Dean's been taken to one side, he's pretty badly beaten" Carmen said,

she grabbed my arm and took me over to where Dean sat on a chair, with ice wrapped in a towel over his eye and Sam standing to one side

I ran up beside him, my eye still sore, he took the ice pack off his eye and placed it on mine, I smiled up at him,

"You need it more then me" I said, looking at his swollen eye and mouth

I gently placed a hand on his knee

"We can call an ambulance if you want" A bouncer said

"No, it's fine, no real damage done" Dean replied

"Actually we can get going" He said and looked at me

I nodded and helped him up and walked out of the club my arm around his waist, his draped over my shoulder. On the curb sat the man who threw the punches, he had his hands behind his back in cuffs and looked worse then Dean.

"And to think, i actually threw less punches then he did" He said

I walked him to my car

"See you back at the motel" I said to Sam as Dean opened the passenger door to my car and climbed in, i closed the door behind him and walked to Carmen

"Thanks Carmen" I said hugging her tightly

"Take care of him" she whispered then as she pulled back she smiled and winked

I just smiled but was slightly confused

"Sam will take you home, I'll see you before we leave" I said

"I'll like that" She replied

"I'm so bored here and i hate my job, this has been the highlight since i left your fathers place" She said

I smiled then hugged her again

"I thought you would have been glad to see the last of Glyn" I smiled

"Oh trust me i am, but i miss your dad, he was like a father to me, he took me in, looked after me" she said

"Yeah, I miss him too" I said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled up outside the motel and helped Dean into our room, I walked him over to the bed and he flopped down pulling me slightly with him, I sat on the edge and turned to look at him

"That eye is pretty swollen" I said

"You'll have one heck of a black eye" I smiled

"You should see yours" He said,

he gently touched my cheek I loved the way the warmth of his hand touched my skin, i felt myself bush slightly and he smiled he then poked under my eye gently, I flinched when a sting of pain hit me

"Sorry" He said, quickly dropping his hand from my cheek

"Its ok" I muttered

I quickly stood up,

"I'm going to get ready for bed" I said, grabbing a bag and heading to the bathroom

While i was in there i heard a knock on the door, i then heard Dean get off the bed and open it, I heard mutterings but nothing clear, it sounded like Sam though, I then heard a thud, probably Dean flopping back onto the bed. I pulled off my T-shirt and skirt and pulled on a Tanktop and little shorts.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, and by the time i stepped out of the bathroom Sam was under his bed covers and half asleep, Dean sat on the end of the other bed, in his boxers and a T-shirt.

He smiled at me

"Nice Pj's" he said

I smiled, i was wearing very little, my T-shirt was almost the same length as my shorts

"Do you want the bed?" He asked

I looked at him, he still looked pretty badly beaten

"No, you need it, you need a good nights sleep so you can heal" I smiled

I grabbed a pillow and a spare blanket

"I'm fine on the sofa"

I walked upto him and bent over and kissed his cheek, i wanted to kiss his lips but knew i couldn't, but at the same time, i couldn't move, I was only brought back to earth when i heard a gentle snore coming from Sam

I smiled

"Night" I said softly

"Night" he replied

I walked to the sofa and threw the pillow down, i sat and began to get comfy, throwing my feet up and resting my head on the pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

There was so much blood everywhere, my hands were covered in it, I could feel the warmth of it on my skin. A body hung lifeless from the ceiling, blood dripping from the wrists of the body, i looked up to see the face of the body that hung before me. I looked up at the blue puffy face. almost unrecognisable but there he hung.........There was Si, I screamed, his blood over me. Unable to get away from it. His blood on my hands, on my clothes, covering me completely

I jumped awake the room pitch black, I got up quickly and headed to the bathroom, closing the door slightly before switching on the lights, I could still see the blood on my hands and rushed over to the sink, running the cold water and scrubbing at my hands.

My hands were getting raw, but i still saw the blood, i still saw the image of Si's face, like it was burned into my memory, an image i couldn't get rid of but never wanted to see, this wasn't how i wanted to remember him. But the image just wouldn't go, my eyes began to swell with tears

"Beth...Are you ok? Beth your hands"

I felt Deans arms wrap around my body and pull my hands out from under the tap, he pulled me back slightly and turned me around

"Beth" He said gently, pushing my hair out of my face,

"Its my fault Dean, my fault Si is Dead, his blood is on my hands" I said, holding up my red raw hands

He wrapped his hands around my wrists and looked at my hands, he pressed my hands against his chest

"It's not Beth, you can't blame yourself, it will eat you alive" he said, he pulled my head into his chest as the tears ran freely down my cheeks and dripped onto his T-shirt

He stroked my hair and down my back, trying to comfort me and calm me down, I could feel his chest moving up and down as he breathed, his heart pounding beneath my ear. He felt so warm and peace began to wash over me

"It's not your fault Beth, don't ever think its your fault" He said into my ear

He waited till the sobs became gentle whimpers then walked me back over to the sink. He grabbed a soft cloth and turned the hot tap on, putting the plug in and filing the sink with warm water, I lent against the wall as he dipped the cloth into the water then gently stroke it over my raw knuckles.

when the redness began to disappear he placed the cloth in the sink and pulled out the plug, he then pushed the loose hair back behind my ears and pulled me close again

"If it's anyones fault Beth its mine, i should of known, i should have been able to stop it before it got to Si, i should of stopped it before it hurt you this way" He said softly

I looked up at him, my eyes still wet

"It's not your fault Dean, i don't want you blaming yourself" i said

"But it's not yours, it wasn't your responsibility" He said calmly

I nodded

"I know, it's just....since that night i had the same nightmare over and over, it's like i was the one who hung him, the one who watched as his body kicked, the one who watched the life leave his body. I feel he blames me, and yet at the same time, i feel i never got to say goodbye" i told him, his hand stroked my hair again

"Then, after this hunt, we go back....so you can say goodbye, see that he is at rest, see that you.....you are not the reason he is no longer here"

"WE?" I asked

"You can't go alone, plus, it'll be nice to have someone else on the road with Sammy and I" He said

I smiled up at him and lowered my head again so it was on his chest i felt the rise and fall of his chest again, i felt so safe in his arms. i breathed him in and we held each other for what seemed like forever,

Eventually the silence was broken

"Maybe you should go back to bed" he said

I nodded into his chest

"I want you to take the bed, you need to sleep well" he breathed into my hair

he walked me out to the bed and pulled the covers back and gently pushed me onto the bed

"Dean.....please don't leave me" i pleaded

he walked to the sofa and grabbed the pillow and blanket, and tossed them on the floor beside the bed

"I'll be right here and I'll promise I'll wait till your asleep before i sleep" He said and grabbed my hand to reassure me

I picked my feet gently up and laid down on the bed, he lowered himself to the floor, his hand still gently holding mine. I stared into his eyes as he lay still on the floor, he simply stared back into mine, our hands still touching.

My eyes eventually began to grow heavy as i drifted off into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke to the sound of the shower, my arm still dangling off the side of the bed, Deans hand still holding it, I gingerly looked over the edge of the bed, Dean was smiling, but still asleep. I moved trying to be careful not to wake Dean, I loosened my grip on his hand and his dropped to his side

He jumped awake, sitting up so that we were eye level

"You ok?" He asked looking slightly panicked

"Yeah, just think its time for me to wake up" I said, I smiled at him and lent forwards and kissed his cheek

"Thank you Dean....for last night, if you hadn't of been there.....well" i said quietly

he smiled at me

"Its ok, i know what its like to have reoccurring nightmares" he said

I looked at him

"Story for another time" He said simply,

I stroked his cheek, looking at his black eye

"Doesn't look to bad" i said

"What?...oh the eye....no, guess when you get beaten as much as we do, you learn to heal fast" He smiled

I heard the bathroom door open and i dropped my hand quickly,

Sam stepped out of the bathroom, he had his Jeans on but no top

"Sorry didn't think you were awake yet" He said when he noticed Dean and I awake

"Didn't wake you did I?" He asked

I shook my head

"No" I replied

I looked back at Dean and smiled

"I'm heading for the shower" I said, climbing out of bed and grabbing my bag on the way to the bathroom.

I switched the shower on to et it warm slightly, I could hear mumbles as Dean and Sam spoke to each other, but couldn't hear what they were saying over the sound of the running water. I pulled my tank top off and slipped my shorts off and climbed into the warm shower.

I looked down at my knuckles, they still seemed pretty raw, and still tender, I thought how bad they would of looked if Dean hadn't come in and stopped me.

I continued to wash, and let the water rinse the shampoo out of my hair and down my back, letting it ease the muscles in my body.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around my body, I looked in the mirror and carefully touched my eye, it was a little tender and still slightly swollen. I must of looked a mess, what with the black eye and now red knuckles. What would Glyn say if she saw me like this.......I smiled at that thought.

I pushed my hair off my face and walked over to my bag, pulling clothes out, and i started to get changed


	12. Chapter 12

I walked out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a tank top with a fitted shirt over the top

"Showers free" I said to Dean as i toweled my hair

"Thanks" He said, getting up, grabbing his bag and heading for the shower, smiling at me as he walked past, once again, my insides did little flips

I looked at Sam, he was smiling at me

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" he said back, the grin still on his face, he looked down at his laptop and began to type away.

"seriously....what?" I asked him, sitting on the bed

"Well.......you and Dean looked pretty cosy this morning" He said, looking back up at me, the same grin on his face

I looked down at my hands

"Yeah, well........I had a bad night" I said quietly

"I understand" he said, the grin didn't go, he then noticed my knuckles

"Wait, you mean it" He said

I nodded

"What happened?" He asked

"Nightmare!" I tod him

"The same nightmare I've had over and over, Dean just helped me calm down" I said

Sam placed his laptop beside him and sat on the edge of his bed

"You ok now?" He asked, he seemed concerned

"Yeah, thanks" I replied

"I was thinking something else happened, what with that goodbye kiss a few months back and well the flirting....... and him not being able to stop talking about you since......" He stopped and looked guilty

"I've said too much" He finished

I looked at him confused and thought over what he said for a moment, i then looked away from Sam and towards the bathroom door, where i could hear Dean moving behind it in the shower.

"What do you mean he's not stopped talking about me" I said

"What has he said" I asked

I then went to look back at Sam and caught the screen of his laptop

"Wait.....Sam, whose that?" I said, seeing a face smiling back at me, I recognised it

He looked at his laptop screen

"That's Daniel, the first guy to disappear" He replied

"I've seen that face before" I said

"Probably from pictures at his mothers house?" Sam asked

"No, i didn't look at any, it was too dark, I've seen his face though" I thought it over, Then it hit me

"No......Can't be" I said,

I jumped off the bed and ran to my bag, I began to dig around in it and pulled out what i was looking for when i found it.

I flicked through the pages of my mythology book

"Beth" Sam said

I was too busy flicking through the book to reply

"Beth!" He said again louder

again i ignored, i found the page i was looking for and began to read

"BETH!" Sam shouted

I turned and looked at him

"What's wrong?" Dean asked appearing at the bathroom door with a towel around his waist

I looked at Dean noticed the towel and smiled

"Sorry, my fault, i was miles away......I think i know what we might be dealing with" I said,

I held the book open and showed it to Sam, thinking Dean needed his hands to keep hold of his towel

"Gorgons?" Sam asked confused

"Gorgons!" I replied

"That room by the bar, it was filled with creepy strange stone statues, they looked scared all of them" I said

I walked to Sam's laptop and pointed to Daniel

"And he was one of them" I said

Sam looked briefly at Dean then back at me

"But they don't exist" he said

"And most people don't think ghosts or werewolves or Wendigos exist, yet here we are" I replied

"She has you there Sammy" Dean smiled

I looked at Dean and smiled

"So Gorgons!" Sam said looking back at the page

"Yep" I replied, looking back at Sam

"But Medusa was killed right?" He asked

"Yeah, but she had sisters, Euryale and Sthenno, and they unlike Medusa were not. According to Mythology the three sisters were all very beautiful once, but when Medusa got caught up in her vanity and refused the advances of Poseidon he cursed all three of them. that when their new true form that reflected their personalities were shown, Men turned to stone" I said

Sam looked impressed

"I did study it at college!" I told him

"So your thinking these sisters could be 'the' sisters?" Sam asked

"Could be, but i guess before we go hacking heads off we need to be sure" I said

"Head hacking?" Sam asked

"Come on you must know the story of Medusa, there are only two known ways of killing a Gorgon, one is for them to see their reflection in a mirror, and I'm pretty sure they stay away from mirrors, or two, to hack the head off and burn them, because the head, if in the form of the Gorgon still holds the power to turn to stone" I told them

I sat on the bed again

"But it's not like i can just show up and look in a mirror with them over my shoulder to see if they are Gorgons, and well it wouldn't look professional, they think I'm an agent" i said

Sam had pulled his laptop onto his lap again, i looked at Dean

"You gonna wear that today" I said smiling

he looked down remembering he was wearing just a towel

"Personally i think it suits you, but I'm not sure it's practical" i said smiling

He looked up at me again and smiled in return

"Maybe your right" he replied and walked back into the bathroom to change

I looked back at Sam, he had that Grin on his face again,

"Flirting!" He said simply

"So what, we're both adults" I said smiling at him

he still was staring at the screen

"Pity they know who you are, they're looking for help in the bar" Sammy said smiling, having just pulled up the Website of the club.

"Wait what?" I said forming a plan in my head.

I picked up my mobile and dialed Carmen's number

"Carmen, I need a favour" i said when she picked up the phone

"Can you get out of work today?" i asked

"Really that's great, I think i know what's happening round here, and i think the sisters that own the club are behind it, they are looking for staff, just make a time for an interview preferably today, then phone and let me know the time, It will be a big help to us" i said

"I'll explain everything when you phone back" I said

I hung up the phone and looked at Sam, Dean had just walked into the room and sat beside me on the bed

"You have a plan then?" Sam asked me

I smiled and nodded

"Fancy sharing?" He asked

"Well if Carmen can get an interview, let us know the time we can arrive just before she does, we can be talking to the sisters, trying to get more information maybe, ask if they saw any odd behavior last night, While Carmen is waiting, she can turn so her back is to all of us, pretend she's checking she looks ok in a handheld mirror and well give us some sort of sign if she see's a well......weird reflection from the sisters, you see.....even in disguise, the mirror will show the true face of the Gorgon, but have no effect on the person looking" I said

"You sure that will work?" Sam asked

"Sounds like an idea to me, plus it's the only one we've got, and who knows more about this then Beth" Dean said

I looked at Dean and smiled, thanking him for the support

My phone began to ring

"That was quick" I said, then answered it

"Hey Carmen, great......here's the plan" I said


	13. Chapter 13

We pulled up outside the bar in Dean's Impala, we arranged to arrive between 5-10 minutes before Carmen arrived.

I was dressed in my Pencil skirt again, with an emerald green silk blouse and a waist coat. Dean opened the car door for me and i climbed out

"Lets hope this works" I said

Dean gently squeezed my arm as a support, then let go as we walked through the doors of the club

"Agents, we weren't expecting to see you" Erin said

"Yeah, sorry, we just wanted to ask afew more questions, maybe ask if you noticed anything strange last night" Dean said

"Apart from a federal agent getting involved in a fight" She smiled

"Yeah, not that" Dean smiled back

"Well, not really" she replied

"Can we ask your sister aswell?" I asked

Erin walked to the door again and knocked a couple of times, Sissy came out and Erin whispered something to her, she smiled when she saw us, closing the door behind her

"Agents" She said greeting us

"How are the black eyes?" She asked looking at me then Dean

"Fine thank you" I replied

Dean just nodded

"Sorry about the drunk last night, he tends to start fights alot" She said

"So you have some more questions?" She asked

"I'm afraid we haven't got too long, we are expecting a girl for an interview" She said

"That's ok, this shouldn't take too long" Dean said smiling

As he did, Carmen walked through the door

"If you just sit at the bar dear, we'll see you in a minute" Sissy told her

Carmen nodded and smiled and sat at the bar, I glanced over my shoulder at her and saw her beginning to open her bag

"So, did you notice any strange behavior from anyone last night at the cub, anyone who may have been looking for trouble, apart from the fight" I asked turning to look at them again

"No, not anything new, i mean we get the regular, bloke trying to pick up a girl, a few drunks bickering, but nothing that could be considered dangerous or a reason for the men to go missing" Sissy smiled

Just then i heard Carmen cough, i knew that meant she had seen their real reflection

"These men that have disappeared, was it the first time they had come to the club" Sam asked

I knew he was trying to act professional still

Carmen began coughing again, trying to make sure we had heard her,

"Maybe she needs a glass of water" Erin said and began to walk away

"You see, we have a feeling we know what is doing this" I said smiling, but Erin didn't stop walking away, she was so close to Carmen now

"This isn't how it's meant to go" Dean mumbled to me

"Sorry Agent" Sissy asked

I looked at him as if to tell him we had to do it now, we couldn't waste anymore time, He pulled a machete from his coat and cleanly sliced off her head, as the scream escaped her lips before the blade sliced through Erin turned to look at what had happened. Sam threw a table cloth over Sissy's head to be sure as Carmen swiped at Erin's legs, knocking her to the ground, she began to scream, she shook and looked as if she was about to transform, I grabbed Dean and turned his head so he couldn't look, Sam covered his eyes, then suddenly the screaming stopped.

I peeked through my fingers and saw Carmen was holding her little pocket mirror over Erin, who know was stone.

I dropped my hands, and Dean and Sam looked round

"Wow that was......" I began

"Pretty Impressive" Sam finished

I looked at Sam and smiled as he stared at Erin with Awe. I nudged Dean and nodded over to Sam, he looked and smiled then looked down at me. His eyes looked so beautiful i was mesmerised by them for a while, he stepped closer and smiled

"Guess you were right" he said softly

Suddenly Carmen grabbed me

"That was so cool" Carmen said

"you did good, Thanks for the help Carmen" I replied

"No problem, Now i can understand why my Dad was a hunter" She said

I looked at Dean and smiled, then the words sunk in

"Wait what....your Dad was a hunter? I thought your dad died when you were younger?" I asked

"Yeah, he was a hunter, and yes, he did die, both my mum and dad died....i stayed with a family friend Pamela till i was old enough to move out and well....i worked for your dad" She said smiling

"Guess it explains how you've been able to except everything you've heard from us in the last two days" Sam said, he had walked over, but was still staring at Carmen.

"And the leg swipe" I said

"Yer, my Dad started to train me when i was young, but when i moved in with Pamela i stopped, she wanted me to continue, but i guess it was too painful" she said

"Guess we better sort out these bodies" I said pointing to the stone Erin and the headless Sissy.

"We can burn Sissy, but we need to destroy the stone Erin" I said

"We'll take care of that" Dean said, placing a hand on my back as he spoke to me

I saw Carmen nudge Sam,

"I'll help take Sissy out the back" She said to Sam

then grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the body

I turned and looked back into Dean's eyes

"So guess we better think of a way to destroy the stone" I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside a small flat

"Thanks for the lift home" Carmen said

I turned around in the front seat and hugged her before she turned to Sam,

"Hope to see you again soon" She smiled as she climbed out the back seat

I looked at Dean and smiled at him, he smiled back

"Shall we go back to the motel then?" I asked

"Yeah" he nodded

He put his foot down on the gas pedal and we headed off to the motel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on the sofa and pulled off my high heels, and my waistcoat, placing it on the arm of the chair, then sat back.

"Well I guess i better do some research for the next hunt for us" Sam said

"Actually tomorrow we're heading back to Beth's hometown" Dean said, he looked at me and smiled, then sat down beside me on the sofa

"Oh....ok....why?" Sam asked

I looked at Sam

"I need to say goodbye to Si" I said quietly

"Oh....sorry...i didn't mean to....." Sam was trying to find the right words to say

"It's ok Sam! you weren't to know, I just never got the chance before i left, and well....I need to do it" I said simply

Sam smiled at me

"Well how about i go get some food" he said smiling, trying to change the subject.

Dean tossed him the keys

"Sounds good, I'll have a cheeseburger" He said

"Beth?" Sam asked

"I'll have the same thanks" I replied quietly, I was still thinking of Si

Sam nodded then headed out the door.

I heard the Impala start up and drive away.

I was trying to think of something to say to clear my mind of the image of Si

"you know, I've known Carmen for years and didn't know about her dad" I said

"Well she seemed to enjoy it" Dean said, making conversation back

"Yeah, might ask if she's interested in coming along on a few hunts with me, she seems to have the knowledge and training" I said

Dean looked at his hands

"so you think you might head out on your own after we......." He asked

"Well....i don't want to be a spare wheel" I told him

"Your not a spare wheel" he said quietly

I hadn't really been alone with Dean since after what Sam told me that morning, I wasn't sure how i should of acted, i wanted to know if he felt the same way as me, but i couldn't bring myself to ask him

It was quiet for awhile between the two of us.

"Unless you can think of a reason for me to stay with you both" I said quietly

there was no reply

"I'm gonna change out of this skirt" I said to Dean, I had to do something

I stood up and stretched slightly, when i opened my eyes Dean was standing infront of me

"What if there was a reason?" He asked

"Then i would consider it" I told him

I looked down at my feet, then when i finally got the courage i looked up into Deans beautiful eyes, he was smiling down at me, he placed his hand tenderly on my cheek, stroking it with his thumb, his other hand grabbed my waist. I couldn't control myself any longer, i rolled onto the balls of my feet and kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

He didn't resist, infact his arm wrapped tighter around me, puling me closer to him, his hand still on my cheek. I placed a hand o the back of his head and pushed my fingers through his hair, my other hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating beneath it. It was better then i remembered it.

As our lips separated he smiled down at me, his thumb stroked my cheek again

"Well that might be a reason" I said smiling up at him

My hand still cradled the back of his head, I gently stroked it

"But you might need to convince me alittle bit more" I smiled

His grin widened

"No problem" He replied

He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me close again, his lips touched mine and a spark surged through me. I felt him smile against my lips, his hands stroked up my back, I caressed the back of his neck. The kiss was pure magic.

"Oh...uh.....sorry guys!" Sam said as he opened the room door

I stepped back and bit my lip smiling

Dean turned to look at his brother, Sam just smiled back

"Tell you what, I'll just go somewhere else....... let me just grab my bags and leave you two alone" he walked into the room and grabbed his bags

"I'll take the car, and er....... I'll phone you guys in the morning" Sam said

I looked up at Dean and he smiled at his brother,

"No need to thank me" he smiled as he left the room

"where's he gonna go, the motels still got no vacancies" I said

Dean looked at me again

"Do you really want to think about that?" Dean asked, stepping closer

"Right now......no not really!" I said

I placed both hands on his chest and pressed myself to his chest

"Right now, i want to think about just us two" I said, reaching up and kissing his lips, his arms wrapped around me once again.

I stroked my hands up his chest and slipped my hands under his jacket, slipping it off his shoulders and onto the floor. his lips still pressed against mine.

I undid his tie and slipped it off then began to unbutton his shirt, stroking my hands back up his chest, feeling the perfect muscular form underneath my hands, I slipped his shirt off his shoulders.

Our lips separated for a moment as i smiled up at him

"You know, I've thought about this moment since the first time i laid eyes on you" I told him

"Not gonna lie to you, I've thought about it too" He replied

i looked at his chest, gently running my fingertips on it, drawing the outlines of his tattoo, i noticed a mark on the top of his arm, I saw the outline of a hand and gently placed my hand on top of it and looked at him worried

"It's nothing" He said quietly, he stroked up my left arm, all the way to my neck, then my cheek and kissed me softly

I began to unbutton my blouse and slipped it off my shoulders, Deans fingers stroked up my arms and over my shoulders, His lips left mine and he kissed my neck, his fingers began to undo my bra and he slipped the straps off my shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was still dark outside, my head was on Dean's chest, and i traced his tattoo again

"So what is this for? I noticed Sam had one too" I said

"When have you seen Sam's?" He asked shocked

"This morning, he walked in here with just his Jeans on, remember?" I said

"Wasn't really looking at him" He said smiling down at me then kissing my forehead

"So....What's it for?" I asked again

"Protection against possession" he said calmly

"and what about the hand print?" I asked

he hesitated

"Well i guess you'll find out eventually.......I got it from Cas....he's an Angel, he er.......pulled me out of Hell" he said

I propped myself up onto my elbow

"Hell?" I asked

"Well.....yer" he said

He began to tell me about his past, how his father died making a deal that Dean live, then about the Demon who was after Sam, how Sam got stabbed by a guy named Jake, who was also a child of the yellow eyed Demon, and how Dean made a deal for his life instead of Sam's.

"I was given a year, at first it didn't bother me, but as my time began to ran out, it terrified me, we tried to find a way out of it, but had no luck" He told me

I kissed his lips softly to comfort him

"Then my time ran out, and i was sent to hell, i was there for 4 months, but down there it felt like 40 years, until one day, i woke in my coffin" He wrapped his arm tightly around me

"Is that what you have the reoccurring nightmares about?" I asked

He nodded

"i haven't had them so bad for a while, but it used to be that every time i shut my eyes.....I saw it" I could tell he wasn't enjoying talking about this

I stroked his chest again with my fingertips

"I'm sorry" I said, I wish i hadn't brought it up now

"It's ok" He said and kissed my forehead

"No its not....i shouldn't of asked" I said

"It's fine Beth, honestly" He said

"No its not, I need to make it up to you" I told him

he looked at me, and as the words sunk in his grin widened

"well...wouldn't complain if you did" he said

He pulled me close then rolled me over so i was on my back, He kissed my neck as he stroked down my side to my thigh. He grabbed my thigh and pulled it up, and i wrapped my legs around him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey gorgeous wake up" Dean said softly, his lips pressed softly to my forehead

I opened my eyes and stretched then smiled up at Dean,

"Good morning" I said

I placed a hand on his cheek and pulled him close, and kissed his lips softly

"last night was amazing" I breathed softly into his lips

"Your telling me" He answered

he got off his knees and sat on the edge of the bed

"I popped out while you were asleep and got you some breakfast" He said

It was then i noticed he was fully dressed

"Got you pancakes" He told me,

I sat up, pulling the covers with me, I kissed him again

"Thanks" I said

I then moved aside and tapped the bed beside me

"Join me?" i said smiling

He smiled and sat on the bed beside me, he handed me one of the plastic containers he was holding and a plastic fork, then kissed my cheek

I began to tuck into the pancakes, I hadn't realised how hungry i was till i started to eat, after all i hadn't eaten since before the hunt yesterday. I rested my head on Deans shoulder as we both ate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood up, grabbing the sheet and puling it around me, then climbing out of the bed

"I'm heading for the shower" I said to Dean

A smile spread on Deans face and he climbed off the bed, He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his chest

"Sure you wouldn't rather stay in bed alittle longer" He said kissing my neck

He made my knees go weak every time he kissed me,

"I really need a shower" I told him

Dean just continued to kiss my neck, his hands stroked up my back, I took one hand off the sheet and pushed it against his chest. When his lips left my neck, i stepped back, then turned and began to walk to the bathroom

"You could always join me of course" i told him

when i reached the door, i turned to look at Dean, and lent against the door frame

"So you coming?" I asked

A smile spread on Deans face and he began to walk towards me, puling his T-shirt off over his head, I looked at his chest and smiled.

"Take that as a yes" I said

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, and walked me backwards into the bathroom, I tucked the sheet under my arm and began to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans, they dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them, he lifted me off the floor slightly and i wrapped my legs around his waist, dropping the sheet.


	15. Chapter 15

I pulled a towel tightly around ma and walked into the bed room grabbing my bag as i did, and began searching through my bag for clothes.

Dean walked into the room his jeans in his hands, a towel wrapped around his waist, he chucked his Jeans onto the bed and placed his hands on the top of my arms and kissed my neck, i turned to face him, my bag hanging at my side, i placed my spare hand on the back of his head and pushed my fingers through his hair.

His phone began to ring

"That will be Sam" I said

he just moaned and continued to kiss my neck

"You really should get that, we need to be getting on the road soon" I said, his lips left my neck and he smiled down at me, then placed a gentle kiss on my nose before walking over to his mobile to answer and i began to change.

"Yer, we're just getting dressed" Dean told him

"Really? yer Beth was thinking about that too, sounds fine with me......ok see you soon" Dean hung up his phone and smiled at me

"Seems Sammy spent the night at Carmen's and they've discussed her tagging along, she quit her job last night and is currently packing" He told me

I buttoned my Jeans up then walked over to Dean and draped my arms over his shoulders

"You gonna wear that today" He said smiling

I smiled, i still had no top on, just my bra

"Personally i like it, but you might get cold and well you may grab alittle bit too much attention" he said smiling

I kissed his lips

"Your one to talk right now" I replied

I let him go and wondered back over to my bag, and pulled out a tshirt, pulling it over my head. then began to pack everything else away.

Dean was pulling on his boots when i had finished, i walked over to him, he sat up, and smiled at me, i placed my hands on his shoulders and he pulled me onto his lap

I smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"Hey guys....is it safe to come in?" Sam asked knocking slightly on the door

"Yes, it's safe" I replied

I heard a key turn in the door and it opened slowly

"You sure?" Carmen's voice came from behind Sam

"Yes" Dean and i answered together

They came into the room laughing

"So how are you both this morning?" Carmen asked smiling

"Very good thank you!" I replied smiling back

"Good!" She replied

"So you guys don't mind me tagging along do you? it's just last night, i remembered everything my dad taught me, and instead of being sad that i lost him, i was happy that i was able to continue what he taught me" she said, she sat on the sofa

"So i really want to be able to continue his work" She told us

"It's fine Carmen" I said

Deans arms wrapped tighter around me and he kissed my neck,

"We should get going then" I said

I tried to get off Deans lap but he just held me there

"Your going to need to let me up" I said

"Not just yet" he said

"Hey, how we going to do this....i mean, Deans going to want to drive his car, you've got yours, but you two are gonna want to be together" Sam said

I smiled and reached into my pocket, pulling out my keys, I tossed them to Sam

"Just take care of her alright!" I said

Sam looked at me

"You sure?" he asked

"Yep, and hey, i think I'll be leaving her at my dad's anyway, so enjoy the ride" I said

Carmen smiled

"Shotgun" she said and began to walk outside

"Come on" i said pulling Deans arms from around me and standing up, I walked over to my bags and picked them up

"Let me take those for you" Dean said, taking them from my hand and grabbing his own bags

I kissed his cheek

"Thanks" i said quietly

we headed out to the Impala and Dean put our bags in the back of the Impala, I looked over at Sam, who was adjusting the seat in my Porsche

Dean stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist

"You ready?" He asked

I nodded and turned my head to kiss him

"we'll probably pull over in a few hours to grab food, so stick close and we'll keep in contact" I said

Sam smiled and nodded

I unwrapped Deans arms from around my waist

"Lets get going" I told him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been on the road for a while now, my head was rested on the back of the seat, Deans hand reached for my thigh and squeezed it

"shall we pull over for alittle break" He asked

"Hmm...yeah, sounds great" I said looking at him and smiling

Dean rummaged in his pocket and pulled out his mobile

"Phone Sammy, tell him we'll pull over at the next diner, i think it's about a 15 minute drive" he said

I lent towards Dean and kissed his cheek

"Will do" I said taking his mobile from his hand

I phoned Sam and let him know the plan

"Sound good to us" He said down the phone

We hung up and drove on for a while, I started to see the diner in the distance then it began to get closer, Dean pulled over and Sam parked next to us, I climbed out the car and lent against the Impala and folded my arms across my body and smiled

"So you like driving her?" I asked

"It's a smooth ride, but you have the same music as Dean" He said smiling

Just then Dean joined me and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me and kissed my neck

"shall we get some food sexy" He whispered in my ear

I blushed slightly then kissed his cheek

He unwrapped his arms and reached for my hand and held it tightly, then pulled me off into the diner

We found an empty booth at the back of the dinner

"What you want kids?" a voice said as we looked over the menu

i looked up and noticed an older lady looking down at us

"I'll have a coke and a BLT thanks" I said

Deans arm wrapped over my shoulder

"ummm sounds good, Make that two" he said, before he kissed my neck

"I'll have the chicken sandwich and a coke" Carmen said, passing the menu to Sam

"I'll have the same thanks" Sam said, putting the menu down

Carmen smiled at him, I turned to Dean and draped my legs over his, and rested my head on his shoulder, my hand on his chest, I saw Sam smile at Dean, then Dean's hand gently stroked my arm.


	16. Chapter 16

We had finished our lunch and were back on the road again, we only had afew more hours drive so i rested my head on the back of the chair and closed my eyes, I tried to clear my head and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.

"Hey Beth Hun, we're here" I heard Dean's voice say softly to me, he kissed my cheek

I woke up, my legs were now curled up on the seat, I looked at Dean and smiled,

"Sorry i fell asleep" I said

He held my chin and pulled it up slightly and our lips met

"It's ok" He said kindly

before he moved his head any further back i grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. when our lips separated he smiled

"sorry, couldn't help myself" I said and gave a little guilty smile

"You never have to say sorry for doing that" He said smiling,

I climbed out the car, and finally noticed where i was, We were outside my father's house

"I rang your dad to let him know we were on our way and suggested he get rid of Glyn for awhile" Dean said

"Really?" I asked him,

he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck

"Carmen's idea" he told me

"Really?" I asked her as she approached

"Well i didn't really want to see her either" She said smiling

I laughed and reached for her arm

"However i didn't tell him Carmen was with us" He said

"Well this will be fun to explain" She said

just then i saw the front door open and my dad appear, Dean dropped his arms from around my waist quickly, i looked at him surprised and slightly hurt

"Honey B, I'm so happy to see you" My father said, he grabbed me and held me tight in a warm hug, he had obviously missed me, and to be honest, i had missed him too

"Dad, how have you been?" I asked

he let me go and smiled at me

"I've been fine, but so much has happened since you've been gone" he said

I stepped back again and stood beside Dean, i looked at him and he smiled then placed a hand around my waist

My Dad noticed Deans hand and his eyebrows raised, he looked at me, then at Dean and he smiled

"Dad, you remember Dean" I said

"its so good to see you again" He said, holding out his hand for Dean to shake

Dean took hold of it and shook it firmly

"You too" Dean replied

"And of course his brother Sam" I said Sam stepped forwards

my Dad shook his hand too and smiled

"Nice to meet you again Sam"

"Likewise" Sam replied

"And of course you know Carmen

My father then turned to Carmen he seemed surprised to see her

"Carmen, how are you dear" He said and hugged her tightly

"Mr Gerry" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Please Dear ,its Gerry, What are you doing her?" He asked her

"Finally becoming what i really am" She replied

he raised an eyebrow

"Well you know what Sam and Dean do.....well hunting runs in my blood" she said smiling slightly

"well come on in, i have Tea and coffee and sandwiches waiting and no Glynda" He said smiling

"I'll just park the Porsche in my garage, it'll be staying here for awhile" I said

"You coming home?" My dad asked he looked confused and slightly worried

"No, we're going to be on the road with Dean and Sam, and well there's no point having both cars" I said

My dad gave me a huge Grin

"Good" He said, he lent forwards and kissed my cheek

"See you in the drawing room" He replied

Dean helped my grab Sam and Carmen's bags from the back of my car and transfer them to the Impala

I quickly parked the Porsche in the small garage with my bike and locked the door, no way was Glynda going to get hold of either of them, she would probably sell the bike,

Dean waited for me and wrapped his arm around my waist, he kissed my neck and i aid my hands on his chest

"We won't be here long" I said,

"I really need to sort out seeing Si" I said quietly, then looked at my hands on Deans chest

"I know" he said kindly and kissed the top of my head

we joined my dad, Carmen and Sam in the drawing room. We sat down and spoke for ages to my dad, i told him about how the last few months had been going, and about the last hunt and bumping into Carmen.

"Wait so you have been a hunter all along?" My Father asked Carmen

"No, not really i stopped when my Parents died, I couldn't really face the memory of them, but i guess it's always with you, right?" she said

I rested my head on Deans shoulder and entwined my fingers with his, my dad looked at me and smiled then turned again to Carmen

"so are you also going to be working with these three?" he asked her

She looked at Sam and smiled

"Yer, as log as they don't mind me tagging along" She said looking at Sam still smiling

He smiled back, and they seemed to just stare at each other

"Anyway" I interrupted

"we must get going dad" I said

I stood up and stretched

"Well yes, i guess you should, hold on one second" he said, just as he stood up and walked into the kitchen

I looked at Dean and he shrugged, he stood up and kissed my cheek, wrapping an arm around my waist

"Thought you might ant these" my dad said, walking back into the room with a small bouquet of flowers

"For Si's grave" he continued

I took the small bouquet from his hands and hugged my dad

"Thanks" I whispered then kissed his cheek

"No problem Honey B, just take care" he whispered back and kissed my cheek back

As my dad let go of me he walked towards Dean and held out his hand to shake, Dean took hold of my dads hand and shook it firmly

"Take care of her" he said so quietly that I was only just able to hear

Carmen and Sam then said their goodbyes to my dad and we headed out to the Impala, I placed the flowers on the front seat and gave my dad another quick hug.

"I'll phone soon" I said kissing his cheek once more

then climbed into the car, picking the flowers up and placing them on my lap. I watched out the window as we drove off, seeing my dad disappear into the distance before he went inside the house.

Dean's hand reached my thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, I looked into his eyes and smiled and placed my hand on top of his. I was quiet as we drove to the cemetery, I could hear Carmen and Sam whispering in the backseat, but my mind was too cluttered to try and listen to them.

We pulled up outside the cemetery, I took a deep breath

"want me to come with you?" Dean asked

I looked at him and nodded, he climbed out the car and walked round as I opened the car door and climbed out too, he held out his hand and I took it as we began to walk towards the many grave stones. Dean hand let go of mine then wrapped his arm around my waist. I placed my head on his shoulder and we continued to walk, the flowers swung loosely from my hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

We found Si's grave and I hesitated as I stepped forwards, Deans arms wrapped around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder, I placed my arms on his and looked down at the engraved stone,

"I don't know what to say" I said to Dean

he squeezed me tighter

"just say what you feel you need too" he said softly and kissed my cheek

I looked at the small bouquet

"Si, I'm so sorry! I wish I could of got to you quicker, could of helped you, I wish none of it happened" I said quietly

I felt tears begin to run down my cheeks

"I miss you so much Si" I said softly

I unwrapped Deans arms from around my waist, still holding on to his hand, then slowly let go off it as I bent forwards and placed the flowers on the ground infront, then traced my fingers in his engraved name

"I'll never forget you" I said quietly

I stood up again and stepped back, turning and resting my head on Dean's chest, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest, I lifted my head up and looked at him, he gently pressed his lips to mine and we held them there for a while, I smiled against his lips

"think we can get going now" I said

he smiled and nodded, and wiped away the tears from my cheeks

"Thanks Dean" I said kissing his lips gently again

"I'll make it up to you" I said quietly

his smile got bigger and he raised an eyebrow

"Really!" He asked

I smiled and unwrapped his arms and began walking towards the car, leaving him standing there, he finally caught up with me and wrapped his arms around me, so enthusiastically that he lifted me slightly off the ground, his lips pressed against my neck.

As my feet touched ground again, I grabbed Deans hand and we walked back to the car. We could see Sam and Carmen talking in the back seat. Dean opened the car door for me and I climbed in, he closed the door then walked round to the drivers side,

"Dean, your not going to believe this, but Carmen....after her parents died was raised by Pamela" Sam said

Dean shrugged

"And?" Dean said

"Pamela...as in Pamela Barnes, as in the Pamela Barnes" He said

I was confused now, but Dean seemed less confused, he turned in his seat

"Oh!" Dean said

"Don't worry, I know what happened, Bobby told me, phoned me not long after she....well you know" She said quietly

Dean looked at her

"Yeah. We're sorry about what happened to her" Dean said then turned back to face the front and looked down at the wheel

"we never should of got her involved in our crap": Dean then said

It went quiet in the car

"Dean?" Carmen said softly

"Pamela knew what she was getting involved in, she knew the risks that come with what you do, you know when I first moved in with her she kept telling me something over and over, but it wasn't till yesterday that the words actually meant something to me.....she told me we should not focus on the way people die, the reason they die, but should remember the way they lived, remember to keep living to spread the work they started.....In my fathers case...to save people...i know Pamela would want you to do the same for her, help others" she then lent forwards and touched my shoulder

"And Simon would want you to do the same for him Beth, remember the way he lived, not the way he died"

The words sunk in....she was right, I think the words had an effect on all of us, she sat back in the seat and Dean looked at me, I turned in my seat to face Carmen and stretched my hand out, I placed it gently on hers and smiled, then mouthed Thank you

I turned and faced Dean and kissed his cheek, my hand rested on his

"lets get this show on the road" I said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been on the road awhile when Sam pulled out his laptop, he began to type away. He was quiet as he began to look through pages online

"What you got for us Sammy" Dean asked

"pretty gruesome stuff, bodies found, holes in the back of their skulls, brain shriveled" he said

"wow....don't sugar coat it Sam" I said feeling slightly ill now

"sorry guess your not used to all the gruesome facts yet" Sam said

I turned and smiled,

"Getting there but shriveled brains kind of push it" I said

Deans hand took mine and he squeezed it, he then gently lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon it

"So where is it we're heading towards" I asked Sam

after being on the road for afew hours we pulled up outside a motel, Dean and I climbed out of the Impala and into check in

"hi, can we have a couple of rooms?" I asked

"Only got 2 rooms left with king sized beds in them" the girl told us

"We'll take them" Dean said

He handed over a credit card and signed us in

We headed back out to the car

"they only had 2 rooms left, with kings, you two are alright to share right?" Dean asked Sam and Carmen

Sam looked abit uncomfortable

"It's fine" Carmen said

Dean opened the trunk and pulled out his bag, then grabbed mine, he tossed a room key to Sammy,

"it was a long journey, we'll meet in say an hour in that diner" Dean said, pointing to a diner across from the motel

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him as we wondered off to our room.

Once in our room, Dean tossed our bags onto the bed, I wrapped my arms over his shoulders, and reached onto my toes and kissed him tenderly on the lips

"Thanks" I said

"What for" he smiled back,

"For today, phoning my dad to tell him to get rid of Glyn, for seeing Si's grave with me, and well for this morning" I said smiling

He kissed the top of my head, then pushed a few loose strands of hair behind my ear

"No problem" he said

"And I should be thanking you for this morning" he said, he pulled me tighter into his chest and held me there

"I mean that was one hell of a....."he began

I tapped his chest playfully, but as I did, he pressed his lips to mine, I got lost in those lips, I reached onto my tiptoes and he picked me up slightly, I wrapped my legs around his waist, he walked me over to the bed and placed me gently down, gently lowering himself down on top, our lips never parting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think we better get ready to go meet Sam and Carmen" I said to Dean

His fingers stroked my arm and he kissed the top of my head,

"Not just yet" He said

he pulled me tightly into his chest, I traced my fingers on his tattoo

"As much as I like that idea, we really should be getting dressed and heading over to the diner soon" I said

"we could phone and postpone" he smiled

"Dean!" I said,

I kissed his cheek and climbed out of the bed, I began to pick up my clothes, which were all over the room, every time I came across some of Dean's clothes I tossed them at him

"Get dressed!" I said

"Yes mam!" he smiled,

I felt him watching me as I began to dress, Once I pulled on my jacket and turned to face Dean, he had moved, but barely, he was sitting up in bed now, still no clothes....still watching me

"Thought I told you to get dressed" I smiled, walking over to him,

I sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on his chest and stroking up till I cupped the back of his neck, I lent down and kissed his cheek


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Dean wrapped his arm around me as we headed over to the diner, we walked through the door and saw Carmen and Sam sitting in a booth at the very back. They were laughing together. Carmen Playfully pushed Sam's shoulder from across the table as they laughed

"Think he knows she likes him too?" I asked Dean

"Not sure, Sammy's pretty oblivious to things like that" He smiled at me,

We walked over and Sam got up and sat next to Carmen so Dean and I could sit together, Deans arm wrapped over my shoulder and he kissed my cheek, it was warm and soft and I blushed slightly, when I realised Carmen and Sam were both looking at us. I picked up the menu and held it so we both could look.

"what you want?" I asked

"You know what I want but you still made me get dressed" He said quietly smiling

I nudged him playfully then smiled as I looked up into his eyes.

"when you've eaten something and we've discussed the case. You might get what you want" I said teasing him.

He kissed the top of my head and looked at the menu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The waitress took our plates and gave us fresh drinks, just Sam pulled his laptop out and began typing away

"I'll be back in abit" Carmen said, excusing herself and slipping past Sam.

As she left Sam watched her, he didn't take his eyes off her

"Hey Sam...your drooling" I teased

He looked at me and wiped his mouth, when he realised I was joking he smiled

"sorry" he mumbled and looked down at his laptop

"you know Sam, Carmen has a little crush on you too" I said

He slowly rose his head from behind his laptop and looked at me

"Yeah right" He then muttered and lowered his head again

I looked at Dean and he shrugged

"Sam, you can't honestly say you've not noticed the way she looks at you, the way she touches you when your talking, seriously Sam are you blind" I said smiling

He didn't do anything, just kept typing, I looked at Dean again and he shrugged again

"so, what you guy's discuss while I was gone?" Carmen asked as she came back

"not much" I replied

Carmen sat next to Sam and smiled up at him

"Lets get to work then" She said

"So what have you got so far, any idea what we're working with?" I asked

Dean wrapped his arm around me again and held me close

"well as said in car, holes in the back of the skull, but the funny thing is...the victims weren't young, and when I looked into their medical history they seemed to have schizophrenia, and had either been let out of the local psych ward or had escaped. Which means one thing..." Sam said

"Wraith!" I said quickly

"What? I mean yeah, but how you know that" Sam said

"Well people with schizophrenia tend to have increased levels of Dopamine in the brain right? And wraiths feed off Dopamine" I said

"Yeah, that's right" Sam said surprised

"I've had to study a lot to understand what I could be up against" I said answering his puzzled expression

"I didn't get the training and teaching you lot did growing up" I smiled

"Oh that's ok baby" Dean said, kissing my forehead

I smiled up at Dean and kissed his lips

"so how do we find this wraith?" Carmen said

My lips parted from Deans and I looked back at Sam waiting for an answer

"well it seems that the bodies have all been found in the same sort of place, found in alleys in a one mile radius of the psych ward" he said

"So guess we should patrol the area tonight right?" Dean said

"Guess so" Sam replied

"Well Beth and I will go patrol one area and you and Carmen another" Dean said, as he then began to kiss my neck

"That might not be a good idea!" Sam said

Dean head shot up and he glared at his brother

"How about Carmen and I patrol together, and you and Dean go separately, patrolling 3 areas" I smiled

"sounds good to me" Carmen said smiling

"But...." Dean began

"Sam's right Dean, we wouldn't really be watching the streets would we?" I said

He smiled guiltily then nodded, I laughed at him and rested my head on his shoulder

"so shall we meet by the car in half an hour" Carmen said

"sounds good" I replied

I got up and pulled Dean up with me, we walked over to the till and paid for the meal.

"see you soon" Dean said to the others as we left the diner hand in hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so how should we waste the time" Dean said smiling

"Really Dean" I smiled and kissed his cheek

He pulled me in close and kissed me, he wrapped his arms around me and wouldn't let me go

"we've only got half an hour Dean" I said, I didn't try to escape his grip, but instead wrapped my arms over his shoulders

Dean fell back onto the bed and we kissed passionately. His hand stroked down and through my hair and down my back, our lips parted and I smiled down at him. I looked into those beautiful eyes that stared back at me

"Your so beautiful" He said quietly,

I blushed slightly and looked away from his gaze, but it didn't last long, I wanted to look into those eyes again

Dean placed his hand on the back of my head and kissed me softly, I lost myself completely in that kiss, the warmth and tenderness of those lips sent me into a trance

Our lips finally parted again

"Suppose we should get ready to go" I said

"Umm...suppose" Dean said

I pushed myself up and walked to my bag, and pulled it open, I pulled out a silver blade and tucked it into my boot, Dean came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"just take care of yourself tonight, ok! I don't want anything to happen to you" He said softly in my ear

I turned in his arms and kissed his cheek, my hands on the top of his arms

"You too" I said smiling

We just held each other in our arms for a while till it was time to meet Sam and Carmen by the car.

We walked out to find Sam and Carmen lent up against the car, both laughing again, They saw us approaching and Carmen stood up straight, Touching Sam's arm as she did. I looked at Sam and Smiled as if to tell him 'Told you so' he looked at me then quickly looked at the ground. I looked at Dean and smiled at him, he just rolled his eyes

"So guess we better get this Brain sucking monster" Dean smiled.

We climbed into the car and pulled out of the car park.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It was quite dark now, Carmen and I walked down a few alleys

"Got anything yet Carmen, Beth?" Sam's voice Came from down the walkie talkies

"You know, I think Dean only brought these to play with" I laughed with Carmen

She laughed then answered Sam

"Nope, no sign here, how about the you?" She asked

"Nope, seems to quite to me, Dean?" He then asked

"Nope, still nothing" Dean said

We continued to walk around the streets

"so, you and Sam seem to be getting on very well" I said

she looked at the floor

"well yeah, I suppose, he's really nice, but I don't think he's interested" She said

"I wouldn't be too sure" I said quietly

"What?" She asked

"Seriously your as oblivious as he is" I said

"what?" She asked again

I felt a few drops of rain hit the top of my head

"Oh great, looks like we're in for a wet night of hunting" I said, looking up and feeling the drops on my face as the rain got heavier

"Don't change the subject" She said smiling

I looked at her innocently

"Carmen, he can't stop staring at you, plus he blushed when I asked him about it earlier" I smiled

she looked at me shocked, then smiled

"you really think....." She began, but I held out a hand to stop her from talking, through the sound of the now heavy rain storm I heard a noise up ahead

"Wait! Do you hear something?" I asked

she listened quietly up ahead and passed me the walkie talkie

"Dean, Sam...I think we have something" I said quietly

"Be careful" Dean said quietly back,

We crept quietly down the alley way the rain was making it very difficult and saw a dark figure crouching over a body,

"I think we have our wraith" Carmen said quietly

But obviously not quietly enough, the wraith looked up at us, he barred his teeth and stood up

"Dean, we need backup" I said quickly down the walkie talkie

"I'm coming", both Dean and Sam said

But it was too late, it had seen us, and was coming for us, It ran for Carmen first, hitting her to the ground, then it came for me, It threw me backwards knocking me against a wall, Carmen was back up and fighting it, she threw a punch, I got up, feeling the blood trickle from my forehead, I pulled the blade from my boot and helped Carmen with the wraith. Sam appeared at the head of the alley and came to help us. Once again we were thrown backwards, Carmen and I landed on Sam, I felt the wind being knocked out of him.

I looked up and saw Dean skewer the wraith with a silver blade, it screamed and fell to the ground. Dean ran over to me and held and a hand for me to take, He pulled me up and looked at my head and began to wipe the blood away

"you alright?" He asked looking me deep into my eyes

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a graze" I said

he pushed my wet hair back and kissed my forehead,

"Let's get out of the rain" I said,

I turned to look at Sam and Carmen who I hadn't seen move since we were thrown back, as I turned I was shocked by what I saw, There infront of us, still on the floor, was Carmen, lying on top of Sam, his hands, one on her back the other, cupping her face, sweeping her hair back slightly and kissing. Her hands on his chest, not resisting his grip, but instead enjoying every minute of it

Dean coughed loudly

"Er...guys....great and all that you two are well.....but it's wet and Beth needs to sort of her head, you can either stay here making out in the rain, in a dark alley, or get off your butts and come with us back to the motel" Dean said

Just then Carmen pushed herself off Sam's body slightly and smiled at me, I held out a hand to help her up

"Told you" I mumbled as I pulled her up.

Once she got her footing, I let go and turned to Dean, he seemed worried, I wondered why but then realised he was looking at my forehead

"It's fine, honestly Dean, just a graze" I said, I stepped forwards, my hands on his chest and kissed his lips softly

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in tightly

"you sure?" He asked

I nodded

"But I am soaked through to the bone now" I told him

he took his coat off and wrapped it round me

"won't you get cold?" I asked

"I'll be fine" he said

He took my hand and we walked down the alley, heading for the car

I looked over my shoulder at Sam and Carmen, He had his arm held out, holding his coat out, Carmen was hugging into his body, under the cover of his coat.

I smiled at her and she simply smiled back. I looked up at Dean and pulled his arm around me, he happily wrapped it around my waist and kissed the top of my head

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had dried off a little on the car journey back to the motel, but Dean still insisted on wrapping a towel around me when we got back, just till he sorted out my head.

I sat on the bed as Dean knelt infront, with a small first aid kit beside him, he put a plaster over my cut, then kissed it gently, I smiled at him and touched his cheek tenderly.

"feels better already" I told him

"Although I do have one hell of a headache" I said standing up

Dean stood up, picking the first aid kit up and kissed my forehead again

"I'll get you some painkillers" he said softly, walking into the bathroom

I walked across the room and was at the bathroom door when he came out.

He brought out a glass of water and a couple of tablets and handed them over, I took them and swallowed the tablets.

I placed the glass on the chest of drawers beside me, dropping the towel on the floor, I wrapped my arms over his shoulders

"So where were we before we went on the hunt" I whispered in Dean's ear

"Let me think" he smiled

I stepped back slightly and pulled my top off over my head

"you remember yet" I smiled

He smiled

"Not quite yet" he teased

I began to unbutton my jeans and slipped them off, Once they reached my feet, I stepped out of them

Dean's smile widened

"now do you remember" I said

"Becoming a little bit more clear" he smiled

I walked up to him again and stroked up his chest, Pulling his damp shirt off his shoulders, I then stroked my hands back down and stroked my hands under his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Dropping the damp T-Shirt to the floor. I stroked my hands over his bare chest. And reached onto my tiptoes and kissed his jawline, my fingertips drawing lines over his chest

"you remember yet?" I asked again

He let out a little moan, smiling, He scooped me up into his arms and carried me over to the bed, he placed me gently on top, then climbed onto the bed next to me. His fingers stroked my arm, as his lips pressed against my neck, I wrapped a leg over him and pulled him on top of me. His hand slipped under my back and he kissed me passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun shone brightly through a small gap in the curtains, warming the spot on my back that it shone on, I felt Dean stir and kissed his chest

"umm...morning" he mumbled, still half asleep.

I looked up at him, his eyes still shut, he kissed my forehead, as his hand stroked my arm

I rested my head on his chest and drew the outline of his tattoo with my finger tip, I could hear his heart beating, it was very hypnotic.

"what's the time?" he asked

I looked at the clock on the bedside table

"6, so don't worry you can go back to sleep" I told him

"ummm...maybe!" He said simply

Dean pulled me in closer to his body and kissed the top of my head

"But i'm quite happy lying awake with you in my arms" he said

I stroked a line down his chest and stomach then back up

"me too" I replied

"however, seeing as we're both awake, we could always...."

but before I could finish, Dean had rolled me onto my back and was kissing me, his hand on my thigh


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since i last wrote...My laptop broke, so i've had to use the main computer, which is slow and very annoying. lol

Anyway....hope you enjoy!!!!

**Chapter 20**

I rolled off Dean's body and stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch my breathe, as my breathing became more even I rolled onto my side, and stared at Dean, He had a huge grin on his face and he stared back at me. He then rolled onto his side to face me and his hand stroked my side.

"I love you" he said simply

I was slightly taken back by the words, but as they sunk in I knew I felt the same

"I love you too" I replied, I lent forwards and kissed his lips, as our lips parted I looked at him and smiled, his eyes sparkled, I truly meant what I had said

He smiled back and continued to stroke my arm, I had never felt this way about someone, never felt as comfortable as I did with Dean, and even though I hadn't known him that long, I felt I had known him for years.

I snuggled closely to his body and breathed in deeply, enjoying every minute of being this close to him. His lips pressed gently to my shoulder, I felt him take a deep breath in

"I need to go grab a shower" I said

He held me tighter, not wanting me to leave his side

"but you already smell so good" he murmured against my skin

I laughed slightly in his embrace.

"You would say that, just to keep me in this bed" I smiled

I felt him nod in agreement with my comment.

My phone went off and I tried to reach it, Dean still wouldn't let go, so when I rolled onto my back to get closer to it, he rolled with me, I managed to reach it with my fingertips, I saw the screen flash Carmens names and answered

"Hi Carmen" I said

Dean decided he would try to distract me by kissing my neck

"What? But how?" I asked worried

Dean suddenly stopped noticing I was worried, he sat up and so did I, pulling the sheet with me

"Great, just our luck! Ok well we'll meet you in the diner in an hour" I said then hung the phone up

"What's wrong?" Dean asked

"Another murder last night, must have two wraiths in this town" I said

I started to climb out of the bed, Pulling the sheet with me and began to pace

"Beth, it's ok, will catch it tonight" Dean said calmly

I looked at him and he smiled at me, calming me down instantly

"sorry, it's just I hate that someone else had to die" I said

I stepped nearer the bed and he reached for my hand, I took it and he pulled me back onto the bed

"not much we can do till tonight" he said

"it only attacks at night" he continues

I sank back onto the bed and held Dean tightly, he kissed my lips softly

"so for now, we can stay here" he said, trying to convince me to stay in bed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and I quickly walked across the road to the diner, we were running a little late, We walked through the door and Sam and Carmen sat in the same both as they did yesterday, but the scene was a little different, Sam had his arm around her and she was rested against his chest, He tenderly kissed the top of her head.

We walked over and joined them

"hey Guys, you sleep well" Carmen asked

"kind of" Dean said, I look up at him, he was smiling and I smiled back.

I climbed into the booth and Dean sat beside me, his arm draped over me, I entwined my hand with the fingers dangling over my shoulder

"So, tell us what you know" I said, changing the subject

Dean grabbed a menu and began to look over it

"heard it on the news this morning, Couple of blocks from where we were last night, but they think the time of death was long after we left, Its the same way of death as the others" she said

"and that's all they said" she finished off,

She sat up and pulled out the other menu

"guess we are patrolling again tonight then" Sam said

I nodded

"yeah, Guess we could try search who it might be after next, Go through the records of the psych patients....who was recently released, who may have escaped, That kind of thing" I said

"yeah, sounds like a plan, but food first" Dean said

The waitress came over and Dean ordered a Black Coffee and a stack of pancakes

"i'll have the pancakes too, and an orange juice" I said

Dean began to kiss my neck and distract me, while Carmen and Sam ordered their breakfast

My mind went completely blank while he kissed my neck

"guys!" Sam said trying to bring me back to earth

"What? Sorry" I said

" I was just saying after breakfast whose room should we go back to, to do the research" He said

I thought for a second

"yours" I said quickly

I suddenly remembered that our motel room looked like a bomb had hit it, what with all the clothes and underwear on the floor, not to mention the bed covers tangled up somewhere...We hadn't had time to tidy it up when we realised we were running late.

Our food and drink arrived, I took a sip of the orange juice and began to tuck into my pancakes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pushed my plate away and sat back into the comfy booth

"you have maple syrup on you" Dean said

"where?" I asked

He dipped his finger in the left over maple syrup from his plate and wiped it on my nose

"there" he said, before lifting my chin and kissing it off

I smiled

"any excuse" I muttered to him

He smiled innocently back.

"so shall we get going?" Carmen asked

I stretched as Dean got out of the booth, He held his hand out for me and I took it, he then pulled me, I lost my balance and landed in his arm, up against his chest

Carmen giggled slightly, as Dean wouldn't ease up on his grip

"love you" he muttered in my ear so no one else could hear.

"love you too" I replied and kissed his lips

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and I were sat on a small sofa in Sam and Carmen's room, His arm draped over me as usual, It was beginning to get dark, We had been in the room all day doing research

"so you really think it might be someone who works there letting the patients out?" I asked

"yeah, all the victims have been under the care of just two staff members" Sam said

"Luke Greene and Josie Harlem" Carmen read over his shoulder

"Yep, and guess what, Luke is missing" Sam then said

"First wraith!" I said

He nodded

"So we have to get Josie" Carmen said

Sam began typing on his computer again

"got an address!" He said

"Great we'll go to her place, you two can keep an eye on the mental place" Dean said

Sam opened his mouth to say something

"Yes, I can control myself, meet you by the car in half an hour" Dean said,

He stood up pulling me with him, I just smiled at Carmen and shrugged my shoulders

"see you soon" I said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked into our room, still a mess from this morning

"i'm just gonna pop over the road to get a coffee want anything?" Dean asked

"uh...no I'm fine thanks, I'm just gonna tidy this up a bit" I said to Dean, kissing his cheek before he left the room

I began picking up our clothes and putting them in our bags, then finally moved onto the bed.

I had just finished when Dean came walking through the door with his coffee

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.

"what's wrong?" I asked

"Not sure, just have a weird feeling that somethings going to happen tonight" He said

"nothing will happen" I said, reaching on my toes to kiss him

"guess we should head to the car" I said

Dean took the last swig from his coffee then threw the empty cup into the trash, as we headed out the door


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

We pulled up outside Josie's house, the lights were on and movement could be seen through the drawn curtains

"change of Plan" Dean said

"Guess we're all staying here, we'll go round back, Carmen, Sammy you guys knock on the front, If she tries to escape, we'll stop her" Dean said

We got out the car and I tucked my silver blade into my boot then Dean and I walked round the back and Sam and Carmen knocked on the front door.

Dean and I hid in a bush in the back garden, I could suddenly hear things braking and saw what looked like Sam being thrown into a wall, I heard yelling and saw Carmen being thrown back. suddenly the back door opened. I pulled the blade from my boot, and we stood up

"more of you" Josie hissed

Her face screwed up with anger and she stared at me

"you the one who killed my brother" she hissed at me

"no I am!" Dean corrected her, stepping infront of me slightly, taking her focus from me

She ran towards him, several sharp teeth breaking through her gums. Nails growing from her boney fingers As she jumped towards him I ran in to help.

We fought with her, she had managed to throw Both Dean's silver blade and mine away, meters from where we were. I flew backwards, knocking into Sam and Carmen just as they were headed out. We all landed on a heap on the floor. I noticed my blade on the floor and began to reach for it. I took it firmly in my grip

As I looked up I saw Dean being thrown into a tree, she grabbed him as he was about to stand and him pinned, her hands around his throat. Choking him. I panicked as I saw him gasping for air.

"Hey!" I shouted

She jumped at my voice and turned to look at me. She dropped Dean, he slumped to the ground on his hands and knees trying to breath normally again, she ran towards me, ready to attack, her long thin fingers slashed for me, I ducked but her long nails scraped my back, digging in and tearing my shirt and into my flesh. I screamed in Pain but managed to throw her back as I stood up pushing her off with my shoulder. And I brought the blade up and drove it into her chest. Piecing her heart. A howl filled the nights air as she screamed before falling to the ground in a heap.

I looked over at Sam and Carmen, he had blood running from his head, and from the corner of his mouth, Carmen was clutching her wrist

"you ok?" I asked quickly

Carmen looked at Sam and nodded

I then turned and ran for Dean who still was on all fours by the tree, trying to catch his breath

"Dean, you ok?" I asked

he nodded then noticed blood pouring from my shoulder

"What about you?" He asked, standing up and pulling me with him

"hurts like hell, but otherwise fine" I said

He brushed the loose strands of hair out of my eyes and looked deeply into them. After a few seconds of staring into each others eyes, He wrapped one arm around my waist, the other hand grabbed the back of my head and kissed me passionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean buried the body while Carmen and I walked back to the impala

"just a sprain" she said, when I asked her about her wrist

I sat on the edge of the trunk as she pulled my top up and cleaned my wound, then placed a dressing over it

"it looks pretty bad, we'll need to keep an eye on it" she said as she pulled my top slowly down

"Thanks" I said

Just then the guys appeared from the darkness

Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulder, but quickly moved back when he saw me flinch in pain.

I grabbed the arm he was going to wrap over my shoulders and placed it around my waist

"doesn't hurt if you hold me like this" I said

He smiled and pulled me close.

Sam was holding Carmen's wrist gently and examining it

"It's ok Sam" she told him

"you guys hungry?" She asked

"hell Yeah" Dean answered

He took his jacket off and placed it over my shoulders, I slipped my arms through then hugged myself against his body

"Shall we go to the diner, get some food" she suggested

I was feeling alittle ill, but agreed. We hopped into the car and drove off back to the diner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Becoming Regulars are we?" the waitress asked

Carmen smiled

"just while we're in town" she answered

I snuggled into Dean's chest, suddenly feeling quite nauseous

"what can I get you then?" She asked

As the others reeled off their order the sound of the diner was ringing through my ears making my head pound, the smell of the food, making my stomach churn

"what about you dear?" she asked

"Just water thanks" I mumbled out

She smiled softly, then walked away

"You ok Beth?" Dean asked looking down at me worried

"Just feel alittle sick" I lied

I didn't want him to know how sick I really felt.

The food arrived, I sat back, allowing Dean both arms to eat with, I grabbed my glass and took a tiny sip, but continued to hold the glass under my nose, hoping the freshness of the water would drown out the smell of the surrounding food. I didn't seem to help.

Dean finished his meal and pushed the plate away

"you look very green, you sure your ok?" he asked

I looked up, I noticed all three of them staring at me now

My shoulder began to burn

"maybe I just need fresh air" I said

I stood up to walk outside, as soon as I was on my feet, they felt weak, unable to hold me up, my head began swimming and the room began spinning as I collapsed to the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Have you found anything yet?" Dean asked

I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy, I was aware, I was in the motel room now, lying on the bed, Dean was sitting on the edge holding my hand

"No!, I really think we should take her to Bobby" Sam said

"Dean" I mumbled weakly

"It's ok Baby. I'm right here" he said kissing my forehead

His lips felt so cold against my hot clammy skin

"Dean, it's the best idea we've got, Sam can drive, i'll continue to look on the laptop" Carmen said softly

"fine...go pack then Sammy you can help me, grab our stuff while I carry her down to the car....i'm not leaving her side" Dean said

Sam answered back, but as I began to drift back into unconsciousness I didn't hear a word of it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think i've found something...how long till we're at Bobby's" Carmen said

"couple more hours" Sam said

I felt Dean's arms around me, A blanket wrapped over me, I was aware we were in the car

"Dean" I mumbled, he placed a cool towel on my forehead

"It's ok Baby, I've got you" He said back.

I heard Carmen turn in the front seat, Her hand reached for mine, her skin cool against mine

"It's ok Beth, we're on our way to a friend, He'll help you I promise" her voice said soothingly

Suddenly a bright light filled my mind and I saw a person appear from it

"Si!" I breathed, noticing the face

"No Beth, stay with me" Dean pleaded

He sounded so worried

"Sammy, Drive faster" Dean ordered.

The sound of the car disappeared and I was aware I was unconscious again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt Dean pick me up and carry me

"Carmen" A voice said surprised

"Hey Bobby, I know long time no see, But before you continue we need your help" Carmen replied

He must of noticed Dean carrying me

"Bobby, she's really ill, Wraith Scratch!" Dean said, I felt him push past people, who I assumed were Sam and Carmen

"bring her in, put her on the sofa" I then heard the Man I know knew to be called Bobby say

Dean Carried me over to a sofa and lowered me gently down, when he let me go, he took my hand and held it

"I think I've found something we can use" Carmen said

Deans hand touched my forehead

I could hear Carmen and Bobby discussing something together

"Dean" I mumbled

His lips pressed to my forehead

"Hey Baby, It's ok, I promise this will soon be all over" He said softly, I could still hear the slight worry in his voice

"Dean, maybe you should get some sleep you look......" Sam began

"I'm not leaving her Sammy, I can't leave her" He snapped back.

"Dean" Carmen began

"I'm not leaving her Carmen" Dean said back, his voice thick with concerning

"I know....I don't expect you to" she said

I felt her sit on the edge of the sofa

"I just need to look at her scratch" she said, I felt a tear hit my hand, I wasn't sure, whose it was

"Beth Baby, we just need to roll you on your side" Dean said softly, Then kissed my forehead again

I tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out

I felt them roll me on my side then pull my top up, My shoulder was still burning with pain. When they peeled the dressing off the room went quiet all apart from a sharp intake of breath from Carmen, Obviously it was worse then she thought it would be.

Dean rolled me gently back onto my back.

"well get her better Dean, I promise" Carmen said it sounded like she was trying to fight off tears

"she's like a sister to me Dean, and it hurts me a lot to see her like this, but I know this must be hurting you more, just promise me you won't neglect to look after yourself" Carmen said quietly in Dean, so Sam and Bobby couldn't hear her.

She then got up off the sofa

"I'll start getting the ingredients together"

I heard footsteps leaving the room.

Dean continued to hold my hand

"Dean?" Bobby asked

"Yeah!" he answered

"She's means a lot to you doesn't she?" He asked quietly

I was sure they were the only two left in the room

"I love her Bobby" He said

It was quiet

"Well then, We better get this right" Bobby said

I drifted back into unconscious

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Beth Baby, I know you want to sleep, but you need to drink this" Dean said softly

He stroked my face as I stirred, He then started to lift me up into a sitting position.

I felt a glass touch my lips and I opened my mouth, He gently began to pour the liquid down my throat. It tasted horrible, and I started to choke on it.

"Beth, you need to drink more, I know it's not nice stuff, but you need to drink it" Carmen voice said

I opened my mouth again and let the liquid go down, trying desperately not to resist it. My head began swimming again and the pain in my shoulder intensified. I was crying from the pain, still unable to say anything, I just felt the tears trickling down my cheek.

My whole body began to convulse

"What's happening?" Dean asked worried

He gently lowered me to the sofa again and held my shoulders and someone grabbed my feet, stopping me from kicking

"This is supposed to happen Dean, It's fighting in her system" Bobby said

The burning sensation seared through my whole body, making me convulse even more

"Beth?" Dean called

I couldn't answer

"Beth?" He said again,

His voice began to drift away in a deep sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I began to stir, the pain, just a small dull ache now, I concentrated on trying to open my eyes, I was blinded briefly as the light hit them, they began to adjust to the light and I looked around, They must of moved me from the sofa, I now was laying on a bed. I looked down and saw Dean, still holding my hand, resting his head on the edge of the bed, he was asleep. I slowly lifted my other hand and reached across my body and stroked his head. He stirred under my touch, taking a couple of seconds to reacquaint himself with his surroundings

"Beth?" He breathed

He lifted his head and smiled at me, noticing I was fully awake. I smiled back. He kissed my cheek

"i'm so glad your awake" he said against my skin

"how long?" I asked curiously

"You got attacked 5 days ago" he said

I touched his cheek with my hand and gently stroked it

"I'm sorry" I said

He kissed my forehead

"Beth?" Carmen shouted from the door, She ran into the room and hugged me tight.

"your awake" she said

"Yep" I simply replied

She continued to hug me

"ummm...Carmen...Breathing becoming an issue here" I smiled

"Oh Sorry" she said, finally letting me go

I looked at both Dean and Carmen

"Guess I've been the only one really sleeping" I said

"well.....kinda yeah....i've had more sleep then Dean however, He hasn't left your side" Carmen smiled

I looked at Dean and squeezed his hand

"So can I get out of this bed then" I asked

Carmen stood up,

"You may feel alittle weak still, but go ahead" she said

I pushed the covers back and Dean helped me to stand

"Woah! I need a shower" I smiled

Dean laughed and kissed my neck gently

"well, guess i'll leave you two alone, I'll tell Sam and Bobby the good news, and i'll start dinner" she said

She closed the door behind her

"So if you've been by my bed the whole time, I guess you haven't really showered either" I said

Dean shook his head

"and....well....my legs are still a little weak, I may need some help in the shower" I smiled

Dean looked at me

"Just to shower" he ordered,

"Your still recovering" he told me

I pulled a little pouty face

"I'm much better honestly" I said

He pulled me in for a hug and laughed slightly

"well how about, you just have a normal shower, and I'll make it upto you when I'm happy that your feeling better" he said

"Plus, Bobby's downstairs, he's not too happy that I insisted on staying in your room, He made Sammy sleep on the couch so Carmen and Sammy couldn't do anything" he laughed

"fine....But you owe me Big time" I smiled

He let me go and grabbed a towel

"I'll stay here, the bathroom's across the hall" he said, kissing my forehead

I grabbed my bag, that someone had obviously brought in from the car. I opened the bedroom door and walked across the hall into the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nice to stand under the shower for awhile, to feel the warm water wash away the memories of the last few days.

I pulled on fresh clothes and pulled my brush through my hair

I stepped back into the bedroom and found Dean half asleep on the bed that I had been laying on.

I walked upto the bed and sat on the edge and kissed his lips gently. His eyes stayed closed but he smiled

"shower's free" I whispered and kissed him again

he opened his eyes and stroked my arm

"i've missed those lips" he said

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"guess I should have a shower" he said against my hair

He got up, grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.

I stayed in the room till he came back out

"why didn't you go downstairs?" he asked shocked to see me sitting on the edge of the bed

"well......i don't really know the guy who lives here, It felt a bit strange" I said, then looked at the floor embarrassed

"That's ok, Bobby's a kitten really" he smiled

He held out his hand and I took it, then we walked down the stairs together, it was difficult as each step had a pile of books on it, the whole house was covered in books, maps, and weapons...it definitely was a home of a hunter. We walked into the kitchen where the other three were talking

"Beth" Sam said, walking upto me and hugging me, I wrapped my arms around him

"good to see you too Sammy" I said

He stepped background

"since when have you started calling me Sammy?" he smiled

"sorry, guess it's kind of sunk in" I said

"it's fine" he laughed

He walked over to Carmen and wrapped his arms around her, by the table was an older guy, with a beard, checked shirt and a baseball cap on his head. He sat in a wheel chair and smiled at me

"Beth, Baby...this is Bobby" Dean said indicating to the guy

"Hi" I said, walking forwards and holding out my hand

he took it and shook it firmly

"I've heard a lot about you Beth, it's nice to finally talk to you" he smiled

The nerves melted away as I instantly felt comfortable with my present company. Carmen started to dish up food onto plates then carry it over to the table

"Sit and eat before the carbonara gets cold" she said

It smelt so good and my stomach grumbled agreeing with my mind....I was so hungry, Dean took my hand and we sat around the table and began to tuck in to dinner.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I sat back in my seat, resting against Dean, whose arm was around my shoulder

"So it was your family who took Carmen in?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, she came to work for us, stayed with us for years" I replied

"Wasn't till we asked for her help with the Gorgons that we knew she was a hunter" I continued

I placed my hand on Deans chest and rested, I was feeling tired again already.

"You ok Baby?" Dean asked pressing a kiss to my forehead

"I feel tired" I said, looking up into his eyes

"You'll get tired very easily over the next few days, so you'll have to take it easy" Bobby said

"unfortunately Sammy found a case for us, so we'll have to leave tomorrow morning" Dean said

"But you won't be coming on the hunt with us, you'll have to stay in the motel" Carmen ordered, then smiled

I stretched and yawned, my shoulder twinged slightly and I reached for it and rubbed it

"Why don't you go to sleep baby" Dean said

"I need to stretch my legs, I haven't moved much the last few days" I smiled

"Why don't we go for a quick walk" I said to Dean

He got up and helped me out of the chair, then grabbed his jacket, wrapping it around me.

"see you in abit" Carmen said as she began to gather the plates.

Dean and I took a slow gentle walk around the area, his hand around my waist, he kept looking at me to make sure I was ok, I could tell he was still worried

"I'm fine Dean, honestly, just getting used to being back on my feet" I told him

He smiled briefly then kissed my forehead

"Just making sure" he mumbled

I was beginning to tire out and Dean could sense it

"You wanna go back" He said

"No, I'm enjoying being out, maybe we could just sit awhile" I said, trying to stifle a yawn

We walked to a nearby bench and sat down. I rested my head against Deans chest as he began stroking my arm. Dean then yawned

"I'm sorry" I mumbled

"For what?" Dean asked

"for your lack of sleep, I know you didn't leave my side, I also know you didn't sleep to well" I said

"That's ok, your worth the lack of sleep" He replied, Kissing the top of my head again

I smiled up at him and hugged myself closer into him

"Think your ready to head back?" He asked

I nodded, he once again helped me up and we started to walk back, I could see Bobby's house in the near distance, and stumbled over my feet, I wasn't sure how many more steps I could take. Dean looked down at me and with one easy swift movement, swept my feet up and he carried me, I once again rested against his chest

"You know, when i'm feeling better, i'll have to pay you back for all this" I smiled

He looked down at me and grinned, then pressed a tender kiss to my lips.

He carried me to the door and knocked, Carmen answered

"Is she ok?" She suddenly asked worried

"I'm fine, just got tired that's all" I replied

"I'm going to carry her to bed" Dean said and began to carry me up the stairs.

"I can walk now" I said to him, laughing

"I know, but gives me an excuse to go to your room" he whispered

"what with you know awake, Bobby will be less happy for me to be in there" He said

"well you'll just have to sneak back in then" I said as we reached the top step.

He smiled then carried me to my room and gently lowered me to the bed, as he started to move back I grabbed a handful of his T-shirt and pulled him towards me till our lips met. I felt him smile against them and his hand stroked my thigh, he grabbed it and pulled it up, I placed my hand on the back of his head and held him there.

"I've missed this" he said against my lips

"Me too" I smiled,

he gently climbed onto the bed on top of me and we continued to kiss

"Dean!!" Bobby called from downstairs

"guess we got caught" Dean smiled

he started to get up

"one more" I pleaded

he placed a tender kiss on my forehead

"I'll sneak back when I can" he smiled. Kissing my forehead again,

He got up and began to walk out the room, he winked, just before closing the door.

I slowly stood up and began to change into my pajama's, I got under the covers, I felt really tired but couldn't sleep, I stared up at the ceiling and created shapes to the funny patterns on it, I could hear movements downstairs, I heard them all talking, then eventually I heard Carmen say goodnight and make her way up the stairs.

My eyes were really beginning to get heavy and I eventually drifted off to sleep

It felt like I had only been out a few minutes when I woke up to the sound of the bedroom door opening slowly, then quiet footsteps creaking towards me. It must have been a couple of hours though as the house was much darker. I felt a draft on my back as the covers were lifted up

"sorry did I wake you?" Dean asked behind me as he slipped under the covers

he kissed my neck then wrapped his arms tightly around me, I felt warm in his arms

"Go back to sleep baby" he whispered

I felt myself drift back to sleep easily, comfortable in Deans arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs. I was alone in the bed again. I felt Dean leave in the early hours of the morning, he placed a small kiss on my shoulder as he got up to leave.

I stretched and felt a slight twinge in my shoulder, I quickly put my arm down and gingerly climbed out of the bed. I got changed into clean clothes then made my way downstairs. Carmen was standing by the cooker and was making breakfast for everyone, Sam was on his laptop, typing away as usual and Bobby and Dean were sitting around the tiny kitchen table, talking to each other

"Hey Baby" Dean said when he saw me walk in

He stood up and walked over to me, wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. He then took my hand and walked me over to the little table, he sat down and pulled me onto his lap, then wrapped his arms around me.

"Morning" I said to everyone

"Morning" they all replied in unison

Carmen brought over plates and placed them on the table, going back and forth till we all had one infront of us. I tried to move to the chair beside me, but Dean wouldn't let go, So I sat on his lap while we ate. Every so often Dean would place a little kiss on my arm, Carmen smiled at us, glad to see us both happy again, It must have been hard seeing Dean over the last few days, in a way I was glad I was out of it.

We finished our breakfast and Sam pulled his laptop back out again

"Bobby can I ask you a question?" I asked

He looked at me and smiled

"course you can" he answered

"What's with all the phones?" I asked

he started to laugh

"thought you were gonna ask how I got the wheels" he said laughing

"well you see honey, when the boys have to pretend to be feds or whatever, some people ask to speak to their superiors....that's were I come in...they all lead to me, make sure all our tracks are covered" he smiled

I smiled and nodded to let him know I understood

Dean squeezed my arm

" 'fraid we better get going" he said

I stood up and Dean followed

"I'll get your bag from upstairs" Dean said

I nodded and kissed his cheek. As he left the room, Sam began to put his laptop away

"Hey Bobby, thanks for taking us in" He said, he got up and hugged him, the way old family friends hugged each other

Carmen then went over and hugged Bobby too and kissed his cheek

"Good seeing you again Bobby, i'll be sure to stay in touch this time" she smiled

"You better, it's been too long Carmen" he answered

Dean came back down stairs and tossed the car keys to Sam

"Load up Sammy" he said

Sam smiled and started to pick up the bags, Carmen grabbed mine from Dean and she followed Sam out the door and towards the car

"Thanks Bobby" Dean said, hugging his friend tightly

"I mean it, thanks for everything" he said, as he stood up straight Dean looked at me

"no worries son" Bobby answered

Dean held out his hand for me, but before I could grab it I walked upto Bobby and smiled

"Thank you" I said sincerely

He smiled

"My pleasure" he replied

I bent down and hugged him

"your good for him, you know that" he whispered in my ear

"Haven't seen him this happy for awhile" he continued

I kissed his cheek

"thanks" I said again, I stood up and reached for Dean's hand

"make sure you keep in contact you idjit" Bobby said to Dean

"No problem" Dean replied

Bobby wheeled himself to the door and watched us walk to the car

"Your in the back Dean, you haven't slept much the last few days so you need to take it easy" Sam told him

Dean was about to argue back when I reached on my tiptoes

"means you get to sit in the back with me" I whispered in his ear

Dean smiled

"Sure thing Sammy" he said, then opened the back door for me.

Carmen laughed and closed the trunk of the car, she walked round to the passenger door and climbed into the front

I looked at Bobby's house, I hadn't really seen it yet, The first time, I was unable to open my eyes and last night it was too dark to really see.

I smiled, his house fitted him well. I then looked at Bobby and waved, he waved back and I slipped into the car

"Bye Bobby" Dean called out

He then climbed into the car next to me and wrapped his arm over my shoulder, I relaxed into his chest and breathed him in. I heard the car roar into life and we drove off.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The journey was long till our next destination and I was already feeling tired. I yawned

"You ok Babe?" Dean asked

I nodded

"Yeah, just feel sleepy, which is stupid cos all i've seemed to do is sleep the last few days" I said Stifling another yawn

"Don't worry Beth, it's your bodies way of healing, your system had a lot of shock the last few days" She said

She turned in her seat and smiled at me

"so whats the next case we're going to?" I asked

"We're....no you, your to rest" Carmen corrected

"Ok, case your working on next!" I said smiling

I snuggled into Dean's shoulder as they began to talk

"Sam and I were researching last night, seems that a small community have been attacked by something, every body that has been found has been very badly burnt, some bodies have been found that were almost unreconisable, But there have been no fires" She said

She turned to face the front again

"so any idea what we may be dealing with?" Dean asked

"No not yet, still has us pretty stumped" Carmen said

"However there is one survivor in ITU at the nearest hospital, Think we should go see if we can get any answers" she told us

"but for now....rest...the pair of you" she told Dean and I sternly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I must of drifted off to sleep, as the next thing I remember was Dean stroking my cheek

"hey gorgeous, time to wake up, we're here" dean said softly

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times

"how long have I been out?" I asked

"Couple of hours" Dean said

"Carmen and Sammy have popped over to the diner to get something to eat, you want some food?" He asked

He continued to stroke my cheek with his thumb. I placed my hand on top his and smiled

"sure, I could eat" I said

I stretched slightly feeling my spine started to unlock, my shoulders popping. Dean kissed my cheek and we slipped out of the car and headed towards the diner.

As we stepped through the door, I saw Sammy and Carmen sitting at the back, Sam stretched and Carmen Kissed his cheek, he smiled down at her and then wrapped his arms around her. Carmen saw me and smiled

"how you feeling?" she asked as I neared

"much better, just wish I had energy" I replied

"Maybe you should of stayed with Bobby" Sammy said casually

"no...no...I would much rather be here, with you guys" I looked at Dean

"definitely prefer to be here" I winked

We sat down at the table and I grabbed a menu

"what you want?" Dean asked me, his arm wrapping over my shoulder and pulling me in close

"to thank you" I whispered, so only he could hear

he smiled and I reached up to kiss him

"you never know with all this sleeping, I might have some energy later to do just that" I said against his lips

"sounds good, but I meant on the menu" he said smiling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat back against Dean as he continued to eat, Sam and Carmen were snuggled together and whispering to each other

"Guess we should book into the motel and visit the survivor, before it's too late" Carmen said, suddenly aware of how dark it was getting outside

"do you mind staying back and doing research Beth?" She asked

"Guess I have no other choice, your not letting me do anything else right now" I said smiling

We headed towards the motel that Sammy had parked the car at, Sammy and Carmen walked infront, as Dean and I walked slowly behind them

"you ok?" he asked

"your gonna keep asking me that aren't you?" I said smiling up at him

"too right...i nearly lost you, i'm gonna make sure your fine every chance I get" he said, kissing the top of my head

He then stopped me and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder, I laughed as he gently patted my bum, then began to run after Carmen and Sammy to catch up with them

"Hey Guys" he shouted as we passed

I looked up and Saw Carmen, now behind us, laughing and Sammy smiling at us. Dean run into the check in area

"Two rooms please" he asked

I heard a young women laugh

"sure...two doubles?" She asked

I watched as Carmen and Sammy walked in through the door behind us

"you ok Beth?" Carmen asked

"I'm fine, will everyone stop asking me that" I laughed

Deans hand patted my bum again

"nope, get used to it" He said,

I felt one hand drop and he leant forwards as he signed us in, then reached for his wallet to pay. I heard the exchange of keys from her hand to his, then saw a key tossed to Sam over Deans shoulder, Sam caught the key and he and Carmen started for the door

"Enjoy your stay" the women laughed

"oh we will" Dean said

He turned to walk out, I lifted my head again to stare at the young women, she was very petite and blond

"thank you" I called to her

She smiled and waved and watched us leave

"you gonna put me down anytime soon Dean?" I asked

"Nope" he simply answered

"meet you by the car in half an hour" I heard Carmen say, she must have been standing infront of Dean

"and we'll see you later Beth" she said to my bum

I lifted a hand up, and tried to wave over Dean's shoulder. I heard her laugh again, then the sound of footsteps as they walked to their room.

Dean walked a little bit then reached down. We must have been at the car and he was getting our bags, I then heard the trunk slam confirming my theory

"Dean?" I asked

"not yet, not till we're at the room" he said

"no not that, have you grabbed my laptop?" I asked

"yeah" he replied

"your enjoying this aren't you?" I asked

He just laughed and started walking again. I finally heard keys turning in a door, it took longer then usual, but then again, Dean's hands were pretty full

"ha...finally" he breathed as the door clinked open.

He walked in and placed the bags on a small sofa in the room then continued to carry me to the bed, He swung me back over his shoulder and I hit the bed. I started to laugh again. I reached up and grabbed Dean and Pulled him down with me, our lips met

"guess you don't have time for that thank you yet do you?" I asked

"not really!" He said frowning

"Guess I'll just have to give you alittle taster then" I smiled

I pulled him back down till our lips met again and we kissed passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on the edge of the bed with my laptop open and started to type away, just as Dean stepped out of the bathroom in his suit, trying to do up his tie, I placed my laptop aside and stood up and walked over to him and took over the tying up of his tie

"I'll see you later" Dean said smiling

He stroked my hair and kissed me

"I'll miss you" I smiled.

I watched him leave the room and sat back down with my laptop and began to research.

I read the witness accounts and the survivors own words in the police and hospital reports. It sounded horrific. The witnesses said that the victims had complained of feeling warm, then as if their chests were on fire, then burst into flames. Screaming the whole time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I continued to look up anything and everything....then I was sure I found something.

"hey Babe?" Dean said as he opened the door

He walked upto me and kissed my forehead then sat down beside me

Sammy picked up our bags and placed them on the floor then flopped down on the sofa with Carmen

"that was like pulling teeth" she muttered

" they still couldn't say much, they have him pretty drugged up" She said

She folded her arms across her chest

"man, my neck hurts" Dean mumbled

I looked at him and stood up then crawled onto the bed and began to massage his shoulders and neck

"good thing I was stuck here researching then" I smiled

"I think I know what we are up against" I continued

Dean smiled as I continued to massage his shoulders

"I read all the witness accounts and the reports, seems everyone complained of feeling like a burning sensation was coming from their chests, then as the heat approached their skin, they burst into flames. Not a pretty sight or sound, as they are still alive as it burns" I said, pulling a face at the last bit, Carmen did too.

"so I looked up fire beings and came across this" I said, turning the laptop for Dean to read then continued to rub his shoulders

"Afrit" he said aloud

"yep! Seems they try to fit into a community then punish people who doesn't seem to accept them, or done something that they consider wrong, they can cause spontaneous combustion but from the inside out....hence the burning sensation in the chests" I continued

I stroked down Deans chest and hung over his shoulders, he stroked my arms

"the only way to kill it is to slice it's head off with a silver blade, it will then burst into flames, then you have to bury the ash in hallowed ground, so they won't regenerate" I continued

"Glad someone got information" Carmen smiled

I started kissing Dean's neck

"uh...er...ok....so I think we've done all we can for today...we will...er...try and find out who the Afrit is tomorrow and....er......leave you two alone" Carmen said, She got up quickly and grabbed Sammy's arm

"we'll.... er....see you tomorrow" she shouted back as she shut the door

I smiled into Dean's neck

"you did that deliberately didn't you?" He asked

I lifted my head to see him smiling

"yep. Wanted you to myself" I answered

He turned slightly and grabbed my waist, pulling me onto his lap

"Good, cos I wanted you to myself too" he mumbled as he leant in to kiss me

I stood up and pulled my top off, then climbed onto his lap, my legs either side of his and we kissed again.

I slowly undid his tie and shirt, then slipped his jacket and shirt off together, my hands stroked down his chest. He stood up lifting me with him, holding my bum to keep me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, He took a few steps forward and pushed me against the wall, he began to kiss my neck. One of his hands moved to the wall to keep himself balanced, I released one hand from around his neck and reached for his hand, our fingers entwining.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I stood in the shower and let the hot water run through my hair

"Hey Gorgeous"

I jumped and turned around, then smiled

"thought you were still asleep" I said

Dean stood the other side of the shower door with a towel around his waist

"How could I still be asleep when I woke and heard you in the shower" he smiled

I opened the door

"Wanna join?" I asked

He dropped the towel and stepped in to join me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine over his shoulders.

"you seem happy this morning" I smiled

"Damn right I am" he smiled

He lifted me up slightly and I wrapped my legs around his waist and we kissed

"funny, this reminds me of last night" he smiled when our lips parted

"Really?" I asked

"Care to remind me how that went again" I smirked

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around my body and sat on the bed. Dean walked out moments later, a huge smile on his face. My phone beeped at me and I picked it up

"gosh 4 missed calls from Carmen" I smiled

"guess we didn't hear it ring" I continued

I flicked through my contacts and dialed for Carmen

"Hey Carmen, what's up?" I asked

"Where were you, I've been trying to phone you for ages" she said

"I was in the shower" I told her

"Well...why didn't Dean answer, we've been trying to ring him too" she said

"um...he was in the shower" I answered

It went quiet for a moment

"agh! bad mental image" she suddenly said

"anyway...we'll meet you soon, we need to research who our Afrit could be" she said

"actually I have a few suspects in mind, we just need to get more info on them, it will be easily done, shall we meet in the diner in say 10-15 minutes" I said

Carmen sighed

"why didn't you say about the suspects last night?" she asked

"guess I had other things in mind" I said, smiling at Dean, he winked back and I laughed slightly

"ok, another bad mental image, ok, we'll see you in the diner" she said, before quickly hanging up

I laughed

I stood up and walked over to my bag.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deans arm wrapped around my waist as we walked to the diner, every so often he would place a tender kiss on my forehead. As I walked in, I saw Carmen and Sammy sitting in the same booth as the previous night. Carmens head was rested on Sammy's chest, as they looked over a menu together, They hadn't yet noticed us and I slipped into the booth, followed closely by Dean

"thought you two would never show" Carmen said smiling

"take it you've got your energy back" she mumbled

I smiled then laughed slightly

"seems it" I answered

Dean wrapped his arm over my shoulder and kissed the side of my head

"I'll say" he whispered

"Not that I'm complaining" he continued.

I picked up a menu to hide our faces and I turned my head to look at him and kissed his soft lips, smiling against them.

"Me either" I said against his lips, feeling his warm breath on mine, then kissing him again

"so what you want for breakfast" I said lowering the menu and speaking alittle louder

Dean squeezed my shoulder and smiled, I nudged him and nodded to the menu

"right" he said, looking at the menu now and unwrapping his arm from my shoulder.

he looked over the menu with me, waiting for someone to take our order

"What can I get you folks" A young brunette girl asked

I put the menu down.

"I'll have the short stack with an orange juice" Carmen said

"Make that 2" I added

"yeah me also, but i'll have a coffee" Sammy said

"what about you?" she asked Dean smiling at him and twisting her hair

"Er...I'll have the all American breakfast, extra bacon" he said

"and to drink?" she asked, still smiling

"Er...coffee thanks" he said, wrapping his arm around me again and pulling me close.

She glared at me before she turned sharply on her heel and walked away.

I looked at Carmen and she looked at the girl then laughed

"you know Dean, your gonna get tubby if you continue to eat so much" Sammy said smiling

"no, I get enough exercise" he smiled and pulled me close again

"ain't that right baby" he said

Sammy rolled his eyes and I looked at Dean

"behave" I smiled

"you'll put them off their breakfast" I finished, nodding to Sammy and Carmen.

He smiled and kissed my nose.

We continued to stare into each others eyes, till our drinks arrived

"um...two orange juices" the young girl said, placing the glasses on the table

"coffee for you" she said placing a mug infront on Sam.

"and one for you too" she said smiling and placing another mug infront of Dean

"do you want any milk or sugar?" she asked him

"No thanks" he said, still looking at me

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything the girl had walked away

Carmen laughed

"seems you have an admirer Dean" she said in a whisper across the table

"Huh...what?" he said taking his eyes off of me and looking at Carmen

"The girl" Carmen said looking quickly at the petite brunette

Dean looked at me and smiled

"Only one girl i'm interested in" he said, kissing the top of my head.

I snuggled into his chest.

Dean's breakfast arrived first, with a warm friendly smile from the brunette

"Your's will be arriving soon" she mumbled to the rest of us.

Dean began to tuck in, I was beginning to feel really hungry now, I pinched a piece of bacon from Deans plate, and smiled innocently up at him, he just smiled back.

Our pancakes finally arrived and the rest of us tucked into them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Ok, so shall we go back to our room, i'll show you the suspects" I said stretching. As we climbed out of the booth

"we'll just go get my laptop" Sammy said, smiling at Carmen

they walked ahead of us again

"room 62" I called out to them as they walked back towards the motel.

Dean's arm wrapped around my waist and lifted me slightly, placing me quickly on the ground. We continued to walk back to our room.

Dean opened our room door and we stepped in.

He grabbed me and pulled me into his chest

"you know I love you right" he said

I looked up into his eyes and smiled

"course I do, and I love you" I replied, stroking his cheek

we held each other close

"what's taking those two so long" Dean finally said, breaking our comfortable silence

it had been a good 20 minutes now

"maybe Sammy doesn't like the competition" Dean smiled down at me and pressed a kiss to my neck

"they have no hope in hell in beating us" he smiled against my neck

"Dean!" I laughed

just then there was a knock at the door

"see they're here now" I said, unwrapping his arms from me and answering the door

Carmen stepped in, followed by a grinning Sammy

"think you were right Dean" I said as I closed the door behind them.

"It's Sam's fault" Carmen said smiling.

Sam just continued to Grin,

Dean smiled and walked upto me, wrapping his arms around me again, I walked to the bed, with him hanging on and grabbed my laptop. He sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap, as Sammy and Carmen sat on the sofa, he pulled his laptop out too.

I switched my laptop on and pulled up the pages I saved

"Ok, so we have three people new in town, Amber Phillips, Tess Reynolds and Jane Lewis" I said

Sammy began to type

"I found they all used the same Realtors" I said

"so should be easy to get info on their last residence" Sammy said from behind his laptop

"Yatzee" I replied

Deans lips pressed to my neck,

"well guess we should get started, who do you want?" Sammy asked

"we'll take Jane, you take Tess, and whoever finishes first can look up Amber" I said

Sam nodded and continued to type away.

I researched Jane and found she had moved into the town after a very bitter divorce, she had three children who moved with her, her past seemed pretty clear.

After an hour of research I looked at Sam

"nothing on Jane, How about Tess?" I asked

"Nope, Thinking Amber might be our girl" he said

We both began typing on our laptops again

"she has no record but her last town had a lot of house fires and burn victims, think we have our girl" Sam said as he continued to look at the screen

"Ouch...and a dead ex husband...burnt to a crisp" I said, looking at a news paper report

The picture was gruesome

"Think we may be on to her, we better get ready then" I said

"wait your not going anywhere" Carmen quickly said

"Hey...don't even, I'm fine, I have energy and I feel great" I told her

"we're not risking it Beth, you should still be..." she started

"Carmen. Please. I can't just sit here while you lot go fight this thing. I need to do something" I begged

"Fine, but your not fighting, you and Dean can go to the cemetery and dig, wait till Sam and I get there" she said, crossing her arms as if that was the end of the conversation

I laughed at her

"that's barely work for one" I said still laughing

"but if that's what gets me back to doing things, then i'll take it, but don't expect me to sit back on the next hunt" I said

she smiled

"Deal" she replied

Dean's arms wrapped around me and he kissed my neck

"guess we're alone tonight" he whispered

"we'll take the car" Sam said obviously hearing Dean

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We waited till it was late so that we could go into the cemetery and dig without being seen by anyone. Sam and Carmen dropped Dean and I off

"this is ridiculous" I said as Dean dug a small hole under a tree

"I know baby, but she's just making sure you don't rush back into doing too much" he said

"I know" I said, leaning against a tree

He tossed the small shovel to one side, having dug a small hole and came over to me, He pulled me up and hugged me into his chest.

"don't worry, you'll be back in the game before you know it" he said, kissing the top of my head.

I lifted my head and pressed a kiss to his lips, they barely parted when he crushed his against mine again, kissing me passionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was Sat against the tree and I sat leaning on his chest, Deans arms around me and we looked up into the cloudless sky, I shivered slightly

"You cold?" He asked

I nodded, he pushed me forwards slightly and took his jacket off, then draped it over my shoulders, pulling me back into his chest after he did, I wrapped the jacket tightly around me and breathed it in. It smelt of him, I loved that smell

"Thank you" I breathed as I rested my head against his chest once again.

"No Problem" he said, kissing the top of my head.

"at least this is the high of tonight, I get to spend it with you" I told him, lifting my head and kissing his jawline. He smiled

His arms wrapped tightly around me and we sat and waited. There was no movement apart from the branches swaying in the breeze. I was glad I had Dean with me, I think I would of died of boredom otherwise.

The time continued to pass slowly, every so often we would speak, but we generally sat in a comfortable silence, just holding each other.

I heard a car moving, screeching up infront of the cemetery, I looked at Dean

"Think we have company" I smiled

I stood up and Dean, pushed himself off the ground. I heard the doors slam shut then saw two figures running towards us. Sam panted and handed over the small bottle he had filled with the ashes.

"we got as much of the ash up as we could," Carmen said, Bending over and placing her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath

Dean poured the ash in the hole

"she was one tricky cow" she then said, she clutched her stomach and stood straight again I noticed blood dripping from her face

"Carmen" I said walking towards her and looking at the gash on her forehead

"ah...it's nothing" she said

I smiled

"Dunno, you might have to take it easy for a while, looks like you got quite a nasty gash there"

she laughed

"alright fine, guess we could of done with you" she said, she lifted her hand and wiped a little of the blood away

"Ive got a first aid kit in the car, come on" I said, I grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the car, while Dean and Sammy filled in the whole and cleared up any evidence that we were there.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I opened the trunk and pushed her down to perch on the edge, I reached for the first aid kit and opened it, I began to clean the wound and placed steri strips over it, then placed a dressing on it to protect it

"thanks Beth" She said

"no problem, you look after me, I look after you" I smiled

I placed the kit back in the trunk and sat beside her.

Sammy and Dean joined us

"So stretch, do you need any fixing up?" I asked Sammy

He looked down, then at his arms

"Don't think so, just bumped and bruised" he said

He reached for Carmen's hand, she placed her tiny hand in his and he pulled her up and into his chest

"Hows the head?" he asked

"Better, just have a headache now" she mumbled into his chest

"I have painkillers if you need some" I said

she nodded. I reached for the kit again and opened it up, pulling out a small orange tub and passed it to Carmen

"there's water in the car" Dean said

I hopped off the edge of the trunk and walked to the back door, opening it and climbing inside. Reaching for the bottle of water that laid on the floor. I passed it backwards, knowing Dean was standing behind me

"Sammy" he said

I turned so that I sat on the back seat now, I saw Dean toss the bottle at Sam, then he looked down at me and smiled

"ummm...so much running through my mind as to what I could do right now" he said quietly as he bent down over me

"Dean!" I said smiling

"they won't be too impressed, wait till we get back to the motel" I said, adding a wink

he kissed me quickly then crawled back out the car, I sat up then climbed out, joining him and the others

"so you ready to go back?" I asked quickly, now eager to go. I pressed myself into Deans chest, he wrapped his arms around me

"ummm...yeah, I could sleep for a month" Carmen said

"er...might not be too good an idea to go to sleep so soon, with the head bang, you might have concussion" I said

Sammy smiled

"I'm sure we could sort something out" he said in a quiet voice

Carmen blushed into his chest

"good, so lets get going" Dean said

"It ok if we get some grub on the way back though, I'm starving" Dean added

Carmen and I laughed

"your always hungry" I said, kissing his cheek

"I'm sure we can stop get food and fill you up, before you work it all off again" I whispered

he smiled and tightened his grip on me

"you know what I want" he smiled

"that's cos I know you so well" I said, I placed a small kiss on his lips and smiled against them

"and that's why I love you" he said

Dean unwrapped his arms from me

"Keys!" Dean ordered

Sammy tossed the keys to him and Dean opened the passenger door for me, he nodded to indicate for me to get in. I kissed him, then climbed into the car. He pushed the door shut then walked around the car, just as Sammy closed the trunk and he and Carmen got into the back. Dean got in and started the car, then sped of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled into a diner and had a quick bite to eat before we got back in the car and headed back to the motel

"hey you Guys fancy going to a bar?" Carmen asked

I looked at Dean and smiled

"Could be good" I replied.

Deans hand reached for my thigh and squeezed it, as he continued to drive

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside a bar and climbed out. I still had Deans jacket over my shoulders. I handed it over.

"You know it looks good on you" he said, kissing the top of my head

"looks better on you, very sexy" I whispered

I reached onto my toes and kissed his soft lips.

"shall we?" I said, nodding towards the bar.

He smiled then reached for my hand and we headed towards the bar, followed closely by Sammy and Carmen. His arm dangled from her shoulder. They joined us at the bar. It was a quiet place, not very busy. But was just fine for us.

"4 Beers?" Dean asked

"yer thanks" Carmen and Sammy replied

I nodded

He turned to the barman

"Hey 4 beers thanks" Dean said

The bar man turned and opened a couple of bottles then handed them over. I took a sip and perched on top of a bar stool, Carmen did the same. Sammy wrapped his arm over Carmen's shoulder

"Be back in abit" Dean said, He headed off towards the juke box, he lent up against it then, as a tune began to play, Dean started to walk back.

I recognised the song 'Hot blooded by Foreigner.'

"I love this song" I said to Dean as he got closer

he started to bop his head in time with the music

"Well I'm hot blooded, check it and see,

I've got a fever of a hundred and three,

Come on baby, do you do more than dance?

I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded" he sang, smiling

I pulled him close

"you don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind,

Honey you oughta know" he continued

I smiled and winked, then jumped off the stool, placing my beer on the counter, I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands rested on my hips

"Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line,

I wanna know what your doing after the show"

I began swinging my hips slightly in time with the music, he smiled and moved his hands to my bum. I looked over at Carmen and Sammy. She was laughing at us, but Sam was less then impressed...he rolled his eyes.

I smiled at him

"Cheer up Sammy, it's a good song" I laughed

"Sure!" he said

Dean continued to sing a little quieter into my ear

"I'm hot blooded, hot blooded  
If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot mama? you sure look that way to me" he sang into my ear

I pressed my body close to his and continued to sway

"shall we finish these beers quickly? and I'll show you how hot I am for you back at the motel" I whispered

he smiled against my skin

"sounds good" he answered back.

I turned and grabbed my beer. Carmen had her hand hooked around Sammy's neck and was pulling him down to whisper something in his ear.. His grin got bigger

I popped myself back on the stool, Dean continued to hold me, his arms around me tight

"shall we finish these beers and head back. I'm pretty tired" Sam smiled

"sure, thats the reason you want to get back" Dean laughed

Carmen smiled at me, then took another swig of her beer. I looked at Dean and smiled. He winked back.

We finished our bottles and placed them on the counter

"Thanks" I said to the bar man as I hopped back off the stool. Dean and I walked out the bar, a giggling Carmen behind us, as Sam whispered in her ear.

We climbed into the car and headed off again


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The journey back seemed to just continue forever, I was so glad when we finally arrived. I got out of the car quickly, grabbed Dean's arm

"come on Hot blooded" I smiled.

Dean locked the car then smiled at me and started to tug me back to our room

"see you in the morning guys" I called back to Sammy and Carmen

We reached our room and I flicked off my shoes, as Dean kicked the door shut with his heel. I pulled off my top then pushed Dean towards the bed, I pulled his jacket off, throwing to the side as he pulled his top off and unbuckled his belt. He started to push them down when I pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him. I pressed my lips to his as his hands stroked my thighs.

"so, shall I show you how hot I am for you?" I asked, my lips barely leaving his

I felt him smile against them

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke with a start, waking from a nasty nightmare. I opened my eyes It was still pretty dark outside, Obviously early morning. I looked up into Deans sleeping face, he had a small smile on it. It seemed to calm me down instantly, knowing I was safe with him. I stroked up his arm that my head rested on and leaned in to kissed Deans chest, then gently began to stroke my fingers up and down its perfect shape. I jumped as Deans arm began to move and stroke the back of my arm.

"sorry to wake you" I said resting my chin on his chest and looking up at his face

he opened his eyes and rolled onto his side to face me better, wrapping his free arm around me and pulling me close, he kissed my forehead

"don't mind one bit" he smiled

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah, just had a nightmare" I told him

he stroked his hands down my back and I rested my head on his chest

"you're ok, I'm here" he said soothingly

I closed my eyes, his heartbeat was hypnotic

"I'll never let anything happen to you" he then said

"it wasn't something that happened to me, it was something that happened to you" I told him,

he held me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"I promise I'll be fine" he told me

I looked up at him, he was smiling down at me and stroked my hair

"good" I smiled, he kissed me softly on the lips

"why don't you try and get some more sleep" he said,

I smiled at him and put my head back down and kissed his chest, I rested my head gently on it, his arms still wrapped around me and drifted slowly off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My phone vibrated on the table beside the bed, Dean lent forwards and grabbed it

"Hey Carmen" he answered

"no, we're still in bed" he said

I opened my eyes and looked up at Dean and smiled at him, I kissed his Jaw line and he smiled back

"ok, we'll go grab a shower and start packing, meet you down by the car in an hour" he said, then shut the phone and threw it to the end of the bed

"Morning" he smiled

"Morning" I replied

I stretched but Dean didn't let go of me, he just held me tight and smiled

"so guess we're meeting Sammy and Carmen by the car in an hour" I smiled

"Fraid so" he replied

"So guess we have to get out of bed, get showered, dressed and packed" I told him

"guess we do" he said, his face dropping slightly

"pity, I'm quite cosy right now" I smiled

"...but if we have to" I started to move

"not just yet" Dean said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back into his chest

I laughed and he rolled onto me, I wrapped my legs around him

"Dean!" I laughed, as his lips pressed against my neck

"what?" he said against my skin, smiling

"You know we really should be getting ready" I told him

"i know" he moaned

he rolled off and got out of the bed, he grabbed his jeans and pulled them on

"I'm just gonna get a coffee from across the road, want anything?" he asked, pulling on his T-shirt

"No thanks" I replied, pulling the sheet off the bed and around me, then walking up to Dean, I reached on my tip toes and kissed his lips

"see you in a bit" I said, pressing another kiss to his lips

"sure will" he said. He pinched my bum, making me jump slightly

"take the key, I'll probably be in the shower" I said

he stepped back and grabbed the key from the small table then headed out the door. I walked into the bathroom, grabbing my towel and bag on the way. I turned the water on and waited for it to warm up. I dropped the sheet and stepped in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a fitted t-shirt and black Skinny jeans. I smiled as I saw Dean sitting on the bed

"hey gorgeous" he smiled

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms over his shoulders as he placed his hand on my bum. He looked up and smiled

"think I'll head for the shower" he said, tapping my bum slightly. Then standing up, heading for the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on the bed and brushed through my hair, then pulled on my knee high boots.

Dean came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. I smiled at him

"very nice" I laughed

he smiled and grabbed his bag and began pulling out clothes.

I stood up and walked over to him, I stood behind him and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm gonna start packing my bag" I said, then wrapped my arms around him, kissing his back now

He turned around and wrapped his arms around me, he kissed the top of my head. Then let me go, he carried his clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

I started to pick up my clothes and folded them, placing them into my bag. I zipped it up and placed it on the sofa, then began to sort out Dean's clothes. Just as the bathroom door opened. Dean walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"thanks Babe" he said against my skin

I turned and wrapped my arms over his shoulders

"No problem sexy" I replied, kissing him passionately, he lifted me slightly and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"So, guess we should go down to the car" I said, as our lips parted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and I stood by the car, I was lent against Deans chest, who was lent against the car, his arms wrapped firmly around me. His head on my shoulder

"ahh...here they are" I said, seeing Sammy and Carmen walking towards us.

Dean kissed my neck and sighed. Carmen smiled and she and Sammy walked to the trunk, placing their bags in the trunk with mine and Deans bags. I pushed off Dean and turned to kiss him. My hands rested on his chest.

"so where we off to?" I asked

"not sure yet" Carmen said

"we haven't done any research, just thought we would get on the road, we'll research on the way" She smiled

She climbed into the backseat and Sammy followed her

I placed my hands on Deans face and kissed him gently

"Lets go" I smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

We had been on the road while now, I heard Dean's stomach grumble

"think we need to pull over for some grub" he smiled at me

I smiled back and nodded

"that ok with you two?" he asked, looking in the mirror to see Sammy and Carmen

"yeah, was gonna suggest it soon away" Sam replied

Dean continued to drive till we came along a diner.

Sam and Carmen left the car first and walked into the diner. Dean turned in his seat and smiled at me, I turned in mine to face him. His hand stroked my cheek and he lent forwards to kiss me

"you know I don't think i've told you this today" he said

I smiled at him and pressed my lips to his again

"what's that?" I asked

"I love you" he replied

I smiled, those 3 little words from him made my stomach flutter again

"you've turned me into a lovesick girl" I laughed

he smiled

"come on, lets get some food" I said and we both climbed out the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We sat around a table, Dean fingers were entwined with mine, my head resting on his shoulder. I felt his head resting on top of mine and we waited for someone to come over to take our order.

"hey, what can I get you kids?" a short plump women asked

Deans head lifted off mine and I looked up too,

"Pancakes?" Dean asked

I nodded,

"2 short stacks please" Dean ordered

"and a black coffee, and..." Dean looked at me

"an Orange Juice thanks" I smiled

I rested my head back on Dean's shoulder and our fingers entwined again. He kissed the top of my head, I zoned out alittle while Carmen and Sammy ordered their breakfast

"yeah, my aunt say's she doesn't think it safe for me to go visit her, apparently there have been a lot of teens disappearing in the area" a young girl said from the booth behind us

"I think it's just cos she doesn't want me to visit" the young girl said

I picked my head up and listened carefully

"i mean what's gonna happen in Wallace, Idaho?" she said

"you alright babe?" Dean asked

I turned and placed a finger on his lips and smiled and nodded as I continue to listen, the others realised what I was listening too and went quiet

"that just sounds stupid Brittney, why would Teens's disappear" her friend replied

"i know right Lyns, I mean, does she really think that i'm stupid enough to go off with some stranger" she laughed

Sammy pulled out his laptop and looked at me, I grabbed it and turned it round and typed in 'Wallace, Idaho' I then turned it round to face Sammy again as he began research, I continued to listen in

"but the funny thing is, there have been a few disappearances, but I think it's people just trying to get noticed, cos it's been going on for years...has just become more frequently recently"

Sam looked up and nodded

"anyway Lyns, we better go, we've got school in a bit" the girls stood up and left the diner

I removed my finger from Dean's lips and kissed him

"sorry babe" I whispered against his lips, I felt him smile against them

I turned to face Sammy

"so was she right?" I asked him

The waitress came over with our food, Dean took a sip from his black coffee and began to dig into his breakfast, I started to slowly eat as did Sammy as he looked at his laptop, Carmen too started to eat.

"seems like it, but the place has got people disappearing for years, it seems suddenly the numbers have increased, they put it down to getting lost on hikes, being eaten by wildlife, but now they aren't too sure"

"How long has it been going on?" I asked, as I took some syrup covered pancakes into my mouth

Sammy swallowed his mouthful

"2 or 3 people every year for the past 50years" he said

I swallowed my food quickly in shock

"what?" I asked

"50 years" Sammy confirmed

"wow, that's long...maybe we have another wendigo" Dean pipped up with a mouthful of pancake, before he swallowed and took another sip of coffee.

I looked at Dean

"you faced a Wendigo?" I asked

he nodded

"yep, Sammy and I had to camp out and everything" he said between mouthfuls

I smiled at him and whispered quietly

"Did you have to wear shorts to hike" I smiled

he shook his head

"pity, I bet you look good in shorts" I smiled as my fingers walked up his chest

he smiled down at me

"bet you would look good in little shorts" he whispered back.

"well if your lucky, maybe you'll get to see that one day" I smiled as I reached up and kissed his lips

"i love you" he said back as our lips parted

As we continued to eat, we discussed the Journey to Wallace.

"i think we should drive as much as we can today, stop overnight, then go the rest of the way tomorrow" Dean said

we all agreed, and spoke about taking turns in driving. And planned our route.

When finished, we paid for the food, stocked up on snacks and drinks from a nearby store, then headed back on the road

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

we had been driving for a while and I could tell Dean was getting tired, I lifted my arm and stroked the back of his head gently

"wanna swap?" I asked

Dean looked at me and smiled

"is that ok?" he asked

"are you kidding, i've been wanting to drive this baby ever since I saw it, and Sammy is out cold, as is Carmen...so it's down to me" I smiled

I lent towards him and kissed his cheek

"if you let me drive, i'll make it up to you" I whispered in his ear

he looked at me and smiled, then pulled over to the side of the empty road. I looked out the front, the straight road continued to go on. I looked back at Dean as he turned in his seat

"now that's an offer I can't refuse" he whispered back,

he stroked my cheek then leaned in to kiss me, his lips warm and soft as they touched mine, as they parted I bit my lip and smiled at him

"i'll drive fast, the sooner we get to a motel the better" I said

He got out of the car and walked round to the passenger side as I slid across into the driver's seat. Dean got in and put on his seat belt, his hand rested on my thigh as I started the engine and pulled back onto the long, straight, empty road.

Dean stayed awake for a while, I think more to keep an eye on my driving, but he soon rested his head back and fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

It was quiet in the car, eventually I heard someone Yawn from the back seat, I looked in the mirror and saw Carmen open her eyes and smile at me

"hey, your driving" she said shocked

"yep" I said, looking in the mirror and smiling back at her

"how was your nap?" I asked

She stretched in Sam's arms

"good thanks" she replied

I continued to drive as we spoke about our past...

"i remember when you first brought your bike home" Carmen laughed

"Glyn's face was a picture, she was turning red as soon as she saw you on it" she continued

I laughed

"ha...i remember that, didn't she throw a real tantrum, chucking things in the kitchen, screaming that I needed to take it back...I really miss that bike, I always could wind Glyn up with that beauty" I smiled

I looked at Dean, still asleep

"but leaving all that behind...for this...well it's worth it" I smiled

We continued to laugh at some of Glyn's outbursts, we also spoke about when I finally got the courage to leave

"i missed you, but knew it was better for you to be out of that place" Carmen said

"i still visited" I said

"i know...but it wasn't the same...plus Glyn then got more from your father" she said softly

"i know, and I hate that she took advantage of him, I guess that's why I snapped the last time I saw her, all those pent up feelings" I said

Carmen smiled

"that was so funny, then seeing you stand up to her, well...lets say if you hadn't...i would still be there" she said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sammy woke up not long after Carmen and I started to talk about more of Glyns outbursts, we decided we should pull over for a break and some food, the sun was starting to set in the sky.

I pulled over at a diner, Dean woke up and yawned as he stretched, he looked at me and smiled

"did you manage with my baby?" he asked

I raised one eyebrow

"so you care more about the car do you?" I said, trying to sound upset

Sammy looked at me then at Carmen, he nudged her and they got out of the car.

Dean looked at me

"no...i...er..." he started to say

I smiled and lent forwards, my lips millimetres from his ear

"but the car can't do anything that I can" I whispered as my hand stroked down his chest

I pulled back slightly and saw his eyebrows raise, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips, he turned to face me and kissed my lips

"i'm sorry, I know that... force of habit I guess, course I care more about you" he whispered

I placed a finger on his lips

"why don't you make it up to me later, when we're at the motel" I smiled and winked

A grin spread on Dean's face

"Well then, we better eat fast and hurry to the motel" he replied, before placing a kiss on my lips

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"you know Dean, I don't think I've ever seen you eat so fast...why the rush?" Sammy asked as Dean shovelled his food in

Dean looked up and smiled then looked at me

"on second thought, I don't want to know" Sammy said

I laughed and kissed Dean's cheek.

He was the first to finish his food, he sat back and started to draw his fingertips up and down my back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long till we were back in the car and driving on, the sun was gone now and the moon was getting high in the sky, It was a beautiful full moon, Deans hand was on my thigh, my head resting on his shoulder, In the back Seat Carmen and Sammy were whispering.

We eventually pulled into a motel,

"oh thank goodness" Carmen said, stretching, she opened the car door and stepped out.

"we'll go get rooms" Sammy said as he stepped out of the car,

I looked out the window to see Sammy wrap his arm around Carmen, he kissed the top of her head and they entered the reception

"anyone would of thought with that driving that you were eager to get here" I smiled, as I turned in my seat and faced Dean

he smiled at me and stroked my cheek then lent forwards and pressed his lips to mine

"so, do you want me to leave you alone with your baby?" I asked smiling

Dean laughed and grabbed me pulling me closer to him, practically on his lap

"the only one I want to be alone with is you" he answered, pressing his lips to my neck

"shall we go see if we've got a room?" He asked

I placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly

"ok" I answered

he smiled and I turned and opened the car door, I stood up and saw Sammy and Carmen walking back towards us, she had a big grin on her face, but was trying to hide it, I looked at her for a moment, it was nice seeing Carmen smiling, and looking so happy, I realised how much Glyn had suppressed the real her.

Dean came upto me and wrapped his arms around me, his chest pressed to my back, I placed my hands on top of his and he rested his head on my shoulder

"You know I love you more then the car, right?" he whispered

I smiled and turned my head slightly

"good to know" I replied

"but your still gonna need to prove it" I told him

Just then Sammy and Carmen were just infront of us

"so, you got the rooms?" Dean asked

"well...there's a problem, I got a room, there's just one, so we need to share" Sammy said seriously

Dean stood up straight

"what...no...we...well...we'll find another motel, i'm not sharing" Dean said

I looked at Carmen and she started to laugh

"sorry Sam, I told you I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face" she burst out

Sammy looked down at her and smiled at her, he pulled a key out of his pocket and tossed it to Dean

"Sam wanted you to think we had to share, cos we knew how much you two wanted to be alone...his idea, not mine" she laughed,

It took a second for Dean to relax, he let out a big breath then muttered "good" under his breath

I smiled at Carmen, then up at Sammy

"seriously, I think Dean would of kicked you out of the room if we were forced to share tonight" I smiled

I turned in Dean's arms and kissed his lips softly

"come on Stud, lets get our bags and go to our room" I told him

I unwrapped his arms from my waist and walked to the trunk of the car, I opened it and grabbed our bags, Dean took them from my hands, Sammy was at our side, grabbing his and Carmen's bags, and we closed the trunk.

Dean locked up the car

"we'll phone you in the morning" Dean said as he half dragged me to our room

He opened the door and tossed our bags onto the sofa in the room, he kicked the door shut and grabbed me, pulling me close to him, he kissed my neck, as he slipped my Jacket off.

I stroked my hands on his chest and pulled his jacket off, as his jacket hit the ground, he picked me up, his hand grabbed my bum, to keep me from dropping, he walked to the bed, he sat on the edge, my legs either side of him, I pushed my fingers through his hair and pulled his head up so I could kiss him again, our lips met once again, I smiled against his lips

"so how you gonna make it up to me?" I asked

He smiled and stood up and threw me playfully on the bed, I laughed, he pulled his checked shirt and t-shirt off and smiled

"here's how" he replied


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

I laid on the bed with my head on Dean's chest

"so, have I made it up to you?" he asked

I rolled onto my side, pressed closely to Dean

"well...i'm not sure" I teased, as I stroked my fingertips on his chest

"why don't you try it again, then maybe..." but before I could finish Dean was once again on top of me, kissing me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't see anything, it was too black, I heard the sound of water dripping, I reached my hands out infront, there was nothing, just empty space, this place looked familiar, it was the alley I had found my mother in. My eyes began to adjust to the dark and I could see a few shapes...on the floor ahead was a body, I moved slowly forwards, I was sure I was reliving that night, that soon I would see her body, lying motionless ahead of me, but the figure wasn't female, I stepped closer and gasped as I recognised the jacket, the body

"Dean" I breathed out, I ran over to him, suddenly the room wasn't so dark

I panicked, not sure what I should do. I rolled him over to look at him, blood stained his entire body.

"Dean, Dean, please wake up" I pleaded with the still body

"Dean please, Baby wake up" I begged again

My whole body shook, as I heard a voice whispering in the air around me

"Beth baby, wakeup" I heard echoing through the alley

I looked at Dean's bloodied body, it was his voice, but the body lay motionless.

"Dean... Dean" I called, I started to panic, and look around the ralley

My body began to shake harder

"Beth, Baby, wake up, Beth"

My eyes shot open, I saw Dean leaning over me, I was back in the bed

"Beth" he said softly

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, holding him tight

"your ok" I mumbled

"Of course I am, are you ok?" he asked

I held him tight in my arms, not wanting to let him go, The nightmare seemed too real

"Beth, Hun. What's wrong?" he asked

I continued to hold onto him, breath him in, feel his chest rise and fall against me

"I had that nightmare again" I told him, the image still too fresh in my memory

his hand gently stroked my hair down my back and he hushed in a soothing tone

"It's ok, I promise you, everything is ok" he said softly

It took me ages to finally calm down enough to let him go, I loosened my grip and moved back slightly, he stroked my cheek, softly, his fingers were warm and tender.

"are you ok now?" Dean asked

I nodded

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked

I shook my head

"You wanna try and get some more sleep?" he then asked softly

I nodded, I rolled onto my side, Dean pressed his body against my back and draped his arm over me, then kissed my shoulder, I wrapped my arms over his and snuggled into his warm embrace.

I watched the time slowly tick by. I felt Dean's breathing deepen as he drifted easily off to sleep, it tingled on my shoulder, and was an odd comfort from the nightmare I had just had.

The seconds turned into minutes, the minutes into Hours. I still couldn't sleep, everytime I closed my eyes, I saw that image again, and they would soon open up. So the warm arm that I felt across my body was a huge comfort. Even if I was unable to sleep.

I eventually lifted myself up and moved onto my back, Deans arm tightened slightly, and I stroked it gently with my fingers, I looked over at him, his eyes twitched slightly as he dreamt, his chest moved with every breath. It was hard to believe how much I loved this man lying beside me, We hadn't know each other that long, but I knew I would do anything for him. His lips twitched into a small smile as he continued to dream, and it made me smile a little. I looked back at the clock again, it slowly ticked to 6.15am, I knew I had been awake for hours and knew I wouldn't get back to sleep now. I slowly lifted Dean's arm and climbed out of bed. I walked towards the bathroom, pausing to look back at Dean again, before heading in for the shower.

I turned the shower on and let the water run slightly to warm, before I stepped inside. The water seemed to ease my muscles, seemed to clear my head alittle, I just kept thinking 'he's only in the other room asleep'.

I spent ages in the shower and eventually stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself, I towel dried my hair alittle then walked back into the bedroom. Dean was asleep on his stomach now, I walked upto the bed and sat on the edge, I stroked my fingers down Deans spine, I lent forwards and kissed the small of his back, then slowly traced kisses up to his shoulders, He moaned happily and turned his head to look at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"you ok?" he asked

I nodded, but he returned my nod with a look as if he knew I was hiding the truth

"what was the nightmare about?" He asked

I took a deep breath in and told him what I had seen, he sat up, he had rolled onto his side, his hand touched mine

"i promise you, that will never happen" he said softly

I smiled at him

"I know, it's just...it was too real" I told him

"It look just how I saw my mother last" I said softly

His hand softly stroked my cheek

"maybe i'm just worried that i'll lose you, the way I lost her, I couldn't live without you Dean" I told him,

I said more then I had meant to, But the words didn't bother him. He sat up and stroked his fingertips down my arm, then lent in and kissed my lips softly., his fingers stroked my cheek and I smiled against his lips.

"I love you" he said quietly

I walked my fingertips up his chest, and cupped the back of his neck and held him for another kiss

"umm...i better get a shower" Dean said

"Ok" I said against his lips, but continued to hold him close and kissed him again

"Really I should" he said

"I know" I replied, I then started to stand up, but as I got onto my feet, Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the bed

"i could waste another 5 minutes kissing you" he smiled

I smiled back and tenderly pressed my lips to his again.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Dean stood up and walked into the bathroom, as I grabbed my bag and began to get dressed, I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans a small cami top and a fitted black and grey checked shirt. Just then Dean's phone rang

"Babe, can you answer that" Dean shouted from inside the shower

I walked over to his phone, I didn't recognise the number, but still answered

"Hello"

"Dean?" a monotone voice said down the phone

"No, i'm afraid he's busy at the moment" I replied

"Who is this? I must speak with Dean, it's urgent" the monotone voice said down the phone

"Well he's kinda in..." I began

"It is urgent that I speak with him, tell him it's Castiel, and I must speak now" he said in the same monotone voice

"Ok, Ok, i'll get him" I told Castiel

I walked into the bathroom and knocked on the shower door

"What's up babe" Dean said as he opened the door slightly

I smiled at him, a crooked smile, taking in my view. Then suddenly back into reality

"Oh, someone named Castiel is on the phone" I replied

"He say's it urgent" I told him

"Cas?" he asked me

I shrugged my shoulders and handed over the phone. Dean hung his head out of the shower

"Cas, what's up?" Dean answered

I sat on the sink counter and watched Dean as he pushed his fingers through his wet hair to stop the water from dripping down his face, he smiled at me and winked, then looked serious as he listened to Castiel speaking down the phone.

"everything is fine Cas, What do you mean we're in trouble" Dean said

I went to ask a question, but Dean held his finger to his lips

"sure Cas, we're in Sheridan, Wyoming" Dean said

"Yeah, Sam's here too,well...not actually in the room, he has his own room" Dean said, he kept his eyes on me and smiled again.

He pushed the water out of his eyes, and I tossed him a small towel, he mouthed thanks and wiped his face with the towel

"cos...we needed separate rooms Cas" Dean answered

"No, we're ok..." he replied

"Ok...we're at the Hartland hotel, rooms 185 and..."

"Dean" a monotone voice came from the bedroom

I looked at Dean confused

"Crap" he mumbled

I slipped off the counter and walked into the bedroom, A tall man with a tan trenchcoat stood in the middle of the room

"Who are you?" he asked

"Wait...how the Hell did you..." I started

"Where's Dean?" he asked

"In the shower" I told him

he started to walk in the direction of the bathroom, I ran infront and shut the door

"He's kinda...well busy...Now...who are you and how the Hell did you get in the room?" I asked Reaching for the small knife on the dresser behind

"Who are you?" He replied

My fingers touched the blade and I slipped it closer

"That knife will do nothing to me" He said

it made me jump slightly

"I'm not going to ask again" I said, just then the bathroom door opened and Dean stepped out

"What the Hell Cas, you could of given me 10 minutes, I was in the shower" Dean said as he held onto his towel, his other hand on the small of my back.

"wait, you were just on the phone with him, how the hell did he get in our room?" I asked

"Your room?" Cas asked

I looked at the figure in the treachcoat

"Yes, our room" Dean answered

"Beth, Babe, this is Cas, He's an angel" Dean began

"Wait! Cas, I recognise that name...wait Angel...not the one that pulled you out of Hell?" I asked

Dean nodded

"Yep" Dean smiled, I looked at Dean, then his arm, then at Castiel

"Dean, aren't you telling her alittle too much?" Castiel said in that monotone voice

"Cas, chill, she's a hunter, and I would tell her anything" Dean replied, he lent in and kissed my cheek

"I see" Cas said

"well as I said, it's urgent that we talk, you are in danger" Cas said

I stiffened, the image from my nightmare came back into my head, Dean looked at me and began to stroke my back slightly, I was sure he knew why.

"Cas, can this wait till I get some pants on" Dean said

Castiel looked at me, he studied my face for a while then nodded

"Babe, will you phone Sammy and let him know, tell him to get his butt here as soon as he can" Dean said,

"Maybe I should go get him" Cas suggested

"Err...No, not a good idea, they might not be dressed" I said quietly to Dean

"They?" Cas asked

I looked at the strange man before me

"You two have obviously been too preoccupied to be hunting" Cas said looking stiff

Dean looked at Cas

"We've had some help on the way" Dean corrected him, he kissed my cheek and grabbed his bag. He tossed me his phone, then went into the bathroom to change.

I dialled Sam's number and waited for him to answer

"Hey Sammy, er...we need you two to get here as soon as possible, Castiel is here" I said down the phone

it was quiet for a moment

"Ok, we'll just finish getting dressed, and be over as soon as possible" Sammy said quickly then hung up

I put the phone down on the chest of drawers beside me and edged over to the bed, continuing to look at Cas. It was quiet, an awkward Silence, I felt like this Angel didn't think I should be in this room, with the man I loved. I eventually looked down at my hands, which were wringing together

"Why did you stiffen when I said Dean was in Danger?" Cas said, in the same monotone voice

I looked up shocked, surprised he was talking to me, also noticing he had walked closer to me without me knowing

"erm...well...i..." I went quiet and looked at my hands

"I've been having nightmares...about Dean" I said quietly

"does he die?" He asked, as if it was a subject he brought up everyday

I nodded

"How much danger is he in?" I asked, still looking at my hands

Cas didn't answer, I looked up, his face still hard and unreadable

I was just about to ask again when there was a knock at the door. I jumped up and answered it

"Hey Sammy" I said as he and Carmen stood in the doorway,

I stepped to one side and let them in the room, Sam walked straight upto Castiel and hugged him, Castiel just stood there looking at Carmen, Once Sam let go of Cas, he reached one hand back and grabbed Carmen pulling her forwards slightly, she laughed

"Cas this is..." Sam began

"Carmen" Cas finished

We all looked at him shocked

"How did you know?" Sam asked smiling

"I knew her parents" he said in the same rough monotone voice

Carmen's mouth dropped open slightly


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"My Parents?" She asked

Castiel nodded then looked at me, I looked at the floor uncomfortable with his gaze on me.

"Your parents were very good people" he then said to Carmen

"Wait...what?" Carmen said

"When did you know them?" she asked

"I'm an angel" Cas replied simply as if those two words should answer all questions given to him

"yeah, got that, but when did you know them?" Carmen asked again

Castiel just looked at her, not answering her question

"how much longer is Dean going to be?" he asked me

I shrugged and walked to the bathroom, letting my self in, Dean was just pulling a shirt on over his T-shirt, he turned around and face me as I shut the door

"I don't think Angel boy next door approves of me" I said to Dean, walking upto him and placing a kiss on his lips

Dean smiled

"He's just...well...Cas...he's not used to you, that's all" Dean said

"Really? Cos he and Carmen seem just fine, especially when he said he knew her parents" I said

Dean's arms wrapped around me

"Wait, she'll click who he is soon enough, then there might be a little cat fight" he laughed

I looked up and him puzzled as he grabbed my hand and walked into the bedroom

Carmen was sitting on the sofa with Sammy sitting beside her

"Wait...so do you know Pamela?" she asked

Cas looked at her

"Pamela Barnes" she smiled

"She took me in when my parents died, but she herself died when..." she trailed off

"But she was blinded by..." she trailed off again, then looked up at Castiel

"You son of a …." She stood up, but Sam grabbed her waist and held her back.

I was confused

"What's going on?" I asked in a hushed tone so that only Dean could hear...or so I thought

"She was unable to look at my true form" Cas said

"I warned her, but she didn't listen, I never meant to harm to her" Cas finished

Sam was trying to calm Carmen down, whispering things in her ear, obviously coming to Castiel's defence

"Look, I think we need to get to the point as to why your here" I said to Castiel

"Why is Dean in danger and who is after him?" I said, folding my arms across my chest, Almost protecting myself from what I was going to hear.

Castiel looked at me, sensing I was obviously uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. He waited a moment then looked at Dean

"A demon has put a price on your head" he said to Dean

I took a sharp intake of breath, only to be responded by Dean wrapping his arms around me and pressing a tender kiss to my neck

"So, whose the Demon after me this time" Dean said casually

"He's a demon named Astaroth, you may have met him in hell, he believes you should be back there" Cas replied

I gripped onto Deans arms that were wrapped around my waist and held him tight to me, he seemed as if this was a normal daily occurrence, to have demons wanting you dead, for a good price. But to me, this was all new. I hated the thought of Astaroth paying demons to kill Dean.

"It's gonna be ok Babe" Dean whispered in my ear. And kissed my cheek again

"so Cas, is he on the surface himself or still in the pit?" Dean asked

"Astaroth is here, hence the danger" Castiel said

"we kinda are on our way to a case though, do you expect us to just stop and go find Astaroth?" Carmen asked

"No" Cas replied

"I was just warning Dean, you need to be careful and watch yourselves, If the demons know you two are with the brothers, they may use you against them" Cas said

Deans arms tightened around me, he now seemed worried

"We need to get you two protected" Dean said

I turned my head and looked at him puzzled, he grabbed the neck of his tshirt and pulled it down to reveal his pentagram tattoo. Sammy then revealed his.

I looked at Carmen, she stood up and pulled her jeans down slightly to expose the base of her back and a small pentagram design etched into her skin.

"Ok, if that's what it takes" I said

"But that just protects you from possession, they will still be able to track you" Cas said in the same tone of voice

"Well then...how do we stop them from tracking us?" I asked

"Enochian symbols?" Sam asked looking at Castiel

Castiel looked at between Dean and Sam, then nodded. He walked towards me, till he was only a couple of feet between us, Dean unwrapped his arms, kissing my cheek as he did

"trust us" he said softly

"Always will" I replied and turned my head, kissing his lips softly.

Cas lifted his hand and placed it on my chest, high up, he closed his eyes and I felt a surge of power hit me, then a sharp pain in my ribs, my breath escaped my lips and I struggled to breath for a second. I staggered back and Dean caught me, holding me tight. Cas lowered his arm and looked at me

"Are you ok?" he asked, It was the same monotone voice, but there was a touch of concern to his voice.

I nodded

"so what exactly did you do?" I asked smiling,

"I've Sketched Enochian symbols into your ribcage, The Demons and Angels will be unable to sense you now" Cas said

"Ahhh...now it makes sense as to why you had to use a phone" I smiled

Cas seemed to relax a little then turned to work to Carmen

"don't get me wrong, I'm glad he used the mobile to at least warn us, wouldn't want him popping in while we're busy" I whispered to Dean, who laughed in response then kissed my cheek

I looked over at Carmen and Sammy, Cas lowered his arm and Sammy kissed Carmen's forehead

"So the tattoo, where can I get one" I said

"Any tattoo place" Dean said

"Guess we better get there quick then" I said

Castiel looked at me and nodded

"That would be wise" he said

"great, we'll get packed and head to the car, finding the nearest tattoo parlour, Cas fancy..." Dean began to say

"He's gone" Sammy interrupted

I looked around the room, he had gone as quickly as he had arrived

"so...guess we better get ready to hit the road, we've got another long drive, and guess, now we know...we can keep an eye out for Astaroths henchmen" Sammy said

Sammy and Carmen left for their room as Dean and I got our bags together. Dean kissed my cheek

"you act as if this is a usual occurrence" I said to Dean, sitting on the bed still slightly worried by the conversation we had just had

"Well...it kinda is" Dean smiled,

he held out his hands for me and I took them, he pulled me up and close into his chest, wrapping his arms tight around me

"Sammy and I are pretty well known among the demons, not the first time i've had one after me" he said

"but, none have had luck yet, well apart from the time I went to Hell, but there was no way of getting out of that" Dean continued

"Not helping here" I said into his chest

I felt him laugh slightly

"Yeah...sorry...but hey, look how that ended...i'm here, alive and kicking butt" he replied

I looked up into his eyes and smiled

"do you always make a joke of this kind of thing?" I asked

He smiled back and kissed me softly

"look as long as I have you, nothing bad is going to happen" Dean smiled


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"so love, do you know what design you want?" a heavily tattooed women asked me,

I smiled at her

"yeah, i'll have this pentagram, thanks" I smiled, pointing to a picture

It was a pentagram in a simple circle with a crescent moon either side

"It's the sign of a goddess" I had told Dean as we were looking through the small pictures

"In that case that's the one your getting" Dean smiled as he pressed a kiss to my neck.

I smiled at him and returned a kiss to his lips.

So now I lay on a hard flat medical couch, my hip exposed and my arm above my head, Dean sat beside me

"I'll be back in abit" the women said as she stepped out the room

"i'm sorry your having to get this" Dean said

I motioned for him to step closer, as he did, I smiled and stroked the back of his head, pulling him in, I kissed him gently

"I would do anything for you Dean" I smiled against his lips

our lips connected again, His hand stroked down my side till his hand touched my bare hip, I felt him smiled and I smiled too

"sorry bout that" the woman said as she came back into the room

Dean leaned back and smiled

"no problem" he replied

she smiled at us then sat on the seat beside the couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were back in the car and on the road again, heading for Wallace. Dean kept looking at me, checking I was ok

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt that much" I kept reassuring him

We occasionally stopped to stretch our legs, get food and drink or to fill up the car, we swapped drivers occasionally too, so that it wasn't left to Dean to do all the driving.

I sat in the back seat, blinking several times as I adjusted to the light again, my head on Dean's chest, my hand on his stomach. He had an arm wrapped around me and was out cold.

Carmen was behind the wheel

"how long have I been out?" I asked

"Couple of hours" She smiled

"Sam and I swapped while you two were asleep, Sam thought it best thinking Dean can't argue it if he's asleep" she smiled

I laughed softly remembering Dean's reaction to me being behind the wheel the day before

"don't worry, I'll sort him out" I smiled

I felt him move slightly and I looked at him, he opened his eyes. Blinking down at me and smiled.

"How far away are we?" Dean asked

"About 4 hours, I think" Carmen replied

Dean's head shot up and saw Carmen in the driving seat, Sammy asleep in the passenger seat. He opened his mouth to say something

"She's a good driver, don't you think" I smiled at Dean, stroking his cheek and pulling his head down till our lips met

as they parted, he seemed slightly taken back by the kiss, he just smiled and nodded

"Maybe we should pull over soon for some dinner?" Carmen said as she continued to drive.

Dean was still looking at me and I smiled at him

"you hungry baby?" I asked

Dean nodded again. I kissed his lips softly again

"good, cos there's a sign for a diner just up ahead" Carmen added.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the Impala raising my arms above my head, as my whole body stretched. Dean came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me slightly off the ground. I laughed and as he put me back on my feet, I turned and faced him.

"can't wait till we are at a motel tonight" Dean whispered.

I laughed again and pressed my lips to him

"can't wait either" I smiled

Just then Sammy stepped out of the passenger seat, his hair all over the place, a tired expression on his face

"Bad case of Bed head" I said to Sammy

he smiled and flattened his hair down.

"Shall we get something to eat then?" Carmen asked as she appeared.

We walked into the diner and headed for a booth at the back.

I sat down, Dean sat closely beside me as Sammy and Carmen sat opposite, I swung my legs over Deans and his hand rested on my knee, as his other hand reached for a menu. We both looked over it, as his arm wrapped over my shoulders.

I pointed to the menu and Dean nodded

"You guys fancy sharing a pizza?" Dean asked Sammy and Carmen

Carmen looked up then at Sam

"sure, sounds good" Carmen replied

"what one?" Sammy asked

Dean smiled

"How about one meat feast and one cheese feast" Dean replied

Sam nodded

"sure, why not" Sam replied

We waited for a waitress to come over and Dean ordered the food

"So that's two pizza's, one cheese, one meat, side of fries, side of Onion rings and four cokes" the waitress said reading it all off, before she left our table.

I rested my head on Dean's shoulders as his fingers stroked my arm, I looked up at him and he pressed a kiss to my forehead

"Love you" he whispered quietly

I smiled up at him and stroked his chest

"love you too" I whispered back.

I heard a soft clearing of the throat and looked at Sammy and Carmen

"I was just asking, whose driving next, Carmen reckons it'll be only another 4 hours drive to Wallace" Sammy said, looking annoyed that he had to repeat himself

"Right er..." Dean looked at me

"Fancy driving for a bit?" He asked me

I smiled

"i would love to" I told him, as he kissed my forehead again

Just then our drinks arrived, I thanked the waitress as did the others, and took a sip from my coke. I placed the glass down again and snuggled into Dean's chest once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We waited for our food and spoke as we did

"So is Cas always that straight forward?" I asked with a smile on my face

Dean laughed, as did Sammy

"Yep, that's Cas" Dean laughed

"He's always been like that" Sammy confirmed

"But, at the end of the day, he's kinda one of us, and trust me, compared to other Angels Cas is seriously laid back" Dean continued

Just then our food arrived, The waitress had a confused expression on her face then shook her head and smiled. She placed the pizza's and the side orders on the table and walked off. We tucked into the pizza's as Dean also tucked into the onion rings, Carmen and I helped ourselves to a few fries, and we continued to talk as we ate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anyone want the last slice?" Dean asked

I looked at Sammy and Carmen, they both looked full

"looks like it's yours" I smiled at him

He grabbed the slice and shovelled it into his mouth, I laughed at him, Sammy pulled a face

"Seriously Dean, you're a pig" Sammy mumbled

He smiled innocently, then shrugged his shoulders, I smiled and sat up, I pressed a kiss to his cheek then whispered in his ear

"Don't worry, we'll work it off later"

Dean looked down at me as a wicked, crooked smile played his lips.

"I like the idea of that" he whispered back.

I stroked my fingertips on his chest and smiled back.'good' I mouthed back.

"So...shall we pay and hit the road" I said, still looking and smiling at Dean, He nodded and I lifted my legs off his as we all got up.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

I sat behind the wheel of the Impala and headed off towards Wallace, Carmen and Sammy sat in the back seat, chatting quietly to each other and Dean rested his hand on my thigh while I drove, Eventually Sammy and Carmen stopped talking and drifted off to sleep in each others arms as the sky was beginning to darken. I yawned and rubbed my eyes

"You ok Babe?" Dean asked

I looked at him quickly and smiled, then looked back at the road

"I'm fine" I said

I lowered my hand and took his, our fingers entwined

"you sure?" he asked looking at me worried

I quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek, I looked over my shoulder and saw that Sammy and Carmen were asleep

"I'm just worried about you, and this Demon that's after you" I told him

He squeezed my hand, then leaned in and kissed my cheek

"I promise you nothing bad is going to happen to any of us" he smiled

I saw a motel up ahead and pulled into the parking lot

I looked at Dean and put on a smile, but the fear still lingered inside, I just had a feeling.

"guess we should wake those two up" Dean said

I turned the engine off, and faced Dean

"guess we should" I smiled, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss gently to his lips, I felt him smile against them.

I turned a little bit more

"Carmen, Sammy...we're here" I said, shaking Carmen's leg slightly,

They both stirred but Sammy just moved and began to snore again, Carmen opened her eyes slightly and rubbed them, looking slightly dazed

"come on, or we leave you in the car," I said, shaking Carmen's leg again

She snapped awake and looked at me

"what/" she asked

"we're at the motel, get your lazy butt's up" Dean said

I stepped out the car, as did Dean, as Carmen tried to wake Sammy, After a while I peeked my head in the car, Sammy was still out cold, and Carmen was desperately trying to wake him up

"we'll get two rooms, if he's not awake by the time we get back we'll leave him in the car" I smiled at her

Dean and I walked into the reception, there was no one there and Dean pressed the little bell on the desk, I rested my head on his shoulder and yawned, He wrapped an arm over my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. Just then an elderly women appeared

"hello, how can I help you kids" she asked, with a rough voice

"Hi, yeah, can we have 2 double rooms please" Dean asked

The women pulled out an old book and a pen and began to write down in it, she asked Dean afew questions and Dean paid for the rooms,

"come on Baby" Dean whispered as we began to walk out the room,

I was beginning to feel really tired now.

As we headed towards the car I noticed Sammy was now awake...or sort of a wake, he was standing at least, but his head was dropped back and his eyes closed, Carmen was wrapped in his arms, her head resting on his chest.

Dean and I walked to the trunk and started to grab our bags

"Do you guys want to get anything to eat?" Sammy asked

Dean looked down at me

"no, I'm ok" I answered

Dean looked at Sam

"I might pop over and get a drink, after I've taken the bags up" Dean replied

I rested my head on Dean's shoulder again.

"well, we might head over to the bar for a bit, we'll see you two in the morning" Sammy said pulling his and Carmen's bags from the trunk, taking their room key and heading off.

"come on Baby, lets get you to bed" Dean whispered

We walked to our room, dean helping me as I began to grow more tired. As he unlocked the door, he tossed the bags to the floor

"you ok?" he asked

I smiled up at him and nodded

"Just tired, and still have a bad feeling" I mumbled

Deans hands cupped my face, and I placed my hands on his waist

"I'm not going to say everything will be fine, cos I know thats not helping, but I am going to say this...nothing will stop me loving you, or from being with you" he said

I looked down at the floor

"but what if something does happen to you Dean" I mumble

He stroked my cheek and kissed my cheek

"How about we don't think about that, how about we just think about now" he said softly

I looked back up into his beautiful eyes and smiled

"I know, I just can't shake the gut feeling" I said

He lifted my head and kissed my lips softly

"don't worry we'll sort it all out" he said against my lips

my hands wrapped around his waist as our lips stayed connected, I smiled against his lips, when they finally parted Dean stroked his fingertips down my back.

"so, I'm gonna go get something from the store across the road, why don't you get some sleep" he said, placing a small kiss on my forehead

"Ok, but only cos I'm too tired to argue" I replied with a smile.

I reached on my tip toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips then walked to my bag

"I hopefully won't be too long" he said as he walked out the door

I quickly changed into a tank top and shorties, then walked into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I came out of the bathroom and climbed under the covers, I rolled onto my side and started to drift off to sleep.

I was woken up when Dean came back into the room, he placed a paper bag on the small coffee table by the sofa and then began to undress, I looked over shoulder at him,

"sorry did I wake you?" he said quietly

"no, I wasn't quite asleep" I told him

he climbed into the bed behind me and wrapped an arm over my body, the kissed my shoulder

"mm..much better" I smiled as I snuggled into his body

I felt his lips against my skin, curve into a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stretched as I woke up the next morning, Dean's arm tightened around me, I stroked his arm and turned to face him

"guess we have researching to do today" I said to him

His eyes were still closed

"Not right now we don't, so you can stay right here" he said with a small smile appearing on his lips

"you mean just lying in bed?" I asked with a smile

he opened his eyes and looked at me, then nodded

"really? I can think of other things we can do, afterall...we never did work off that pizza last night" I said quietly, as my fingers walked up his chest.

His smile grew bigger

"really? What do you have in mind?" he asked

I smiled at him,

"I don't know, what do you have in mind" I smiled

he wrapped his arms tightly around me and rolled on top, I laughed at him, as his lips then began to kiss my neck, jawline and down onto my shoulders. His fingertips stroked my arms. As his lips made their way back to mine. I wrapped my legs around him.

My mobile began to ring. I felt Dean sigh in dismay

"ignore it" I said to him, as I pushed him over onto his back and climbed on top.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

I lay on my side facing Dean,

"your so beautiful" he said

I smiled at him then placed a hand on his chest

"no need to butter me up, you've already got me" I laughed at him

he laughed and then lent forwards and kissed me softly. He jumped out of bed and began dancing to the bathroom, I laughed and threw a pillow at him

"your such a big kid" I laughed

He looked over his shoulder at me and winked, then walked into the bathroom.

I gathered the covers around me and started to climb out of bed, I saw my mobile and picked it up, looking at the screen, one voice mail message, I dialled and listened in

"_Beth, it's Glynda," _I rolled my eyes, and thought maybe of just deleting the message

" _I have absolutely no idea where you are, but your father wishes me to phone you and tell you about his birthday party" _She continued,

I had almost forgotten it would be his birthday soon

" _you probably have no interest in it, it's a black tie ball, which would mean you would have to wear formal wear incase you didn't understand that." _she then said, I pursed my lips and stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom

"_Your father insisted I tell you and invite you, and your friends" _she said friends as if she had something disgusting on the end of her tongue

Dean appeared in the bathroom doorway, a towel around his waist

"shower's warming up...you wanna share" he asked

I smiled and nodded and continued to listen to the message

"_well, I've told you know, you if you don't show up, it's not my problem, but it's at our place, on Friday, if you decide to come, at least let one of us know, as I guess we're going to have to put you up for a few nights" she said_

I walked closer to Dean and placed a hand on his chest, he grabbed my hips

"_well...i guess thats all you need to know, Ciao" _she then hung up

I deleted the message and placed my phone on the dresser by the door

"Anyone interesting?" Dean asked, pulling me closer and kissing my neck

"Just Glyn, inviting us to my Father's black tie birthday party this friday" I said

"bet she's been organising it for months and only now remembering to invite me" I smiled

"do you want to go?" Dean asked against my neck

"well I guess it depends if we finish with this case" I said to him, pushing my fingers through his hair, while holding onto the sheet with my other hand

"and if we do?" he then asked

"i guess I wouldn't mind, he is my father after all, but it means getting formal wear" I told him

"anyway...lets not think about that, or Glyn right now" I smiled

Dean lifted his head and pulled me even closer to him, pulling into the bathroom with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out of the bathroom, a large towel wrapped around me, Dean's hands on my hips as he walked out behind me kissing my neck. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"i'm thinking we might have to phone Sammy and Carmen soon and get interviewing" I told Dean, as I stroked the base of his head.

"guess your right" he replied, as he pulled me in closer and kissed my lips softly

"I'll ring Carmen, why don't you get changed and pop over to the dinner and get some coffee for us all so we can start on the research" I said, as I gently placed another kiss on his lips

He smiled

"anything you say Baby" he replied

He finally unwrapped his arms from around me and walked over to his bag, I dug through my bag and pulled on clean underwear, then a short denim skirt and T-shirt, Dean turned around as he began to pull on a T-shirt and smiled

"Nice legs" he said

"like it's the first time you've seen them" I laughed

He pulled his T-shirt on and kissed me, squeezing my bum slightly

I reached for my phone and began to dial Carmen's number. While the phone began to ring I kissed Dean gently on his lips

"hey Beth" Carmen said cheerfully down the phone

"hey Carmen, Dean is going to pop out and get coffee for everyone, if you want to come over so we can start researching soon" I said down the phone

I heard the phone piece being covered and a soft mumbling the other end

"sure, Sam and I will be there in about 5 minutes, see you then" she said before hanging up

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on the sofa and turned on my laptop, when there was a knock on the door. I got up placing my laptop on the coffee table, I opened the door to a smiling Carmen and Sam.

"Hey Guys, come in, Dean shouldn't be too long" I smiled

They both entered the room and sat on the sofa together, I perched on the edge of the bed, which I had made quickly, just after Dean went to get Coffee for everyone.

Sammy pulled out his laptop

"I've found a few news articles about the disappearances" Sammy said as he typed away,

just then there was a tap at the door, I got up and smiled as I saw Dean in the doorway, his hands full of coffee. I kissed his cheek as he came in and handed them round.

"Got you Apple juice like you asked" he said kissing my cheek and squeezing my bum

"thanks Babe" I whispered back

He sat back on the bed and I sat on his lap, as he took a sip of his black coffee, his free hand snaked around my waist and pulled me into him, he then pressed a small kiss to my collarbone

"love you" he whispered

I smiled, my cheeks going slightly red, then turned my head and pressed a kiss to his lips

"love you to" I replied,

My hand stroked his cheek and I lost myself in his eyes for a while

"I don't think we're dealing with a Wendigo" Sammy said, Bringing Dean and I back to where we were

"Looks like I won't being seeing you in shorts then" I whispered to Dean, laughing slightly

Dean smiled and tried to suppress a laugh as he asked

"what makes you say that?"

Sam looked at Dean as if he was an idiot, then simply said

"It just doesn't seem to follow normal Wendigo disappearances, for one thing, according to this mornings papers, they recently found what they believe is a mass burial site" Sammy replied

Dean and I looked Sammy shocked

"What?" We both said together

Sammy shrugged his shoulders

"I think we need to go check out the site" He then said

"thing is the site is under strict supervision, so we're not all going to be able to get in, so we might have to draw straws" Sam smiled

"Or..." I smiled

"I think my dad might come in Handy here, I can phone him and get him to get Carmen and I through as Archaeology students, they will need the archaeologists to study the area, and well...my dad's pretty high up in the archaeology community. And well you two can come arrive later as FBI, I'll say I phoned you through" I smiled

Dean wrapped his arms tighter around me and kissed my neck

"always knew you were a genius" he whispered

"Do you think you two can pass as archaeologists?" Sammy asked

Carmen and I laughed

"Please, we've both been forced to attend the events, and hear my Dad go on all day about it, plus, I have been on quite a number of digs" I smiled

"I think we're more then capable of Passing, right Carmen" I said

"Right" she replied


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

I hung up my mobile

"ok, that's all sorted. My Dad is phoning to warn them we'll be showing up within the next hour" I said smiling at Dean

"So Carmen, dress like your ready to dig" I smiled at her

She stood up and Sammy stood with her

"Ok, well shall we meet you back here in... what?...half an hour?" She asked

"Yeah, sounds good to me" Dean replied, as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me

Sammy started to walk towards the door

"won't you two need a car?" He asked as his hand touched the handle

"I'll sort it out, I'll hire one" I smiled.

Sammy looked ready to say something else, but Carmen just grabbed his hand

"She knows what she's doing, come on" she said, pulling him out the room and smiling at me.

"alone again" Dean whispered in my ear, as the door closed

I laughed and turned in his arms

"stop that" I laughed

"we have to get ready for the investigation" I said

I stroked his chest with my fingertips and smiled, then shook my head

"No...we really do need to get ready" I said, trying to separate myself from him

He smiled then after awhile, finally let me go, I took his hand and reached for my mobile I kissed his cheek and dialled for information, asking for a nearby car hire place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, A car is sorted for Carmen and I, it'll be here in 10 minutes" I smiled at Dean.

I walked over to my bag. and rummaged through till I found and pulled out a pair of short Tan safari shorts and a beige tank top, and began to change. Once I had pulled the top on I turned and looked at Dean, he had pulled on his suit trousers and was buttoning up his shirt.

"i know you may not like wearing a suit, but you do look very sexy in one" I smiled as I walked closer

I helped him button up the rest of his shirt as he placed his hands on my hips. Once the top button was done up, I grabbed the collar and pulled him close for a kiss. He smiled against my lips. When our lips separated, he still had the big grin on his face.

"remind me to wear a suit more often" He said, he then looked me up and down.

"actually, remind me to tell you to wear those shorts more often" he smiled

I placed my hands on his chest and laughed a little

"take it you like them?" I asked

His hands slipped from my hips, to the rim of my shorts, were he brushed his fingers on my bare skin. He just smiled

"Good to know" I replied.

I stroked my hands up his chest and wrapped them over his shoulders, stroking the base of his neck

"well maybe I will have to wear these shorts more often" I teased.

I unwrapped my arms and moved his hands from my thighs, I walked back over to my bag, pulled out a pair of old boots from the bottom and a pair of socks and pulled them on. I grabbed a small Brown Satchel and threw my mobile, a notebook and form of identification into it. I then grabbed the archaeology tool roll that my dad had given to me when I was younger, I wasn't entirely sure why I had brought it on the road with me, but glad I did now.

I stood up straight and pulled my bag over me, letting it hang loosely at my side. I then pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and smiled at Dean.

"ok stud, I'm ready" I said

He walked up to me and lifted my chin with his finger and kissed my lips softly

"i'm gonna wait outside and phone Carmen, the car should be here soon, I'll see you later, tell them I called you and you should get though ok" I said, He kissed my lips again

"promise me you'll behave while we're there..no flirting, you hear me" I said, put he once again pressed his lips to mine

"Do you hear me?" I asked alittle bit more serious

He smiled innocently

"why do you think I'm getting all the kissing I can get now" he replied

I laughed slightly and pressed myself to him

"make it up to you later" I whispered in his hair, while stroking the base of his neck.

"deal!" He replied, stroking his hands down my back and squeezing my bum

"Good" I smiled

I moved his hands and grabbed a jacket and headed towards the door

"wait" he called

I stopped, my hand on the handle, he walked up to me and turned me around, he cupped my face, a smile playing on his lips, his other hand rested on the small of my back and he gently pulled me in, his lips met mine and we kissed passionately, my hands rested on the back of his head, as he slowly pulled away he pressed a kiss on my nose

"i love you" he whispered

I smiled, my cheeks growing slightly warm

"i love you too" I replied, stroking my fingers down his cheek

"i'll miss you" I then said and kissed him once more

"Ok, I really gotta get going" I smiled

I lowered one hand and squeezed his bum

"see you soon Stud" I smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood at the front of the motel, leaning against the hire car

"sorry I took so long" Carmen said from behind me, making me jump slightly

I smiled at her

"No problem" I smiled

She came and stood beside me, she was wearing Khaki combat trousers, a black t-shirt, Black Jacket and boots, her hair was slicked up into a ponytail.

"so do I look the part?" She asked

but before I could answer she looked at what I was wearing

"Bet Dean likes those" she laughed, nodding at my shorts

I laughed, knowing he did.

"you remind me of some of the women who used to come to your fathers about the digs, only younger and prettier" she smiled

"some of those women really shouldn't of been wearing shorts" she laughed

I laughed with her, then shook my head when the image of a slightly plump middle aged women wearing shorts popped in my head

"gosh, yeah I remember some of them" I smiled

"so lets get going" I said

Carmen walked round to the other side of the car and we both climbed in, I pulled out of the parking lot and headed off to the mass burial site.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

We Arrived at the site, lots of News crews surrounded the area, as did yellow police tape. I grabbed my bag and small kit and walked up to a police officer who stood by the tap, trying to keep the news crews back

"hi, We're here to see the bones, we're the Phd Students Gerald Porter sent" I smiled

The police looked at Carmen and I, then walked off, Carmen looked at me and I shrugged. The policeman walked over to a lady, who had her back to us, she turned and smiled

"Beth Dear" She called over the site

Confusion began to run through my mind, then I recognised her

"Harriet" I smiled as she walked closer, she lifted up the tape and Carmen and I ducked under.

I had know Harriet for years, she was very close to both my mother and Father, she looked exactly the same, except older Tanned, tall and slim, her hair a blonde grey colour.

"Beth, your father never said it was you coming, however, then again I didn't take the call, it's so lovely to see you Dear" she took me in her arms and hugged me tight

"I didn't know you would be here either Harriet, last I heard, you were in Egypt" I smiled

she laughed and let me go,

"I was, for a very long time, only just come back really" she replied

"oh, Harriet, sorry, this is Carmen, she's on the course with me" I said, pointing to Carmen

"Carmen, this is Harriet Reynolds, she and my father worked together when I was younger, she's a good family friend" Carmen held out her hand and Harriet shook it

"any friend of Gerry's and Beth is a friend of mine" Harriet smiled

"come on, let me show you what we've got here" she said, leading the way through the site.

We walked past some young looking students who were gently cleaning some bones and placing them delicately in trays before another person would carry them off into a tent, we then walked towards a large dug out area

"it's strange you know, the bodies are laid out, it just looks like the bones were tossed in, so what you see, is how they were dumped...no decaying bodies...it seems all flesh was striped before burial" Harriet said

"we're thinking of expanding the site, but there are so many bones, we have people desperately trying to match them up to get a full skeleton, before we examine them further" she then said

she climbed down into the large hole and Carmen and I followed

"Beth, you must remember my daughter, Clara" Harriet said walking over to a small red head.

She was still very young, the last time I saw her, she was just a child, she looked so much like her mother, apart from the red hair, which she definitely got from her father.

"Of course I do...Clara, it's lovely to see you again" I smiled

The small, tiny framed girl stood up, dusting off some dirt and wiped sweat from her brow with her wrist, before extending her hand

"Beth, it's been a long time" she smiled

I took her hand and shook it, then introduced her to Carmen

"so sweetheart, what have you found so far" Harriet asked her daughter

they bent down together and looked over the bones

"like mother like daughter" I laughed

Harriet looked over her shoulder

"your one to talk" she laughed

"you r the spitting image of your mother, although I never thought you would follow your father's footsteps, I envision you helping people some how, maybe being adventurous...but you obviously enjoy it, your glowing" she said before she looked back at the bones her daughter was carefully clearing out.

Carmen nudged me and smiled

"guess you are doing what she thought" she whispered

I smiled back, and laughed softly

Harriet stood up

"come on girls follow me" she said.

She led us back the way she came and through to the tent, there in the large tent were several tables, laid out on the tables were the bones, some starting to form full skeletons

"the strange thing is, they are all different, length of time they've been buried, sex...all very different, however the only thing that connects them is age, they are all young, say under 25yrs old, young" she said leading us over to the furthest skeleton.

"the worst thing is, some have only been buried a couple of weeks, but there are ones that have been in the ground longer then I've been around...so whatever is going on, it may still be going on" Harriet said looking disgusted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carmen and I had been at the site awhile, Harriet had decided to leave us to ourselves, to study the remains, and help collect pieces of bone. Harriet came back into the tent

"you girls ok?" she asked

I was about to answer ut before I could get a word out we were interupted

"Harriet the FBI are here, said one of these two asked for them" the young policeman who got her when we arrived said

"oh yeah, that would be me" I said lifting my head from looking closely at the corpse

"and it's perfect timing...i think I've found teeth marks in one of the bones" I said

Carmen suddenly stopped at what she was doing at looked at what I had been looking at, Harriet came walking over to look aswell

"my goodness, Rick, send the fbi through...seems they may need to be involved in this case" Harriet said as she pulled on a glove and began to look at the teeth shaped indents.

I turned and reached for the camera, as I turned round Sam and Dean entered the large tent, I smiled at Dean who winked, I blushed slightly then looked at Harriet, whose head was still low luckily, but Carmen had seen, she glared at me then at Dean, almost communicating a 'Behave' in her head to the pair of us.

"ah...Gentleman, please come in" Harriet said, finally lifting her head

She held out a hand

"Harriet Reynolds" she said

"i'm the head Archaeologist on this site, these lovely ladies are Beth and Carmen" she said

Sam shook her hand first then Dean

"I'm Detective Turner, and this is Detective Hooch" Dean replied

Carmen and I tried to stifle a laugh

"unfortunate Pairing" Carmen giggled

Sam looked at her and smiled

"the feds have a sense of humour" he replied

I nudged Carmen gently and looked at Sam...if she felt the need to give Dean and I a warning...they too had to have a warning.

"well detective Turner, it's a good thing your here, Beth had just found what looks like teeth marks on one of the bones that we recently excavated from the large 'burial pit'. We may have something a little more serious then we originally thought" Harriet said

Dean looked shocked then walked towards us, I passed him a pair of gloves, as he slipped them on he bent over the corpse, I bent down beside him and traced the indents with my finger to point them out to Dean

"you smell so good" he whispered

Luckily no one heard him

"stop it Dean" I smiled, nudging him with my hip slightly

"Mom, we've found something outside" Clara said, trying to catch her breath

"Detective Hooch, would you and Carmen like to assist me outside, while Beth shows your partner the other corpses" Harriet asked Sam

"is that ok with you Beth dear?" she then asked

I lifted my head

"hmmm..oh yeah thats fine" I smiled

Carmen gave me a quick glance and then followed Clara, Harriet and Sam out of the tent

"alone at last" Dean whispered

I made sure the coast was clear, then kissed his cheek

"missed you" I whispered

"but, we really have got to sort this out, this is getting pretty serious, it doesn't look supernatural, just sick" I said

Dean looked closer at the indents

"think your right, these look human" Dean said

I grabbed the magnify glass and looked at the marks closer

Dean stood up

"i wonder how many more are like this" Dean said

He began to walk around the large tent, examining the bones.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Dean and I had been alone in the tent for a while, examining the corpses that laid on the tables infront of us

Carmen came into the tent, carrying a large tray of new bones, followed by Sam

"more human remains" she said

"with more human teeth marks?" I asked

"think so" she replied

"we may need to get out of here, and get the real experts in" she Said

"yeah, you may be right, seems it's nothing we're used to dealing with, just sick humans" Carmen mumbled

it was quiet for a while

"actually might be our sort of case after all" Dean said, his head still low, a magnify glass in his hand, as he stared at a skull.

I walked over, placing a hand on his back and bent down beside him

"what you got baby?" I asked

Our bodies in full contact

Carmen cleared her throat and I dropped my hand looking over my shoulder at her and rolling my eyes

"well...that indent doesn't look like teeth to me" he said, he moved slightly so I could get a better look,

There carved into the skull was a symbol,

"Hey guys, grab me a pen and paper will you" suddenly Dean passed the items to me, I quickly drew the symbol down on the paper and looked closely at it

"I think we may be dealing with Cannibals who are making their meat a sacrifice" I whispered

Deans hand rested on my back as he looked over my shoulder again at the etched in symbol

"think you may be right baby" he whispered

We could hear talking outside the tent

"guys" Carmen said under her voice, warning us that we were still undercover

Dean dropped his hand and stood up

"It's ridiculous fine we'll get permits if that's what's needed" Harriet shouted as she hung up the phone

"Harriet, is everything ok?" I asked as she came into the tent

"apparently afew of the locals have complained about the dig, and now won't let us continue till we get permits" she huffed

she walked closer and lent against a table

"so I'm afraid I'm having to send everyone home, just till I can sort it all out" Harriet Sighed

"ok, well here's my number" I said writing it down on the bottom of the page with the symbol on, and tore it off

"thank you Dear" Harriet said

"i'll call you as soon as thinks start to look up" she smiled

"Thank you detectives, but I'm afraid they are closing the site completely, no one will be here apart from me, and I'm afraid I may not be much use to you, maybe it'll be best if you leave also, till we can get back to work" Harriet told Dean and Sam

"Of course Ma'am" Sam smiled

He held out his hand and Harriet shook it. The Dean held out his and also shook her hand.

"No problem Ma'am, we'll make sure we keep an eye out for when the dig starts again, and we'll be back as soon as it is" Dean smiled

He then walked over to me and shook my hand winking slightly

"it was a pleasure working with you Ma'am" he smiled

"Likewise" I replied

He squeezed my hand slightly then followed Sam out of the tent.

"i'm so sorry Girls" Harriet mumbled

"it's ok Harriet, as I said, give us a call when it opens again, and if we're in the area still, we'll pop back" I smiled

She hugged me tightly and held me for a while

"it was lovely to see you again dear, you know you really do look like your mother, she would be so proud of how your turned out" she said, as she let go

"thanks Harriet, hope to see you soon" I smiled

Harriet then shook Carmen's hand and said her goodbyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I climbed out of the rental car, glad to be back at the motel, I saw the Impala and started to get excited about seeing Dean again, and having to pretend I didn't know him.

"Sam sent a text, they're both in our room" Carmen smiled

"ok" I smiled

She linked her arm with mine and we headed towards her motel room. We gently knocked on the door,, there was quick movement behind the door, and Dean appeared, a huge grin on his face, he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground

"Dean" I laughed

He placed me on the ground and pulled me in tight into his chest

"get a room" Carmen laughed as she squeezed past us and into the room

She walked over to Sam, who was sitting on the bed and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck

"hey beautiful" Sam smiled, she kissed his nose gently, then looked at Dean and I

"so we gonna figure out the symbol now, or do you two want some alone time" she smiled

Dean looked at me, a smile across his face, his eyebrows raised, I nudged him

"i think we need to figure it out soon" I said

"i would prefer to sort this problem out as soon as possible, and then get the hell out of here" I said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and I sat on the sofa, his arm hung over my shoulder, my hand in his, fingers entwined, searching through books to try and find out what the symbol meant. We had been searching for hours and we were all getting tired

Sam yawned and stretched

"maybe we should continue the research tomorrow" Carmen said stroking the back of Sam's head

"mmmm...maybe your right" I mumbled, absent-mindedly turning the page of the book on my lap.

I was about to turn another page when suddenly my mind gained focus

"oh...wait...i think I've found it" I said

I grabbed the piece of paper with the symbol drawn on and turned it upside down,

"yatzee" I smiled

"the symbol of the Goddess Hebe, also known as the goddess of youth and Immortality, I think our well... whatever they are might be making human sacrifices to the Goddess Hebe... still not sure why the teeth marks thought"

"well... didn't Harriet say that all the skeletons were young people, What if our suspects are literally eating the youth of the victims, then marking them the sacrifice to Hebe" Carmen said off the top of her head

"did you just think that, or had you heard it before" Sam asked looking impressed

"well I have heard of having to do something to a human sacrifice, whether its marking the bodies, or bones, or er...having...er...intercourse with the victim to make the gift, or power...or what ever that your trying to get from the sacrifice, transfer to the person doing the sacrifice." Carmen said, looking at Sam and smiling

"that's very hot" Sam said, pulling Carmen closer, he pushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed her neck

Dean cleared his throat

"er..still in the room here guys" Dean said

I laughed at him and Carmen nudged Sam to make him stop, I stood up

"well, it's too late to do anything now..so maybe we should go to our room, and continue the research in the morning" I said loudly.

Carmen smiled at me and Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around me

"sounds like a good idea to me" Dean smiled, Pressing his lips to my neck

I laughed again and started to drag him towards the door

"see you in the morning guys" I laughed

As I closed the door to Sammy and Carmen's room, Dean flung his jacket over his shoulder and held out his hand for me, I took it and heldit tight, Wrapping my other hand across my body to hold his arm. He kissed the top of my head gently and we walked to our room. Once at our door Dean turned to face me and kissed me softly

"Love you" he whispered

"love you more" I replied

I smiled up at him and we stared into each others eyes for a while

"guess we should go in our room" I smiled

Deans grin got bigger, he flung his jacket off his shoulder

"the keys are in my pocket"he said

I reached one hand into his trouser pocket, feeling for the keys, I pulled out the Impala keys

"not in there"i said

he was about to say something when I reached into the other trouser pocket. It was empty

"thought you said they were in your pocket, have you lost them?" I asked

he smiled and shook his head

"jacket pocket" he replied

"why didn't you say then" I smiled

"well, first cos you just went straight for the pockets without asking which one, and second, I didn't mind" he smiled back

I nudged him playfully

"trust you" I replied then reached on my tiptoes to kiss him

he lifted his jacket and reached into the pocket, while our lips were still in full contact, he then opened the door and he wrapped his arms around me, guiding me into the room, He kicked the door shut with his foot and I pulled away, smiling at him.

"Ÿou know, i'm rather tired, maybe we should just go to sleep" I smiled

Dean looked alittle sad, I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, then motioned for him to join me

"or we could just have a lie in tomorrow" I teased

Deans grin played across his face once more and he walked over, he pulled me up and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my body and not wanting to let go. And I didn't want him to, I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him tighter. I stepped back and gently sat on the edge of the bed, pulling him with me, our lips still touching, I felt him smile against them, his hand stroked up my side, under my top, and up my back.

I started to unbutton his shirt and my hands stroked his bare chest, Our lips seperated and he smiled down at me as his hand stroked back down and grabbed my thigh. He pulled me as he rolled onto his back, I sat up on his lap, my legs either side, I lifted my top off and threw it to one side, then leaned down and kissed him again.


	41. Chapter 41

I lay in Deans arms, my head on his chest, I heard his stomach rumble

"when was the last time you ate something?" I asked, slightly concerned

I knew that if this demon that was after him was going to attack, Dean had to be fit enough to attack back

"erm... I grabbed a sandwich on the way to the dig" Dean said

I sat up on my elbow and looked at him

"well how about, you stay here in bed, and I go get you some food from the place across the street, how does that sound" I smiled

"would prefere for you to stay in bed with me, but I know there is no argueing with you, so sounds good to me" he smiled back

I swund the covers back and over Dean and climbed out of bed, I grabbed my underwear and pulled them on, then pulled on my shorts, I walked over to Dean and leaned over him, and kissed his lips softly

"what do you want?" I asked smiling

"mmm...don't mind babe" he answered back, stroking his fingers up my arm

"ok hun, i'll be back in a bit" I replied, kissing him again, then grabbing my top and pulled it on, I grabed my bag, waved at him and headed out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I entered the store, I saw Carmen I her cargo pants and top, looking at chips

"hey you" I smiled, nudging my hip into her

"oh hey" she smiled back, she looked at my head then smiled, laughing slightly

"been having fun have you?" she asked

I looked at my reflection in the shop glass and noticed bits of my hair standing up, I tried to smoothe it down then turned at Carmen and smiled

"yep" I s imply replied

she laughed

"take it Dean's hungry?" she then asked

"of course, the only time he isn't is when" I started to say

"hey...stop...i don't want to know the rest of that sentence" she smiled

I laughed and grabbed a bag of corn chips, we started to walk around the store, occasionly picking things up from the shelves

"so what do you think we're going to do about the case" Carmen said quietly

"not sure at the moment, to be honest, i'm more worried about Astaroth finding Dean" I whispered back

Carmen stroked my arm and then gave me a quick side hug

"it'll be fine, we'll find him before he lays a finger on Dean" she said reasuringly

"mmmm...i'm not sure you're right, I have these feelings...and er...nightmares" I told her

Carmen's face dropped and again she stroked my arm

"Thats awful Beth, but I promise, we will try everything we can to make sure that nothing happens, ok" she replied

I put on a little smile, I knew they would try everything, but I still had that nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach

"i know, any way...i better get these things back to Dean" I said, nodding down at the armful I held.

"but just one more thing" I said, I opened the freezer we were walking by and grabbed a tub of Ben and Jerry's, Carmen smiled and grabbed a tub too

"actually that looks like a good idea" she said

we walked to the counter and paid for our items seperatley, then headed off to the motel, taking our seperate ways when we reached our rooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked in the room, Dean was sitting up in bed and smiled

"thought you would never come back" he smiled

I sat on the edge of the bed and kissed him,

"just bumped into Carmen, so we were getting things together, so..." I said opening the brown bag and starting to pull things out

"i got some potato chips, a couple of subs, some pie, cos I know how you love your apple pie, and some icecream for us to share" I smiled

I then leaned back in and kissed him, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in, I laughed and pulled out a couple of plastic spoons from the bag

"fancy sharing the ice cream first" I smiled

he smiled back and nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood up and chucked the rubbish in the bin, Dean swung his legs out of bed and as I got closer he grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed, his hand cupped my cheek and he kissed me passionately, rolling ontop of him, I smiled against his lips as his hand began to stroke up my top again, as he began to trace his lips down my neck

"how about another round" he said against my skin, then lifted his head to look in my eyes

I placed myt hands on Deans chest and pushed him off, rolling with him, so I was sitting on top of him, I lifted my top off over my head and again, tossed it to the floor

"thought you'd never ask" I smiled, leaning down and kissing him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke to the sound of my mobile going off, I rolled and reached my arm out for it, Dean moaned

"leave it to go to voicemail" he mumbled

I ignored him and reached for my mobile, and looked at the screen

"ït's Harriet" I said, sitting up slightly

"hey Harriet, have you been able to get the site open again?" I asked as I answered

"oh...er...sorry Beth, it's Clara...her daughter, I wasn't sure who else to phone, but...but...my mom's missing" she said, I could hear her trying to hold back sobs

"Clara...what do you mean?" I asked, a bit surprised

"well mom never cam back to the hotel last night, so I thought she must of just been staying her, sorting things out, so when I arrived this morning, and saw her car, I thought maybe I was right, But I entered the tent and well... she was no where...and the remains are thrown to the floor, as are her books...and equiptment...and her photos...everything...its like it's been raided" she said, her voice craking on the last word

I was silent for a moment as I tried to think

"Ok Clara, i'll be over as soon as possible, just stay there, and if anyone arrives, even if it's a cop, or someone you know...call me...whoever it may be...Ok?" I asked

I heard her mumble a yes, before I hung up and grabbed my clothes, I pulled on my shorts from yeaterday and a tshirt, while filling Dean in on the details

"er...i'm going to phone Carmen and Sammy and tell them to meet us there, they can take the rental, there's no point in staying undercover, whoever it is we're after have Harriet, and she is our priority now" I told him, brushing my hair back into a ponytail, and Pulling the loose strands back with hair pins, as Dean changed.

I grabbed my phone and called Carmen

"Hey Carmen, Harriets missing, Dean and I are heading to the site, will you two meet us there when your ready, take the rental" I said rushed

"er...sure thing Beth, we'll be ready as soon as possible" she replied

I hung up my phone and turned to Dean, my eyes sore as I started to feel tears building up in them

"its ok babe, we'll find her before they do anything, I promise" Dean said, as he walked upto me and held me tight, kissing the top of my head


	42. Chapter 42

** Chapter42**

We pulled up beside Harriet's car, Clara came running out of the tent, tears streaming down her cheeks,

"Beth, Thank you for coming so soon, I wan't sure who else to ring" she said

she gave me a hug, then looked at Dean

"wait aren't you the Fbi agent from yesterday?" Clara asked, wiping her eyes

"Clara, well... I should be honest with you, I'm not an archaeology major, niether is Carmen, and Dean and his brother Sam aren't Fbi. We help people out, and whoever is behind this mass burial site have your mother... but I promise, we will do everything we can" I said, I looked at her, as if to apologise for the lying

she just nodded

"clara, we need to see inside the tent" Dean eventually said, breaking the silence

she looked up at him and nodded, Dean reached for my hand and we walked to the tent, Clara stayed outside, not wanting to go back in.

As Dean and I entered I noticed how different it looked from how it was set out the day before, Clara was right, all Harriets books were thrown to the floor, her photos, map, and other papers, were tossed about all over the place.

Dean bent down and picked up a book, he flicked through it briefly then placed it on one of the tables.

"where do we begin?" I asked Dean

his hand rested on my back and he stroked it, a simple sign of comfort

"er... Beth, your friends are here" Clara said entering the tent, followed by Sam and Carmen,

Carmens hand stroked my arm as she stood beside me

"Sam, any ideas on where to begin?" I asked Sam quietly

"guess we could check her computer, see if there is anything in there" he whispered back

Sam walked over to the laptop and picked it up, he placed it on a table and began to try and look on it, As Carmen, Dean and I began to pick things up from the floor

After a while Clara came in the room

"hey Clara, why don't you go back to the hotel your staying at, and i'll contact you on your mom's phone if we find anything" I said with a slightly forced, yet weak smile

Clara nodded and turned around, and left the tent, I turned to face Dean who quickly grabbed me tight and held me against his chest, then kissed the top of my head

"this is all my fault" I mumbled

Dean held me tighter

"Beth..babe, it's not your fault, Harriet was working on this site before you came along, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here, and I promise, we will find her" Dean said soothingly

I buried my head into his chest and breathed him in, as he kissed the top of my head again, and swayed slightly

"Crap!" Sam shouted

I looked up

"what is it Sam?" I asked

he turned and faced me

"Harriets account was open, she sent an email, but the laptop is damaged and froze, and now I can't look at it, it seems she sent the email late last night, I was thinking maybe it had some information in it" Sam replied

I let go off Dean and walked over to Sam, I stared at the frozen screen

"wait that's my dad's email address" I said, pulling my phone out my pocket and dialling my dad's number

"hey Dad, it's me, I need a favour" I said down the phone

"Beth honey, of course, what can I do for you?" he asked

"are you by a computer by any chance?" I asked

"yes" he replied slightly confused

"well, I'm on a case, and it's at a dig, that Harriet is working on, and well she's gone missing, but it seems she emailed you before she went missing, I was wondering if you could look at that email" I said

"well funny you should say that, I opened it a second a go, it was an old newspaper article, from 50 years ago, about a girl who disappeared" he said

I looked at Dean and his hand reached for mine,

"dad can you email me the email, straight away" I asked my dad

"hold on one second Honey B" he said.

It went quiet for a few minutes

"ok it's sent, anything else I can do?" he asked

"thats all thanks dad" I replied

"ok then Honey B, oh Glyn wants to know if your coming for my birthday, and how many" he said quickly

"i'll try to, and if we can it'll be the four of us, see you soon dad" I said

He said his goodbyes and he hung up. I connected to the internet on my phone and pulled up my email, I opened the email from my dad and looked at the news article, it had a picture of the young girl with a group of friends with her, I looked at it and looked at Dean

"i don't think it helps" I said,

Dean wrapped his arm over my shoulder and held me close, I looked down at the picture again

"wait...hold on" I said,

I zoomed in on the picture and looked again

"no...can't be" I said looking closely at a person in the picture

"hey, did anyone else see this guy hanging around here yesterday, and I mean that guy, not an older version, or someone similar, I mean...that guy?" I said, showing Dean the screen, who took it and showed Sammy and Carmen

"actually, you know what, we does look familiar, he was standing by the cop when we arrived" Carmen said

"then do you think it's suspicious that this article is 50years old, and he hasn't changed" I said

"think we might have our bad guy?" Sam asked

I nodded, he looked at the screen and began to tap the screen

"well his name was Stanley Edwards, i'm trying to find an address" Sam said, still taping on my screen

"and apparently his grandson lives in the old family hom, just outside the town" Sam said handing me my phone with the adrress

"well then...lets get going, we have to find Harriet" I said, as I started to walk out the tent

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and I headed down the road in the impala, Sammy and Carmen followed behind in the rental car,

Deans hand squeezed my thigh, and smiled at me,

"i promise you baby, we'll get there in time" he said, as he pushed the gas peddle down pushing the car faster

I placed my hand on top of his, and smiled at him weakly

"i know" I replied, trying to hide my fear that it was too late

Dean pulled the car over and turned the engine off, as Carmen and Sammy pulled over behind us

"it's just down there, I think we need to walk... keep the element of surprise" Dean said

I climbed out the car and Dean joined my side, carmen and Sammy climbed out of the rental and joined us

"ok, so I have a plan" Carmen smiled

"seeing as he's been at the site, he's going to recognise all of us, so I was thinking, Beth and I go to the door, asking him to sign a petition for the site to be re opened, making ask if we can ask a few questions about the site and the people in the town, while Dean and Sam sneak in through the back. Then if they find something, we go in, guns blazing"she smiled

Sammy swung his arm over her shoulder

"so what do you think?"she asked

"well...seeing as I don't think we have much time, it's a great plan" I smiled.

I turned to Dean and Kissed his cheek

"in that case, Carmen and I will drive up in the rental, you two sneak through the trees to the house, Call us when your near enough and we'll head down the drive" I said

Dean wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close into his chest

"be careful, ok" he said

I reached on my tip toes and kissed him softly

"you too" I said against his lips

"love you" I then mumbled

"love you too" he mumbled back

I let him go and he opened the trunk to the impala, he grabbed his gun and a flash light, then grabbed a blade and tucked it in his boot. Sam then joined Dean and loaded up too.

Dean snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me in for another kiss

"seriously, you be careful ok, I don't want anything happening to you, not again. Ok" he said

I smiled at him and stroked my fingers down his chest

"same goes for you too you know, if anything happens to you, i'll kick your ass" I smiled

Dean laughed softly then kissed me again, our lips parted and I looked at Carmen and Sam who were also saying goodbye to each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Carmen and I sat in the car, I stared at my mobile waiting for the signal to go in, suddenly it buzzed and I received a text

_all ready babe, be careful, love you xx_

I looked at Carmen and smiled, she sat in the drivers seat

"that's our signal" I said

Carmen started the engine and we drove down the narrow lane towards the house

"well isn't this creepy" I said looking at the old wooden house, dark, and slightly spooky looking

"perfect place for a creepy immortal, am I right?" Carmen laughed

I nodded and waited as she pulled up outside the house, we both got out of the car, with our notebooks

"ready" Carmen mumbled

"yep" I replied

We walked up to the door and knocked, it was a while till there was an answer, then a stanley, as I remembered him in the news article, answered the door.

"hello, we're archaeology students, we're currently working on site just in town and was wondering if you would be willing to sign our petition about Opening the site up again, and also if we could ask you some questions about the town?" Carmen smiled

The man looked at us and I smiled at him

"we would really appriechiate it if you could help us" I flirted

He smiled at me, a smile, that sent the hairs on my arms to stand on end

Suddenly Carmen fell to the floor beside me, I looked over my shoulder to find a women, smiling at me. Stanley grabbed me and I screamed and struggled as he started to drag me inside the house, I called out for Carmen, wandering if she was ok, hoping that she would wake up, his hand covered my mouth as I continued to Call out to Carmen

"shhhh...there's no point in screaming, no one will hear you" he said, his voice deep and creepy

He threw me to the floor, and I skidded and hit the wall, I prayed they hadn't got hold of Dean and Sam. I looked up at him and he knelt down beside me

"such pretty things, we may have to leave you two to last, I wouldn't mind a little fun with the two of you" he said, reaching over and stroking Carmen's cheek

"you hurt her in anyway and i'll break every bone in that hand" I snarled at him

He looked at the young women

"you hear that, she thinks she will get a chance to hurt me" he laughed

He looked at me and stroked my cheek, then brushed his hand down my neck and arm

"don't worry sweetie, you won't feel a thing" he snarled

I hit his arm away and tried to push him off, he smacked me across the face with the back of his hand then grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the floor, he climbed on top of me and brought his face till he was only an inch from mine

"got a fiesty one have we, oh I look forward to this" He snarled quietly

"Katie, take the other down to the basement" he shouted over his shoulder.

The girl grabbed Carmen by her arms and dragged her down the hall to a door with a bolt and a padlock on it, she dropped Carmen and Opened the door, then she grabbed her arms again and I watched them disappear down into the basement

Stanley grabbed my face and forced me to look at him

"i would suggest we have some fun, but I guess I should go hide your car before anyone else comes this way and gets suspicious" he whispered

"however don't think i'll forget about you down in that basement" he said, bringing his face closer to mine and breathing in deeply..

I cringed away and tried to kick him off of me, one again he smacked me with the back of his hand then climbed off me, he pulled me up roughly, then half dragged me to the door of the basement

"i'll get back to you later" he snarled as he threw me down the stairs.

I tumbled, hitting my head on the way down, bashing my elbows, then landing in a heap at the bottom of the stairs on a hard concrete floor

"chain that one up Katie, she's abit of a fiesty one" stanley ordered down the stairs,

I felt her grab me and pull on wrist up, I opened my eyes and looked Katie straight in the eyes, her face still young and beautiful, but her eyes showed age and extreme tiredness. She looked at me and snarled, then chained one wrist to the wall using hand cuffs, she then searched my pocket and pulled out my mobile

"I think we better take this away, don't you dear?" she growled

I tried to make a move for her, but she jumped back out of my reach.

She looked at me for a second then began to laugh, then walked up the steps and shut the basement door.

I finally looked around the large basement, Carmen still unconscious on the floor, laid beside me, I shuffled forwards and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Carmen, Carmen...come on wake up hun" I said

Nothing happened, I shuffled back against the wall and placed my hand on my forehead trying to think of something

"Beth? Is that you?" I heard a voice croak

"Harriet?" I looked around the room and let my eyes adjust to the dim light, there in a far corner sat Harriet, looking beaten and bruised

"Oh Beth Dear, how did they get you?" She asked

I brushed my hair back and off my face, feeling the pins loosen in my hair, I pulled them out and tossed them on the floor beside me

"Clara called me, she told me you were missing" I told her, I knew I had to tell her everything now. I placed my hand on the floor to prop myself up a little more, my hand touching the hair pins. I looked down at them

"so I went back to the site" I continued

I picked one hair pin up and looked at it as a thought croseed my mind

"hold on, I might be able to get out of these chains" I said, I started to fiddle with the lock and hair pin and heard a small clunk, as the hair pin turned and unlocked the cuffs.

I rubbed my wrist, took a quick glance over at Carmen then slowly and quietly made my way over to Harriet

"Harriet, i'm afraid I lied to you, I need to be honest with you now" I told her, as I fiddled with the locks that held her wrists

"I'm not an Archaeology Major, neither is Carmen, and the two Fbi agents Turner and Hooch, well they aren't Fbi, ones my boyfriend, the other one his brother, and well...we're hunters...not normal.. go get a bear hunters... but supernatural hunters...werewolves, wendigoes, demons, and so on...we help people, and well those people up there are making sacrifices to gain youth and Immortality, and we'll we came to stop them" I whispered

Her chains loosened and she rubbed her wrists and looked at me

"except Carmen and I got caught, but by the looks of it Dean and Sam aren't here, so they must still be outside, which means they'll get us out of here any minute now" I said, still whispering

Harried continued to stare at me

"I'm sorry I lied to you Harriet, but I couldn't tell you, we had to investigate, see if this case was something we had to sort out, I hope you can forgive me Harriet, I never thought it would be you running the dig, especially after I haven't seen you in years" I said

Harriet stared at me alittle longer, then grabbed me and hugged me

"Beth, I can never be mad at you, if what your saying is true, well then your helping people, I always knew you'd end up helping people" she said, she let go off me and sat back against the wall

"and to be frank dear, i'm glad your here, now how the hell do we get out" She smiled

I looked around the room and heard a small tapping at a small window above my head. I stepped back and saw Dean looking down at me

"That's how we get out" I smiled

I stood up and opened the latched, Dean yanked the window open and then slowly climbed through, as soon as his feet touched the ground he grabbed me and pulled me into his chest, I wrapped my arms around him and breathed him in

"hmmm... I thought I noticed a little spark between you two" Harriet said

Dean let me go and looked at Harriet

"it's ok, she told me everything, so are you Dean or Sam?" She asked

"Dean" he replied

He then looked at the lump that was Sam who was clumisly making his way through the window

"that's my brother Sam" He smiled

Sam dropped to his feet and looked at us

"those windows aren't made for people like me" He smiled

"where's Carmen?" He asked

I pointed over to her unconscious body

Sam ran over to Carmen and tried to quietly wake her up. Dean looked back at me and stroked my cheek, then gently touched my forehead where it hit the stairs as I was thrown down

"i kill him for doing what he did to you" Dean said, a touch of hatred in his voice

I looked up at Dean surprised

"saw the whole thing, Sammy had to hold me back from bursting through the window" he said

I reached on my tip toes and kissed Deans lips softly

"guess the plan didn't really work did it?" I mumbled

"guess not, and I don't think Carmen is up to doing anything right now" Dean said

I looked over his shoulder and saw her move, Sam helped sit her up and she rubbed the back of her head

"Ok, new Plan, Sam, Carmen and Harriet climb out through the window, hide in the woods, while you and I break that door and sort this out, I think the only real way we can stop it is to destroy the Alter for Hebe, and I think I saw it while I was being dragged through the house" I said

Sam joined us, Half carrying Carmen, who was leaning on him, still rubbing the back of his head.

"well make sure you thump someone for me" Carmen smiled.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Dean and I helped the others climb out the window, Sam went first, then helped pull Carmen up, Harriet looked at me and hugged me again

"Be careful Dear" She whispered

She let go and Sam reached for her hand, She climbed on Dean's knee and Sam pulled her up and out the window

I looked at Dean who once again stroked my cheek, then leaned in to kiss me

"You ready for this?" he asked

I nodded, pushing my fingers through his hair and smiled up at him

"lets do this" I said

We quietly walked up the basement stairs and steadied ourselves at the top, Dean pulled his gun out and I held Sam ready in my grasp.

Dean gave a swift hard kick to the door and it burst open, splintering the wood at the locks, Stanley appeared around the corner and Dean shot him in the leg, When Stanley didn't seem to slow down, Dean began to attack, He threw a punch, knocking Stanley to the ground, Who swept his feet and knocked Dean down, I started towards them to help Dean when Katie Jumped on my back, wrapping a scarf around my throat. Sam's Gun dropped to the floor.

I struggled for breath as I continued to Watch Dean and Stanley fighting, hit my back into the nearest wall, loosening katie slightly, I then grabbed her arms and flung her over my shoulder, she hit the ground with a thud, She began to stand and I threw a punch towards her, knocking her out,

"that's for Carmen, you old Hag" I said at the unconscious Katie that laid in a heap on the floor.

I knew if I was going to help Dean now, I had to find that Alter and Destroy it. I rushed to a room where the door was open a jar, candle light flickered through the small gap, I pushed the door open and stared at disbelief at the alter created for hebe, the amount of idols of her that surrounded the room, the large table with objects obviously belonging to the victims, the small blade in a glass case that stood centre of the table

"Wow, these people are freaks" I breathed as I stepped in further,

I looked at the large picture of Hebe that stood behind the glass case with the blade in, I hesitantly stepped forwards and then slowly picked up the picture, I looked at it,

"Stop...no...don't" Katie shouted breathlessly

I turned to look at her then slammed the picture over one of the idols, piercing the canvas

"Nooooooo!" Screamed Katie, I then dropped the tattered canvas to the floor and began to knock the idols to the floor and began smashing them into pieces, suddenly a great Gust of wind burst forwards from the alter, knocking me backwards onto the floor.

I heard Katie screaming, and as I turned to look at her I watched as she rapidly began to age infront of my eyes, Her skin began to sag and look thin as her hair turned gray, her hands withered into Boney old hands, then suddenly she slowly turned into dust, disappearing infront of me completely, and as quickly as the wind came, it went.

I looked around the room, the alter now completely distroyed.

"Beth, Babe" Dean appeared around the corner out of breath, his face sore from his fight with Stanley, I started to stand and Dean came over to help me up, He wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me tight.

"you Ok?" He asked

I looked up into his beautiful eyes, one now slightly swallon

"i'm fine" I replied as I gently stroked his face, I wiped the fresh blood away with my sleeve and then tip toed up and kissed his lips softly

Deans hand cupped my face and examined it, his eyes looked at my forehead, I reached for his hand and held it tightly in mine, then pulled it down from my face

"why don't we go back to the motel and get some ice on that eye of yours" I smiled

He wrapped his arms around and continued to hold me tight

"Dean? Are you ok?" I asked, a little worried by his behaviour

Dean looked at the floor

"I'm sorry I had to watch him treat you the way he did, it killed me seeing him hit you" he said

"i'm sorry I didn't burst through that window and stop him there and then" He continued to say

I placed my hand under his chin and lifted it, then kissed his lips softly

"but you came and got me, and we stopped them, that's what counts" I told him softly

I placed another kiss on his lips

"the redness will fade, as will the bruises and cuts, but I know the way I feel about you...that will never go... I can never be mad at you" I said, I smiled up at him and stroked my hand round to mthe back of his neck and gently stroked it

"i love you Dean, more then anything, and all that matters to me now, is that your here standing infront of me... alive..ok?" I said

I reached up and kissed him again

"i love you more then anything" I said again

he looked me deep in my eyes and slowly a smile grew on his lips

"I love you too" he said

"well then, lets get out of this creepy old place and go back to the motel and sort out that eye" I told him

He stroked down my arm and took hold of my hand, then slowly we walked to the door. As we passed a chest of draws I noticed Mine and Carmens phones sitting on it. I picked them up and placed mine in my pocket. Dean bent down and picked up Sam s gun and hels it in his spare hand

Outside the car was right at the base of the steps, Carmen sat in the passenger seat, her head against the window, Harriet sat in the back, on the phone, which I noticed was Sam's

Sam was leaning on the car, his arms crossed over his chest,

"Harriets on the phone to Clara, Carmen is still feeling a bit headachy, and you two look like you've seen better days" Sammy smiled

"Thanks" I laughed

Dean tossed Sams gun towards him, then we started to walk down the steps

"we'll walk to the Impala, Can you take Harriet back to her hotel and then take care of Carmen, we'll meet in the diner about 6ish for some food"I said

I gently knocked on Carmens window and she rolled it down, I passed her her mobile phone

"oh...er...thanks, so that's where it got too" she smiled

I lent through the window and hugged her slightly

"take care of that Head" I said to her

"you too". She said, looking at me properly for the first time since she woke up

I smiled at her, then as I backed out of the window I squeezed her shoulder

Harriet then rolled her window down

"thank you Dear" Harriet said, holding her hand out out the window to reach for mine

"I can honestly say I don't know how to thank you all, I promise to keep your secret safe, and as for the dig, I will come up with an idea to cover up the true reason for the buiral site" she said smiling

I squeezed Harriets hand

"thank you Harriet" I replied

She looked up at Dean

"you take care of her, you hear me, there are lots of people that care deeply about this wonderful girl here, she deserves the best, and I hope you can give her that" She said sternly at him

Dean looked at her

"I intend to look after her, I promise" He replied

Harriet then smiled up at him and looked back down at me

"i hope you keep in touch Dear" She smiled

"I will" I smiled

Sam walked round to the drivers side and climbed in

"Sam is going to take you back to your hotel, take care of yourself and i'll see you soon" I smiled, I bent down and hugged her through the window

we let each other go and Sammy started the engine, I waved as they drove off and watched the car disappear down the drive

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean took my hand and we casually walked down the drive towards the Impala, We walked in silence but there was nothing uncomfortable about it. Occasionlly I would look at Dean and we would smile at each other.

We arrived at the impala and Dean walked me to the passenger side, he opened the door, and was about to walk round to the drivers side, I grabbed his arm and stopped him

"Dean" I smiled

He looked at me and stepped closer, I stepped back and pressed myself to the car, then pulled him closer still, he pressed himself against me and placed his hands on my hips. I lifted my arms and wrapped them over his shoulders. He smiled down at me, we stayed that way for a while, until I finally broke the silence

"maybe we should go back to the motel now" I smiled, I lowered my arm and reached for his hand again, he took his hand off my hip and squeezed my hand

Dean kissed my lips, then kissed my red sore cheek, then my forehead, then finally he stepped back and started to walk round the other side of the car, not letting my hand go, I stretched it after him, then as soon as it would streth no more, we released our hands and climbed into the car.

I slid as close as I could to Dean and kissed his cheek. Dean started the engine and we drove off, leaving the creepy, but now empty house behind us.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

We walked up to out motel room hand in hand again, Dean opened the room door and we both walked in. I walked Dean over to the bed and pushed him down on the edge, I walked to the tiny little fridge that was empty apart from the little freezer section that held an ice cube try, I grabbed one of my tshirts and popped some ice into it, then wrapped it up, I walked over to Dean and placed the ice over his eye. He held the makeshift ice pack on his eye and with his free hand pulled me closer, I climbed onto Deans lap, my legs either side of his and smiled at I slipped off my jacket

"i'll got get the first aid kit" I smiled, Kissing him softly

He didn't let me move at first, instead, he wrapped his arms tighter around me and just held me

"come on" I laughed playfully tapping his chest,

"let me sort out the injuries, then i'll sort you out" I teased

I climbed off his lap and grabbed the first aid kit from my bag, he stood up and walk up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, I turned in his arms and smiled at him

"sorry, it's just with you in those little shorts, and well...i just can't help myself" he smiled

"clearly nothing wrong with you" I teased

"would you at least let me put a plaster on the gash on your head, and give you some painkillers?" I smiled

Dean smiled down at me and kissed my neck

"come on, it'll take 5 minutes" I said, unwrapping his arms and pushing him back towards the bed,

I pushed him down again and sat on his lap, legs either side of his body, and opened the first aid kit, placing it on the bed beside me, I cleaned up his forehead and placed a dressing over the wound, he reached for a plaster and stuck one to my head

"did I really need that?" I asked laughing

"well you do have abit of a bash to the head" he smiled, then kissed the spot where he had placed the plaster

I placed the ice back over his eye, then dangled my arms over his shoulders, just relaxing on his lap.

After a while Dean's free hand stroked up my back and under my top

"how about we do something to take our minds of the pain" he smirked

I laughed at him and took the ice pack off his eye, I tossed it over to the small coffee table by the sofa and smiled, and dangled my arms over his shoulders again.

"really, what sort of thing do you have in mind?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

He smirked at me again and his hands continued to stroke my body. I pressed my lips to his and smiled against them as he lifted my top up, our lips seperated as my top went over my head. I pressed my lips to his once again and tugged at his jacket, slipping it off his shoulders, then tugged at his Tshirt, pulling it off over his head.

He smiled at me as my fingers gently stroked his bare chest, He let out a soft moan of pleasure and grabbed my hips, I smiled and pushed him backwards onto the bed. My hands roamed over his chest again, then down onto this stomach till I reached his jeans, I undid his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. I stood up off the bed and pulled his boots off. He laughed as I struggled, then eventually sat up and help me take his boots off. Once we got them off he grabbed my hips again and I undid my shorts, he helped slip them off my hips and down my legs, he stroked back up my bare legs and grinned as I pushed him back onto the bed again, tugging at his jeans till they slipped off and I threw them over my shoulder. I climbed back onto the bed, legs one either side of him, and bent down and pressed my lips to his once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rested my head on Dean's chest and gently stroked up from his naval to his chest. He let out a soft mumble and I lifted my head and rested my chin on his chest, and smiled up at him

"how's the eye feeling?" I asked him

He smiled down at me and stroked my face

"It's fine, hows the head?" He asked

I pushed myself up the bed and kissed him softly

"the heads fine" I replied softly

"good" he smiled

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my whole body on top of him, I laughed and kissed him again,

"what are you like?" I laughed, resting my hands on his chest

His fingers stroked softly up and down my bare back then he rolled me over, and began to kiss my neck.

"You wouldn't want me any other way" he mumbled against my skin

I laughed and wrapped my legs around him

"I suppose not" I replied

I lifted his head from my neck and pressed my lips to his

"you know, we still have quite awhile till we have to meet Sammy and Carmen" I smiled

"oh Good" he laughed

He lifted me up slightly, so my back arched under his hands, one hand stroked up and down my side, then grabbed my thigh

"i can't think of a better way to waste time, then with you" he smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat up in bed and Dean stroked my back, I looked over my shoulder at him and he continued to stroke down my side, then gently stroked my tattoo on my hip.

"I'm gonna have a shower before we go meet up with Carmen and Sammy, wanna join me and save water?" I asked

He snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me back down onto the bed, I laughed as he kissed my neck again.

"come on Dean, seriously" I laughed

He looked down at me and smiled

"come on, lets go have a hot shower together" I smiled, then pressed my lips to his.

He climbed out of bed and scooped me up in his arm and carried me off into the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around me, Dean followed out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, and a smile on his face, I looked over my shoulder at him and laughed, he just winked back

I stopped and turned to face him, he walked closer and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up slightly off the ground

"you know, I never thought showers could be that good" He smiled

"Or that sweaty" I laughed

Dean kissed my lips then looked at the clock on the wall

"unfortunately we have to get dressed and meet the other two" He said

I followed his gaze and looked at the clock where it ticked 5.55pm

I looked back down at Dean and smiled

"guess we should change and get over there" I said, kissing his nose

He placed me back on the ground and unwrapped his arms, I smiled up at him and stroked the base of his neck

"love you gorgeous"He smiled down at me

"love you too, and I should hope you do after the last couple of hours" I laughed

Dean lifted my chin and kissed me again

"ok, we really do need to get dressed now" I smiled

I unwrapped Deans arms from around me and walked over to my bag, I pulled out fresh underwear and unwrapped the towel and pulled them on, I bent over my bag once again to find clean clothes. Dean stood beside me, bent over his own bag, then bumped his bum into my hip, smiling at me as he did. I smiled back at him and stood up straight, then grabbed his towel and whipped it away from around his waist, then threw it over his head.

Dean laughed at me and took the towel off his head, and threw at it me

"you need to stop messing about and get dressed" Dean said cheekily, pulling on his boxers

I laughed at him and pushed him playfully, then grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a T-shirt and pulled them on,

I walked over to the bed, grabbing my knee high boots and sat down as I pulled them on and zipped them up. Dean then Came and sat next to me and pulled on his boots, as soon as he tied them up, his hand rested on my knee

"ready to go Gorgeous, think we've left them waiting long enough" Dean smiled

He stood up and held his hand out for me, I took it and he pulled me up, pulling me into his chest, and kissed me softly, before he grabbed the key and we walked out the room


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

We arrived at the diner and walked in, I spotted Carmen and Sammy at the back, Her head resting on his chest, Sam looked up and smiled at us, Dean squeezed my hand and we walked over to the booth, I slid into the booth and Dean Slid in beside me, wrapping his arm over my shoulder and absentmindedly stroking my arm with his fingers.

"Hows the head?" I asked Carmen

She lifted her head slightly and smiled

"better, still aches abit and I have one hell of a bump, but it's better than it was" she said

"how about you two?" she then asked

"how's all the bumps and bruises you two have?"

I gently touched my forehead where the plaster still sat, then laughed slightly and looked up at Dean

"oh, they're fine" I smiled

Dean laughed and kissed me softly on the lips

"yeah, bump and bruises are all good" He smiled

Dean looked up and Carmen giggled

"take it you two found a good cure for pain relief" She mumbled

"Oh yeah, a very good cure" Dean laughed

He lifted his hand and gently lifted my chin and kissed me again

"might have to try that cure" Carmen whispered to Sammy, but not quiet enough that Dean and I could still hear her

"really didn't need to know that Carmen" Dean smiled

I laughed softly and placed my hand on Deans and reached for another kiss, when our lips seperated I turned to face Sammy and Carmen, who were now whispering to eachother and rubbing noses.

"guess we should eat something, then an early night so we can hit the road in the morning" I smiled, picking up a menu and holding it between Dean and I, he kissed my forehead and once again, his fingers stroked my arm.

"what do you want baby?" Dean asked me

I rested my head on his chest

"erm... yeah, I think i'll have the Lasagna and wedges" I said lifting my hand and taking the one that hung over my shoulder and entwining our fingers

"ummm...sounds good, think I might have the same" he replied, as his thumb stroked my hand

"so what would you like?" A young girl, with Blonde curls asked

I smiled up at her, as Did the others.

"er...can we have two lasagna's and wedges" Dean said, ordering for us both

"and to drink?" The waitress asked

"what you want baby?" Dean asked

"a lemonade would be great, thanks" I smiled up at the waitress,

She smiled back, looking at me and Dean

"and what would you like?" She asked him

"a beer would be great thanks" He replied, looking at me and kissing my forehead again

she smiled again and scribbled it down on her pad

"and how about you two?" She said to Sammy and Carmen

"One chicken ceaser salad and one Garlic chicken and creamed potatoes thanks" Sam said

"oh and two cokes thanks" Carmen added, touching the back of her head once again and feeling the bump

"ok, i'll get your drinks and you food will be here as soon as it's done" she smiled

she walked off and I cuddled into Deans chest a little more, feeling his chest rise and fall under my head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pushed my plate away slightly and rested my hand on Deans thigh, and began to stroke it, squeezing the inside of his thigh

"oh... so... I forgot to tell you two, I got a call the other day from Glyn, she is throwing a huge black tie ball birthday party for my dad this friday, and well I said if we were free we would show up, not so much for Glyn, but for my Dad" I said

Carmen looked up at me

"Black tie?" She asked

I nodded

"fraid so, so tuxedo's and ball gowns" I sadi looking at the three of them

"well I rarely get yo dress up that fancy" Carmen smiled

"but it's only if we're free, I mean, i'm not forcing you all to come with, if we're busy hunting then we won't go" I said

"don't be silly baby, of course we'll go" Dean reassured me.

I looked up at Dean and smiled

"you sure?"I asked

"course I'm sure baby" Dean smiled, Kissing my forehead where the plaster was

"Yeah, tomorrow we'll plan the route back and see if there is anything easy on the way to do" Sammy smiled

I looked at them all again and beamed

"really guys? You sure? I mean I could just go visit him on my own..." I began

"hey your not going anywhere on your own, it's fine" Dean smiled

"oh... ok then, well in that case, we'll need to get you two tux's and Carmen and I gowns, luckily I know the place we can get theat all from" I smiled

Dean squeezed me and kissed my forehead again

I looked at him once again

"so baby, do you want some Pie?" I asked, stroking his chest with my fingers.

"ummm...Pie sounds good" He smiled, he lifted my chin and kissed my jawline, then continued to press tender little kisses on my jawline and neck, then my cheek

"maybe we should get it to go" he whispered

"not a good idea, if we get it to go, you'll never finish it" I whispered back

He smiled against my skin and gently pressed another kiss against my lips

"maybe your right" he whispered back

"er... Guys sorry to break up the love fest, but do you want the pie or not" Sammy voice interupted us

I looked at Sam and smiled

"we'll have the pie" I said smiling at Sam, as Dean continued to kiss my neck and stroke up my thigh

I tried to focua on the conversation between Sammy and Carmen

"can we have the chocolate cake?" Carmen asked

Sam smiled at her,

"I was thinking more the chocolate sunday" He said

She looked at him, as if she was thinking it over

"I really would like the cake" She said

"well you can have the cake" He said smiling at her

She placed a hand on his chest

"but I won't manage a whole slice by myself" She replied looking slightly down

I tapped Dean as the waitress began to walk closer

"Later" I whispered

"anything else?" The waitress asked Still smiling

"Yeah.. please, We'll have a piece of Apple pie, with ice cream to share" Dean smiled

"and we'll have a slice of Chocolate fudge cake to share, thanks" Sammy said

Carmen smiled and kissed Sam's cheek

"Thank you" She whispered

"i'll make it up to you stretch" She then whispered, Kissing his cheek again

she looked at me and blushed slightly when she realised Dean and I had heard, she buried her head in Sam's chest and began to giggle gently.

The waitress came over with our desserts and placed them on the table, with our spoons. Dean grabbed a couple of spoons and we dug in, Dean kept feeding me a little bit, so I did the same, then with the back of my spoon, wiped the ice cream on his cheek, and laughed

He smiled at me and dipped his finger in the melting ice cream, he tried to wipe it on my face, but I lent back, trying to get out of his reach, but he continued to lean forwards with me, till it dripped on my chest, onto my skin, Dean's eyebrows raised

"your not licking it off in public" I laughed quietly

"how did you know what I was thinking?" He smiled

"Because I know you" I laughed, wiping it with my finger

I sat up abit, pushing him back, then gently wiped the ice cream off his face, once it was all off he grabbed my hand and licked off the ice cream

"Dean, your in public" Sammy mumbled

I looked at him and laughed

"Trust me, it could get worse" I told him

Sammy went red and tried to concentrate on his food

"Dean"I said, pulling my fingers away

he smiled at me

"i know...later" He smiled

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek

"trust me, it'll be worth the wait" I whispered.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Dean stood up and walked to the counter and paid for our meal, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his shoulder

"ready to go back stud?" I asked smiling

Dean looked over his shoulder at me and kissed my forehead

"been ready since before dinner" he whispered

I laughed and grabbed his top and started to walk towards the door, tagging him along behind me. Carmen and Sammy were already waiting outside. We walked across the road to the motel together and stopped before we went to our rooms

"so guess we'll have breakfast before we go tomorrow, what time shall we meet?" Carmen asked, While looking up at Sammy the whole time

"we'll call in the morning" Dean said

"ok, well sleep...er...have a good night" Carmen smiled

Dean smiled down at me

"oh we will" I whispered to Dean.

"see you in the morning guys" I smiled and Dean and I walked off to our room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean unlocked the door and we stepped in, He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest, I smiled and our lips met.

"Umm... hold on" I smiled, pushing Dean back alittle bit

"I have a little treat for you, go sit on the bed and wait" I smiled, Pressing a quick kiss to his lips

I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom. As I shut the door behind me I heard Dean flop ontot he bed. I opened my bag and dug inside till I pulled out what I wanted. I slipped off my clothes and changed into my new underwear, Brushed my teeth and pulled a brush through my hair. I picked up my bag and opened the door

"you like?" I asked, standing in the door way in my sexy underwear, I tossed my bag onto the nearby sofa and continued to stand in the doorway. Dean sat up and smiled

"I brought it a while ago, while on the road, and forgot about it till I saw them earlier rummaging through my bag" I told him, I began to walk closer and stood in front of him,

"so do you like it or not?" I asked

He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer then began to look me up and down, his grin growing wider, taking in the very little clothing I was wearing.

"take that as a yes" I smiled

Dean pulled me closer then down onto the bed beside him, before stroking up my thigh and kissing my neck

"i love it babe" he said into my neck, gently pressing tender kisses down my neck and onto my shoulder then back up

"pity it won't stay on very long" I whispered in my ear, reaching his hands under my back and feeling for the bra hooks.

I sat up straight, the room still pitch black, I looked down beside me and saw Dean lying on his side, his arm now on my lap

"you ok baby?" he mumbled, half asleep, he stretched and sat up. He looked into my eyes and placed his hands on my cheeks

"nightmare again?" he asked concered

I nodded, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight, I wrapped my arms around him, glad to have him in my arms

"it's ok baby" he said soothingly, stroking my hair, I kissed his shoulder

"they're getting stonger" I murmered

"what if it's some sort of sign Dean, what if the nightmare comes true?" I asked

His arms squeezed me tighter

"then we'll work through it, together, and we'll get this thing before it gets us" He said

"not us Dean... you, it just wants you" I said panicked

He continued to stroke my hair, he said nothing, and for a while we sat in silence.

I eventually let him go and looked into his eyes, they didn't seem to have the usual sparkle, I could tell he was slightly concerned, and I wasn't sure if it was because he was worried about me, or the fact that maybe the noightmare might happen.

I stroked his cheek and pressed my lips to his

"we will sort this out" he mumbled, he placed is hand on my hand that still was stroking his cheek, and squeezed it

I gave him a weak smile and nodded

"come on, we should get back to sleep" he said

Again I nodded and we both laid down, I snuggled into Dean's chest and he wrapped his arms over me. I was awake for awhile, and could by his breathing that Dean was too. Till eventually I drifted off back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard my mobile vibrating on the bed side Table, Dean leant across me and picked up my phone

"hello"he croaked

I opened my eyes and looked at him, his eyes looked red and very tired

"ok, well we're still in bed at the moment, meet us by the car in about half an hour" he said

I stroked his cheek and he pressed a kiss to my forehead

"yeah ok, we'll see you then" he said down the phone as he stroked my arm.

He hung up and I took the phone from his hand

"That was Carmen, we're meeting them by the car in half an hour" he smiled

"yeah got that" I smiled back stretching up and pressing a kiss to his lips, he smiled against them

"Dean, did you sleep much last night?" I asked looking into his tired, red eyes

"oh... I er... couldn't get back to sleep" he replied

I stroked his cheek again

"sorry" I mumbled

"for what?" he asked

"for disturbing you with the nightmare" I whispered

"Babe, don't be silly, I need you to tell me things like that" he smiled

"but because of that, it kept you up all night" I said

"No... don't worry, I just couldn't sleep as I was worried about you" he replied,

he lifted my chin and kissed me

"come on, we should get ready" he then smiled

I smiled back, and stroked my fingers down his chest

"sounds like a good idea" I replied, and kissed his lips again, he touched my hand and then climbed out of bed, pulling me along with him to the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, give me the towel" Dean smiled, I laughed and dangled it infront of him again,

"if you want it, come and get it" I laughed

Dean stepped out of the shower and jumped for me, I ran into the bedroom giggling, still holding the towel, He ran after me, making a grab for the towel wrapped around me, he jumped for me again and wrapped his arms around me, I laughed and turned in his arms.

"what do I get in return?" I asked Smiling

Dean smiled down at me, raising an eyebrow, he walked me backwards towards the bed his hand rested on my thigh and slowly stroked up, under my towel

"i'm sure i'll think of something" he smirked

"hmmm... i'm sure you can, but don't think we have the time, we have to meet the other two soon remember?" I smiled

Dean stuck out his bottom lip and sulked

"i'm sure we have sometime" he said, pulling at my towel

I looked over at the clock then shook my head

"fraid not stud, we have less then 5 minutes, we're going to be late as it is, Thanks to you and that shower" I smiled

"you saying you didn't enjoy that shower?" he asked

I smirked

"i never said that, in fact I loved the shower, was a great shower... just we were having too much fun in there and lost track of time, which means we have none now" I smiled, stroking his cheek

His eyes still looked red and tired

"promise you can pay me back later" I smiled, handing him the towel

"don't worry, I will" he replied

I kissed his lips softly

"i look forward to it" I whispered

I pushed him back slightly

"now get changed" I ordered

Dean smiled

"yes Ma'am" Dean replied

I began to walk away and he pinched my bum, I jumped and looked at him over my shoulder

"sorry, couldn't help myself" he laughed

I walked over to my bag and pulled out a pair of black skinny Jeans and a tank top, I then pulled out fresh underwear and began to change. Once my tank top was on, I rummaged through my bag again and pulled out a wide belt and tightened it around my waist.

I turned to find Dean in his Jeans, sitting on the edge of the bed. I smiled at him

"come on, get dressed" I smiled, walking upto him and pushing my fingers through his hair

His hands rested on my hips and he pulled me closer

"sorry I got distracted" he smirked

I bent down and kissed him softly

"your too easy to distract" I laughed.

"you finish getting ready and i'll pack our bags" I said, I began to walk away and Dean grabbed my hand, pulling down onto the bed, where he began to kiss my neck

I laughed and stroked up his arm

"whats got into you?" I asked

he smiled down at me

"don't answer that, now come on, lets get moving and I promise, when we get to a new motel, we'll have some fun" I whispered, reaching my head up and kissing him

He smiled back and climbed off, pulling me with him. I kissed his lips softly, then walked away and began packing our bags.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

I grabbed my Black Jacket and opened the door as Dean picked up all the bags, as he walked towards the door, he stopped just infront of me, I smiled at him and placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled him close for a kiss, I held him there for a moment then as our lips parted, I smiled

"i love you" Dean said

I looked into his eyes

"love you too stud" I smiled back

I gently stroked the back of his head then kissed him again

"come on then, lets get going" Dean walked out the door and I checked to make sure we had everything then closed the door behind me.

We walked down towards the car together, Sam was sitting on the curb, and Carmen was on his lap, one arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, what took you two so long, we nearly sent out a search party" Carmen smiled standing up

"yeah, sorry about that" I simply replied, smiling

Dean wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek, then walked to the impala, opening the trunk and tossing our bags in

Sammy stood up and picked up his and Carmen's bag

"so what did take you two so long?" He asked

Dean laughed, grabbing the bags from his brother and tossing them in the trunk with ours

"trust me... if I told you, you would only ask 'why did you tell me that?' and then complain that I did" Dean said

Sam pulled a face and began to walk towards the back seats. I quickly looked at Dean and noticed his red eyes

"er... actually, Sammy, will you drive?" I asked

I walked to Dean and grabbed the car keys then tossed them to Sam

"I won't even ask why you want me to drive" Sammy mumbled

Carmen kissed his cheek then looked at me worried, she could tell I was concerned about Dean. I looked at her as if to say 'i'll tell you in a second'' she nodded and told Sammy to get in the car. I nudged Dean with my hip

"Now get in the back seat and wait for me, I'm gonna drop our room keys in" I smiled

Dean kissed my cheek and got into the back seat.

I started to walk to the reception and carmen came up beside and linked my arm

"so why's Dean not driving?" she asked

I looked at her

"well you know the other night when I told you about the nightmares I'd been having... well there getting stronger, and last night it was really bad, I woke up and told Dean and I don't think he slept after I told him, he said it was because he was worried I would wake again, but I think it's starting to worry him now" I said, looking at Carmen concerned

She was silent for a moment then stopped me in my tracks

"well in that case we start tracking, we'll kick this demon's ass before it gets to him. And we'll make sure this nightmare doesn't become a reality" She said, then she smiled

I smiled back then hugged her

"I'm just scared i'll lose him" I mumbled

"well Sam and I won't let that happen, you here me, I haven't seen you this happy in years and I won't let that happiness go" She whispered in my ear

"thanks Carmen" I mumbled back

she let me go and linked arms again as we continued to the reception

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been in the car a couple of hours, I sat in the back seat, cuddled up beside Dean, our fingers entwined, Dean's head was rested on my shoulder and he had been asleep awhile

Carmen looked over her shoulder

"may be you should try and get spome sleep too" she said softly

I smiled

"i'm ok actually" I replied

Sam looked confused

"wait, you slept, but Dean didn't... "Sam said quietly

"He was worried I would wake up again" I replied

"Oh... wait... what do you mean again?" He asked

"well, i've been having reoccuring nightmares, i'm in the alley my mother was killed in, and I find Dean dead, covered in blood, and well. Its been getting stronger, thats why when Cas told us about Astroth, I panicked, I'm scared i'll lose him.. and so last night, I woke in the middle of the night, having had the nightmare again, and told Dean that it's getting stronger. Well eventually I managed to fall asleep again, but when I woke this morning, it was obvious that he hadn't. He said he was worried about me waking up again, but I think he's worried the dream might come true too" I said softly

I looked down at Dean, whose head had slipped off my shoulder slightly, I stroked his head softly

"So this means we've gotta track this SOB and kick some demon butt" Carmen said looking at Sam.

He dropped his hand from the steering wheel and squeezed Carmen's thigh

"your right babe" Sammy took his eyes off the road for a moment and stroked Carmens cheek.

"thanks guys" I whispered, while stroking Deans head again

"maybe we should pull over soon, get some lunch"Carmen smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I gently Nudged Dean, he just rolled his head the other way and continued to sleep. I pressed my lips gently to his, his eyes opened and he smiled

"Hey gorgeous" He mumbled

I smiled at him and kissed his lips softly again

"we've stopped for some lunch, thought you might want something to eat" I whispered

Dean began to sit up and looked around him

"where's Sammy and Carmen?"he asked

"already in the diner, wanted to wake you up alone" I smiled, kissing him again

His grin grew wider, and his hand stroked up my thigh

"we can't do that now" I said, leaning back in and kissing his neck, placing my hand ontop of his stopping it fromstroking higher

"you must be hungry, come on" I said, turning and climbing out of the car, pulling Dean out behind me.

I looked the car and put the keys in my pocket, then walked into the diner and headed for the table that Sammy and Carmen had grabbed.

I slipped into the booth and Dean slipped in beside me. Wrapping his arm over my shoulder and kissing the top of my head, stroking his fingers on the top of my arm, I smiled and snuggled into his arms.

"Whatcha want" A young grumpy teenager asked

"oh sorry, haven't looked yet" I smiled up at him

He blushed slightly and lowered his eyes to his notepad

"that's ok, i'll come back in a few minutes" he mumbled

Dean looked up at him, then looked at me, and squeezed me in tighter into his chest

"thank you" I smiled at him

he walked off and Dean grabbed the menu

"you think he might give us some free pie?" Dean laughed

I nudged him in the ribs

"hey don't be mean" I replied

"hey... I wasn't I was just saying, I mean I think he has the hots for you, and who can blame him" Dean replied, kissing my neck

I blushed slightly and lifted Dean's chin, kissing his lips softly

"we'll get you some pie, but I doubt it'll be free" I whispered smiling

"sounds good" he whispered back

I kissed his cheek

then grabbed a menu and looked it over with Dean

When the young teenage boy came back he seemed to be a little bit more cheerful

"so have you decided?" He asked

"Yeah thanks... i'll have a ham salad Baguette, Dean wants a grilled Cheese sandwich... carmen?" I asked

"er... i'll have a chicken salad sandwich and what do you want stretch?" She asked Sam

"I'll have a chicken ceaser salad" He smiled

"and to drink?" the young boy asked

"one black coffee and an apple juice please" I said, ordering for Dean and I

"and two cokes" Sam smiled

the young boy walked away and we waited for our food,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we had finished our lunch, I snuggled into Dean's chest

"so do we actually know where we're headed?" I said to Carmen

She shook her head

"nope, still have no idea" she smiled

The younger teenager came back over to our table

"would you like anything else?" he asked as he cleared the empty plates

"yeah thanks, can we get another round of our drinks, and a piece of Pie with two Forks" Dean smiled

The young boy looked at me, then at Dean's arm over my shoulder, he looked back at me and I continued to smiled. He smiled back, but seemed alittle low

"oh ok, anything else?" he asked

Carmen shook her head

"no thanks" Sam said, pulling his laptop out of his bag

I smiled at him again

"thanks" I replied

He sighed then walked off to the kitchens, carrying all the dishes with him

"poor thing" I sighed.

Carmen nodded

Dean stroked my arm and kissed the top of my head

"he's too young for you anyway" Dean said smiling

I nudged him with my body and looked up at him

"as if I would want anyone but you" I whispered

he smiled and kissed my cheek

"glad you think that" he grinned, his other hand reached across his body and began to stroke my thigh, his hand getting higher, when Carmen coughed slightly, indicating that the young teen was on his way back with our drinks and the pie.

He placed them on the table, then smiled weakly before walking off. Dean and I tucked into our pie, me feeding him most of the time, while one arm stroked my arm and the other pulled my legs on his, as he absentmindedly stroked them too.

"ok so I think I may of found something... looks like a simple salt and burn.. which after the last lot of hunts will be good" Sam said smiling

Carmen smiled then looked at the laptop beside her,

"it's afew more hours drive, and it's not too far from your dad's place maybe half a day's drive" Carmen said, suddenly looking up at me smiling

"So we'll be back in time for your dad's party" Dean smiled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

We were back in the car on the road, Sam was driving again, Carmen was looking up the case on Sam's laptop, While Dean and I sat in the back seat, his arms over my shoulder, the other stroking my hand tenderly. I looked into his beautiful eyes and stroked his cheek

"love you" I whispered

He smiled and lifted his hand, he took mine and kissed it softly, then entwined our fingers

"love you more" He whispered back, kissing my nose

I blushed and continued to look into his eyes and he looked deeply back into mine, he lent closer and pressed a kiss to my lips,

"Seriously can't you wait till your alone?" Sam said from the front seat

I looked at him and he was smiling

Carmen nudged him

"don't be so mean, they're in love" she said to him

Dean laughed and lifted my chin, moving my head to look at him again, then pressed another kiss to my lips, pulling me in closer. His hand loosened from mine and he stroked my cheek, then down my neck, his fingers continued, over my shoulder, down my arm.

"ok this he might object too" I whispered, as Deans hand continued, onto my waist and across my thigh, pulling it up onto his lap

He smiled and pressed his lips to my neck. I bit my lip and smiled, I pushed my fingers through Dean's hair

"seriously, I think he might object"i whispered again

I felt Deans lips curve into a smile against my neck then he lent back

"alright then" he said

He unwrapped his arms from around me and folded his arms, sitting back in the seat

"Hey you don't have to go that far" I said shocked

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms back around me, pulling me into his chest, kissing the top of my head, I looked up at him and pressed my lips to his again, he took my hand and entwined our fingers once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shot awake, my breathing heavy, Carmen Shaking my arm

"Hey are you Ok?" Carmen asked removing her hand from my arm, looking worried

I looked over at Dean, still sleeping soundly, I touched his hand that laid on top of mine, then looked back at Carmen.

"Nightmare?" She asked concerned

I nodded

"glad I woke you up then, you really did not look good" She said

I looked over at Dean again and sighed, resting my head on his chest, hearing his heart beating beneath his shirt, giving me a strange comfort

"we have to get this over with, we have to get Astroth, i'm fed up with the nightmares" I said sternly, but quietly making sure not to wake Dean

Carmen reached for my hand and squeezed it

"we will Beth, I promise" She said sympathetically

I smiled Weakly at her then looked up at Dean

"you might as well wake him up, I think this will be the best motel for us to stay at" Sam said, as he pulled into the motel parking lot

I gently stroked Deans cheek, then stroked down to Dean's chest and kissed him

"time to wake up baby" I said softly

he opened his eyes and smiled, he stretched and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me in close to his chest

"Hey Gorgeous" he smiled

he brushed the hair out of my face and cupped my cheek, the kissed me again

"best thing to wake up to" he whispered

I playfully hit his chest.

"ok guys, we'll go get the rooms" Dean said, climbing out the car, pulling me along with him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist

"your making it difficult to walk here" I smiled, turning my head to look at him

he smiled and dropped his arms, pinching my bum

"sorry, can't help it" he smiled

he took my hand and stopped walking, pulling me to a halt, his hand touched my hip and he pulled me into his waist, kissing me passionately, I gave in, and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him back. His hands rested on my bum and he smiled against my lips

"guess we should get those rooms" I mumbled as our lips parted

he stroked up my back and smiled at me

"hmmm... your right.. a room sounds good right about now" he replied

I playfully nudged him and unwrapped his arms, and began to walk away. I looked over my shoulder at Dean

"your right.. a room sounds perfect" I teased

Dean smiled and hurried to join my side, wrapping an arm around my waist as we continued to walk towards the reception.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, so we've got two rooms, one's on the ground floor, the other, the floor above... you guys can have the ground" Dean smiled, tossing them a key

Sam caught it

"Ok, well we kinda need to discuss the case, and we should start soon" Sam said

Dean pulled a face, and Sam and Carmen walked to the trunk of the car

"Come on baby... the sooner we discuss the case and get this over with... the more time we have together later... and I promise to make it worth while" I said, reaching up and kissing Dean's lips

"and I'm pretty sure that discussing the case won't take long, like Sam said at the diner, simple Salt and burn" I said softly in Dean's ear

When I pulled back he was smiling, he stroked my chin and gently grabbed the back of my head, pulling me in for another kiss, his other hand stroked down my side and grabbed my bum, squeezing it gently

"umm... are we going to have to do the case alone" Sam said from behind us

I pulled my lips from Dean and Smiled at Carmen and Sam innocently

"er... no we're coming... actually why don't you go drop off your bags to your room and come to ours" I said

I looked at the key

"we're room 118" I amiled

Sam grabbed Carmens bag from her hands then walked towards their room, tossing Dean the Impala key as they walked past

I grabbed Dean's hand and led him to the car

"come on stud" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

When our lips parted Dean picked up our bags and shut the trunk of the impala, then Lifted me up over his shoulder, I started to laugh.

Dean carried me up the stairs, squeezing my thigh.

"Hey Sammy and Carmen are behind us" I told Dean once we reached the top step, seeing the pair of them at the bottom

He turned and smiled at them

"thought you were at least going to give us a couple of minutes" Dean said as they got closer

He then Passed a bag to Sam and grabbed the room key from my hand, he smaked my bum slightly, then he carried me to our room, followed by Sam and Carmen.

Dean unlocked the door and stepped in, Sam placed our bags on the floor and Dean swung me off his shoulder onto the bed. I landed and bounced slightly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, wrapping his arms tightly around me, then as he sat on the bed, pulled me onto his lap, as Sammy and Carmen sat on the sofa and pulled out his laptop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Dean rested his head on my shoulder, then gently kissed it

"so it all seems to happen on the same stretch of road, and only to men.. so we may actually have a women in white" Sam said, looking up at us from behind his laptop

"but we can still do a simple salt and burn if we can find out who it is?" Carmen asked

Sam nodded

"yeah, if we can find out who it is and where they're buried" Sam replied

"well... get looking" Dean ordered

Sam huffed at his brother then looked back down at his laptop and started typing.

Dean's lips pressed against my collar bone and kissed it softly

"Dean" I murmered quietly

"we're trying to work here" I whispered

he lifted his head and smiled at me then kissed my cheek

"sorry, your too irrestiable" he whispered

"well find the will to resist a little longer" I smiled, turning my head and kissing his lips

"he could take forever seaching who this woman in white could be" Dean said

"or I could get lucky and find that a girl went missing in the nearby town, rumour is she had a huge argument with her fiance the night she left, and he was a suspect...till he was the first victim" Sam said

"damn that was fast" Dean replied surprised

Carmen smiled and kissed Sam's cheek

"that's my stretch"she replied

I laughed at her then looked at Dean, who still looked shocked

"thought you would be happy that he found it so quick" I smiled

Dean smiled at me

"oh I am.. just surprised it was quick" he smiled, kissing my nose

"only problem is that Hayley Winter's body was never found, but seeing as the bodies of the men and her fiance are found in the same sort of area.. I think she might be there... maybe her fiance got rid of her and buried her in that area" Sam said, looking pleased with himself

"so guess we need to search the area right?" I said elbowing Dean gently, who was once again kissing my neck

"yeah, so shall we get going" Carmen said, slapping her thighs and standing up

Dean's head shot up

"er... does she only attack at night?" He asked

Sam looked at him

"I guess" Sam replied

"well wouldn't it be better if we rested a little while, maybe meet up in an hour when it'll start to get dark, then go" Dean said

Sam rolled his eyes

"we get the hint Dean, your about as subtle as a ton of bricks, ok we'll meet by the car in an hour" Sam said closing his laptop and standing up. He reached back for Carmens hand and they walked towards the door

"Have Fun" Carmen called back laughing, she then pulled the door shut.

Dean pulled his jacket off his shoulders and threw it to the floor

I stood up and pulled off my boots put my hands on my hips and smiled down at Dean, who had now flopped back onto the bed and was lying on it

"your lucky those two are so good to us" I smiled, I stepped closer and placed my hand on Dean's thighs then lent forwards and climbed ontop of him, I bent forwards and kissed him tenderly

"and your lucky your so adorable" I added, kissing him again, but more passionately.

He smiled and pushed my hair off my face, tucking it behind my ears, then stroked his hand down my back and down my thighs, I smiled back down at him and pressed my lips gently to his again.

"I'm lucky I have you" he said softly, stroking his hand back up my thigh,

I kissed him again, then sat up, pulling my jacket off and throwing it over to the sofa. Dean sat up and started to stroke the back of my arms, kissing my shoulder softly. I pushed my fingers through his hair and pulled his head up, and looked deep in his eyes, the eyes I once saw pain in when I first met him where peaceful now. He smiled and brushed my cheek softly with the back of his fingers. I took his hand and entwined our fingers.

"I guess we should make the most of the hour we have left together" I smiled at him

Dean grabbed my bum and stood up, turned around and tossed me onto the bed. He pulled his T-shirt over his head, as I sat up, undid my wide belt and pulled my top off.

I then grabbed a loop of his jeans and pulled him closer, stroking his chest, he bent forwards slightly and kissed me, I gently lowered back onto the bed, pulling him with me, our lips never losing contact.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled onto my side and smiled at Dean, his hand stroked my cheek and he lent in and kissed me. I stroked up his bare muscular arm and wrap it around me as I move closer, he rolled back, pulling me ontop of him and I smiled down at him

"i guess we should get ready to meet the other two" I said

he looked up at me, then stretched his chin and kissed me

"i guess your right" he replied

he rolled over again, pinning me under him,

"or we could blow them off, leave to hunt by themselves" He said

"never thought I would hear you say that, Huntings your life" I replied

"I know, but I guess I found more important things" he said sincerely

I smiled and kissed him

"love hearing you say that, but we can't really leave Carmen and Sammy to do this alone" I smiled

he nodded

"your right, but we still have a few minutes" he said, kissing my neck

"damn you know my weakness" I replied as his lips pressed against my neck, I felt his lips curve into a smiled

"so we agree on the few minutes" he mumbled against my skin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hopped down the metal staircase, Dean walking behind me.

"sorry" I called to Carmen and Sammy, grinning brightly

Carmen looked up and smiled

"glad you finally showed up" She smiled,

I saw her look at Dean, I looked over my shoulder and laughed at the grin on his face. He continued to walk towards me, and once beside me, wrapped an arm around my waist. I placed one on his chest and kissed his cheek

"come on stud, lets get hunting" I whispered

he kissed the top of my head and squeezed me close into his body.

"whatever you say baby" he replied

He walked me over to the impala, and opened the car door, I kissed his lips softly and climbed in the car. He smiled, pushed the door shut and walked round to the otherside, while Carmen and Sammy climbed into the back seat.

"so where we headed sasquatch" Dean asked

"Head north, for the main road, it's just right outside the town" He replied, sounding not to happy with the nickname

Dean started the car and it roared into life, he then held his hand out for me and I took it, then he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We drove up and down the road

"i think we're gonna have to look deep in the bushes for any sign of disturbed ground" Dean finally said, pulling the Impala over along the long stretch of road

I looked across the road at the rocky earth

"I think we may have more luck on this side, I doubt anyone would move any of those huge boulders to bury a body, plus, it's in clear view of the road" Carmen said, looking in the same direction as me.

"Glad i'm not the only one thinking that" I said, looking at her and smiling.

I climbed out of the car, and walked to the trunk, Dean was there in an instant, opening the trunk and rummaging through. He past us a couple of flashlights, then past Sam a shovel, grabbing one for himself also. I held it while he then rummaged through the trunck again, grabbing matches and lighter fluid and salt. Then he grabbed his gun, tucked it into the back of his jeans and passed Sam his.

"hey, don't we girls get our guns" Carmen asked smiling.

Dean looked at her and smiled

"sorry, sure you can" He replied, He grabbed for her glock 19 and handed it over

"Thanks" she smiled

He then reached for my Sig Sauer P226, I pressed against him and placed a hand on the handle of his gun

"If I need one, i'll use yours" I whispered

"otherwise I know you'll take care of me" I said smiling.

He looked at me over his shoulder, kissed me tenderly then put the sig back

"Sounds good to me" He replied

He stood up straight and pushed the trunk of the car closed he turned to me and smiled. I passed him the shovel and kissed his cheek

"guess you'll be working up more of a sweat" I whispered, smiling

Sam cleared his throat

"come on, we need to start searching" Sam said, he took Carmens hand and helped her down the steep slope

Dean took the shovel from my hand and I turned on the flash light as he tucked the lighter fluid, matches and salt in his pockets. He then took my hand and guided me down. When I reached the bottom, through all the bushes I saw Carmen on the floor, flat on her butt laughing

"Sam trying to get fresh?" Dean asked laughing

"Nope, Slipped" Carmen replied

Sam held out a hand and pulled her up, as he did, his hand snaked around her waist, her hands landing on his chest and he kissed her lips softly, a quick peck. Carmen smiled as they pulled away

"Or maybe he did push me so he could do that" Carmen said to Dean

Sam laughed and took her hand again. Carmen switched on the flashlight and we began to search the ditch for any sign of disturbed ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Dean wrapped his jacket over my shoulders and kissed my forehead as we continued to walk the dark cold ditch

"feeling warmer?" he asked

I smiled up at him and nodded, then stopped him, and tip toed up and pressed my lips to his

" thanks" I mumbled against his lips

he smiled and I lowered back onto my heels and continued to search the ground, I looked over at Carmen, who was walking alone while Sam tied his boot laces up afew meters behind. Carmen looked at me, smiled, then tripped. Dean and I laughed at her, while Sam walked to her side to see if she was ok. She laughed and began to push herself off the ground. Just as she was about to I heard her mutter

"what the heck" she said as she lifted her hand, she was holding something in her fingers

"er... I think Carmen tripped over our find" Sam said smiling.

Dean and I walked over, I bent down and looked at what she was holding, a thin silver chain hung from her fingers with a small crucifix charm dangling delicately from the end. I ran the flashlight over the ground. The soil looked slightly disturbed in the area

"think your right Sam" I said smiling

"see Carmen, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't of found it" Dean laughed.

Sam helped Carmen up, then both he and Dean began to dig the area, while Carmen and I kept it lit.

It suddenly got really cold, I breathed out and saw my breath play in the air. I bent forwards, and lent over Dean

"think I might need this" I whispered, kissing his cheek and pulling his gun from the back of his jeans,

I felt tightening around my neck and my grip on the gun loosened, dropping it to the floor, as I was flung into the air, Deans jacket falling to the ground as I flew. I slammed into a solid old tree, a broken branch piercing the skin of my shoulder. I tried to scream in pain, but couldn't breathe. I saw Dean look over his shoulder, he reached for his gun, just as his fingers took hold of it, I heard a couple of shots being fired. Dean still gripping for his gun,

I fell to the ground in a heap and instinctively grabbed my shoulder, I looked around to find were the shots were fired from, to see Carmen, standing firm, pointing her gun at where Hayley had been. I smiled at her and nodded a thanks as Dean came running over and helped me up, he noticed my hand grabbing for my shoulder and lifted it, seeing the blood pour from my shoulder

"always the freaking shoulder" I said, laughing weakly

He looked at me, shocked that I was laughing, I stroked his cheek to reassure him that I was ok. Carmen came to my side and pressed her hand to my shoulder

"you need to dig" She told Dean

he looked at her briefly, then back at me, I nodded and he handed me his gun

"we'll keep an eye out" Carmen said as she walked me back towards Sam slowly

Dean ran ahead and started to Dig again with his brother. The air began to chill again and Carmen and I stiffened, knowing we had to keep our eyes out. As we neared both Sam and Dean they both were flung into the air, Sam landed ontop of Carmen, and I, knocking us to the ground, while Dean flung into a nearby tree, hitting his head on the thick trunk.

Carmen pushed Sam and he climbed off, Instinctively I held the gun up, I slowly stood up and carefully surveyed my surroundings, I slowly walked over to Dean, as Carmen and Sam went back to the hole and continued to dig. I had my back to him and slowly bent down beside him,

"Dean" I said shaking his arm, I took my eyes off my surroundings and looked at him as he blinked up at me, I stroked his cheek and he sat up and lent against the tree as he stroked his head.

He smiled at me, the suddenly he grabbed my hand with the gun in it, twisting me around and pointed it near Carmen. I fired a shot, narrowly missing Carmen, but shooting the ghostly figure that loomed over her.

She lifted her head seconds later

"thanks" she called and got back to digging

I helped Dean up, keeping my eyes on the surrounding trees, As we walked closer Sam was once again flung into the air

"Sam!" Carmen screamed, dropping the shovel as she ran to his side.

Dean ran for the abandoned shovel and began to dig,

Sam sat leaning against a tree, rubbing his head, Carmen quickly kissed him, handed him her gun and ran over to assist Dean with the digging, While Sam and I kept Watch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood with my back to the hole that Dean and Carmen were digging, gun held out, ready to fire if Hayley showed up again, while Sam stood beside me, watching the other direction.

"gotcha" I heard Dean say

He climbed out of the hole and helped Carmen out, he reached in his pockets and poured the lighter fluid and salt over the bones, he chucked the empty containers to one side and dug in his pockets for the matches

"crap, where are they" he said

I looked at him

"the matches, they're gone" he said

I scanned the ground, then looked over to the tree he was flung into. I handed him the gun and ran. Suddenly my feet lifted off the ground and I flew forwards, several shots were fired and I looked up, I scanned the ground, rummaging my hands through the old dead leaves on the ground til I found the small packet of matches. I looked over my shoulder, just in time to see Carmen, Sam and Dean being flung into the air. Carmen and Sam flung backwards, Carmen landing on Sam, as Dean was flung backwards, hitting the tree behind the freshly dug hole.

"Dean" I called to see if he had been knocked out

Both he and Hayley's spirit looked at me, Hayley began to charge for me, I threw the small packet of Matches at Dean as Hayley's fingers tightened around my throat, lifting me a couple of inches off the floor.

I struggled to breathe, as her grip tightened. I looked at Dean and he tossed the whole packet of lit matches into the hole. Hayley screamed, loosening her grip, I fell to the floor, gasping for breath, holding my throat, then looked up to see Hayley vanish in the still night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slumped against the tree, still trying to catch my breath, as Dean came over, he cupped my face and I looked at him and smiled. He kissed my lips softly, then lent me forwards and peeled my jacket off to look at my shoulder, still raw and bloody.

"you've got quite a wound there" he said softly

"damn, and its one of my favourite jackets" I said jokingly

I pressed my hand to my shoulder and Dean helped me up. He kissed my forehead as we walked towards the dying flames, Dean bent down and picked his jacket up off the ground

"Sam, stop it" I heard Carmen say, I looked around and saw them both on the floor still, Sam pinning Carmen and kissing her

"oh I see how it is, I struggle for breath as i'm being strangled while you two make out" I laughed

Carmen again pushed against Sam

"see, now stop it" she laughed

"I promise, he didn't start, till we saw Hayley frying" Carmen said smiling

I laughed at her and snuggled into Dean's side, still holding my shoulder

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We reached the bottom of the slope and Dean picked me up, sweeping my legs up into his arms and carried me up, as Sam and Carmen followed.

Dean continued to Carry me towards the car, then as we reached the trunk, he gently put me down. Carmen opened the trunk and reached for the first aid kit, I sat down on the edge as Dean peeled my top up to reveal the wound. Carmen cleaned the wound and applied a dressing, while Deans fingers entwined with mine

"sorry baby" he whispered

"about what?" I asked looking up at him and smiling

"i can't seem to protect you very well" he said quietly

I looked over my shoulder and Carmen looked at me and nodded, getting my hint, she lowered my top over my shoulder

"well, that should be ok for now, come on stretch, lets go in the back seat" she said, closing the first aid box and placing it in the trunk, while Sam placed the shovels, guns and flashlights in the trunk too.

I waited till the back doors were closed to look back up at Dean. I tenderly stroked his cheek

"don't think that" I said softly

he cupped my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. I stepped closer and reached my other arm up, trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder, he reached for the hand and noticing the pain, took it gently and lowered it, keeping his hand holding mine

"don't ever think that your not protecting me, you are. Think how bad I would be without you, Heck I'd probably be dead" I said smiling

he smiled weakly and with both hands cupped my face

"but..." he began

"No buts...all this pain and injury, trust me, its all worth it, just to be with you" I smiled at him

he smiled a little more sincerely and pressed his lips to mine

"i wouldn't change a thing about our time together" I told him, reaching for one of his hands and lowering it

"not a single thing"


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

I sat in the front seat leaning against Dean shoulder as he drove back to the motel. His hand gently stroked my thigh and I placed my hand on top of his, squeezing it gently, he lifted it and pressed the back of my hand to his lips, kissing it softly. I looked up at him and smiled, kissing his neck softly.

"you ok?" He asked

"mmm... fine, just in alittle pain" I replied

"well at least your not passing out like the last time you hurt your shoulder" Carmen pipped up from the backseat

I laughed softly and pressed my body more into Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist as he drove.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We parked outside the motel, I climbed out the car and lent against the hood

"wanna get something to eat?" I asked looking across at the diner on the other side of the road

Carmen smiled

"umm...yeah, I could eat a horse right now" she replied

Dean joined my side and wrapped his arm over my shoulder, I flinched as his arm made contact with my fresh wound

"sorry Babe" he whispered, removing his arm from my shoulder and wrapping it around my waist, pulling me tight into his chest, I smiled and reached up, kissing his jawline

"so you want to get some food?" I asked softly, walking my fingers up his chest

"mmm...sounds good" he replied, lifting his hand and stroking my chin

I smiled at him and started to head towards the diner, he held me tight, making sure not to touch my shoulder in any way.

We walked in and sat at a booth in the back, I snuggled into Dean's chest, wrapping my arm across his waist, he placed his behind me on the back of the chair and stroked my arm, again being careful of my shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we finished our food, I snuggled back into Deans chest,

"you know what, I don't remember my shoulder stopping me from moving it around the last time I hurt it, but I guess last time I was pretty much out of it... what with nearly dying" I said,

Dean tensed up beside me and I looked up at him, his face still

"Too early?" I asked

He looked down at me and smiled

"alittle yeah" He answered

I snuggled closer and stroked his chest

"but i'm alive and kicking, and i'll prove it to you later if you want" I whispered

he smiled

"as tempting as that sounds, tonight might not be good" he whispered, then prodded my shoulder. I flinched

"see" he whispered

I smiled up at him

"you may have a point, maybe a rain check?" I asked quietly

he kissed my cheek and gently stroked my arm

"rain check it is" he replied

Carmen coughed and I looked up innocently

"might be best if we head off now, you need to rest" Carmen said

I yawned

"mmm... actually I am kinda tired" I replied, I started to stretch and winced as I moved my shoulder, Dean squeezed my side

"come on" he said standing up and holding his hand for me, I took it and gently stood up

Dean and I left the diner as Sam and Carmen paid, they joined us as soon as they were done

"just be sure to take painkillers" Carmen said kindly, before kissing my cheek

"and we'll see you two tomorrow" she then chimed as she and Sammy headed to their room. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist.

"come on Beautiful, lets get you those painkillers and to bed" Dean said softly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean helped me into my shorts and tank top, my shoulder ached so much. I sat on the edge of the bed while Dean disappeared into the bathroom

"we're going to need to keep an eye on that shoulder" Dean said concerned, walking out of the bathroom and standing infront of me, passing me a couple of pain killers and a glass of water.

"mmm" I replied, sipping the water.

Dean took the glass from my hand and placed it on the bed side table, then sat down beside me, he carefully stroked around my dressing. I looked at him and smiled

"I'll be fine" I replied, lifting my other arm and stroking his cheek

I lent forwards and kissed him softly, then reached round to the back of his neck

"thought you were going to take it easy" Dean moaned against my lips smiling.

I moaned softly, but kissed him again, then gently pulled him with me, as I lowered myself backwards onto the bed, he smiled and knelt on the bed, pulling his T shirt over his head, he gently lowered on top of me again and kissed me, when I got a sharp twinge in my shoulder and winced. Dean laughed

"maybe I should take it easy" I said as he sat up

he kissed my neck

"good, now i'm gonna get ready for bed, i'll be back in a bit" He said standing up and walking over to his bag

I pulled back the covers and slipped under them, Dean stood in the bathroom in just his boxers, I smiled and watched him, he looked at me and smiled

"what's wrong?" he asked, still smiling

"just enjoying the view" I replied

Dean walked out of the bathroom, turning the light off and climbed into bed next to me, I laid down and snuggled into him, carefully stroking the outline of his tattoo, then kissed his chest.

"night stud" I said softly

"night gorgeous" he replied

I woke up and reached my arm out for Dean, searching the bed covers, but coming out empty handed, I opened my eyes to see the bed completely empty beside me, I sat up sharp, wincing as I moved my shoulder, just as the door opened.

"hey, you ok?" Dean asked, noticing me grabbing my shoulder

"where were you?" I asked

Dean came over and sat on the bed, reaching forwards and kissing me softly

"sorry, I popped out for breakfast, rang Sammy, and told him I was letting you rest" he said,

he gently stroked my arm, then handed me a food container and a plastic fork, I smiled up at him and he lent forwards again, kissing my cheek. I opened the container

"yum.. french toast" I said smiling

I sat against the headboard and watched as Dean climbed onto the bed next to me, holding his own container.

"so what is the time?" I asked Placing my empty container on the table beside me

Dean looked at his watch

"it's 10, but today is a take it easy day today" he told me

he moved a little closer and kissed me, his hand stroking up my side

"i thought I was supposed to be taking it easy" I teased as his lips pressed to my neck

"mmm...sorry, can't help it" he said against my neck, then pulled away. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him towards me again

"didn't say you had to stop" I continued, I moved forwards on the bed and lowered down backwards, pulling him with me

"what about the shoulder?" Dean asked, his lips still on my neck

"we'll take it easy" I replied, laughing slightly

He wrapped his arm around my waist and began kissing up my neck to my lips again, then suddenly pulled me on top of him.

"better not put too much weight on it" he mumbled, smiling, his lips barely touching mine

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was lying on my stomach, then looked at Dean and smiled, leaning forwards and kissing his shoulder, he rolled over onto his side to face me and stroked his fingers down my back, then gently pressed his lips down my spine.

"how's the shoulder?" He asked

I smiled, feeling his breath on my bare back,

"it's fine at the moment" I smiled

He continued to kiss my back, then I felt his hand go under the covers and stroke the back of my leg, I laughed slightly and rolled onto my side

"that tickles" I said, he looked up at me, then continued to stroked up the side of my leg, and over my waist

"sorry" he mumbled as he kissed my collarbone tenderly, his hand continuing to stroke up, over my arm to the back of my neck

"i guess we should actually get dressed sometime today" I said

Dean moaned against my skin and I reached my hand to the back of his head, pushing my fingers through his hair

"Sam and Carmen might wonder if we're still alive" I continued, my hand now stroking the back of his neck,

I rolled onto my back as Dean's hand stroked down, then across my stomach,

"might barge in here while we're busy" I tease, smiling

Dean lifted his head and smiled at me

"you really want to get dressed?" He asked

I smiled at him and stroked his cheek

"maybe in a little while, you know, to stretch my legs" I smiled

"so not just yet?" He asked, a smile still playing on his lips

"i could wait a little longer" I teased

"i have to admit, I am enjoying just staying in bed with you" I smiled, stroking my fingers through Deans hair.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

I lent over Dean and kissed his lips softly

"ok, I really am going to get up now, i'm gonna have a shower" I tell him, absent-mindedly stroking his chest

"why don't you phone Sammy and Carmen and ask them if they've had lunch, and if they want to join us" I said, grabbing a sheet and wrapping it round me

"Also, I guess we should plan the route to my dads place" I said

I lent forwards again and kissed him

"love you" I whispered

"love you too" he replied

I stared into his eyes for a while, as the corners of his eyes creased as he smiled

"what's wrong?" he asked smiling

"hmmm... oh nothing, I just love getting lost in your eyes" I admitted

I stroked his cheek and kissed him once more

"be back soon, and make the call" I said, climbing out of the bed and heading for the shower. Grabbing my bag on the way.

I switched the shower on and let the water warm up before dropping the sheet and stepping in. I let the warm water run over my shoulder, easing the pain slightly, then continued to wash.

As I stepped out, I wrapped a towel tightly around my body and looked in the mirror, turning around so I could see my shoulder in the reflection and carefully peeled off the dressing. I looked at my shoulder, then back in the mirror at it, I suddenly jumped as I saw Dean's reflection appear at the door, just his jeans on.

"sorry Baby" He said, noticing me jump, he slowly walked upto me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I turned in his arms and smiled at him

"its ok" I whispered

He looked at my shoulder and pulled a face

"Ouch" He said, his fingertips gently stroked the edge and I winced slightly

"sorry" he said again

I looked over my shoulder at the small wound and the steri-strips over it

"come on, we need to redress it" Dean said, he took my hand and led me to the bedroom and gently pushed me to the bed

"oh I see how it is, you just want me on the bed again" I said smiling

He looked at me and laughed slightly, then walked to his bag and grabbed a small first aid kit, he sat beside me and I turned so he had easy access to my shoulder. He carefully replaced the steri-strips then placed a dressing over the top, he then carefully kissed the top of my shoulder

"oh, so we are meeting Sammy and Carmen at the diner in about 20 minutes" Dean said

"should give us long enough to get you dressed" he smiled

he gently stroked his fingertips over both my arms then round my stomach, hugging me tightly, and kissing the top of my shoulder again, I lifted my hand and stroked his cheek

"well we better get ready then" I said, turning my head to look at him, his lips met mine and we kissed tenderly.

"come on Stud, clothes" I said

I stood up and walked into the bathroom, grabbing my bag and then heading back into the room and began to change, I pulled on fresh underwear and began to rummage through my bag

"you know, we still need to get tux's and so on" Dean said

I looked at him and he turned to face me, a sly smile spreading across his face

"nice outfit, you planning on staying in that?" He said

I smiled

"focus!" I replied

He looked me up and down, still smiling, he walked closer and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close into his chest

"sorry, but you do look good" he mumbled

"don't worry, I can't stay mad at you, as for the tux's and Dresses, I know exactly where we can get them from and as soon as we hit my home town I'll sort it out" I continued

I stroked his chest through his t-shirt, he moaned softly, and smiled down at me

"maybe we should call off lunch, stay in here a little longer" he smiled

"your going to have to let me leave this room at some point, besides, we have to hit the road tonight if we're hoping to get to my fathers party in time tomorrow night" I said as he tightened his arms around me

"i guess" he replied

I unwrapped his arms

"so let me get dressed" I said

I walked over to my bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt, I pulled my jeans on, and Dean helped me pull my t-shirt on over my head. I grabbed my boots and walked over to the bed, perched on the edge and pulled them on, while Dean pulled on his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and I walked to the diner, his arm around my waist, mine around his, and tucked in his back pocket, as we pushed open the door we saw Carmen and Sammy at the back, in a booth, they were giggling, her hand on his chest, his arm around her shoulder, pulling her tightly into him

"take it we aren't the only two who have been having fun today" Dean whispered

I laughed and we walked over to join them. I slipped into the booth and Dean followed, hanging his arm loosely around me, so not to touch my wound

"so... you two been enjoying a morning alone?" I asked

Sam and Carmen laughed

"sure have" Carmen replied

Sam pulled her in again and kissed her forehead, then whispered something in her ear, which only made her giggle more

"well... sorry to burst your bubble, but we might have to hit the road tonight, make the rest of the journey to Beth's home town" Dean said

Carmen looked at me

"oh crap, its his party tomorrow night isn't it? And we still haven't anything to wear" She said

"it's ok, as soon as we arrive, I know the perfect place to go" I replied

"I think it might be best if we hit the road this afternoon, so we arrive tonight" Dean said

Sam and Carmen nodded in agreement

"Are you sure you guys still want to go, I can go alone" I said

Dean looked at me

"we've been through this" He said with a smile on his face

"i know" I replied

"i just don't want you lot to feel like you have to go" I said, picking up a menu and looking through it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pushed my plate away and snuggled back into Deans arms, linking my fingers with his hand that hung over my shoulder. He kissed the top of my head. Carmen looked at us and smiled

"how long do you think it'll take to get to your dads?" Carmen asked

"ermm..." I looked at Dean

"maybe 4-5 hours?" I asked

he nodded in agreement, I looked back at Carmen and smiled

"so...Shall we go pack and meet by the car in say...er... half an hour?" She said

I looked up at Dean and he stared straight back into my eyes, he smiled softly, then nodded

"yeah, half hour seems good to me" he replied

He gently pressed his lips to mine

"come on then baby, lets get packing" he said softly

We stood up and walked to the counter and paid for our meal, then headed out the door towards the motel

"see you guys soon" Carmen Chimed as she and Sammy headed for a different direction.

Dean stopped me at the bottom of the staircase and turned me to face him, the corner of his lips curving up as his fingertips wrapped around my wrist and pulled me closer. He pushed my hair off my face and gently lent in, pressing his lips to mine, he cupped my cheek, I smiled, loving the feel of the warmth of his hand on my cheek, he pressed his lips to mine again.

"what was that for?" I asked smiling

"don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it, just wondering what was with the spontaneity" I said

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pulled me into his chest

"do I need a reason to kiss you?" he replied

I placed my hands on the top of his muscular arms

"guess not" I replied

"come on, we need to pack and head off" I smiled

I raised my hand and stroked his cheek, feeling his stubble underneath my fingertips

"guess its gonna have to go for tomorrow night" Dean said

I looked at him confused

"The stubble! Glyn might not approve" He said

I smiled and reached on my tip toes, kissed him softly on the lips, then his jaw line

"more reason to keep it, plus I like the stubble, its very sexy" I said smiling against his skin

his hands wondered down my back,

"plus, I don't care what Glyn thinks of you, won't change how I feel about you" I said kissing him alittle bit more

"really?" he asked smiling

I stoked my hands down his chest and smiled at him, and kissed him again

"come on, lets get packed" I said

I unwrapped his arms and began to walk up the metal staircase, reaching halfway before I realised Dean wasn't behind me, I turned and looked at him

"come on stud" I said, motioning for him to join me

"sorry, was enjoying the view" He smiled, before walking up to join me and kissing my cheek

"always do" he continued


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

I lifted my fully packed bag off the bed and sat down on the edge

"you ok Babe?" Dean asked, he walked upto me and lifted my head, bending down to kiss me

"mmm...fine" I smiled

I lifted my arm and cupped the back of his neck, then gently laid down on the bed, pulling him with me, our lips connecting and never loosing that contact

"i know we have to go meet the other two, I just wanted to kiss you again" I said, when our lips separated

He smiled down at me and pushed my hair off my face, then kissed my cheek

"not complaining" he smiled

"actually was just thinking do you think they would mind if we were alittle bit late" he smiled

Dean rolled off, and laid down beside me, and I snuggled into his chest, hearing his heart beat, I smiled and breathed him in, feeling his warmth embrace me, surrounding me as we just laid down together in each others arms.

After a while I playfully tapped Deans chest

"guess we should head down now" I said

I sat up and looked at him, he smiled up at me and reached his hand out and stroked my cheek

"yeah, you're right" He sat up and kissed me and then grabbed my bag off the floor, then grabbed his, then the key. He opened the door and smiled.

I jumped off the bed and walked up to him, I pushed him against the door and kissed him, taking the key from his hand while we kissed. As we separated I walked through the door and closed it behind him.

His hand reached for mine and we walked towards the car, hand in hand. As we reached the bottom step of the metal staircase I looked over to the car and saw Sam and Carmen. Bags on the floor and both of them leaning against the car, on their sides, facing each other, Sams hand cupped Carmens cheek and she smiled, stroking his hand with hers

Dean and I walked to the trunk of the Impala and opened it

"Oh Crap, you made me jump" Carmen said, looking at us both

I laughed at her slightly

"i'm gonna go drop off our key, want me to take yours?" I asked

Sam looked at Carmen and she nodded

"no it's ok, I'll come with" Sam replied

I smiled at him and kissed Dean's cheek

"be back soon" He said

"will be" I replied

Sam and I walked side by side

"so... had anymore nightmares?" Sam asked, looking down at me

"not since the one in the car the other day" I said, looking up at him

"why?" I asked

"well... its just you said you were in the alley your mum was killed in...right?" He asked

I nod, the images flashing through my head

"well, we're heading back to that area" Sam said

I stopped and looked up at him, panic rising inside me

"i...I...I didn't even...oh no... I " I started to speak, but the words just kept getting caught up

"it's ok, actually, I spoke to Cas, he was just in our room, he thinks your dreams might help, thinks we should actually go to the alley, make the nightmare happen, but use it to our advantage. You know, me and Carmen hide and be prepared to help, make sure the outcome isn't the same, but make sure we get Astroth" he said

he smiles at me and strokes my arm, then looks towards the car behind me

"come on" he said

we started to walk towards the check in again

"we can get prepared, we have an advantage, they don't know that we know" Sam said

"But Sam, it's just a nightmare" I tell him

"actually, Cas thinks it might be some kind of vision" Sam said

"look, I don't mean to scare you, but I thought you should know, even if we don't tell Dean, I thought you should know, we can make sure we change the outcome of your vision, make sure we win, that dean doesn't..."

I lift my hand to stop him, cut him off from saying die.

We reach the door and Sam opens it for me and we walk in

"look, if my dream is a vision, then fine, yeah I agree we need to prepare, but at the same time haven't I got Dean into the trouble, by going to the place where it happens, don't you think we should avoid the place" I whisper

Sam shakes his head

"you would only change the place, the situation will still happen" Sam tells me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat in the front seat quietly, as Dean started the engine and began to drive out of the parking lot

I Saw Dean stare at me from the corner of my eye, he smiled, then looked worried, he quickly glanced back at the road, then back at me, reaching for my hand

"you ok babe?" He asked

I looked at him, then looked at Sam, he gave me a look as to say 'you can't say anything' I looked back at Dean and squeezed his hand, he glanced back at the road

"sorry" I mumbled, I lent towards him and kissed his cheek and looked at me again, a slight expression of worry on his face

"what for?" he asked

I breathed in deeply

"i'm not keeping secrets from him Sammy" I said

Dean looked at me and slowed the car down, then pulled over to the side of the road. He turned the engine of, turned the music off and rotated in his seat to face me

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking worried and slightly serious

I reached for his cheek and stroked it

"you know those nightmares i've been having?" I asked

Dean nodded, now looking more worried,

"Beth!" Sam began

I turned to him and shook my head

"Sammy, i'm not lying to him, I love him. Would you be able to keep this from Carmen?" I asked

Sam looked at Carmen, then looked down at his lap and shook his head

I looked back at Dean

"Sammy's been talking to Castiel, who thinks maybe it's been a vision, more than a dream" I said

Dean looked at Sam to confirm it, Sam simply nodded

"which means of course, that by going home, i'm only placing you in danger, but at the same time, Sam says, that if we don't the nightmare will still continue, only the where it happens will change" I said, trying to hold back tears

I looked at Carmen and she smiled, nodding,

"come on Stretch, why don't we stretch our legs a little" she said, opening the door and stepping out of the car, pulling Sam with her.

They shut the door and I looked back at Dean

"Dean.." I began, but he stopped me, Placing a finger over my mouth, then leaning in and kissing me

"he's right, all we can do is prepare, make sure the outcome is different, be prepared to fight back" Dean said softly

I looked up into his beautiful eyes and tears gently trickled out of mine

"i don't want to lose you Dean" I said softly

He gently wiped away the tears from my cheeks and kissed me again

"then lets get prepared and make sure you don't" he replied

I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Holding him tightly, he wrapped his around my waist

"Beth baby, there's nothing to worry about, I promise you, now that we know we have an advantage, we will make sure we will change the way you see it" he said softly

he kissed my cheek , then pulled back

"i'm not planning on going anywhere" he said smiling

I smiled and pushed my fingers through his hair

"Glad to hear that" I replied

we stared into each others eyes, only to be disrupted by Sam and Carmen getting back in the car

"look Beth, i'm sorry I told you to keep it from Dean, your right, we shouldn't keep anything from each other, and now we know we have the advantage, we prepare to attack back...together" Sam said

I turned and knelt on the seat and reached for Sam, kissing his cheek

"then lets get a move on and make preparations" Carmen chimed in

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of a small diner, as he switched off the engine, e turned in his seat

"think we should wake them up?" Dean asked

I smiled and lent forwards kissing his lips softly

"it's not like we can do anything here, we're in the car, at a diner" I whispered

he kissed my lips again and stroked the back of his fingers down my neck

"alright then" He mumbled

He turned in his seat

"rise and shine Sammy, grubs up" Dean said

I laughed and climbed out of the impala. I shut the door and lent on the impala, Dean joined me and pressed himself against me, wrapping his arms around me

"how's the shoulder feeling at the moment?" He asked

"feels fine, think I might be lucky enough to not have a huge dressing on it tomorrow night?" I asked

"well, we'll see how it looks shall we" he replied, kissing my neck

Sammy and Carmen climbed out of the car

"hey Sammy, do you think you would mind driving the rest of the way after lunch?" I asked

Sam looked at Dean, then nodded

"sure" he replied

I tapped Dean's chest and smiled up at him,

"come on, lets get lunch" I smiled

we walked into the diner and sat in a booth in the corner, next to a large window over looking the parking lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"hey, what can I get you guys?" A young red haired girl asked, smiling at us all

"ermmmm... can I have a Ham Salad sandwich and a coke please" Carmen replied

"Can you make that 2" Sammy smiled

The girl nodded and wrote it on her notepad

"What do you want baby?" Dean asked me

"err.. I think I'll have the Chicken Salad Wrap thanks" I said to him and the waitress

she wrote it down

"that comes with corn chips" She smiled

"that's fine thanks" I replied

"and how about you" she said to Dean

"I'll have the same thanks" He smiled

"and to drink?" she asked

"2 cokes" Dean replied

She jotted it all down and walked away

"ok, so guys I was think, so we've got plenty of time to prepare for..." I couldn't finish the last of that sentence

"well...anyway, I thought, maybe I could ring Marion, she owns the formal wear shop, and arrange for us to see her tonight when we arrive, she might be ok with staying open alittle late for us... so tomorrow is left to plan for... well you know, before we go to my fathers party" I said

Dean wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me tight

"sounds like a plan" he smiled

"yeah, just as long as I phone her before she closes at 4.30" I said

I rested my head on his shoulder, and reached my hand to hold the one of his that rested on my shoulder

"love you" he whispered, then kissed the top of my head

I looked up at him and smiled

"love you too".

Dean sat back having finished his lunch, his hand gently stroked up and down my back. I picked up a corn chip and fed it to him, kissing him when he finished it. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close and kissed me again.

"hmmm.. remind me to share more corn chips with you in the future" I said smiling

Dean laughed and wrapped his other arm around me, and pulled me closer

"trust me, it's not the corn chips doing this to me" he mumbled against my neck, as he pressed his lips against my skin, sending a tingle of heat surge through me

"can I at least finish my lunch" I smiled, laying my arms on top of his.

He presses another kiss to my neck, then lets me go

"thank you" I smiled and kissed his cheek

I turn to face the table and continue to eat my corn chips, then taking a sip of my coke. I pushed my plate towards Dean and offered him the last of the corn chips, sitting back in the crook of his arm and snuggling against his chest.

His hand rests on my hip and he kisses the top of my head.

"you ready to hit the road again?" Dean asked

I looked up at him, then nodded

"i think so, as ready as i'm gonna get" I said, looking at him with a worried expression

his grip tightened around me and he kissed my forehead

"not going down without a fight" he whispered, reassuring me still. But the feeling in the pit of my stomach, still gnawing away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat in the back seat with Dean, his arm over my shoulders, as I snuggled into his chest, his fingers absent-mindedly stroking the top of my arm, I buried my head into his chest and breathed him in, smiling as he kissed the top of my head. I stoked my hand across his chest, down his stomach, feeling his toned form under my fingertips, then slowly, I stroked up, following my hand, as I continued to stroke up, his neck, his cheek, then gently pulling him down till our lips met. He smiled against my lips

"I really do love you" I whispered

Dean smiled and stroked his fingers down my neck

"love you too" he whispered back, pressing another kiss to my lips

our lips parted and I rested my head on his chest again, feeling his chest rise and fall as he breathed, my eyes began to grow heavy, and I felt myself drifting off to sleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Beth, baby, time to wake up" Dean said softly, stroking my cheek and lifting my chin,

I opened my eyes and smiled as I saw his eyes gazing back into mine

"time to make that phone call" He smiled

I grabbed his wrist and turned it, to look at the watch around his wrist, then sat up

"mm... your right" I replied

I lifted up slightly and reached in my pocket for my mobile, Deans lips pressed to my neck, I smiled and as he pulled away I kissed him softly, then dialled the number of Marions and held the phone to me ear.

"Hello, Marions Formal wear" a familiar voice answered

"Marion, it's Beth" I said

there was a slight squeal down the phone

"Beth, honey, how are you?" she replied

"i'm fantastic, look, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour, I'm coming back to town, for my dad's birthday party, and well, i'm still on the road, and have plans tomorrow, I was wondering if I could possibly been a pain and ask you stay around, we'll be maybe 45 minutes, is that ok?" I asked

"Beth, hun, I'll do amything for you, of course, by we you mean? She asked sounding curious

"yeah, 4 of us to be precise" I replied

"and would one of these 4 be a date, perhaps the guy Glyn keeps saying had led you astray?" Marion asks

"that's probably how she'd describe him, anyway, I better go, thanks Marion, I'll see you soon" I said, she hung up, as did I.

I turned to face Dean, placing my hand on his chest

"All sorted, if we head straight there as soon as we hit the town, she'll be there waiting for us" I said, smiling up at Dean, but talking to everyone in the car

"sounds great baby" Dean replied

"and then, after we're done there, and had some dinner, we can head off to a motel together and not come out till the morning" I whispered to Dean

"ummm... I really like the sound of that" Dean whispered

"thought you would" I whispered back, stroking my hand up his chest, to his neck as I reached and kissed him tenderly

Dean and I continued to quietly kiss for a while in the back seat, his hands stroking my waist, my thigh, then back up till he cupped my cheek

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

"Er...guys where am I going from here?" Sam asked

I looked away from Deans eyes, and looked out the window to find out where we were

"oh... take the next right, then the third left and we're there" I said, turning back to look at Dean

he stroked my cheek and gently leaned in, stroking his nose against mine,

"you know your amazing right?" He whispered

I laughed softly and kissed him

"stop trying to suck up, you've already got me" I replied

Dean laughed and pressed his lips to my cheek, trailing his kisses up to my ear, while stroking my neck

"not sucking up, just telling you the truth" he mumbled in my ear, kissing the space just below my ear.

"well in that case, let me tell you something..." I began

"hey guys, we're here" Sam said from the front seat, as he pulled over and turned the engine off

I looked at Sammy, then back at Dean

"tell you later" I whispered, quickly pressing my lips to his, then jumping out the car.

As I walked to the door of the small building, the windows full of beautiful gowns, Carmen joined my side and linked her arm through mine

"you know, i've never had to wear an evening dress before, I have no idea what will suit me and what to go for" Carmen whispered

"well... thats ok, you have me and Marion to help you" I reassured her

We walked towards the door and I knocked gently on the glass, Dean came up behind me and placed his hand on the small of my back, I turned my head and kissed him.

I saw Marion run towards the door, she unlocked it hurriedly and then grabbed me and pulled me into a hug

"Beth, I can't believe it's actually you, look at you, your well...glowing" She said

I smiled and hugged her back

"Marion, thanks for doing this, erm... you must remember Carmen, you would of seen her around my fathers place whenever you would of done dress fittings with Glyn" I said, nodding towards Carmen

Marion smiled at her, Carmen held out her hand, and Marion grasped it with both hands

"Carmen, it's great to see you again" She smiled

"and this is Sam, and Dean" I said to Marion

She looked up at Sam and saw how he stood protectively over Carmen, she smiled, then looked at Dean, and followed his arm, wrapped tightly around my waist, her grin got bigger

"so you must be the man who has led Beth astray, turned her into the rebellious thing that ran away from home" She said

"well according to Glyn, that is" She smiled

Dean laughed and pulled me tighter into his chest

"well if I remember correctly there wasn't much left to turn rebellious, she was pretty much heading that way before I met her" He smiled

I placed a hand on his chest and smiled up at him

"so, I take it you two need Tux's" Marion said, looking at Dean, then at Sam

they both nodded

"good, well here's the plan" she said turning and beaconing us to follow, leading us to a man, sitting on one of the couches, looking through the books

"this is Lee, he'll take you boys upstairs to the mens wear to find just the right Tux, while I have these two lovely ladies down here with me to find the right gown, then when we have what you guys are looking for, you lot can go off to wherever your staying and I'll take them to your fathers in the morning" She smiled, turning to face me

I looked at her confused

"oh, did I forget, I phoned your dad, to tell him that I would be dropping Glyns choices of dresses round tomorrow morning, also told him I was looking forward to seeing you, he was surprised, but I told him you 4 where getting kitted and booted for the party. He's offered to pay for everything, and also has told me that you 4 can change there tomorrow, in that way, the boys won't see how stunning you look before they need to" she said

I looked up at Dean, then at Carmen and Sam, then back at Marion

"wait...Paid for everything?" I asked

"Yep, everything, including shoes, and accessories then he wants the four of you to get ready there" she said

Carmen looked at me open mouthed and shocked

"remind me to thank him" I said to Dean

"right you boys, off you go" Marion said smiling

Sam kissed Carmens cheek, while Dean turned me around to face him

"whatever she's wearing, she'll look stunning" Dean said to Marion

he then looked down at me and kissed my lips softly

"see you later babe" he whispered

"you too" I replied quietly

He let me go and Sam and Dean followed Lee to a small staircase and upstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I glanced in the mirror in the changing room, turning round slightly to look at the back

"come on Beth, lets have a look" Marion said

I smoothed the dress down, then opened the small curtain and stepped out into the open area

"I'm not sure it's the right one" I said, continuing to look at my reflection, turning and looking again, "

How about you Carmen" I said

"Ermm..." She said pulling back the curtain

I gasped slightly as she appeared

"Carmen, you...you look beautiful" I said smiling

She stepped out, wearing a beautiful silver dress, the bodice tight and pleated, decorated with beadwork, as the skirt swept to the floor in one fluid movement

"like I said, i'm no expert... but I have to say, I really like this dress, I know I said that about the first 3, but...i really like this one" She beamed

I laughed at her and motioned for her to turn around, she really did look amazing in it

"well, Carmen, I think we've found your dress" I smiled

She looked up and me and nodded

"Think your right" she looked at her self one more time in the mirror, admiring the beadwork and smoothing down the dress

"but now i've got to think what to do with my hair, and what about shoes and accessories?" Carmen said hurridly

"Carmen, breathe, we'll look at shoes here, and accessories, plus, all the things I have in my room back at my dads, and the hair... well after years of black tie parties, i'm pretty handy with hair now, so I'll do it for you, I have the perfect style in mind" I reassured her

"Ok, well i'm going to take it off, and help you continue to look for yours" She said

I smiled at her and looked down at the dress I was wearing

"Yeah, no offence Marion, but this one is just not right" I smiled

I walked back into the dressing room as Marion passed another at me

"try this one" she added

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carmen and I sat on the sofa, with a glass of Water each as Lee came down the stairs

"Are you ready now, we've been waiting awhile, but we just heard giggling, so I want to be sure no dresses are in view" he smiled

I looked at Carmen, then back and Lee

"Yep, all ready, all dresses chosen and hidden away" I smiled

Lee smiled and turned around

"Coast is clear" He called

He took the last few steps down the stairs and stood to one side as Dean and Sam came down after him. Both were smiling and they came over to join us. Dean flopped onto the couch beside me, swinging his arm over my shoulders as I snuggled into his chest, my fingers entwining with his. Sam said on the arm of the chair and wrapped his arm over Carmens shoulder.

"so, I guess we should let you finally go home, and we should get some food" I said, looking up and Marion, then turning to Dean and kissing his cheek, he smiled at me and kissed my lips softly, stroking my cheek

I stood up and walked over to Marion

"Thank you so much, honestly, your a life saver" I said, hugging her tightly

she laughed and hugged me back

"i guess I'll see you lot tomorrow at some point, just before the party" she said

I stepped back, straight back into Deans arm wrapping round my waist

"Guess you probably will" I smiled, placing my hand on Deans, he squeezed my hip and kissed my head, I looked up at him and smiled

"i'll talk to you soon then" I said

Marion said goodbye to Dean and Sam, and hugged Carmen. Then we left the small store.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

"So does anyone want anything to eat yet?" Dean asked as he sat in the driver's seat, driving towards the motel.

"Still kinda full from the sandwich we had not that long ago" Carmen said

"Yeah, Same" I added

"Why don't we head to the motel, drop of our stuff, and maybe in a couple of hours meet up for a drink" I said

"And a bite for those who are hungry" I added, looking at Dean and smiling

"yeah, i've got a few things I want to look up, so going back to the motel sounds like a good idea" Sam said

"you know, just get a head start on planning" he added

I looked at Sam and gave a little smile, a smile that said 'thank you'. Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, I looked across the street towards my old flat and remembered the first time I saw the Impala parked in the motel parking lot. Dean turned the engine off and leaned forwards and kissed my neck

" Ready to get a room?" He said against my neck

I turned in my seat to face him and stroked his chin with my thumb

"You bet" I whispered

"been wanting to go to a room with you ever since we left the last motel" I added

Dean smiled and kissed my neck again, gently stroking my chin with his fingertips

"we really didn't need to hear that" Carmen laughed

I turned my head and smiled at her

"sorry" I replied as Dean continued to press kisses to my neck

"do you know what, I think it might be best if we leave the car, before he continues any further" Sam said

I stroked Dean's cheek and lifted his chin, I kissed him softly

"we're grossing them out" I said

"So" He replied

He tried to lower his head back to my neck but I lent back and smiled at him

"lets get a room" I told him

he smiled at me and I lent in closer

"we do have a couple of hours" I whispered

I heard Carmen cough lightly, obviously not whispering quietly enough, I turned my head to look at her again and she rolled her eyes, but keeping a grin on his face.

She grabbed Sam's arm and opened the car door, climbing out and pulling Sam with her

"we'll get two rooms, be back in a bit" Carmen called, closing the door behind them.

I turned to get out of the passenger seat, when Dean grabbed my hand, I looked at him and smiled

"can't you wait 5 minutes, we're getting a room" I smiled

Dean smiled and lent forwards and kissed me

"I couldn't wait for another kiss" he said against my lips

I kissed him again and then gently pushed him back.

"let's get our bags" I smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carmen and Sammy Walked towards the car, Sammy had his arm over Carmens shoulder, as she smiled up at him and laughed gently

"oh hey, you actually managed to get out of the car" Carmen smiled, looking at me and Dean.

Dean tightened his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder, I turned my head and kissed his cheek

"so where's our room key?" Dean asked Smiling at me, then looking at Carmen

she laughed and handed him the key to our room, he bent down, picked up our bags and grabbed my hand, as he dragged me towards our room.

"see you guys in a couple of hours" I said over my shoulder smiling.

Dean handed me the key and as I tried to unlock the door, Dean wrapped his free arm around my waist and began to kiss my neck

"now how the hell am I supposed to open this door, with you trying to distract me?" I asked

He mumbled something into my neck, but I couldn't understand it, the door clicked open and I turned, cupped Dean's face and lifted his chin and began kissing him, as I backed into the room.

He dropped our bags by the door and kicked the door shut with his heel, I wrapped my arms around his neck, tightly, as his hands stroked down my back, grabbing my bum and lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around him, our lips never parting, Dean walked over to the bed and knelt on the edge, then gently lowered me down, lowering on top, his lips curved into a smile against my lips. I unwrapped my arms and started to pull his jacket off over his shoulders. Pushing it to the side as I reached for his top, yanking it over his head, our lips parting for only seconds. My fingertips stroked down his bare chest, down his stomach and too his belt. I blindly fiddled with his belt, undoing his jeans. He grabbed my thighs and rolled onto his back. I sat up on his lap as he stayed laying, pulling my jacket off, and lifting my top over my head as his hands stroked up my thighs, over my waist, then began to undo my jeans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stroked down Dean's bare chest, then slowly walked my fingers up it, his fingers stroked my arm and I pressed myself against him, I reached up and kissed his jaw

"that was quite some work out" I smiled

Dean laughed and looked down at me

"sure was, but hey, if its keeping us fit" he smiled

I laughed too, then stretched up and kissed his jaw again,

"and guess what, we still have alittle time to kill" I teased, reaching up and kissing beside his mouth

"fancy a little..." I kissed his lips

"more of a workout?" I asked, kissing him again

Dean smiled against my lips, his arms tightening around me

"sounds good to me" he murmured against my lips, I smiled and moved down, kissing his jaw, his neck, his chest, then back up.

"Glad you think so" I murmured back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, looking over his shoulder at me, his phone at his ear. I gathered up the bed sheet and sat up, I kissed him, my hand stroking the back of his head.

"oh Hey, Yeah Sammy, you guys up for getting a drink?" Dean asked as Sam answered his phone

I continued to kiss Deans shoulder, my hand stroking down his back

"yeah, well, we'll meet by the car in 20 minutes, sound ok?" He asked

Dean hung up the phone and turned to face me, then lent against me, pushing me back against the bed, I laughed

"you did that deliberately" He smiled

"did what?" I asked Innocently

"distract me while I was on the phone" He replied, looking me straight in the eyes.

I reached up and kissed him

"not that you minded" I replied

"True" he smiled, he gently pressed his lips to mine, and began to pull at the sheet

"thought I heard you say meet by the car in 20 minutes?" I asked

"I did, but doesn't matter if were alittle late" he said against my neck as he gently kissed it

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, looking at Dean as he sat on the bed, pulling on his boots, he looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back.. He stood up and walked towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist, I placed my hands on the top of his arms

"you ready to head to the car?" He asked me

I nodded and pressed my lips to his

"lets go" I smiled

Dean wrapped his arm over my shoulder and I flinched slightly

"sorry, it's just alittle tender when its touched" I said motioning the shoulder

Dean looked at me slightly worried

"otherwise its fine" I added, reassuring him

"honestly, it's fine, just a little tender every so often" I smiled

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around me

"are you sure?" He asked

I smiled and kissed him

"i'm sure" I replied

Dean unwrapped his arms and took my hand as we headed out the door and to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

I sat on the bar stool at a small table, Carmen sat beside me on a stool.

"you know, i'm actually really looking forward to tomorrow night, seeing the guys in their tux's and us in those dresses" Carmen said leaning forwards slightly

I smiled

"glad you think so" I replied

"Sam and I do have one request though, don't go searching for Astaroth tonight, just stay in your motel room" She said

"not a problem" Dean said from behind us, as he placed two beer bottles on the table and a large basket of fries,

I laughed as he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my neck

"yeah, well we don't need to know what you'll be doing, just don't go anywhere near the alley, and no sneaking out for midnight snacks Dean, you cannot leave the motel room at all tonight, so you might wanna stock up for the night on the way back" Sam said, placing two bottles of beer on the table also

Dean smiled and squeezed my thigh

"hear that, you gotta keep me busy, so I don't want to leave to get snacks" Dean smiled

I pulled him close and kissed him

"can do" I whispered in his ear, then saw him smile as he moved back and sat on the stool beside me.

Carmen looked at Sam and grabbed a handful of shirt, before pulling him down and kissing him

"we unfortunately will probably being doing research" Carmen said looking abit glum

"actually I think I might be a bit researched out" Sam said, looking sad, Carmen smiled

"really?" She asked

"yeah, i've tried to find more information about Astaroth, but can't find more than we already have, you know the whole, prince of Hell, is depicted to have dragon wings, holding a snake...and so on. I guess we get him like any powerful demon we've kicked the ass of" Sam said

"so you really won't be doing any studying tonight?" Carmen asked

Sam looked at her, the glum expression on his face, he looked at her smile, and a smile spread across his face

"no studying tonight" He smiled

her hand stroked up his chest

"so it's just the two of us, no laptop glued to your lap?" She asked

I looked at Dean and laughed

"looks like we aren't the only ones not leaving the room tonight" I laughed

Dean smiled and lent forwards and stroked his hand down my neck, he was just about to kiss me when I grabbed a french fry and ate it, then smiled at him, he laughed, and kissed my cheek, then grabbed a french fry himself

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean moved his chair closer and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"you ready to go back babe?" Dean asked

I smiled and lifted my head, I kissed his cheek

"shouldn't I be asking if you are, after all once we get there, your not aloud to leave" I whispered smiling

Dean smiled and laughed softly

"what we still do here" He replied

He stood up and I slipped off the stool. I looked across at Sammy and Carmen, her lips at his ear, whispering, as her fingers walked up and down his chest. The smile on his face growing bigger

"guys you ready to go?" I asked interrupting them.

Carmen smiled and hopped down from the bar stool, she grabbed a handful of Sam's shirt

"come on stretch" She smiled, pulling him up

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead

Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close, catching me off guard so I fell into his chest, I smiled up at him

"come on you, lets get going" I smiled

I tucked my hand in his back pocket and squeezed his bum gently, He smiled down at me and kissed my nose, then pulled me out of the bar, and towards the car, with Sammy and Carmen following behind..

We arrived at the motel, I slipped out of the car and stood beside it, leaning against the door. Carmen and Sammy climbed out of the car and Sammy scooped Carmen up into his arms, her legs dangled from his arm and she rested her head on his chest

"you two better go straight to your room" Carmen ordered

"oh don't worry, I plan to head straight there" Dean smiled, tapping my bum and kissing my neck

Carmen laughed

"good, we'll see you two in the morning" She replied

"yeah and don't disturb us unless its a matter of life and Death" Sammy smiled

my mood dropped slightly, Carmen looked over at me and read my expression, she hit Sam's chest

"Sam, not a great choice of words" She said, trying to keep it quiet.

Sam looked at me and smiled

"sorry" he replied

Dean kissed my forehead

"its ok babe" he mumbled into my hair

I turned my head and smiled up at him

"it's ok, go on you guys, go have fun" I smiled over at Sammy and Carmen, wrapping my arm around Dean and holding him close

Dean kissed the top of my head again and I pressed myself against him

"we'll see you in the morning" Dean smiled over at Sammy and Carmen.

Carmen looked up at Sam

"come on you, before you put your foot in your mouth again" She smiled, hitting his chest playfully.

Sam smiled at her and then looked back at us, he mouthed 'sorry' to me one more time, then carried Carmen off to their room

Dean turned me around to face him and lifted my chin

"shall we go inside?" Dean smiled

I weakly smiled up at him

"Sammy was only joking, come on, before it gets too cold" He smiled, lifting my chin a little more to press a kiss to my lips

He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead

"come on, if you don't budge I'll have to carry you" Dean smiled

I laughed softly and looked up at him again

"oh really? I asked

Dean bent down slightly and lifted me onto his shoulder and began to carry me

"really!" He laughed.

As we reached the door, he pulled the room key out of his pocket and opened the door.

"time for the keeping busy to begin" He said, placing my feet on the floor and kicking the door closed.

I smiled up at him and pushed my fingers through his hair and began to stroke the back of his head

"i guess we should" I replied

Dean lifted my chin again and kissed me

"you ok?" He asked, reading my slightly glum expression

I nodded

"just a bit worried about tomorrow, after the party" I replied

Dean pulled me in close for a hug

"nothing is going to happen, we're prepared, we're used to this kind of thing" He said

"well you may be used to things wanted to kill you, but i'm not Dean, and i'm scared that tomorrow may be our last day together" I confided in him

Dean kissed the top of my head

"if anything does happen to me I'll haunt you" He teased

I playfully hit his chest and smiled up at him

"you really not worried?" I asked

he shock his head

"i know you, Sammy and Carmen have my back, what more could I want" He smiled

He cupped my face and lifted it up to look straight into my eyes

"I'm not worried, because nothing serious is going to happen to me, i'm not ready to die...again" He said

I smiled

"so why don't we work on that keeping busy we've been told to do" he smiled

I reached on my tip toes and kissed him

"well how can I refuse an offer like that" I smiled

I stroked my hands up his chest and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, dropping it to the floor. I then tugged at the bottom of his tshirt and pulled it up over his head. He pressed his lips to my neck and kissed it tenderly. While I unbuttoned his belt and undid his jeans. He stepped on the back of his boots and began to pull them off, kicking them to the side His Jeans dropped to the ground and he stepped out of them. I pushed him back towards the bed. When the edge hit the back of his knees I pushed him backwards. He flopped back onto the bed, pulling me with him, on top of him. I smiled down at him.

"so what do you have in mind?" He asked

I laughed and pressed my lips to his neck

"guess you'll just have to wait and see" I mumbled against his skin.

I sat up and climbed off his lap, Dean sat up and I began to slowly take my jacket off, teasing him, I slipped my shoes and jeans off. Then climbed back onto Deans lap, I pushed my fingers through his hair and tipped his head back, kissing him passionately on the lips.

He stroked up my bare thighs and squeezed them, smiling against my lips. His hands continued to stroke up and squeezed my bum. I pulled my top over my head, our lips separating for seconds as the tshirt slipped between us. Our lips connected Instantly again and Deans hands continued to move up my back, He lowered back onto the bed, pulling me with him.

I stroked dean chest and lifted my head

"any urges to leave yet?" I smiled

"never when your around, I only leave if I have too, or when you make me" He replied, a huge grin on his face.

I kissed his shoulder

"good to know" I smiled

I stroked my hand down his chest and across his stomach

Dean rolled onto his side to face me and placed a hand on my waist, he pulled me closer to him and kissed me

"what did I do to deserve you?" He smiled

I laughed and playfully hit his chest

"well I guess coming to my rescue and saving my father helped you out" I replied

he tucked the loosed strands of my hair behind my ear and lent in and kissed me again

"your worth saving" He whispered

"mmm... you ready for the next round?" I asked

Dean smiled

"hmmm...sounds good to me" He replied

I grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of me, our lips connecting once again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

I rested my head on the back of Deans shoulder as he laid face down on the bed, I stroked my fingertips down his spine, He turned his head to look at me, I smiled at him, and pressed a kiss to his lips

"think you may of worn me out" Dean laughed

I laughed gently and kissed him again

"good" I replied

I looked straight into his eyes as I continued to stroke his back. He smiled at me

"maybe we should try and get some sleep, rest up" He smiled

I pressed my lips to his shoulder

"mmm...maybe your right" I mumbled

I pushed my fingers through his hair as he rolled onto his side to face me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, our bodies in full contact. He lent forwards and kissed my neck

"we've got a long day tomorrow, of course i'm right" He smiled

I laughed softly and placed my hands on his chest, pushing back slightly so I could look at him

"has to be a first time for everything" I teased

he laughed and kissed me softly

I rolled over to face the other way and Dean wrapped his arm over me, his head rested on my shoulder and he held me close as we both drifted off to sleep.

"Dean... Dean, please wake up, please, come on baby, wake up" I panicked, shaking his body

I felt a pair of arms grab me and pull me back

"DEAN!" I yelled as I was being pulled away from him

"Dean, please wake up" I screamed

"Beth, Beth baby" Deans voice whispered

I woke up and sat bolt upright in bed, my palms sweaty, my head throbbing

"Beth Baby, its ok" Deans hands wrapped around me and he kissed my shoulder.

I turned and hugged him tightly, buring my head in his neck, and breathing him in

"I thought the nightmares had stopped?" Dean asked softly, stroking my hair down my back

"This was slightly different, you weren't dead, just wouldn't wake up" I told him

He continued to stroke my hair

"so we've changed the outcome?" Dean asked puzzled

"I don't know, maybe" I replied

"Well isn't that a good thing?" He asked

"i'm not sure" I replied

He lifted my chin with his hand and smiled at me

"Beth Baby, if the dream or vision has changed, thats a good thing" He said,, trying to convince me

I smiled weakly at him

"maybe you're right" I said a little more hopeful, the dream had been different from the others, for a start at least Dean was still breathing before I woke up

"and at least after tomorrow, the nightmares will stop" He added with a smile

I lowered my head again

"i'm sorry" I mumbled

"why are you apologising?" He asked

"for keeping you up with my stupid nightmares" I said, smiling weakly

Dean lent forwards lifted my head up again and kissed my lips

"think of the problems we would have if you didn't have them, at least we're prepared, at least we have an idea of where, when and how" He said

He started to lie back, pulling me with him, resting my head on his chest

"Plus, I would be nothing without you" He said, kissing the top of my head

"I don't mind the sleepless nights and the nightmares, I'm with you" He said softly

I looked up and smiled at him

"are you going soft on me Dean Winchester?" I laughed

He smiled at me and kissed my head again

"come on, lets get back to sleep" He said, stifling a yawn

I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes

"you're right Stud" I said, I gently closed my eyes again

I woke up the next morning

"mmmm... we don't have to move yet" Dean said sleepily, wrapping his arm tighter around me

"so don't even think of going anywhere" He added

I smiled and snuggled in closer to his body

"not a problem" I replied

I wrapped my arm over his stomach and breathed him in deeply

"wish we could stay here all day" I sighed

Dean laughed softly, I felt his stomach move with each chuckle he made

"same here" He finally replied

"But..." he stared, but got cut off by his mobile ringing

I lifted my head

"don't move" Dean said, he extended his arm to reach for his mobile from the bed side table

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" Dean answered

"you guys ready to meet anytime soon?" Sam asked

Dean looked down at me and smiled

"Er... nope, we're still in bed, what's the time?" He asked

"11:25, thought you would be up, had breakfast and ready for lunch" Sam replied

"er... can you give us half an hour, we'll get showered and dressed" Dean said

"We'll meet you in the diner across the road in half an hour then" Sam said

"thanks Sammy" Dean replied, then hung up his phone and placed it on the bed side table again. He wrapped his arms around me

"erm... don't we need to be getting up?" I asked, smiling up at Dean

"not yet" He replied

"But you said half an hour" I laughed, not moving my self

"hmmm... I know" he replied, a smile spreading on his face

I placed my head back on his chest

"5 more minutes" I smiled

I stepped out of the bathroom, pulling a brush through my hair

"come on you, they'll be waiting, we're already running late" I smiled at Dean

He sat on the bed pulling on his boots

"i know, but I was enjoying laying in bed" He smiled

I laughed, placed my brush on the chest of drawers and walked over to Dean. I stood in front of him and pushed my fingers through his hair, lifting his head up slightly.

He smiled and grabbed my hips, pulling me closer

"love you" He smiled

"Love you too" I whispered back, bending down to kiss him

While our lips still touched he stood up, wrapping his arms around me completely, he smiled against my lips

"we should get going" I said against them.

His hands slipped down and squeezed my bum, finally pulling back our lips separating

"come on gorgeous" He smiled

He took my hand, grabbed his keys, mobile and motel key and we headed out the door.

Dean's arm wrapped over my shoulder and I entwined my fingers with his. We walked through the door of the diner. Carmen and Sam sat at the back of the diner. Sammy looked down at Carmen, his forehead touching hers as he spoke softly to her.

"hey guys" Dean interrupted. I sat opposite them in the booth and Dean sat beside me

"bout time" Carmen smiled, sitting up, She grabbed her glass of orange juice and took a swig

" We didn't order anything yet" She informed us

"oh ok, yeah sorry we're late" I smiled

Dean kissed my cheek

"my Fault" Dean confessed

Carmen laughed

"so you two have fun last night?" Dean asked

Carmen stopped laughing and looked up at Sammy

"sure did" She replied

"You?" She then asked

"yep, however Beth had another nightmare last night" Dean said, he kissed my forehead

"I thought they stopped" Carmen whispered

"nope, but this wasn't like the others," I replied, leaning in slightly

"for a start, Dean wasn't dead in the alley way, he just wouldn't wake up, plus, whoever it was pulling me away from his unconscious body, I wasn't fighting them, I was comforted by them" I told her

"wait, so we've changed what happens?" Sammy asked

"if that's what happens, then I guess" I replied

"that's a good thing right?" Dean asked, dropping his hand down my back and gently stroking it

"I think so, I guess it means we're on the right track, means we have a shot at this, that all the research wasn't for nothing" Sam said

Carmen nudged him in the ribs

"not that you ever doubted it of course" she said to him, then looking at me

"right! Never doubted it for a second" Sam said quickly

I smiled

"its ok guys, I know you did, otherwise you wouldn't of worked as hard as you did to make sure we were prepared" I said, sitting back

Dean kissed the top of my head again

"i never doubted" He mumbled

Carmen smiled at him, then looked up at Sam

"i never doubted either" Carmen added

She reached her hand across the table and touched mine

"now, who says we forget about it till later, after the party?" Carmen asked

"sounds great" Dean replied

I rested my head against Dean's shoulder

"you hear that, no more thinking about it" He told me

"ok" I replied, I lifted my head to look at him and pressed a kiss to his lips

"Can I get you something to eat?" The young female waitress asked

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

I rested back in my seat, Dean's arm over my shoulder as I rested my head against him.

"so what are we going to do today?" Sammy asked

"i know we we're originally going to research, but I think i'm researched out, and I really don't think there's anything else to look up, so whats the new plan?" Sammy continued

"there isn't one yet" Dean replied, kissing my forehead

My phone went off in my pocket, I lifted slightly off my seat to reach in my pocket

"It's home" I said, looking at the screen,

"hello?" I answered

"Beth, it's Glynda, I hear you're in town, I take it you don't need to be put up for a few days, Your dresses were delivered, I take it your _Friends_ are with you" She said

"er... yeah, they are, I did tell dad we were coming" I replied

Dean squeezed my arm 'Glyn?' he mouthed, I nodded, he rolled his eyes

"well, yes, so when are you coming over to get ready, I mean, i've started too, but i'm running behind schedule" She said

I laughed

"why are you laughing girl?" She asked

"Glyn... it's not even 1pm yet, and your already getting ready?" I asked

"yes, I have to look my best" she replied

"anyway, so what time are you and your friends getting here, I don't want to be disturbed by your arrival" she said

"well I guess we'll be there to get changed around 6ish" I said

"what, that only gives you an hour to get ready, I swear Beth, if you look tatty and unkempt you will be told to leave" She said

"an hour will be plenty of time Glyn" I answered

"well fine, I guess we will see you then" She replied before hanging up the phone

I put the phone down on the table and looked at Dean, he smiled

"what did she want?" Dean asked

I laughed

"she wanted to know when we were coming over to get ready, didn't want us to disrupt her as she's already behind schedule" I said

"behind Schedule?" Sammy asked

"yep, she's already started getting ready, but then again, this is Glyn we're talking about" I replied

"yeah, she has to wait for the poly-filler to set before applying the make up" Carmen Joked

I laughed again

"i still can't believe she is taking over 6 hours to get ready though" I said

"so what did she make of you saying we'll be there an hour before?" Carmen asked

"she thought she would look Tatty and Unkept" I smiled

Carmen laughed

"anyway, what are we going to do till 6?" She then asked

"I can think of afew things" Dean said, kissing my neck, I smiled at him

"you have got to be kidding, you've spent all morning in bed" Sammy said

"doesn't have to be in bed" Dean whispered, but not quietly enough

"eww... don't ...no just shut up Dean" Sammy replied

Dean smiled at me and kissed my neck, I laughed softly

"he's winding you up Sammy" I smiled, tapping Dean's chest playfully

"don't gross out your brother" I whispered, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

We walked around the town for a while, Dean's arm was over my shoulder, holding me close. Sammy and Carmen walking behind, hand in hand.

"I really don't miss this place, a few people yes, but the place in general...not at all" I said to Dean, as I watch familiar faces frowning at us, Glynda's followers

"Oh Beth, Glynda said you might be home" A familiar voice said

I turned to find one of her wannabe's staring at us, She looked Dean up and down and frowned

"yes, I hear you've been travelling the country with him, doing goodness know what" She said

she lent closer

"she thinks he's been a bad influence on you, and I have agree Beth, you don't look very ladylike at all" she whispered

I tensed my fists and she stood straight again

"but then again, I guess it's a good thing you're not around, I mean, Glynda was nothing but nice to you and you spat it back in her face, she tried to raise you right, after your mother was careless and got herself killed. Glynda treated you like family, and not once you showed appreciation, you left and brought your own flat, brought that bike, which is totally dangerous then run off with this... this... rough thing" She continued, pointing at Dean

Dean squeezed me, noticing the way my stance had changed, how I tensed up

"and i see you have brought your friends" She said looking at Carmen and Sam, sounding as if she had a bitter taste in her mouth. She looked at Carmen again

"The maid?" She asked

Sam squeezed Carmen's hand and looked down at her

"your travelling with the maid, Beth please don't tell me your friends with the help, seriously." She said, continuing to look Carmen up and down.

I noticed Carmen tense up, I looked at her tried to smile for comfort

"Yes, I heard about your outburst at Glynda, you had ne need to do that, she let you stay in her house, she provided food, shelter and warmth, she was nothing but nice, but of course you turned out nasty too. You verbally attacked her, completely uncalled for of course" she added

"oh it was completely called for" I said, having enough of her

"first off Glynda treated Carmen like dirt, she treats every one like dirt, and I left because she wanted me out as soon as possible, so I gladly left, Glynda never raised me as her own, she was always Jealous that my father put me before her, I never once said thank you because she never did anything for me" I continued

"as for my mother, she died saving my life, she diesdlong before her time, but she made me who I am, and I'm happy with who I am ….and you know what Tiffany, I really don't care what you think, never have, I am doing what I love, with the people I love, the man I love" I said looking at Dean

"and you, well the highlight of your week is choosing which pink nail varnish to wear" I concluded

Dean squeezed me tighter, and kissed the top of my head

"oh..looks like you went with the baby pink this week" Carmen added, smiling

I looked at her and smiled, she reached for my hand

"Beth is ten times the women you are, and at least she's with someone out of love rather than money" Carmen continued

"oh... oh... you just wait till Glynda hears about the way you treated me, you won't get away with it"She huffed, walking away fast.

Carmen smiled at me

"what a bitch" she said

I laughed and looked up at Dean and kissed him tenderly

"and how long has that been bottled up?" Dean asked

"er... yeah, sorry, something about Glynda's wannabes get to me, they act as if they are so superior to every one else, she can say what ever she likes about me, but once she attacks my family, friends and you, well, that was just pushing it" I said

Dean smiled down at me

"hey, don't be sorry, I found it quite hot" he mumbled in my ear

I laughed and playfully tapped his chest

"hmmm... if thats what we're going to face walking around the town, maybe we should just waste time in our rooms" Sammy laughed


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

We walked around the town for a few hours, I grabbed a gift for my dad and we stopped to have a light snack late afternoon

"we've got 2 hours before I said we'll be over, is there anything you lot want to do?" I asked

Dean tightened his arm over my shoulder and lent in

"i know exactly what you want, I was talking more to Carmen and Sam" I said to him, placing a finger over his lips

"actually, I wouldn't mind going back to the motel for the next few hours" Carmen smiled

She looked up at Sammy and stroked his stomach

"how about it stretch?" she said

Sammy looked down at her and kissed her forehead

"looks like we're doing what I had in mind afterall" Dean whispered

I removed my finger from his lips

"and what exactly do you have in mind?" I whispered

"why don't we go back to the motel and I'll show you exactly what I have in mind" He smiled

"now how can I refuse an offer like that" I laughed

Dean stood up and dragged me out of the small booth

"we'll pay, see you by the car at ten to six" Carmen smiled

Dean pulled me into our room, pushing the door closed, I pressed him against the door and we kissed, I slipped my hands under his jacket and slipped it off his shoulders, dropping it to the floor. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me closer into his body, his lips trailed down to my neck.

He stepped away from the door, pulling my jacket off, then lifting my top over my head, I smiled and lifted his chin, pressing my lips to his once more. I felt his lips curve into a smile as his hands moved to undo my jeans.

I turned around, pulling his with me, backwards, till the back of his legs hit the bed, I pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him passionately once again. His hands stroked up my thighs, grabbing them tight as he rolled over, pinning me underneath his body, he stood up and pulled at my jeans, tugging off my legs, I smiled up at him.

He then continued to remove his jeans, Then stood infront of me. I sat up, reaching for him, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down ontop of me once again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rested my chin on his back, then gently pressed a kiss to his spine, stroking my hand up, till my fingers twirled in his hair

"I think we're gonna have to get ready soon, think we need a shower before we go to the party" I said softly, pressing another kiss to his back.

Dean rolled onto his side to face me,

"i take it you mean a joint shower" he smiled

I stretched up and pressed my lips to his

"the best kind of shower" I murmured against his lips.

He wrapped his arms around me and rolled back, pulling me on top of him, I smiled down at him, while his hand pushed my hair back, then cupped my face. He lifted his head up and kissed me

"so what's your dress like?" He asked

I kissed him again

"you'll just have to wait and see" I whispered, kissing his jaw, then neck

"now how about that shower?" I asked, rolling off and grabbing a sheet, wrapping it around me and heading for the bathroom, but before I even got to the door, Dean's arms were around my waist, his lips pressed to my shoulder as we walked into the bathroom together

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Dean brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He looked at me and smiled. I grabbed my jeans and pulled them on, then grabbed a t shirt, just as my phone rang

"hey Carmen" I answered

Dean rinsed his mouth and joined me in the bedroom as he pulled on his boots

"yeah, we're just about to head down to the car, see you in a bit" I said, I ended the call and tucked my phone in my jeans pocket.

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around me and pulled me close, he pressed his lips tenderly to mine, and tucked his hands into my back pockets

"we need to get going, Sammy and Carmen are on their way to the car, just like we should be" I said against his lips

We arrived at my fathers house to find people running back and forth through the house as the caterers began setting up for the party, and the familiar shrill of Glynda, ordering everyone around and annoyed when it wasn't perfect enough for her. I started to walk into the house when my dad appeared round the side of the house

"Honey B, you're here, thank goodness" He said, I hugged him tightly

"happy Birthday dad" I said squeezing him tight

"you do not know how glad I am to see you here" he smiled

"Glynda has been screeching all afternoon, first about the time you lot wanted to arrive, then about the party decorators, then about the caterers running late, I had to come out here to get peace and quiet" he laughed

he finally noticed the others and said hello to them, he hugged Carmen tightly, and shook the hands of Dean and Sammy

"so how are you Honey B?" he asked

"really good thanks dad" I replied

he looked at me and I knew he could tell that not everything was fine. I looked at Carmen

"why don't you head upstairs, you know which room was mine, and i'm sure the guys things are in the spare room next to it" I said

My dad nodded to confirm. Dean squeezed my elbow a look of concern on his face

"just need to talk to my dad" I smiled, kissing his cheek

He followed Carmen into the house and I was left alone with my father

"dad, i've been having these dreams" I told him.

He pulled me around the side of the house to a small swinging chair, we both sat down on it and it gently rocked

"what kind of dreams Honey B?" He asked

"about Dean, about him getting attacked" I said

I looked at my dad, he was clearly listening intently, but not shocked

"at first it was something killing him, then we found out that there is something after him, a demon, named Astroth, well the dreams became more intense" I said

I sat back and rested my head on my fathers shoulder

"lately the dreams have changed, Dean no longer is killed, but is still in pretty bad condition, and well Castiel thinks they might actually be visions" I said

my father kept quiet for a moment

"why is it concerning you so much today?" He finally asked

"Because it's going to happen tonight, or at least we think it is, you see, it's the same Alley way, I mean we've prepared ourselves, but still it's too soon, I don't want to lose him" I said, my father tightened his grip

"no one's every ready to lose someone Honey B, but your dream has changed, like you said, thats a good thing" he said

"i guess, but what if it's not a vision, what if it's just a stupid nightmare, and we aren't prepared for when Astroth attacks, Dean will be defenceless" I said

"and what if it is a vision Honey B, what if you have saved him, just by being with him, I never told you this, but your mother used to have dreams, she had flashes of things that were going to happen, including the night she died" He said, getting quiet towards the end

I looked up at him

"the night before she died, she sat by your bed all night, you see, the way she had seen it happen was with you dying in her arms, I refused to believe they were true, refused to believe that anything like that could happen, but deep down, I knew she wouldn't make it up. When I got the call from the police that there had been a n attack that night I feared I had lost you, but your mother had changed the dream, much like you have by the sound of it. Our futures aren't set in stone, a simple thing can change them." he said

"maybe these dreams are visions, and I think maybe you inherited them from your mother" he said

I rested my head on his shoulder again, absorbing the words my dad had just said- what if I had inherited the ability to see the future

"I should have been with you that night, I should have been there" he said quietly

I lifted my head and kissed my father's cheek

"she told you to stay home, maybe she was protecting you too" I said

he smiled weakly, "maybe, but I should have been there, you shouldn't of had to run away from her, you shouldn't of been left alone. And what I regret the most is that I wasn't there for her" he said

"she should have had someone with her, someone to comfort her, someone to let her know she was brave" he said

"she did" I added quietly

"i never told you this, but shortly after I met Dean, he saw Mom's picture, and he told me how he and his father were on a hunt, he never said what they were hunting, but they heard the attack, his father ran after the creature, while Dean stayed in the alley. Dad, Dean was there, he was with her, he comforted her as she drew her last breaths. She wasn't alone" I said

a single tear flew down my fathers cheek, he looked at me as if to ask me if what I said was true, I simply nodded. I hadn't realised that I had shed a tear till my dad wiped my cheek

"remind me to thank him" he said

"so back to this vision of yours Honey B, all I can say is that your not going to be able to confront it till it actually happens, just be prepared for when it will, Dean is strong, he'll pull through" he said

I hugged my dad and kissed his cheek

"just be careful" he whispered

We held each other for what seemed like a while

"go on Honey B, we need to start getting ready" my Father said.

I let him go and we walked towards the front door and inside the house


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

I walked into my old bedroom to find Carmen in the arms of Sammy, they were looking into each others eyes, just smiling at each other

"sorry guys" I smiled

Carmen unwrapped her arms

"no Problem" She smiled

Just then Dean's arm wrapped around me, he kissed my shoulder

"you ok Beautiful?" He whispered

I turned in his arms and laid my hands on his chest

"be better if tonight was going to be different" I said quietly

"tonight is nothing to worry about right now, plus, it's all going to be fine" he said, his lips at my ear, as they then gently brushed my ear lobe and down my neck

"i promise you, nothing is going to separate us" he whispered

I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him closer

"that better be true" I said.

He lifted his head and pressed his lips to mine

"i love you" he murmured against them

"love you too" I murmured back

"and I better be able to say that to you tomorrow" I continued

I playfully pushed him back, but he squeezed my hips and pulled me towards him again

"i'm never going to leave you, ever" He said softly

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms over his shoulders

"you better not" I smiled

"i won't even if it means coming back and haunting you" he said, a little smile on his face, he lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine again

"now, you need to get ready, I'll see you when you girls are finished" He said, Sam walked past us and into the hall, and Dean kissed my cheek, then followed. Leaving me and Carmen in my old room

Carmen and I had done our make- up, it was very light and natural, I told Carmen to get changed while I began to curl my hair. I clipped back a few strands, leaving a few to frame my face and left the rest loose running down my back. Once done with my hair I got Carmen to sit down at my dressing table and began to pull her hair back into a messy chignon.

"what do you think?" I asked smiling at my creation

"Beth, it looks fantastic, Thank you" She smiled. She looked stunning in her silver dress

I left her looking at her reflection as I stepped into my walk in closet and changed in to my dress, it was a deep Burgendy Empire line dress, it had a deep V-neck and clung to every curve just right, before flowing to the floor. The back also had a very deep V-Neck. I stepped out and Carmen smiled

"you look lovely Beth" She smiled

she stood up and walked over and turned me round, she removed the small dressing from my shoulder, then covered the healing scar and steristrips with my strap

"looks like it's never there" she said

I looked over my shoulder in a mirror and saw the slightly red skin, still healing underneath the strap. Anyone who didn't know about it wouldn't realise the wound underneath.

I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on

"ready?" I asked Carmen

she nodded and slipped her heels on too.

We stepped out of my room and I could hear Sam and Dean talking at the bottom of the stairs

"Beth" Glynda said peering round the side of her bedroom door

"Go on down, I'll catch up with you" I smiled making my way yo Glynda

"Can I help you Glynda?" I asked, trying to be nice, afterall it was my fathers birthday, I had to at least pretend we got on

she looked at me and took a moment to study every inch of me, she nodded

"nope, you look ok, off you go" she said

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I looked at her, she wore a pale blue halterneck dress, it actually looked really nice on her

"Beautiful dress" I smiled at her

"What?" She asked, surprised

"your dress, it looks lovely" I repeated

she continued to look shocked and didn't say a word. I left the room and continued down the hall to the top of the staircase. I gathered up the front of my skirt gently and began to slowly descend the curved staircase. Sammy and Carmen were facing me and Dean had his back to me. Carmen looked up and smiled

"Here she is" she said

Sammy looked up and smiled and Dean slowly turned.

His face was a picture, but so hard to describe, he smiled, his eyes shining and as I got closer he held out his hand. I laid my hand ontop of his and lent in and kissed his cheek

He placed his hand on the small of my back, he just continued to look at me, not saying a word

"how do i look?" I asked, wanting to know what he thought

"you look amazing" he finally breathed

I blushed slightly and cupped the back of his neck, leaning in and kissing him softly

"well I think you look very sexy in the tux" I whispered. Kissing his lips softly

"well of course I do" he said, being the usual Dean. He winked and wrapped his arm tighter around me, pulling me close into his chest.

I laughed and rested my head on his chest

"you really do look incredible" Dean said

"Well of course she does" My Father said as he came down the staircase.

He reached me and kissed my cheek and hugged me

"she looks the spitting image of her mother" He then added

I smiled

"thanks Dad" I smiled back.

"she would be proud of you Honey B, As for you Dean" My father began.

Dean looked at him, a little confused, a little worried

"Thank you" My father smiled, he held out his hand

Dean smiled and shock my fathers hand

"Not only for looking after my beautiful daughter, but for that night in the Alley, years ago, looking after my wife as she died" He added

Dean looked at me

"Yes, Beth told me, and i finally feel i can rest happy that she didn't die alone, and i'm glad it was you who was there" My father smiled. He squeezed Deans hand tighter and pulled him in, hugging him tightly

"I'd be proud to call you family" He said quietly to Dean

"thank you sir" Dean said quietly back. As my Dad let him go i wrapped my arms around Dean , while my Father talked to Carmen and Sammy

"you look wonderful sweetheart" He said

"been my hero since i was young" I whispered to Dean

Dean smiled and kissed my cheek

"you're worth saving" He whispered back

"and so are you" I whispered back slightly solemn

"you already have saved me, and i'm sure we haven't even seen the last time yet" He whispered back

He squeezed me tight, kissing the top of my head,

The door bell Rang

"Gerry, the maids are busy, get that will you" Glynda bellowed from the top of the staircase. I rolled my eyes. I reached for my fathers arm and stopped him

"It's your birthday, i'll get it, go get a drink and relax" I said to him

Dean followed me to the door, while Sammy, Carmen and my father went to get a drink.

I opened the door and watched as many of Glynda's Friends and wannabes came into the house

"Oh, Beth, you actually don't look half bad" One of them said

Dean wrapped his arm around my waist, standing behind me and rested his head on my shoulder

"I have to disagree, i think you look incredibly sexy" He whispered

I stroked his cheek and turned my head, pressing a small kiss to his lips

"I can take the door now Miss" A small blond maid said as she walked towards the door

I smiled

"thank you, and please... just call me Beth" I said

She smiled and gave a small curtsey

"you're nothing like Lady Glynda said" She whispered

"I wouldn't believe everything she tells you, i mean she still says thats her original nose" I whispered back

The young girl giggled

"Thank you Beth" She said, taking the door as Dean and i went to join the other guests


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Carmen and i stood to the side of the room while Dean and Sammy got drinks

" Here you go gorgeous" Dean said, handing a Club Soda with a Twist of Lemon

"thank you" I smiled taking it from him and taking a sip

"Club Soda?" Glynda asked as she approached, she wore a different dress now, a bright pink, fluffy dress, it didn't really suit her like the blue one did, but then again, she probably changed out of it because i complimented it

"Not Pregnant are you Beth?" She asked with a look of disgust on her face

"No Glynda, just need to keep a clear head" I said, trying to be nice.

"why, its not like you have anything important to do" She scoffed

"actually, i have" I said quietly, she ignored me and looked Carmen up and down,

"Your girls have at least tried to look normal" She said, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice

"what are you talking about Glynda, i think they look absolutely stunning" My Father said as he walked up behind her, i smiled at my dad.

Glynda huffed at him, then turned on her heel, leaving to go talk to her friends

"you kids ok?" My father asked

I laughed slightly

"Kids?" I questioned smiling

"Hey, to these old bones, you are kids" He smiled back.

Dean and i laughed slightly at him

"I'll see you later Honey B" He said, he reached for my hand and squeezed it softly

"I've got to go face the vultures" He smiled, turning and making his way into the crowd.

Dean stood behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, he kissed my shoulder

"you smell good too" Dean whispered

I turned my head and pressed my lips to his tenderly, as our lips parted i smiled at him

"Fancy a walk into the garden?" I asked

"Erm...is that a good idea" Sammy began to interupt

"It's ok Sammy, no Alley ways in the garden" I said

"But if you're worried, you can join us" I replied

I turned in Deans arms

"coming, i could do with some fresh air" I smiled

I placed my hands behind my back and grabbed his hands, then lead him into the garden, Sam and Carmen followed, but kept a distance to give us some privacy, Dean and i walked hand in hand over to the small pagoda in the center of the garden. Sam and Carmen stood by the door, Carmen was stood in front of Sam, her head on his chest, there hands by their sides, but entwined.

I stopped and looked up at the night sky, every star twinkling down on us. I turned to face Dean and looked deep into his eyes, even after all his years of hunting, to me, his eyes sparkled.

He took both my hands and smiled at me, then pulled my arms over his shoulders, I entwined my fingers together behind his neck, as his fingers stroked down my arms, over my shoulders and down my back, till they rested perfectly in the small of my back.

"i really can't believe how beautiful you look tonight" Dean said, pulling me slightly tighter

"you saying i don't normally?" I teased

Dean laughed slightly

"of course you do, always have, always will" he whispered

"promise me i'll hear you say that again" I said

"I Promise, because you're not going to lose me tonight" He said

"i wish i could be so sure of that as you are" I replied, again lowering my head onto his chest

"Ummm... guys, i think maybe we should be getting ready to go" Sam said walking closer to us

i looked at Sam and Carmen, both of them looked concerned and both looked upset to be interrupting us. I stroked my hands downs Dean's chest, and nodded

Deans hands rested on top of mine

"I promise you this won't be the last time we do this" Dean said

"we're going to get through whatever tonight decides to throw at us Beth" Carmen agreed

I looked at her and smiled

"Thanks" I mouthed

Dean lifted my chin and kissed me softly

"love you" He whispered

"love you too" I replied

I sat on the edge of the bed in my old room, Carmen came out of the walk in closest and sat next me, pulling her hair into a high pony tail.

"you ready?" She asked

i looked at her

"Give me a few minutes" I said, standing up

i pulled my curly hair to the side and plaited it, then walked out my room and headed over to the room where Sam and Dean were. I gently knocked on the door and Sam opened it, he looked at me

"I guess i'll go check on Carmen" He said, stroking my arm slightly as he walked past

"Thanks Sammy" I said

i walked in to find Dean leaning against the post of the four poster bed,

"you ok babe?" Dean asked

i walked upto him and kissed him, he smiled against my lips

"what did i do to deserve that?" He said

"everything" I smiled

"rescuing me from this place, showing me a new world, and loving me more than anyone ever has" I replied

he smiled and looked in my eyes, his smile began to vanish

"wait Beth, i know what your thinking, and if something happens you can't do that" Dean said

"But.." I began

"No, your not making any cross road deals, i will not have you sacrifice your life to save mine, if something does happen, and you do that, i wouldn't be able to live, i can't lose you, knowing you died to try and save me, i will not have you go to Hell over me" He said

i looked at the floor

"Promise me you will not do anything like that" He said

I said nothing

"Beth, Promise me... please" He begged

i looked back into his eyes

I knew he was right, i knew i couldn't go through with it in the end, if i brought him back, i would only lose him again when my time was over, i looked straight into his eyes with sorrow

"I promise Dean" I whispered

he cupped my cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb

"anyway, i'm not dying tonight, have a lot more fight left in me" He said

my eyes stung slightly, i looked at him and he wiped the single tear from my eye, he wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me to his chest

"Beth baby, no one is dying tonight, your visions have proved that, whatever happens, we'll get through it" Dean whispered in my ear, still holding me close

"I'm not leaving you" he added in a soft whisper

I breathed him in, holding him tightly, i just wished i could be as sure as he seemed right now, wish he could trust my dream or vision as much as he trusted it

"come on, we have to get to where we are needed" Dean whispered, i nodded slightly, not wanting to really let him go


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

We headed down stairs, my father sat on the bottom step, he looked up at us as he heard us coming down

"give us a few minutes please" i said, kissing Deans cheek and heading towards my father

I sat on the step beside him and placed a small blue box on his lap

"happy Birthday dad" I whispered, kissing his cheek

"Honey B, you just being here is enough of a gift" He replied

He went to open it, but i stopped him

"wait till i've gone" I said smiling slightly

he looked at me slightly puzzled

"just... please" I smiled

My dad looked over his shoulder and saw Dean standing at the top of the stairs with Sam and Carmen

"let me know what happens, and if you need any help, please call me, you know i would do anything for you" My father said, leaning forwards and kissing my forehead

He wrapped his arm over my shoulder

"i want you ... no... need you to know that you mean the world to me Honey B, i know i've taken a lot of wrong turns in my life, but i always thought i was doing what was best for you, and i realise perhaps some of them weren't the best things, you have grown into an amazing women B, you're mother would be proud of you... just like i am" He said, kissing the top of my head

i wiped a small tear from my cheek and wrapped my arms around him

"As for him" My dad smiled, motioning his head back towards Dean

"Like i said, if anything happens, there are solutions, and i am always here. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him, i haven't seen you this happy in years, he's good for you, and... no matter what Glynda says... he's a good guy"

"thank you Dad" I whispered back, and kissed his cheek

"i love you" I added, letting him go and standing up.

Dean started to head down the stairs, he could see i had been crying, he gently wiped another tear from my cheek and smiled at me

"everything ok?" He asked

i nodded and smiled

Dean turned to face my dad and smiled

"Sorry i have to drag her away already" Dean said

"thats ok son, I understand" He smiled

Carmen and Sam joined our side

"just all of you be careful ok, I wouldn't want anything to happen to any of you" My father said, squeezing Carmen's arm

"take care of each other" He said, he then quickly looked at Carmen, then at me

Carmen smiled, nodded, then looked up at Sam, who nodded also

My father hugged me again

"you really did look stunning tonight, the spiting image of your mother" He said

We all said our goodbyes, my dad hugged Carmen, then hugged Sam, last he hugged Dean

"i will see you again soon" He smiled

Dean smiled, and looked down at me, as if to say 'see, not the only one to think it'

Dean pulled the car up beside a curb

"this is the alley" Dean said, he turned in his seat and looked at Carmen and Sam

"so all ok with the plan?" He asked

We had been discussing it on the way to the Alley, i tried to focus, but all i could think about was Dean

"Babe?" Dean said looking at me

"hmmm... what?" I said

"ready?" Dean asked

he gave a small smile, knowing the answer would be a no, i was never going to be ready for this. He lent forwards and kissed the side of my head

"ok, so, stay close, but not too close" Dean said to Sammy and Carmen

Carmen looked at Sam

"will do" She replied

Dean squeezed my hand

"then lets get this over with" Dean said

He climbed out of the impala and headed for the boot. I opened the car door and took a deep breath in, then climbed out and joined Deans side. He tucked his Gun into the back of his Jeans, he then grabbed my gun and turned to face me, he handed it over, not letting go once i took it

"i need you to be careful" he whispered

He lifted his other hand and stroked my cheek

"if anything was to happen to you... even the littlest thing" he started to say.

I placed my hand on top of his

"don't even start on the 'if anything happens to you' speech, I'm the one that should be saying it" I said, trying to smile.

I lent forwards and kissed Dean tenderly on the lips

"ok, then how about this, If anything happens... remember i love you" He smiled

I smiled and squeezed his hand

"i love you too" I whispered

"more than anything" I added

He let go of my gun and my cheek and wrapped his arms tightly around me. He held me tighter than he had ever held me before, i could tell he was alittle concerned, even though he didn't want to show it. He kissed my neck, saying nothing else. I tucked my Gun in the back of my jeans and picked up my large knife, tucking it into my boot.

"not going down without a fight" I said

"too right" Dean smiled

Carmen stood to one side, with Sam, watching everything

"we're right behind you" She smiled

I hugged her tight

"be ready to call 911" i said in her ear

"if this goes as I've seen it, we need them" I continued

"I will, i promise" she whispered back. Sam placed his hand on my shoulder

"be careful" He said softly.

I reached up and kissed his cheek

"thank you, for everything, for all the research" i said quietly

I turned to look at Dean and he hugged his brother, then he hugged Carmen

"see you later Guys" He smiled


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

We walked hand in hand down the alley way, it was just how i remembered

"you know, i haven't been down this back alley since that night" I whispered to Dean. I reached my other arm across and grabbed his forearm.

"i guess this alley and i have a few problems" I said lightly, trying to make the air alittle less tense

Dean smiled and kissed the top of my head, he was so quiet, so still, not the Dean i knew at all. I rested my head against his arm, still keeping an eye out on my surroundings

"well, well, well Winchester" A harsh deep voice said.

We both stopped and turned around slowly. Dean squeezed my hand tighter

"well, you've brought company" He said

a figure emerged from the shadows, he was tall, thin, and pale. His human capsule was deteriorating. As he stepped into the dim light surrounding us he looked down at our hands

"oh... i see how it is, now this will be fun for me, you get to see your pretty girl tortured" He sneered

Suddenly i felt a tightening around my throat, i collapsed onto my knees, still holding onto Dean's hands, he knelt beside me

"leave her alone, she has nothing to do with what happened in the pit" Dean shouted at him

he looked me in the eyes, there... right then, the first sign of true weakness showed

"Astaroth, you let her go" Dean shouted.

Dean grabbed his gun and pointed it at Astaroth

"let her go you son of a ..."

"now, now Dean, you know that won't do anything to me, i want you to beg for her release" he continued

I grabbed Dean's leg and pulled him down, still trying to breath

"Astaroth, this is between you and me, let her go now" Dean said

"do as you are told Dean" He replied

"Look Buddy" Dean yelled

"you release her now" Dean threatened

Suddenly Dean flew back into the brick walls of a building backing onto the alley

"I told you to play nice now Dean" Astaroth said

He stepped closer as Dean fell to the floor, Astaroth bent down beside me, placed one finger under my chin and lifted my head, he looked straight into my eyes, but i looked towards where Dean had landed

"well, well, well Dean, looks like you've found the real deal, here she is, struggling for breath, but all she wants is you to be ok" He sneered

I reached my hand backwards gently, reaching for the blade in my boot, once i had hold of its handle, i swang it forwards, slashing into his arm, he screamed, releasing my chin, and releasing his strangle on my throat

"salted blade" I smiled, holding my throat and beginning to stand

"little trick i learnt in Florida" I added, Kicking my foot into Astaroth's chest pushing him backwards

I bent down beside him, pushing the blade against his throat

"now we can do this the hard way, or the easy way" I said

Dean started to stand up, very slowly, he was clearly in Pain

"little girls shouldn't play with Knives" Astaroth said, the smile beginning to show on his face

i pushed the blade in alittle further

"like i said... easy way or hard way" I replied

"i agree" He sneered. He raised his hand and pushed me back into the nearest wall, i dropped my blade and was pinned. Dean stood up and began to make his way forwards, but Astaroth pushed him back again, pinning him to the wall. Astaroth stood up, picking up my blade and made his way towards me

"now, I'm not sure who this will hurt more... you... or him" he smiled

he dragged my blade against my arm, cutting into the flesh, i screamed out in pure agony. Dean began yelling, i couldn't hear what he was saying over the ringing of pain in my own head

"sorry Dean, can't hear you" Astaroth teased

He placed the blade against my arm lower down and dragged the blade deep into my skin again, again i screamed out. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dean struggling to pull away from the wall

"hmmm... maybe this will work better the other way round" Astaroth said.

He pressed himself against me, breathed me in and inches from my face said

"maybe you should watch Dean die"

he began to walk away, and i fell to the floor. I tried to breath normally, tried to ignore the pain. Astaroth wrapped his thin long fingers around Deans throat, then whispered something to him. Dean looked straight at me. I stood up and Astaroth snapped his head round to look at me. He sent me flying again, i reached my hand out to brace the hit, but as i smashed into the wall, my arm made a crack noise, and a shot of pain raged through my arm. I screamed loudly, falling to the floor, unable to push the pain to the back of my head. I looked at Dean who was struggling to move again.

I heard Dean calling my name

"Now Shut Up" Astaroth screamed, he plunged my blade deep into Deans stomach, my stomach flipped as i saw the blade pulled out, covered in Deans blood, as i saw the expression of pain in Deans face, and the look of Joy on Astaroths.

Suddenly Sam appeared round the corner, reading latin from his small book,

Astaroth noticed and began to look pale, he grew weak, but wasn't going down without a fight, he slammed Dean into another wall, then sent him flying into another one. Dean hit his head, knocking him out cold, but it wasn't over for Astaroth, he picked him up one more time, slamming him into a nearby dumpster, then as Dean fell to the floor. Astaroth threw his head back and the black smoke escaped from the human shell he was possessing.

As Dean laid on the floor, unconscious and badly injured. I sucked up the pain, crawled over to his body and pressed my hand against his wound

"Carmen" I called

She ran to my side, phone to her ear as she spoke to the emergency services

"yes, a man has been mugged and stabbed, in the back alley of Yearner Street" She said

i wrapped my body over Deans, trying to keep him warm, sobbing

"Dean baby, wake up... please wake up baby" I pleaded over and over again. Carmen wrapped her jacket over my shoulders, tearing her shirt sleeves to apply pressure to my cuts on my arm and trying to splint my wrist as i continued to cry over Deans motionless body, pleading for him to wake up again.

"Beth, the medics are here, you need to let them get to Dean" Carmen said, trying to pull me back, away from Dean. I felt Sam's arms wrap around me, lifting me slightly and pulling me backwards as the medics ran to Deans side.

I continued to cry, continued to call out to him, wanting some sign that he was alive... any sign.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

I sat on the hard table of the examining room, my arm was now plastered to just below the elbow and the deep cuts on the other arm were stitched and dressed, and even though i was in a lot of pain, all i could think about was Dean. The image of his unconscious body was burned into my mind.

The nurse carefully cleaned the wound on my head, Carmen stood by the gap in the curtains, keeping an eye on Sam who was walking back and forth in the waiting room, waiting to hear any news on Dean, who was currently in emergency surgery

"was that your boyfriend you came in with?" The nurse said

i continued to glare out the small gap into the waiting, watching any sign of the Doctor

"Yeah, it was" Carmen replied for me

she came over and stroked my head tenderly

"Beth, you ok?" She asked

I hadn't said anything since they put Dean in the back of the ambulance

i quickly looked at her, my eyes sore and red from crying, i said nothing, but then looked back into the waiting room

"she's just in shock" The nurse said

"i guess she's been through a lot tonight, getting attacked" The nurse said

She placed a few steri strips on my forehead

"just take it easy, and if you feel sick, let one of the nurses know. I'll be back in 10 minutes to check on you" She said

i nodded, and she walked through the gap in the curtains, opening them alittle wider. Carmen stood infront of me, she placed her hands on my knees

"he'll be ok Beth" she said reassuringly

"what if he isn't, ok, so he didn't die in the Alley, just like my dream... or whatever it is, pictured. But what if he dies on the table, or in recovery" I said

she lifted her hands and cupped my face

"Beth, listen to me, Dean is going to be ok, Astaroth didn't kill him, he is with professionals now, they are looking after him, you need to relax and look after yourself, you have a broken wrist, and deep knife cuts, and you've hit your head, you're pretty beaten yourself Beth, Dean would want you to look after yourself" She said

I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears once again

"So Astaroth is still out there?" I asked

"fraid so" Carmen replied

"We had to wait, like you said, till we were sure he might stay around a little while, but he still got out, Sam is blaming himself that he didn't read the exorcism fast enough" she said

I looked up into her eyes

"its not his fault, he was stronger than we expected" I replied

i caught movement out the corner of my eye, seeing Sam stand up. I was sure he had seen the doctor, so jumped off the bed and out the curtains

"Honey B" My father said, approaching

I turned to face him, and again my eyes filled with tears

"daddy" I said, grabbing him tightly and hugging him.

"Its ok honey" He said softly, over and over again as he stroked his hand over my hair

"thank you for phoning Sam" My Dad said, reaching out and squeezing Sam's arm, he then looked at Carmen and cupped her cheek

"You Ok?" He asked her, she nodded

He unwrapped his arm and held me out and looked at me

"Honey B, how about you?" He asked

i just sobbed again and hugged him once more

"She's broken her wrist, its going to take its time to heal, she has two deep knife wounds to her other arm, and quite afew bumps and bruises, she needs to take it easy, they're getting her some strong painkillers and antibiotics to stop any infection in the wounds" Carmen reeled off for him

"thank you Carmen" He said sincerely.

My father pulled me over to a chair and sat me down, taking a seat beside me, still comforting me

"I'm sorry I've dragged you away from your party" I said, after about 20 minutes of sitting there quietly, i held a small plastic cup of water in my hands and took a small sip

"Thats ok Honey B" My dad said, his arm over my shoulder, as my head rested on his

"Glynda wasn't too pleased, but i told her you came first, and you needed me" He said

i sat up and looked at him

"I also told her i wanted a divorce" He added quietly, but firm in his words

i was shocked, he said what, it took a few seconds to finally sink in and my hands loosened on my small cup. Sam took it from my hands, moments before i would of dropped it

"You should of heard some of the things she was saying about you, made me realise all these years I've been living a lie, but she'll be out of our lives soon enough" He said

my dad smiled softly at me and wiped my face gently, suddenly Sam stood up quickly, I looked at him, then noticed a doctor walking closer. I stood up quickly too and stepped towards the doctor

"He's out of surgery" He said, looking at me, and touched my shoulder

"he'll be fine, luckily, there were no major organs damaged, he'll be out cold for quite a while though, he's in what we call a stage one coma... its almost chemically induced, we have him on strong painkillers that will sedate him, so his body can heal, after 2 days we will reduce the amount, then its upto him to wake up" The doctor said

I closed my eyes, to absorb it all

"but he's alive?" I asked

"Well, after those 2 days, like i said, it's upto him to wake up, we can keep him stable, but as soon as the drugs are reduced, well, his body will take over, it depends on him after that" He said

"so after the 2 days, he could be in danger again?" Sam asked, saying what i was thinking

the doctor slowly nodded, squeezed my shoulder again and then dropped his arm

"we're trying to get a private room sorted, so that you can stay here with him, we want to keep an eye on you over the next few days also, you're very lucky you're injuries aren't more severe. The only problem is it will cost" He said

"Payments taken care of" My dad said, wrapping his arm over me again

"He gets the best treatment, whatever the cost" My Dad added

i looked up at him, all these years of thinking i was second to Glynda, and suddenly in one night, i realised this man was my hero, he really would do anything for me

"thank you daddy" I whispered, hugging him tightly

"you can go and see him soon, he should be in the room within the next 10 minutes, i just need the paperwork filling out" The Doctor said

"point me in the right direction" My dad said

the doctor and my father walked away, talking quietly, Sam wrapped his arm over my shoulder and kissed the top of my head, the grabbed Carmen and pulled her in for a hug aswell. Sam had obviously been as worried as i had, and was relieved that for now... we were in the clear.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

I sat beside Deans bed, holding his hand and gently stroking it. The machines beeped beside us, letting me know he was alive, in recovery as the nurse told us as she showed us to the room

"Beth" Carmen said as she came back into the room

"Sam and i are going to the motel, were packing your things up, and ours and finding a place nearer to the hospital, we'll have our phones if you need us" She said

i looked at her and smiled, then nodded

she walked closer, stroked my head, then kissed the top of it

"well come back as soon as we're done" She added

"ok" I simply replied

she looked over to my dad who sat in a chair in the corner of the room

"i'll keep an eye on her" He said softly

Carmen smiled at him and then left the room.

I continued to sit by Deans bed, not moving at all, only my fingers to continue to stroke the back of his hand, i watched as nurses came to check his vitals, check to see how i was, then left again.

My dad continued to sit in the corner of the room, watching, every so often he would come over to offer me something to drink, i just shook my head, then continued to look at Dean's face.

My dad left in the early hours of the next morning, after much persuasion from Carmen, she handed me my tablets, a bottle of water and stroked my head

"try and get some sleep" she said softly.

"Sam and i will be out there, and if anything happens we'll know about it" She said

i smiled up at her

"i'm too scared to sleep, incase Dean gets worse, or is Astaroth appears again, i can't" I told her simply

she looked at me concerned

"we can take shifts if you like, Sam and i. Keeping watch while you sleep" She said

I shook my head,

"it's ok... i feel i need to" I replied

she kissed the top of my head again

"well ok, but like i said, Sam and i are just outside

The day seemed to drag on, my eyes grew heavy, but everytime i closed them, that image of Dean in pain flashed through my mind and i instantly woke again. I watched as Nurses changed shifts, as the new ones arrived they were filled in about the latest patients and their diagnosis, each one that entered the room was sweet, checking Dean's vitals, checking my temperature, and making sure i was taking my pills and getting enough fluids

the hours just continued to slowly tick by.

We had been in the hospital a couple of days now, i never left Deans side, only to go to the toilet, and when forced to stretch my legs. The nurses always brought me food and drink, making sure i was ok, but i hardly touched it. I knew i wasn't really looking after myself, but all i could think about was making sure Dean didn't deteriorate.

It was now late Monday and the nurse came in again

"he's practically off the sedative, fraid its up to him now" She said softly, as she took his vitals, checked on his stitches and adjusted his pain medication

"come on" She said, peeling my hand from Deans and leading me over to the other bed, the one made up for me, but remained unused, she sat me down and peeled off my dressings

"seems you have no infection in your wounds, but you need to stay hydrated, you're only slowing the healing process" She said

i nodded but continued to look over at Dean. Carmen stood up from the corner of the room, where she and Sam sat quietly every day, they had been traveling from the motel every morning, staying around all day, then leaving very late at night, only after checking i was ok with them leaving, and when my dad was here and took over watch, he stayed with me every night, leaving only when Carmen and Sam had arrived the next morning.

"we're off to get some coffee, want anything?" She asked

i looked at her as if to say 'yer... Dean'. She gave a sympathetic smile and stroked my head again

"be back in a few minutes" She said

she left the room, with Sam in tow, the first time in days that they had been together to get food or drink, the nurse looked at me

"you have some very good friends there, they're here every day aren't they?" She said

i nodded and smiled

"they're my family" I said creakily, my voice dry and raw

"and you're father, he comes every night doesn't he?" She asked

again i nodded

"you know, they aren't here just to check that he's healing" She said, motioning her head back towards Dean

"they're here to make sure you are too, so you really need to eat and keep hydrated" She said

"he would want you too aswell" she said, looking at Dean over her shoulder again

"so i know the sandwich remains untouched and shoved in the drawer, but maybe you should eat it, the hospital food isn't that bad" She smiled, trying to sound positive

i gave her a small friendly smile

"ok" i replied

"i will"

She changed my dressings and stepped back then motioned that it was clear for me to join Dean again

"See you again in an hour" She said as she peeled off her gloves, tossed them in the bin and walked to the door

"oh and Beth" She said, having known me for a few days now

"It's times like these that people turn to God, maybe you should pray. After all, there are Miracles happening every day around here" She said, then left the room

i sat in the quiet room, and for the first time it was just me and Dean

"please wake up Dean" I quietly begged, i lifted his hand and placed it against my cheek, needing his touch, his usually warm electric touch was a fraction of what it usually was. I placed his arm back down on the bed, when i saw the burnt in hand print that he still wore on his arm 'Miracles happening everyday around here' i heard ring through my head

i thought for a second

"castiel" I said quietly

i looked through the window in the closed door, checking no one was watching

"Cas... Cas. I know you can hear me, i need to talk" I said

Nothing...

"Cas, please, i need to speak with you" I said, slightly louder

again... Nothing

i stood up, kissed Deans forehead then stepped away from the bed, letting go of Dean's hand

"Castiel, you get your angel Butt down here now, I know you can hear me, and if you don't show up in the next few seconds..." I began, sounding angry

"what is it?" The monotone voice said from behind me

i turned around surprised, it actually worked, i looked into his face and his expression softened slightly as he took in all my injuries, he then looked at Dean lying motionless in the bed behind me and for the first time i saw emotion in his eyes... sorrow.

"you have to do something, you have Angel mojo right... bring him back, wake him up. He's off the sedative now" I said

Castiel looked at me apologetically

"I can't" He said, then stepped closer

"what do you mean you can't. You pulled Dean out of Hell, you've healed them hundreds of times, i know you have, so you can do this right? You have the ability to wake him up" I said, getting upset

"Yes, i can, i have the ability, but... i can't" He replied

"why not" I said angrily at him

"he's done so much for you, so much for every one and you won't wake him up?" I said, my voice getting louder

"what's going on" Sam said bursting through the door, he saw Castiel, pulled Carmen quickly into the room, looked to make sure we hadn't drawn attention to ourselves, then shut the door

"Cas, you're here to help Dean?" Sam asked

"he won't" I said sharply

"I can't" he corrected

"Beth, Dean has to stay like this till you see it" Cas said in his monotone voice

"see what?" I asked sharply

Carmen came round to my side and wrapped her arm around me, holding me tightly

"the vision" He said

i stood quietly, then looked back at Dean, then back at Castiel

"what vision?" I asked slightly softer

"the one that helps you defeat Astaroth, the one that shows you how to seal him in hell so he can't escape again for another hundred years" Castiel said

"i've already said too much, but when you see that, he'll come back" Cas replied

"and how do i see this vision?" I asked

"the same way you've seen the others" He said, then suddenly he disappeared


	68. Chapter 68

I sat on the chair thinking, once again my hand was holding Dean's

"what does he mean the same way i saw the others, i didn't make them happen" I said

Carmen sat next to Sam, her head on his shoulder as he drifted in and out of sleep. Carmen Yawned

"why don't you two go get some sleep" I said

Carmen smiled at me

"your dad's running late" She replied

i looked at her and gently shook my head

"go, your falling asleep talking to me, i can manage on my own for abit" I said, giving a small weak smile

"if anything happens, you're just a call away, and the nurses are just outside. Please, you two need to rest" I said

Carmen stood up and stood beside me, she stroked my hair

"we aren't the only ones, i haven't seen you sleep since we got here" She said quietly

"I can't" I replied, i looked down at Dean's peaceful face

"What if he wakes up while I'm asleep" I said

"well, i don't think you can use that as an excuse now, i mean, Castiel said you have to see the vision before he wakes up, so maybe you should catch some shut eye" She said

I smiled up at her,

"i just can't seem to, everytime i close my eyes, i see the alley way" I told her.

Carmen stroked my head again

"maybe we could ask the doctor for some sleeping tablets" She said

i just looked at her, not saying anything

"go get some sleep" I finally said

she smiled and walked back over to Sam, who was nodding off again

"Stretch, lets go to the motel" She said quietly, kissing his cheek.

He stood up and looked at me, his expression was a 'are you sure?' look

"Go" I told him

He nodded and pretend saluted, then took hold of Carmens hand and walked towards the door

"do you want anything before we go?" Carmen asked

"I'm fine" I replied, having eaten the sandwich not that long ago, knowing the nurse was checking on me.

"ok then" Carmen said, and they left the room,

I saw them start to head down the hall, then saw my father appear, they stopped for a few minutes and spoke to each other, my Dad looked towards the door and nodded 'i will' his lips said. He hugged Carmen, shook Sam's hand, then began to walk towards the room as Sam and Carmen disappeared around the corner.

My Dad sat in his usual seat, we spoke occasionally, usually about times before my mother died, he told me about things we used to do together, memories i had forgotten, but the hours seemed to mainly roll on in silence.

The light in the room grew as the dawn began to break through the small gaps in the window blinds, i rubbed my eyes gently, and yawned.

"you know Honey B... you really look exhausted" My Father said from the corner of the room

"Carmen tell you to try and get me to agree to sleeping tablets?" I asked with a small smile

he smiled back

"guess you know her better than i do now" He replied

"but Honey B, you really need to sleep, as soon as Dean is awake, you'll be out of here, and you need to be able to have your wits about you, you can't do what you do with sleep deprivation" He said

He stood up and walked towards me, then gently bent down beside me, he grabbed my hand and i looked into his eyes, they were red and bloodshot

"if you go back out there... in this state, you could get hurt, worse off than Dean is now, especially with this thing" He said holding my hand up slightly and making me look at my arm in plaster.

"i can't loose you too, i lost your mother and you're all i have left, its bad enough not knowing what your always doing, wondering if you're safe, but to not have you at all" He said

i felt my eyes swell and a single tear rolled down my cheek, he reached up and kissed my forehead

"we're all just concerned about you Honey B" he whispered

"I know" I said quietly back

"but all i can think about is Dean, and with Cas telling me that he'll only wake up when i see this vision on how to get rid of Astaroth, i really can't think of sleeping right now" I said

"wait... Cas?" My father said

"he's an Angel, pulled Dean out of Hell, and has been helping them, He's the one who warned us about Astaroth" I said, i looked at my father, he looked slightly confused, but he just nodded

"well, if you're anything like your mother... which you are... you won't see anything while worrying, and exhausted" he replied

"look, at least try that meditation thing you used to do, when you need to relax, maybe that will help" He added

I nodded, maybe he was right.

The nurse came into the room and my dad stood up

"morning Beth, Morning Mr Wilson" she smiled

"morning" we both said in unison

"breakfast will be coming round in about an hour, i hope you eat something" She said looking at me

she started to check Dean's vitals, checking his stitches and making sure he was staying steady

"he's looking good at the moment, just need to make sure you do" She said

I smiled

"i ate the sandwich" I replied

"good, so breakfast will be eaten?" She asked

i nodded

"good" She replied

I smiled gently

"i'll check up on in you in a couple of hours" She said, then left the room.

My Father looked down at me

"see! Deans doing good, just need to get you in full working order now" He smiled, kissing the top of my head

"maybe i should try and meditate" I said.

My father nodded.


	69. Chapter 69

I sat on the other bed, my legs crossed in the lotus position, my eyes closed. Trying to relax, trying to empty every thought in my head. Controlling my breathing.

"its no use" I said, uncrossing my legs and walking over to the window and looking out. My father remained still.

"maybe i should take something" I said

"yeah, maybe you should" A voice said behind me, Deans voice. I turned

"Dean?" I asked

He smiled

"Hey Gorgeous" He said

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight

"you're awake" I said

"not really" He replied, he looked over his shoulder and i followed his gaze, there he was, still in the bed, all the monitors attached to him, still beeping steadily.

"how?" I asked confused

He looked towards the other bed and there was i, crossed legs, breathing steady, eyes closed... still meditating.

"your in a meditative state, its the only way i can talk to you" He said, stroking my hair

i pressed against him again and breathed him in

"i've missed you" I whispered

"i've been here the whole time, been watching over you" he said

i continued to hold him, not wanting to let go of him

"i've been wanting to talk to you, but since now, i haven't been able to" He added, holding me close

"Beth, you need to look after yourself, you've not had any sleep, hardly ate and you're injuried" He said

he let me go and looked at my arm, looking at the plaster cast

"i'm sorry i couldn't help you" He said

i placed my hand behind his neck and lent forwards and kissed him

Just then Carmen and Sammy walked into the room

"morning" Carmen said walking over to my Dad and hugging him, she looked at the bed and saw just Dean, then looked over to my meditating body

"what is she doing?" Carmen asked

"meditating" My father replied

"she's been out for a little while, I'm hoping it will help her relax" He added.

The nurse walked through the door, saw me on the bed and in a hushed voice said

"here's some breakfast for Beth, i got the good stuff for her, Bacon and eggs" she smiled

"thank you" My Dad and Carmen said in Unison

"make sure she eats it all, and let her know if there is anything else she needs, to just ring the bell" She added, then left the room

"smells good" Dean smiled, i laughed and looked deep into his eyes

"i've missed that too" I replied

we stood in silence for a minute

"i need to tell you something" Dean said

i looked at him and smiled, twirling my fingers in his hair at the back of his head

"can't we just enjoy our time to together" I said

Dean looked at me seious

"Beth" he started

"let me guess, i need to sleep" I said

"yes, and not just because you look exhausted and you need to heal" He said

"what do you mean?" I asked

"maybe we should bring her back down to earth, she should be eating and getting sleep" Carmen said, she started to walk towards me

"no Wait" I said loudly

My Father looked over to the window where Dean and i stood, clearly not being able to see us

"Carmen wait" My Dad said, still looking towards the window

Carmen stopped and looked to the window also, looking confused

"give her a few more minutes" He said, smiling slightly

"thank you" I whispered to him, i turned to look at Dean again

"what do you mean Dean?" I asked

he stroked my cheek

"i know you called Cas, and i know what he said, about you having to see the vision" He said, continuing to stroke my cheek with his thumb

"but I'm not sure how" I said

"and i can't get you back till i do" I added

he lent forwards and kissed my forehead

"Beth Baby, every other time you had a vision, what were you doing?" He asked smiling

I don't know, i was always..." I stopped

"Asleep" He said finishing my sentence

i smiled at him

"asleep" I agreed

Dean cupped my face with both hands

"so Carmen, Sammy and your Dad are right, you need to sleep" He said softly

i placed my hands ontop of his, my cast feeling heavy suddenly

"everytime i close my eyes i see the alley way" I said

"maybe you need to see it" He added

i lowered my hands and placed them on his chest

"and Beth baby, you need to rest, need to eat, you're not looking after yourself" He said, looking sad

i looked into his eyes

"i'm just so worried about you, and i can't think about looking after myself" I said

"But i need you to look after yourself, as soon as you've had that vision, we've got to work on the plan, and get rid of Astaroth, before he comes after you" Dean said

i continued to look at Dean, having missed his eyes, his touch, finally i broke the silence

"so as soon as i wake up from this state, I've lost you again... till i see the vision right?" I said

Dean smiled and stroked his hands down my shoulders and placed them in the small of my back

"I never left you, and i won't, you just can't see me, or feel me, but I'm here" He said

he lent forwards and kissed my forehead again

"i love you" I whispered

"i love you more" he whispered back

"but I'm afraid its time to snap out of it now" He said

i stroked my hands down his chest, feeling him beneath my fingertips, having missed touching him properly

"ill see you soon" He said quietly.

"promise?" i asked, but just as i finished, i opened my eyes, and was once again on the bed

I took a deep breath

"you ok Honey B?" My Father asked

i looked over to Dean's unconscious body, then over to the window and smiled

"i'm fine" I replied My dad looked over to the window, then back at me

"meditation work?" He asked

i nodded

"Carmen, do you want to get the nurses to get me some sleeping tablets, i think its time i slept" I said

Carmen stood up and walked over

"whats with the change of mind?" She asked

"someone made me realise that i see my visions when sleeping" I said,

Carmen looked confused

"wait, who?" She asked

I smiled at her, then looked over at Dean's unconscious body., she looked over aswell

"ok... yeah, you need to sleep, i think you're getting hallucinations" she replied

I laughed softly

"no Hullucinations, just meditation" I said

I slipped off the bed and walked over to the tray and began to eat the breakfast

"Do you think she's ok?" Carmen said quietly to my Dad

"i'm fine" I replied

I looked over my shoulder at the three of them

"yep, she's fine" My Dad replied


	70. Chapter 70

I sat by Deans bed again, a little happier, a little less worried, but still holding Deans hand

"I think I'm headed off now Honey B" My Dad said

I kissed his cheek

"thank you" I said

He stroked my head, then bent down beside me

"Beth Honey, just one question" He said

I looked at him and smiled

"The meditation... Did you, well, did you have..." He began

"a sort of out of body experience?" I said

he looked and smiled

"Yes, and thank you for hearing me and stopping Carmen from snapping me out of it, Dean and i had to speak" I said softly

my dad shook his head slightly, smiling

"You really are like her" He said, kissing the top of my head and standing up

"you believe me?" I asked

"cos, i think Carmen just thinks I've gone loopy" I whispered, smiling, then looking over to her and Sammy, who sat on the couch, she flicked through a magazine

"she's coming round to the idea, but yes... after all I've heard, i believe, and for some reason, i think i heard you trying to stop Carmen" He replied

I laughed slightly

He stroked my cheek

"and seeing how you are now, smiling, eating and actually trying to find a method to get some sleep, i think you heard and saw what you needed" He added

My Dad stood up straight

"see you all later" He smiled, then left the room, holding the door open while the nurse came through, she nodded a thank you to him

"you're looking brighter today?" She smiled

"and i see you've eaten" She smiled

"Yeah" I replied

"now all you need is sleep" She said, handing over a small tub of pills

"and thats where these will help" she continued

"thank you" I smiled

she nodded

"take 2 and they should knock you out, and like i always say... if you need anything" She said

"I'll buzz" I replied

She left the room and Carmen walked over, grabbing a glass of water on her way

i stood up and kissed Deans forehead

"i'll have you up in no time" I whispered

"ok, so you should probably lie down on the other bed, Sam and I will keep watch and if Dean tries to contact any of us, i'll let you know" she said with a cheeky smile

"still don't believe me?" I asked

"i'm coming round to it, i believe you saw what you needed, and clearly, if Dean is here, he knocked some sense into you" She said

I laughed and stroked her arm

"i guess he did" He replied

i opened the top and shook two small pills into my hand, i threw them into my mouth, took a sip of water and made my way over to the other bad and tried to get comfortable

I saw flashes of pictures before me, the alley way,

"you ready?" Dean asked me

Dean, he was here, he was beside me

There was a pentagram drawn on the floor, it wasn't any ordinary pentagram, each line was drawn with a different substance. Then someone stood on each point of the pentagram,

I nodded and looked down at a small book in my hand, it had a dark brown leather cover with a rose etched into it, it looked familiar, but i couldn't place my finger on where i had seen it before.

My eyes flew open and i stared at the ceiling of the hospital room

"Beth" Carmen said rushing over to the bed

"did you see it?" She asked

i looked at her slightly downhearted

"not everything, it was just odd flashes, it didn't seem to make sense" i said, i looked over at Dean's bed

"and it wasn't enough" I said softly

"well. You've been out for hours" Carmen said

"Sam and i were hoping you had something" She said

i looked at her sad

"well if it helps, i know we have to find small brown leather book, with a rose etched into the cover, and that we need to draw a pentagram with 5 different lines" I said, trying to think clearly

"5 different lines?" Sam asked, getting up and walking towards me

"yeah, each line was something different" I thought back on the pentagram

"One was some sort of oil, another Salt, and Dirt Something like that" I said

Sam wrapped his arm over Carmens shoulder

"maybe you should get something to eat, or stretch your legs alittle" Sam said

I began to stand up and suddenly felt dizzy, she head spun slightly and i felt my knees go weak, Sam held out his arms and caught me, as my knees gave way.

After a moment he sat me back down on the bed

"you ok?" He asked, looking slightly uncomfortable

i closed my eyes and took a deep breath

"I think so" I replied, as Carmen placed her hand on my forehead

"You're running a bit of a temperature" She said

She grabbed a pillow, fluffed it up slightly, placed it back, then pushed me backwards

"i'll be fine" I said, trying to get up again

"Stay!" She said sternly

i looked at her, her face serious

"Beth, you are not well, you have a broken wrist, two deep cuts to your other arm, you are covered in bruises, you haven't slept properly in days, you haven't eaten properly, and now you're running a temperature" She said strongly,

she then softened her look slightly and placed her hand on my shoulder

"Your father and i, and Sam, have watched you dismiss every concern we have for you, i know you're worried about Dean, but so are we but you have to look after yourself too Beth, which you haven't been doing" She said softer and concerned

"i don't want you to think I'm telling you off... although i am. You need to rest, and clearly your body has realised it, even if your mind hasn't" She added

i looked at her, then at Sam, then over to Dean's body lying still on the other bed

"I'm sorry, i know you're right" I replied, realising there was no point arguing, she was right, and clearly my body was agreeing with the fact too... it was like my body was protesting, everything suddenly ached, even my wrist again, my eyes were heavy and my head was spinning

I put my head back on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling

"I'm sorry for being so absorbed the last few days, i just miss him so much" I said quietly

Carmen sat on the edge of the bed, and touched my hand

"well at least we know how to wake him up now, we just need to make sure you get proper sleep, and take care of yourself" She said

i looked at her, i felt weak, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. I felt the tears began to swell in my eyes again

"i just want it to all be over" I said, my voice breaking as i spoke

Carmen lent forwards and hugged me

"it'll be over soon" she said


	71. Chapter 71

I watched Dean's motionless body from my bed, Carmen and Sam had left to get something to eat, and had asked the nurses to keep an eye on me

"how you feeling?" One of the nurses asked as she came in to do her rounds

I smiled

"still feeling very headachey" I replied

she checked on Dean's vitals, noting them down then came over to me

"hows the arm?" She asked

"itches" I smiled

"fraid thats the problem with casts" she smiled back

she handed me a small cup with a couple of tablets in them

"they're slightly stronger, but also should stop the nauseous feeling that you've been having" she said

i took the small cup with the pills in and threw them into the back of my mouth, then took a large sip of water

"thanks" i smiled, then yawned slightly

"try and catch some sleep, we're just outside if anything happens" She said, then left the room

It was dark again, the Alley started to form. Dean reached for my hand, i looked at him, he smiled

"you ready?" He asked

I nodded

"this is going to going to work, i know it, she knew all along that this would happen, she was prepared" I said, in my head, i was confused by the words... who was she, i thought

Dean handed over the book, the small leather bound book with the rose etched into its cover. He lent forwards and kissed me, i felt the spark, the spark i had missed all these days while he was in the coma. I smiled and touched his cheek

"missed that" I whispered

Carmen suddenly appeared at my side,

"We have the VanVan Oil, and the Palo Santo Ash" She said

"good, cos we have the Consecrated soil, the other things are on the way" Dean said

"I'm still not sure he should be doing this with us" I said, worried

"Beth, we need 5 people, we can't wait any longer for Bobby to come, plus, he's volunteered" Sam said

Whoever this fifth person was, it was worrying me to have him so close to danger, and at least i knew three of the 5 ingredients to whatever ritual we were about to do

"I'll start the pentagram" Sam said

I stroked the cover of the leather book and began to open it

"and you're ok to read the exorcism and summoning spell?" I asked Dean'

"my latins alittle rusty, but i'll do it... i've got alittle payback to do" He said, reaching across and picking up my wrist with the cast still on and kissing the back of my fingers.

It flashed forwards, we all stood on a point of the pentagram, the fifth person stood in the shadows, i was unable to see who it was, i looked down at the book, stroked the cover and handed it to Dean

"whatever we do, we must not move from our point" I said

Suddenly my eyes flew open and i was back in the hospital room

"Beth" Carmen called from across the room, and ran over to me

"is everything ok?" She asked

"not quite... but we're getting there" I replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"whats Van Van Oil?" Carmen asked as she looked over my shoulder as i began to write down the 3 substances i knew we needed

"it's an oil with a mixture of incense and washing products, used in Hoodoo to rid evil" Sam said

"well aren't you a walking encyclopaedia of Weirdness" I said, looking up at him briefly

he laughed slightly

"And Palo Santo?" Carmen then asked

"its a type of tree" I answered,

"Palo Santo literally means Holy Wood, it was used by the incas to purify, apparently the smoke is so fragrant that the evil spirits are unable to breath it in" Sam said

Carmen looked up at Sam and kissed his cheek

"Beths right, you are a walking encyclopaedia of weirdness, but i like that" She said

"and consecrated soil is..." Sam began

Carmen nudged him in the rib

"i know what that is" she said

Sam placed his hand on the small of her back and looked over Carmens shoulder to look over mine, as i drew the pentagram and the initials of who was standing on each point

"Who stood here?" Sam asked, pointing to the last point

"not sure yet, they were in the shadows, but whoever it was, i felt shouldn't of been there" I said

Carmen picked up the drawing and looked at it closely

"where did it all take place?" She asked

I looked at her as if to say 'where else could it be'

"alley way behind Yearner Street" She said

i nodded

she placed her hand on my back and stroked it slightly

"it'll be ok, i mean Cas said himself, this vision will show you how we bind Astaroth in Hell, so it'll end good... for us at least" She said reassuringly

I tried to smile, but i just wanted it to all become clear, i looked over at Dean's bed

"did the nurse say how he was doing while i was asleep?" I asked, nodding at Dean

Sam looked over at his older brother, then at the floor, before looking at me

"still stable" He answered, placing my drawing back on the table over my lap

I knew Sam was trying to be strong infront of me, but i also knew it hurt him to see Dean like this too

"do you want anything to eat/" He asked, breaking the silence

"i guess a beer is out, what with all the pills i'm on" I said, trying to make the atmosphere light

"erm... a sandwich would be great, and maybe a drink?" I asked

"No Problem" He said, kissing Carmens forehead, he reached for my hand and squeezed it slightly

"be back in a few minutes" He said

Carmen watched Sam as he left the room

"i'm sorry" I said,

"for what?" Carmen asked looking back at me

"i know this must a strain on both of you too, yet i've been so occupied with trying to get him back, rather than think of you and Sam, and my dad, and what you lot must be going through, with seeing Dean in the state he is, and me just ignoring everything... i'm so sorry" I said

Carmen kissed the top of my head

"hey, if it was Sam, i would be doing the same as you. I would be by his bedside, wasting away" She said


	72. Chapter 72

Sam sat on the couch, Carmen slept beside him, her legs curled up beside her, her feet against Sams thigh, her head on the arm of the sofa. He looked through his Dad's journal to see if there was any exorcism that mentioned using van van oil, or Palo Santo ash or consecrated soil

"not having much luck" He said finally closing the journal and placing it on the arm of the sofa at his end, he looked over at Carmen and smiled as she slept, he gently stroked her leg

He looked over to see what i was doing, and stood up and walked closer

"What's that?" He asked

On the piece of paper infront of me was a sketch of a rose

"Its the rose on the cover of the leather book i keep seeing" I said

"may i?" He asked

i slid the paper closer to him and he picked it up and looked at it carefully

"recognise it?" I asked

"fraid not" He replied

I sighed and slid the paper closer again and began sketching over the lines over and over

"Why don't you two go back to the motel, have some fun" I said with a smile

"Clear your heads" I added

Sam raised one brow

"i'll be fine, and you're only a phone call away" I said

"well, we've seen what your visions have done to you in the past, and we want to be here incase you start to look bad" Sam said, he sat on the end of my bed

"thanks" I said softly

"hey. You're family, and we look after our own" He said

i nudged him with my foot as a little 'thanks' He smiled

I stretched my legs a little, walking around the hospital by my self. Actually leaving the room for the first time since we arrived. It was so busy, i had been so contained in my little room with Dean, not knowing anything that happened outside the door. I watched as an alarm sounded through the air and the nurses and Doctors ran past to go to a room.

A family member was escorted into the hall, in tears as she watched the scene in the room. My heart ached for them, i couldn't imagine the pain they had gone through. I wrapped my arms around myself, and instantly felt a warmth embrace me

"Dean?" I whispered

The warmth grew and i smiled slightly, feeling comforted

"i miss you" I whispered

The warmth began to unwrap around me and i continued to walk the hallways of the hospital. Once i reached mine and Dean's room, i stayed outside for a few seconds and looked through the window, Carmen was still asleep and Sam sat beside Dean's bed, his head low.

"Well Hello" The familiar voice of my father said behind me

I turned and smiled, then hugged him tightly

"you're Early?" I said

"had to get out the house, Glynda has been packing her things up all day, or should i say shouting orders at others to pack her things up, so thought i would come here a little earlier than usual, just so the maids can rest" He smiled

"what have you been doing?" He then asked

"i went for a walk, thought i needed to stretch my legs" I said softly

I noticed Sam look up and move his chair back from the side of Dean's bed slightly. I opened the door and stepped in and walked over to Dean, kissing his forehead slightly, then stroking his head tenderly.

"how was the walk?" Sam asked, getting up and walking over to the sofa

"Ok" I smiled

As Sam sat down, he jostled Carmen and she woke up, she looked at us, smiled, then stretched

"how long have i been out?" She asked yawning

"Couple of hours" I replied

"feel better for it?" I asked

she smiled again

"yeah, thanks" She replied

I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge, slipping back and getting comfortable. My Dad came over and placed a small box on the table infront of me.

"While clearing Glynda out of the house, i found this" He said

"it was always supposed to be yours, but i guess she took it and hid it, but its finally made its way to you" He smiled

i gingerly reached for the box, wondering on what was inside

Carmen snuggled into Sam's chest

"what is it?" I asked

"Open it and find out" My dad said with a small laugh

I took the box gently in my hand and opened it up, a small silver locket on thin silver chain sat neatly in the box, i gently picked it up and ran my thumb over the front, where an engraving of a rose was etched into the silver

"the rose?" I said

Carmen snapped her head to look at me, as did Sam

"it was sort of your mothers thing, the rose, she loved roses. After all your Middle name is Rose" He said

I opened the locket and inside was a small picture, one taken from a photobooth, of me as a toddler, in my mothers arms. I felt a small tear fall down my cheek. My Dad took the locket and unclasped it, then helped me put it on, while i held my hair out the way. I looked down and again stroked the Rose.

When Suddenly it Clicked

"Arg.. I'm so stupid" I said

my Dad looked confused

"Oh no Dad... thank you for the locket, honestly... its just, did mom have a leather book with the same rose etched into the cover?" I asked

"yes she did" He said

I lit up, that was it, the answer to everything, the book. I knew whose it was

"But i haven't seen it in years" He added

"Oh" Was all i could say

"maybe i'll find it while clearing the house out" My Dad said, trying to sound hopeful and stroked my back

"I'm sorry Honey B, is that the book you've been seeing?" He asked

I nodded

"well don't give up hope, we'll find it" He said Kissing my forehead

"Why don't you guys go back to the motel" my Dad said to Carmen and Sam

"You Sure?" Carmen asked

We both nodded

"Dad's here now" I said

"if anything vision wise happens, i have him" I said

My dad wrapped his arm over my shoulder and squeezed me slightly

"go on you two" My dad added

"I promise to give you an update in the morning" He smiled

Sam stood up and held out his hand to help pull Carmen up from the seat

"well i guess we'll see you in the morning" Sam said

I sat back against the pillow, my Dad sat in the chair in the corner drinking a cup of coffee. The nurse came into the room, she smiled as she checked Dean's vitals,

"hows the wrist tonight?" She asked

"it's ok thanks" I replied

"well, fraid your dressings need to be changed today" She said

I sat up, crossing my legs as she came over and peeled back the dressings,

"Well they're looking better today, you need to keep up with the fluids, and at least you're eating now" She smiled

She continued to check the stitches, then re-applied a dressing to them both.

"i'm sure you're getting stir crazy in here aren't you?" She asked, still smiling

"i'm fine, honestly, i can't think of anything else but staying with him" I said, looking over at Dean

"well, we're just glad you've finally started looking after yourself, we were thinking we might have had to but fluids up for you" she said

I laughed softly and looked at Dean

"yeah, i guess i finally got the message" I replied

she noticed my necklace,

"that's pretty, you weren't wearing that earlier" She said

I placed my hand over it

"oh, thank you, it was my mothers, my dad brought it in for me" I smiled

May i?" she asked,

i touched it and picked it up, letting her look, she reached for it and opened it up

"is that you and your mother?" She asked smiling

"yeah, when i was about 3 and a half?" I said, asking my dad

He nodded, stood up and walked closer, it was the day after you were in your first dance show" He said

"she was so proud of you" He added, sitting on the edge of the bed beside me.

"we actually had quite a few photos done in the photobooth, i'll have to get them out and show you" he smiled, kissing the top of my head

"i'd like that" I replied

The nurse smiled at me, and then pulled my other wrist towards her to check my cast

"i guess i better be off doing my other rounds, i'll see you tomorrow" she said,

she walked towards the door

"oh, just so you know, the doctor who did Deans surgery wants to check on him tomorrow evening, thought i would prepare you" she smiled

"oh ok, thanks, is he just checking on how he's doing?" I asked, slightly concerned

"oh, yeah, just a check up, just to look at his surgery scar, nothing to worry about really" she added

i breathed out slowly

"oh ok, well, as long as its nothing to serious" I said with a weak smile

she gave a smile of comfort, then left the room

"maybe i could try and find those photos tomorrow and bring them in?" My dad said, changing the subject

"i'd like that" I smiled, he once again lent in and kissed the top of my head.


	73. Chapter 73

I shut my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, i saw a light catch my eye, blinding my slightly, i lifted my hand to cover my eyes, i didn't know where i was, the room was a blur, all i saw was the reflected light, i walked towards it, and there it was, the book. It was around somewhere, i knew i could find it, i just had to look, but i couldn't leave the hospital, not with Dean still in his coma, not while he was still in the hospital. I opened the book and looked at the page, only two lines stood out, the rest seemed cloudly

Salt

Iron fillings

I stroked down the page, it was her writing, dight in front of me, How could she know all this, she wasn't a hunter, she knew very little of this life, how could she know this.

Suddenly i was in the alley again, stood on a point of the pentagram, Dean stood beside me, the leather book in his hand, he began to read from it, i was unable to catch everything, plus i couldn't understand it, even if i could hear it properly, there was a large gust of wind, and then Astaroth appeared in the centre of the Pentagram. He smiled, he waved his hand, but none of us moved, suddenly panic grew in his eyes

"impossible" his human form said

Dean smiled

"seems to me it is" Dean said

He turned the page of the book and once again read from it, the noise was muffled again, i knew Dean was reading Latin once again, Astaroth struggled in the centre of the pentagram, thrashing inside it, my breathing got heavy as he screamed in pain.

I jumped awake, sitting upright in my bed, trying to steady my breathing. The lights were low and my dad rushed to my side

"Beth, Honey B, Are you ok?" He asked

"mum knew everything somehow" I said quickly, placing my hand on my chest and trying to regain my breathing

"how could she?" I asked

My dad lifted my chin

"knew what?" He asked

"How to bind Astaroth" I told him

my breathing began to slow and i laid back on the pillow

"she knew it, and its all in the book" I said

"i'll look for it tomorrow" My dad said

i shook my head

"no, i have to find it, i saw it" I said

I reached for the small tub with my pain killers in

"what's wrong?" My dad asked, taking the small tub and opening it for me, then reaching for a small cup of water

"one Hell of headache" I replied

"which i guess might be a good sign" I added

I threw the tablets into my mouth and gulped down some water

"i think i know everything i can possibly know, apart from where the book is" I said

My father stroked my head

"do you have any idea where it is?" He asked

"no" I said

"you'll find it, i know you will" He said and kissed my forehead

"i believe in you Beth" He whispered

i looked up at him

"thank you" I whispered

I couldn't really sleep for ages, i just laid in bed, looking at Dean in his bed, watching for any sign of movement

"i'm afraid that won't make him wake up any faster" My dad whispered,

"i know, i just some sign that we're close, that last one really made my head hurt" I said

He got up again and sat on the edge of the bed and stroked my head

"try and get some sleep Honey B, tomorrow is a new day, we'll start again tomorrow, and we'll discuss your vision in more detail" He said, kissing my head

i smiled and tried to relax on the bed, my dad got up and moved back to his seat, and began reading the newspaper, i stared at Dean again, and slowly felt my eyes growing heavy.

I was in a white room, fuzzy shapes of colour surrounded me, i couldn't make out the objects, they were just there. Almost as if i was seeing them out of the corner of my eye, but everytime i turned to focus on them, they still wouldn't go into focus. Suddenly i got slightly blinded by a light, i suddenly realised where i was, i was where the book was. I had to find it, i had to know exactly where i was.

The light caught my eye again and i began to walk towards it. For some strange reason i felt comforted, i felt safe where i was, as i walked closer to the book i noticed a shape on the wall above it, i looked up, expecting the fuzziness to remain, but it began to clear, the image sharpened. And there on the wall hung a picture. Its Dark wooden frame looked familiar, then the image sharpened even more and i saw my mothers smiling face looking down at me, my fathers beside her, his arm over her shoulder, then on her lap. Me. There i was about 5 years old, sitting with my family, all happy, all smiley. In that perfect captured moment.

"i think i'll go now, when she wakes up, tell her i'll see her later" I heard my Father say

I smiled, hearing his warm voice was a comfort

"I will" Carmen replied

I realised i was hearing the conversation in the hospital room as i was waking up

"the surgeon will be round this evening" My father said

"Thanks, oh and thank you for keeping an eye on her" A deep familiar voice said

It couldn't be, i must of still been dreaming, that was Dean's voice, i knew it any where

"Of course" My father laughed in reply

"Just glad to see you awake" My father responded

"I do feel bad that we haven't woken her" Carmen added

"she needs the sleep" Dean said again

No this couldn't be a dream, i prised open my eyes, realising i had my back to them

"I know she hasn't had much since I've been in here" Dean said

It wasn't a dream, it was real, he was Awake!

I shot up in my bed, and turned quickly, everyone was looking at me. But my eyes focused straight at Dean

"Dean?" I said

"Hey baby" He replied, sounding a bit croaky

i then looked at the others shocked

"I wanted to wake you up, but i was outnumbered 3 to 1" Carmen said with a smile

I laughed at her softly, then looked back at Dean. He was really awake, and sitting up right

i took a second to absorb all the information, then jumped off the bed and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around him, feeling him again. His hand grabbed my hip

"Careful, still got surgery scar" He said lightly, laughing slightly

"Oh sorry" I said quickly, loosening my grip, but not fully letting him go.

I sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at him

"you're awake" I said

"yep" He replied

i cupped his cheek and pressed my lips to his, feeling that little spark that i had missed for so many days, i felt his lips curve into a smile and he tucked his hand under my hair and on the back of my neck.

"take it you missed me?" He mumbled against my lips

"of course i did" I replied, pressing my lips against his firmly again

I heard Carmen laugh softly

I smiled and lent back slightly, and stroked Dean's cheek

"I love you" I whispered

Dean smiled

"love you more" he replied

I realised everyone was watching us

"umm... sorry" I said, turning to see them

Carmen and Sam were Cuddling on the sofa, and for the first time in days looked genuinely happy, and relaxed, his arm hung over her shoulder, while hers were on his stomach, resting her head on his chest.

My Dad had a huge smile on his face and his eyes sparkled slightly

"I think I'm going to finally head off and get some sleep" He smiled

I stood up, Deans hand gently stroking down mt back as i did

"Why don't you stay home tonight, I'm sure we'll be fine now" I said, hugging him tightly

"Ok, Sounds fair, i should get your rooms ready anyway" He said

i looked at him slightly confused

"well i have a feeling you won't be hitting the road as soon as Dean gets out of here, and you might as well stay there for free, rather than paying for motels, what with Glynda actually out of the house for good now" He said

"what? We can't do that" I replied

"of course you can, and thats the end of it, Sam, Carmen, when you are ready to leave here, check out of the motel, and come to the house, there's no need for you to spend money when you have free housing" He smiled, he kissed my cheek and before i could protest any further, he left the room.

"What did he mean by Glynda was actually out of the house for good now?" Dean asked

I smiled and walked back over to the bed, kissing his cheek

"guess you missed all that fun. My Dads divorcing Glynda" I told him

Dean looked shocked, then smiled

"guess she badmouthed you a little too much in front of him then" He said

"something like that" I whispered, leaning in again and kissing him


	74. Chapter 74

Dean had moved over slightly on his bed, making room for me. I sat beside him, snuggled against him, my head on his shoulder, our fingers entwined on my lap. He squeezed my thigh gently

"So you sure it was Iron fillings, and salt as the last two things?" Sam asked

"Yep" I replied, looking at Deans profile as he looked towards his brother as he spoke,

He finally looked at me and smiled

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing" I replied

"just loving seeing you move around" I replied, pressing a kiss to his neck. He squeezed my thigh again

"So we have the 5 things then, we just need to get them, i might have to do some searching around for Van Van oil and Palo Santo" Sam said

"mm hmm" I replied not really taking anything in

"what about the iron fillings?" Carmen asked

"I can get them from the university from the science lab, I'm sure dad will let me in" I said, i started to stroke Deans cheek, he turned to face me and kissed my lips softly.

"looks like the tables have turned" He whispered

I looked at him confused

"well, it used to be me who couldn't keep their hands to themselves" He whispered back

"not that I'm complaining, and I'm pretty sure that as soon as their heads are turned i'll be doing the same" He continued

I smiled, and laughed softly

"you know, thinking on it, I'm gonna need a shower at some point, might need your help" He whispered

"hmm... let me think, one arm in plaster, the other with two deep cuts and stitches, my arms are pretty much out of action" I whispered back

"well it that case, maybe i should be helping you" He replied, still in a hushed voice, a smirk on his face

"can't wait" I whispered

Deans eyes lit up and he kissed my lips softly again

"so, if Carmen and i..." Sam began

"woah... hold your horses Sammy, can we wait till we're both out of the hospital to do the major planning, i mean, Dean and i are pretty useless being stuck here, and none of us can go after Astaroth till we're out of here anyway" I said

"Yeah Sammy, she's right, i mean Beths still in plaster here, and i still have to be checked out by the doctor and wait till this place release me" Dean agreed

"i mean fair enough getting the Palo Santo Ash and Van Van Oil, but till we find that book, we're pretty much at a no go" Dean continued

Sam looked at Carmen for back up

"fraid they're right Stretch" she replied, then kissed his cheek

"i mean we can start to get a few things together, but till they've got the all clear and we know the exorcism, we're pretty much on a stand still" Carmen said

Sammy let out a huge sigh

"cheer up Sammy, i mean everything will be fine, i promise" I said

"look, it's mid afternoon, why don't you two go have some fun, go out, go to a bar... whatever, just relax" I said

Carmen smiled at Sam

"we could do with a bit of fun" She said

"maybe" she continued, then lent closer and whispered something in Sam's ear, he smiled

"yeah, maybe we will go" Sam said, suddenly standing up

He reached out his hand for Carmen, she took his hand, and he pulled her up, She walked over to me and hugged me

"see you soon" She said

She then lent over me and kissed Deans cheek

"good to see you up" She said.

Dean laughed

"clearly you two are very happy to see me awake" He said, looking at Sam, who looked like an eager puppy.

Sam smiled

"see you guys later" He sad, then wrapping his arms around Carmen tightly, he pulled her out of the room.

"clearly they weren't too torn up about us being here" Dean joked

I nudged him

"don't" I said

"Sammy was very torn up, he was just always putting on a brave face for me, and if it wasn't for Carmen, i would be in pretty bad shape right now" I said

Dean stroked my cheek, then once again, pressed his lips to mine

"so how about that shower?" He asked

"not till the doctor checks those stitches" I replied

I opened my eyes, my head on Deans chest, as his arm hung over my shoulder

"Hey Gorgeous" he said

I looked up at him and smiled, then pressed my lips to his cheek

"did i fall asleep?" I asked

Dean smiled and stroked my cheek

"yep, been out for a few hours" He said softly,

I stroked my hand carefully up his chest, and snuggled in closed,

"sorry, i guess i just drifted off" I said,

He wrapped his arm tighter around me and kissed the top of my head

"its ok, i know you didn't sleep a lot the last few days" He said softly

I thought for a second

"so...do you remember anything of the last few days?" I asked

Dean looked at me

"ok... you know what, that sounds ridiculous, forget i asked" I said smiling

Dean pulled me into his side alittle more and kissed my forehead

"It feels a little like it was a dream, but i remember it, bits of it anyway" He said quietly

"Really?" I asked, surprised

"i'm glad i was able to convince to start trying to look after yourself" He said

i stroked his cheek and reached up, pressed my lips to his and held them there for a while.

I felt his lips curve into a smile and his hand wrapped around my waist, he pushed against me slightly, pushing me back against the bed as he tried to roll on top.

"careful" I said against his lips

"you still have to take it easy" I mumbled

"i am" He said against my skin, as his lips began to trail down my neck

"i just couldn't wait any longer" He continued

I pushed my hand through his hair and his lips trailed up again to meet mine. He started to roll back, pulling me with him, when the door opened

Our lips separated, and Dean sat up, and turned to face the person who interrupted us

"oh Sorry" The nurse said

"Its ok" I laughed,

I kissed Dean cheek and Sat up, i slipped off the bed, and into the seat beside it.

"the doctor will be 5 minutes, i just wanted to check on you before he came" She smiled

"seems you both are feeling much better though from what i can see" she then said

Dean smiled and stroked his chin

"guess we heal quickly" He said, looking back at me and winking, with a grin on his face

The Nurse laughed, and looked at Dean's chart

"so are you in any pain?" She asked

Dean shook his head

"not really" he said

"well thats good, does the scar line itch?" She then asked

"A little, but not enough to make me scratch it" He laughed

The nurse got a thermometer and placed it under Dean tongue

"and how about you, hows the arms?" She asked

I wiggled my fingers

"all working fine" I smiled

"no pain, no itching" I added

"Good" She smiled

just then the door opened and the Doctor walked in

"Evening Dean" He said

"Looks like you woke up, just in time for your appointment" He smiled

The nurse handed Doctor Johnsson Deans chart. He looked at it, then quickly at Dean, Dean looked down at me and held out his hand, i took it and he squeezed it, then winked.

"So when can i get out of here Doc?" Dean asked

"well, lets have a look at your surgery scar" He said

Dean laid back and the doctor lifted Dean's top, he peeled off the dressing and looked at the scar, gently touching the area around it

"Any tenderness around the scar?" The doctor asked, Dean shook his head

"well there's no discharge, and all the previous dressing changes all have good feedback" He smiled

"So... does that mean i can get out of here?" Dean asked

"well, we'll keep you in over night, and i think we'll do another check tomorrow afternoon, but i see no problem in a release soon, you seem to be healing well surgery wise, and your vitals have been good. However once released you will need to take it easy" He said

"Sounds fair to me" Dean replied with a smile


	75. Chapter 75

We phoned Sammy and Carmen to tell them the good news, and Sam told us his, that he had found a pace were he could get Palo Santo, and Van Van oil. He was going to get it tomorrow, which meant taking the Impala, which Dean wasn't too happy about, but let it go. Carmen said she'll pop by for a visit and let Sam go by himself.

Once we hung up the phone, Dean and i decided to stretch our legs, after checking it was ok for Dean to walk.

He was abit unsteady on his feet to begin with, but after a while he got used to walking again. He wrapped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me in close. He stopped in front of a cupboard and raised a brow

"i have been given the all clear by the doctor" He said, motioning his head towards the door

I crossed my arms, and raised one brow

"He told you to take it easy" I said

"THAT..." I smiled, motioning my head towards the door, knowing exactly what Dean was thinking

"...Isn't taking it easy" I said, standing firm

He wrapped his other arm around me

"i've taken it easy for days" He joked, pulling me closer and bending his knees to reach down and kiss my neck

I continued to stand firm

"you were in a coma" I reminded him

"that's different" i added

He continued to kiss my neck, my weak spot! I tried not to smile

"Dean" I said, half moaning. I unfolded my arms and grabbed his, unwrapping them slightly, and stepped back, he pulled a slight pouty face, and i couldn't help but laugh slightly

"You still need to take it easy" I said, i then poked his stomach and he winced slightly

"see" I smiled

"I promise to make it up to you though" I smiled, kissing his cheek

"trust me i'll make it up to you" I whispered in his ear

He still pulled a slight pouty face and i laughed

"come on you" I said, reaching for his hand

"we should be getting back to the room anyway.

We sat together for a few hours, Me snuggled up beside Dean on his bed, after a while Dean fell asleep, i gently kissed his head and moved over to the other bed, when my phone vibrated on the table.

"Hi Dad" I answered, in a hushed voice

"everything ok?" He asked

"Yeah, Dean is just sleeping" I said, making my way to the door and stepping outside

"hows everything there?" I asked

"Great! Sam and Carmen are currently watching TV. He'll be heading off early tomorrow, and Carmen is going to help me take a few things out of storage, seeing as since all Glynda's things have gone, there is lots of room for my old things" He said cheerily

"i just wanted to see if you two were ok" He then said

"Yeah, We went for a little walk around the hospital, just to stretch our legs, The doctor is going to check on him again tomorrow, he's surprised at how well Dean is doing, Which is good news" I said

"good, anyway, i better go see if my guests want some hot chocolate, i'll pop in tomorrow sometime" My father said

"ok, love you dad" I said down the phone

"you too Honey B" He replied

I hung up the phone and quietly made my way back into the room, Dean was still out cold. I walked into the small bathroom attached to the room and carefully slipped out of my clothes and into some loose PJ Shorts and a tank top, i brushed my teeth, pulled a brush through my hair and pulled it into a ponytail, then walked back into the room and climbed into my bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow i was out, not realising how tired i was.

I felt the covers move slightly and i stirred

"Sorry baby" Dean said, climbing into the bed

I shuffled forwards to make room for him and his arm wrapped around my body, as he pressed his body into my back.

"couldn't cope another night not having you in my arms" He whispered, then gently pressed his lips to my shoulder

"didn't mean to wake you" He added

"that's ok, don't mind being woken by you" I replied, and snuggled into his embrace, having missed it

i woke up, the sun gently warming my face. Deans arms were still wrapped around me tightly

"morning gorgeous" He smiled

"morning" i replied, smiling, i lifted and turned to face Dean

"sleep well?" He asked

"Yep" I replied, as i stroked Deans arms

"best sleep I've had in days" I smiled

"and mainly because i had you with me" I smiled, and kissed him gently

i rested my plastered arm on my side, my fingers twisting in Dean's tshirt. He smiled and his hand stroked up my side, and under my tshirt

"so i guess today is another take it easy day till the doctor discharges me" Dean said

"If he discharges you, which hopefully he will" I said

"i really want to get out of this place, no offense to any of the staff, i just need to get my freedom back, and get back on track with Astaroth" I smiled

Dean wrapped his arms tighter around me

We spent the whole day fidgeting, we both were restless, wanting to get out of the hospital, knowing we were no use what so ever being stuck in here. I knew i had to find that book, and i had to be home to find it. Finally around 1pm the doctor came into our room, he looked over Dean's vitals

"the nurses have kept me informed that you're doing well, no problems with the surgery scar, and no other problems. So I'm thinking if we give you some painkillers to carry you over a few days we can discharge you a little later today" He smiled

Dean grinned and looked at me

"Obviously you can go to, we are happy with the healing your arm is doing, however you will need to come back to get the cast removed. Other than that. You are both well and free to go" He said

"great, and how long before..." Dean smiled

"can i exercise" He added with a cheeky grin at me

the doctor laughed

"just as long as you don't over do it" He said

he then looked up at Dean's face, and realised what he meant

"Oh! Well like i said, take it easy" He said

"if you can get someone to pick you up, you'll both have prescriptions at the nurses desks for you" He smiled, then left the room with Dean's chart

I sat on the edge of the sofa as Dean cleaned up slightly, taking his time

"you ok?" I asked again, worrying he was struggling

"I'm fine" He said, he popped his head round the door

"Stop worrying" He teased

"sorry" I smiled

I had a small bag by my feet with a few things that Carmen had brought me, not wanting to bring everything into the hospital.

Dean emerged from the bathroom, he was back in his usual get up. I stop up and walked towards him and wrapped my arms over his shoulders, i reached up onto my tiptoes and kissed his lips gently

"now here's the Dean i know" I smiled

"the rugged, sexy, boot wearing Dean" I continued, kissing him again

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, then gently squeezed my bum

"how long do you think we have?" He teased

I playfully hit his chest

"well I'm glad it didn't effect your way of thinking" I smiled, kissing him again

His hands stroked down to the back of my thighs, then back up, finally resting in the small of my back.

There was a small knock at the door

"Is it safe?" Carmens voice said as she opened the door slightly

"It's safe" I laughed

Carmen stepped in

"your Dad is just signing the discharge papers and getting your prescription, bet you're glad to be getting out of this place?" She asked

i turned in Dean's arm

"sure am, thanks Carmen" I smiled

She grinned and walked over, grabbing the small bags with the few things she brought for Dean and i

"no Problem, come on then, lets get going" She headed towards the door, carrying our bags, and Dean and i walked out hand in hand.


	76. Chapter 76

Carmen carried my stuff to my old room,

"we sort of de-cluttered and made it suitable for the two of you to stay in for the next few days, while we're here anyway" She said, placing the bags at the bottom of the bed

"and yes, your dad is fine with you sharing, just keep it PG" She smiled

I reached for Carmen and hugged her

"Thanks" I smiled, holding her close, then finally letting her go

"i'm not sure we'll be staying too long, as soon as we find this book i want to get Astaroth back in the pit where he belongs" I said

I sat on the end of the bed and Dean joined me, placing his hand on my knee

"well technically we have to wait till you get the arm out of plaster" He said, kissing my cheek

"but we'll sort it out soon" He smiled

Carmen smiled and sat the other side

"at least we know most of what we have to do, and you have Dean back. Sam was looking online a lot of yesterday to try and find anything, but no luck" She said

"like i said, it's only in the book, i know it" I told her

she slapped her thighs

"then lets get looking" She said

She stood up and walked towards the door

"i'll be downstairs when you're ready to come down" she smiled

i smiled back and watched as she left the room, leaving Dean and i on the bed, i turned to face him, his hand stroked down my arm, down to the edge of my plaster cast, he looked down and gently lifted my arm, turning it slightly

"it doesn't hurt" I told him, reaching my other hand up and stroking his cheek, lifting his head up slightly

he lent forwards, pressing his lips tenderly to mine

"sorry i couldn't stop Astaroth from hurting you, i tried so hard to get to you and i just..." He began

i placed a finger on his lips

"Shhh, don't even start" I smiled

I moved closer, slowly removed my finger and pressed a kiss tenderly to his lips

"I've told you before, i knew what i was getting into. I know exactly whats at stake, and i wouldn't change a thing" I told him

"I want to be with you, no one else, so i get a few bruises, a broken arm... whatever. Its worth it" I whispered

he lifted his eyes and looked straight back into mine, looking deep. He then smiled and kissed me again, as he started to pull away, i wrapped my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer

"just a little longer" I mumbled against his lips

i felt his lips curve into a smile and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, then gently pushing me back onto the bed, his hand stroked down my thigh, lifting it up and pulling it closer to his body.

"gotta keep it PG" I reminded him, as his lips began to kiss down my neck, but my grip around him got tighter

"your dads gone out" He said against my skin

"said he was going to the shops remember" He continued, trailing his lips back up

"Carmen is still here" i added

"then keep the volume down" He smiled as his lips met mine again

We headed into the family room, Dean's arm's around my waist, his lips pressed to my neck,

"that was better than i remember" He whispered in my ear

I giggled slightly, and wrapped my arms over his. Carmen looked up from the book she had in her hands as we entered the room and rolled her eyes

"so much for keeping it PG" she said, with a smile on her face

I tapped Deans arms, trying to get him to let me go, he kissed my cheek and unwrapped his arms, stroking his fingers down the length of them, then held my hand. I walked over to the sofa and sat down, Dean taking a seat next to me. He wrapped one arm over my shoulder and the other continued to hold my hand on my lap.

"his fault" I said, as Dean pulled me in close to him

"hey, i don't think i should get all the blame" he smiled against my neck

"i don't think i really need to know" Carmen laughed

I looked at the large book she held in her hand

"whats that?" I asked

She beamed

"photo Album, it was in the room down the hall, the one that used to be your mums study. Hasn't changed since the day i first arrived" She said

I reached for the book and she handed it over, i opened the large album and saw a picture of my mother staring up at me, smiling.

"your dad never let Glynda in that room, i only went in to clean it, but your dad was suggesting we look in there for the book your looking for, i didn't get very far, as you can see" She chuckled

My dad walked through the door

"hey Honey B" He beamed

Then noticed i was looking at the album

"gosh, haven't look through the albums your mother put together in years" He said, he walked behind the sofa and kissed my forehead and looked down at the photo, he smiled softly

"from the day you were born she took photo's of us and created these albums" he said softly

I placed the album on the coffee table in front, and snuggled into Deans arms, Carmen walked into the room, placing her phone in her pocket

"Sam doesn't think he'll be back till tomorrow sometime, and don't worry Dean, he's taking care of the car" She said sitting down on the sofa opposite us.

"he's got the Palo Santo, but is on his way now to get the van van oil, he says its harder to get than he realised, he called Bobby for some advice, but Bobby said he was on a hunt, and he wasn't able to help out much" Carmen said

"Guess I now know why he isn't able to be our fifth person" I said

My Dad walked in

"who?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the sofa

"Bobby, he's an old friend of Dean and Sams... and Carmens. He's a hunter also" I told him

"what do you need him for?" He asked, wondering why I seemed low that Bobby was unable to help

"well, with what i've been seeing, the exorcism that mom wrote about for Astaroth, needs 5 people, and well, theres only 4 of us" I told him

my dad looked at me

"Honey B, let me help" He said, reaching his hand for mine

"what?" I asked

"no, no way dad, this is dangerous, I will not put you in harms way" I replied

"Beth, you need me, and I know the risk, I need to help" he said calmly, squeezing my hand

I tried to look at Dean for back up

"Beth, we need that 5th person, we need your dad, you knew it was someone you were worried about being there" Dean said

He wrapped his arm tighter around me

"I'm not going to let anything happen to him, or you, you know that right" He said

I looked deep into his eyes and could tell he was telling me the truth, not that I ever doubted him. I looked at my dad

"Beth, after all these years, this is the least I can do, let me help you" He said

I took a deep breath and slowly nodded

"but I need you to be sure about this" I said

"honey B, i'm sure" He said, leaning forwards and kissing my forehead

I was quiet the rest of the evening, all through dinner, and while we watched a movie, which my dad suggested as its something we don't normally do

"think i'm going to head to bed" I said, kissing Deans cheek and standing up, I hugged Carmen then kissed my dads cheek.

"i'll be up soon baby" Dean said quietly as I kissed his cheek again

I walked out the room and slowly up the stairs, it had been years since I had stayed the night here, yet it was oddly comforting to be here again.

I pulled on my pj shorts and tank top and pulled back the covers. I slipped onto the bed and pulled the covers over my body, and tried to sleep, but my mind kept thinking over and over again that I was getting my dad into danger.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

I still was wide awake and staring at the ceiling when Dean came to bed.

"you alright babe?" he asked as he slipped into the bed next to me

"i feel like i've made a really bad decision" I told him, I rolled towards him and rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me

"Beth babe, it'll be ok, I promise I won't let anything happen to him, you believe me don't you?" He asked

I lifted my head and looked straight into his eyes

"i know you'll do whatever you can to protect him, but i'm still worried" I said

he stroked my cheek, down till he cupped my neck

"well how about if I said I trusted you, this vision, that its all going to be ok, none of us are in danger" He said

"but thinks can change, my visions are 100% accurate" I told him

he lifted his head and kissed me tenderly

"this one will be, obviously your mom saw it too, if shes able to write it all down, and she wouldn't of put you or your dad in danger, you have to have faith in your vision babe" He said

I smiled and placed my head back on his chest and cuddled closer again

"you always say the right thing, don't you?" I said softly

he laughed softly

I stroked his chest and kissed it

"i love you" I whispered

"love you more" He replied

I woke up early, still in Deans arm, I moved slightly and his arm tightened around me

"morning" He mumbled, still sleepy

"morning, i'm gonna go downstairs, why don't you stay in bed" I said, lifting slightly and reaching to kiss his jaw line

he kept his eyes closed and smiled, I gently kissed his lips, unwrapped his arm from my body and slipped out the bed.

I pulled on a short dressing gown and made my way out the room and down the stairs. It was still very early, everyone else in the house was still asleep. I walked into the living room and saw the photo album still on coffee table, I picked it up and decided to put it back in my moms study. As I walked down the hallway I saw the door was slightly open and the sunlight clearly filled the room. I pushed the door open and saw Carmen sitting cross legged on the floor with one of my mothers books

"morning" I smiled

she looked up and smiled

"morning" She replied

"couldn't sleep with out Sammy?" I asked

"something like that" She replied

she yawned and closed the book

"think i'm going to get some coffee" She said standing up and placing the book on the desk

"Want some?" She asked

"no i'm fine thanks" I smiled

Carmen left the room and I walked over to the shelf where the photo albums were. I placed the album on the shelf and turned to leave the room, when the sun caught my eye as it reflected off something. I blinked against the light and looked towards the reflected object, I saw a small crystal hanging on a ribbon from a book. I moved closer and looked at the large picture above the shelves.

I smiled as I saw a picture of my family, Mom, Dad and little me. As I blinked I remembered seeing this picture in my vision. I began to walk towards the small reflective object, I picked up the tiny crystal and rolled it in my fingers, noticing it was attached to a small leather book. I couldn't be... the leather book... had I really found it. I pulled out the small book and my breath caught in my throat as isaw the perfect shape of the rose etched into the cover. I slowly lowered to the ground and stroked the outline of the rose with my finger.

I had it. The book that meant we could get rid of Astaroth!

I sat on the floor of my moms study and read through the diary pages. Every time I turned the page I smiled at the quirky, funny things my mom had written, each page revealed alittle more. I flipped the page again and there was the pentagram with instructions, at the top of the page, written in her beautiful script my mother had left me a message

I stroked the page and opposite the page with the message, pentagram and the list of substances need was two latin paragraphs, one to summon the demon, the other to exorcise.

"hey baby, there you are" Dean said as he entered the room

He saw me crossed legged on the floor, a few tears running down my cheeks

"Babe, whats up?" Dean asked, he walked over and crouched down beside me, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead

"I found the diary" I told him

he lifted my chin and smiled

"that's great" he said softly

I knew he understood why I was crying, having also lost his mom when he was really young, he would understand the emotion behind finding something so personal, so special.

He held me tight for what seemed like forever, then finally he kissed the top of my head again

"maybe we should tell the others" Dean finally said

I nodded and he stood up and helped me to stand. He wrapped an arm around my waist and walked with me into the kitchen. Sat at the breakfast bar was Carmen and my dad, both were dressed for the day and eating cereal

"Hey Honey B" My dad said, smiling at me

He noticed my eyes were a little red

"honey B, Whats wrong?" He asked, slipping off the stool and walking over, he noticed the small leather diary in my hand and looked up into my eyes, he wiped my cheek, wiping the tears away and smiled

"you found the diary?" He breathed

I nodded

Carmen dropped her spoon and came over

"really?" She asked

"But i've been searching that room since I arrived" She said

I smiled

"i told you only I could find it" I told her

"I know, its just you've been through a lot, I thought I could help" I reached my hand out and squeezed her hand

"well if you weren't in that room, I wouldn't of found it, so in a way, you did" I told her

I spent the day looking at the two pages with all the information we needed written on them, Dean and I sat on the sofa, his arm over my shoulder, as I snuggled closely. He looked through it with me

"so I'm reading the latin right?" He asked

"Yep" I said

He kissed my forehead and I lifted my hand to his, entwining our fingers

Carmen walked into the room

"Sammy says he probably won't get here till dark, so he'll meet us in the alley, i'll keep in contact with him though" She said,

She sat down on the seat opposite us and smiled

"what?" I asked looking at her

"its good to see you two like this again, I almost missed it" She said,

Dean and I laughed

"you'll soon wish that to end" I replied

My dad joined the room

"what were the last two things you needed?" He asked, placing a plate of sandwiches down on the coffee table

"salt and Iron fillings" I replied,

"well i'll get the Iron fillings from the University, and meet you in the alley, i'll get the salt too" He said, walking back out the room and into the kitchen

I tensed up and looked at Dean, he smiled softly and pressed his lips to my head

"i promise to keep both you and him safe" He said quietly

I squeezed his hand and tilted my head to look at him

"i know, but i'm still alittle worried about him" I said

"well according to your mom, you have no need to be" Dean said

I looked back at the page and read the small script at the bottom of the page

_trust me that everything will go as it has been seen, you have far to much of a future to fulfill _

I smiled and looked at Dean, my future... so much left to do, and each and every step I intended to do with him, he smiled and kissed just above my eyebrow.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

I sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on my boots, Dean sat beside me and handed me my blade,

"got the consecrated soil" He said

I kissed his cheek and tucked it into my boot. He placed his hand on the small of my back and lent it, kissing my neck tenderly

"you ready for this?" He asked

"ready to put my dad in danger, no. Ready to end Astaroth... too right" I said

He smiled

"there is nothing to worry about" He said softly, his fingertips stroked up my spine and pushed my hair to one side as he lent in to kiss my neck again

He stood up and held out his hand for me to take

"your dad has left for the university, Carmen's downstairs waiting for us" He said

I took his hand and he pulled me... this is going to happen how you've seen it, how your mother saw it" He said, his tone soft, yet confident.

He was right, I was sure, but my stomach still had butterflies

"Beth", Carmen called from downstairs

"Beth, come quick" she called

I looked worried at Dean and headed out my old room and ran down the stairs, Carmen stood at the bottom of the stairs, a big grin on her face. Dean appeared at my side with my jacket in his hand

"I was looking through your moms journal, the paper on the back cover was peeling, and I found this" she said, holding a folded piece of paper

"Its a letter from your mom, not like the little notes in the diary its self, but a letter, addressed just to you, to be opened..." She started, then looked at her watch

"well now" She smiled

She handed over the small folded note, in my mothers beautiful script was written my name, today's date and a time, an exact time. I looked at it puzzled and carmen held out her wrist, her watch facing me

"7.23pm" She smiled, just as it was written on the paper

I looked at Dean, and he smiled

"open it" Carmen said excitedly, interrupting us

I carefully unfolded the paper

"My Darling beautiful baby girl, I guess by the time you are reading this, you will no longer be my baby girl" I began, Dean wrapped his arm around me to comfort me

"I may not be there, but I have seen you grow, not only am I always with you, but I have seen your future. I'm sorry I could never tell you about these visions, and I know you have only recently gained them. They have run in the family for many generations, but they are a triggered gift. They are triggered by love. I started to get my visions when I met and fell in love with your father, and I know you'll get yours when you find Dean. I'm also afraid they will get stronger and more powerful, but they will be easier to cope with as you grow old and closer together. So tonight you face Astaroth, I want you to know, I will be there with you, and your father, who will be safe. You have nothing to fear, tonight you have the advantage, you have the control and together you all will be a part of defeating Astaroth. I loved you from the minute I knew you, before you were even born, and I never stopped. You are my life, my joy" I said

Dean pressed his lips to my forehead and held them there for a while

"Dean" I said

"hmm" He replied

"No, that's what's she's written" I smiled

He looked shocked and looked at the paper

"Dean, I'll never get to thank you for what happened in the alley, except through this letter, so Thank you, not only for being there for me as I drew my last breathes, but for looking after my beautiful daughter, treasure her, love her, and always be the hero she see's you as" I looked at Dean and kissed him softly

"My beautiful Beth, tell your father I love him, I never stopped and never will. Have faith tonight, and believe that anything is possible. All my love, forever and always. Mom."

I stopped reading and looked at the page, I felt a small tear trickle down my cheek, then looked at Carmen, her eyes were also red, where she had been crying

"she must of seen everything" Carmen said, wiping her eyes

I smiled and reached for Carmen, hugging her tightly

"she sounds like she was an amazing women" she then added

I let her go and smiled

"she was, she really was" I replied

Carmen looked at her watch again

"we should be leaving" She said

I folded the letter and took my jacket from Dean's hand

"lets get this show on the road" I smiled, folding up the letter and tucking it into my jacket pocket

Carmen squeezed into the back of my car, it was nice to be behind the wheel again.

Dean sat in the passenger seat, his hand on my knee as I sped off towards the alley, feeling confident that I knew this was going to turn out just right.

We pulled up to a curb and I climbed out the car, grabbing a small back that contained the journal and the container of consecrated soil. Deans arm wrapped around my waist and Carmen climbed out and stretched

"bit tight in the back?" I asked smiling

"Just a bit" She replied

"I'm going to wait here for Sam, he shouldn't be much longer" She said

I nodded and Dean and I headed down the alley

I walked down the familiar dark path and remembered the last few times I had been here, nothing but pain ever happened for me here... this time would be different, this time, I knew what I was doing, and we were in control. Complete control.

"can I see the book?" Dean asked

He was little worried about reading the exorcism, it was one he had never done before. He flipped open the diary and smiled as a small picture of me with my mom was stuck in the front

" You ready?" He asked

I nodded and smiled, this was exactly what I had already seen

"this is going to work, I know it, and she knew all along that this would happen, she was prepared" I said, remembering the words from the vision

Dean handed me back the journal and kissed me softly, his hand cupping the back of my neck, holding me to his lips. I smiled, reaching up and stroking his cheek, enjoying our moment together

"I've missed that" I whispered against his lips

He smiled and wrapped the other arm around my waist, pulling me in closer, as our lips met again

My phone went off in my pocket and I lent away from Dean

"its my Dad, he's on his way with the salt and Iron fillings... Looks like everything is going exactly how it should" I said

I heard Carmen walking up behind me, with Sam

"we have the Vanvan Oil, and the Palo Santo Ash" she said

Dean looked at his brother and Sam hugged Dean, Dean smiled and tapped his brothers back

"good, cos we have the consecrated oil and the other things are on the way" Dean said, telling mainly Sam.

"i'm still not sure he should be doing this with us, but if my moms correct, he'll be safe" I said

"wait what?" Sam asked confused

"catch you up on it lately stretch" Carmen smiled

"so we have 5 people, just like you saw it?" Sam asked

I nodded

"and one in spirit" Carmen said softly,

I smiled, it was true, I felt my mothers warmth with us, I knew she was watching over me

"I'll start the pentagram" Sam said

I reached into my satchel and pulled out the jar of soil, then handed the journal to Sam

"make sure you do it in this exact order" I told him

he nodded and he and Carmen walked alittle further into the alley way

"so I know your latins a little rusty, but you ok with reading both the summoning spell and the exorcism?" I asked

Dean nodded

"like I have any choice, you've seen me do it" He smiled

I laughed a little and kissed him

"Honey B?" Came a soft little whisper from the dark

"Over here Dad" I said softly

He appeared in the soft glow from the light of one of the street lamps, and started walking towards us

"I have the salt" He said, producing a big bag of it

"and the iron fillings" He added, pulling a small container from his pocket

"do you think its enough?" He asked

I nodded

"We only need to draw one line from it" I smiled

I kissed my fathers cheek, as he put the iron fillings back in his pocket

"come on then" I said, taking Deans hand, then my dads.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79**

The Pentagram was draw on the floor, each line of the star was made from each one of the substances we needed.

"right, now everyone needs to stand on a point" Sam said, standing up and handing the journal back to me

"thanks Sam" I smiled

He took Carmens hand, kissing it then walking round to the other side of the pentagram and he and Carmen took their places, my dad took a point opposite from where I stood, hiding slightly in the shadows and Dean took his place.

I stroked the cover of the journal and stepped forwards to my point

"this is it" I said

I looked over at Dean and he smiled softly, holding out his hand, I handed the journal over and took a deep breath

"whatever we do, we must not move from our points" I said

"he will not be able to cross the lines, so we will be safe" I added

"Ready?" I then asked

Carmen and Sam nodded,

"Ready Honey B" My dad said smiling

I looked at Dean again

"ready when you are babe" He smiled

I reached for his hand and he took it, bringing it to his lips and pressing a small kiss to the back of my hand

"lets get this show on the road" He said

He opened the journal and breathed in deeply. Dean spoke the words confidently, summoning Astaroth to our presence, as soon as he finished the incantation, it got cold, and the air felt heavy, and the wind began to grow. Smoke appeared in the centre of the pentagram, as it began to disperse, there he stood. Astaroth.

He was in a different form, but there was no mistaking those eyes,

"who summoned me here?" He asked

"hey buddy" Dean said mockingly

Astaroth turned to face Dean and looked shocked

"Dean, what a surprise" He said, his mouth turned into a twisted slimy smile

He turned to look at me

"and the girl, Beth right?" He said

"Oh look, your wrist, does it heart?" He asked, teasing with us

"Not as much as this is going to hurt you" I replied

he narrowed his brows and looked at the floor

"wait, what is this?" He asked looking slightly worried

But none of us answered him, instead Dean began to read the exorcism from the journal.

Astaroths human host began to shake violently, he collapsed to the floor, the sound of rushing wind filled the air, I tried to stand firm as it tried to push me off my spot

"Beth?" My Dad asked concerned

"It's ok dad, he'll be fine, stay on your point" I said,

I looked over at Dean and he continued to read from the book, reaching his hand out, I took it, he squeezed my hand softly, as the alley grew darker. I could tell it was taking a lot of energy from Dean and I held his hand firmer, hoping that maybe it would take some of my energy too

The human host threw his head back and smoke escaped from his mouth, it tried to escape the boundaries of the pentagram, but was dragged into the ground. The host was pulled towards the ground, as if Astaroth was trying to keep hold of him.

My Dad gasped

"Dad, look at me" I said over the sound

"Dad, its ok, look at me and stay focussed" I said

my Dad looked at me and I smiled

"Its going to be ok" I told him

"trust me"

My dad stood firm as the wind continued to blow around us. I could feel Dean loosing strength slightly and I continued to hold his hand firm

As soon as all the thick black smoke had been pulled into the ground a bright light flash filled the air, then as quickly as it came, it went, along with the wind, and it suddenly was silent.

Dean dropped to the floor, and I dropped beside him

"you ok?" I asked him, cupping his face and pulling his face to look at me

he smiled and stroked my cheek

"that was some powerful exorcism" He said, leaning forwards and kissing me tenderly

I smiled and stroked his head, then looked at my dad, he stood wide eyed, his mouth open slightly

"Dad, you ok?" I asked

I stood up, helping Dean up too, as Sam walked into the centre of the pentagram to cheek on the stranger in the middle

"Dad?" I asked again, making my way to him

he said nothing

"Its ok Dad, he's going to be fine" I said, looking at the stranger, then back at my dad

"I saw her" He said softly

I narrowed my brows slightly

"saw who Dad?" I asked

he looked at me and smiled, then stroked my cheek

"your mother" He said softly

his smile grew bigger and he pulled me into a hug

"when the white light flashed, I saw her, she standing behind you, mouthing the exorcism along with Dean" He said

I smiled

"she did say she would be here" I said, hugging him back

he held me at arms length and looked confused

"when did you...?" He began

I pulled the letter from my pocket and unfolded it

"through this" I said, handing it over

My dad looked at the paper and took it carefully, he read the top few lines and looked at me, I smiled and he looked back down and continued to read. His eyes grew slightly wet, as a tear trickled down his cheek.

He folded the letter and pressed it into my hands, then wiped his eyes

"you really saw her?" I asked

he nodded, and smiled

"she was watching over you, protecting you, like she always promised" He said pulling me in for another hug

Sam and Carmen took the Impala, and took the young man who was Astaroths host to the hospital, while Dean and I followed my father back to the house.

I pulled my car into the garage

"you know dad, i'm thinking maybe you should sell this thing, or at least use it, I mean i'm not going to need it anymore really" I said,

"well, its your car, maybe the money will come in handy for you lot" He said, stroking my shoulder

We followed him into the house and sat down in the living room. I cuddled into Deans side, and our fingers entwined

"i think i'm going to go to bed, its been quite a tiring evening for me" My father said

I lent forwards and he kissed my forehead

"see you in the morning" he said, leaving me and Dean alone

Dean wrapped his arm over my shoulder tightly and pulled me into his side, kissing my forehead

"so I was thinking we should leave in the next two days" I said

"wait, we need to stay till you get your arm out of plaster" Dan said

"oh please, like you and Sam can stay and live this life for about 6 weeks" I said

"well what do we do?" He asked

"How about, we go back on the road, do what we do best, then when its time to get my arm checked, or re-plastered, we come back, there's no way any of us can survive in this town for that long, and there's no way i'm staying behind" I said

"Why are you staying behind, and whose leaving?" Carmen said, walking into the room, holding hands with Sammy

"no one's staying behind, I was just suggesting that in the next few days we hit the road again, but come back when I need this thing looking at" I said, holding up my cast

"sounds good to me" Sam said, sitting on the sofa opposite and pulling Carmen onto his lap


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

**1 Year later!**

"how you feeling babe?" Dean asked kissing my forehead

"abit better" I said resting my head on his shoulder, having just come back from an all night hunt, and still feeling a little nauseous like I had the last few days

"I think i've got some bug or something" I said, taking a sip of my ice cold glass of water

"mm hmm" Carmen said smiling

I lifted my head and looked at her puzzled, then at Dean, He shrugged his shoulders, and wrapped his arm over my shoulder

"do you want to go back to the motel room and rest?" He asked concerned

"I think that's a good idea" Carmen said looking at me, and widening her eyes slightly

"maybe I should go with her" She said

Sam looked at her, she seemed to know something the rest of us didn't

"come on Beth, we'll walk to the motel, you guys can finish here" She said

"I think she's right baby" Dean said, kissing my cheek

"I want you well enough when we go see your dad in a few days" He said

I rested my head on Deans shoulder again

"are you sure?" I asked

"i'm sure" He replied

"Yeah Beth, go on and relax" Sam said, looking up from his laptop, he smiled and kissed Carmens cheek

"see you later" He said to her

Both Carmen and I got up. Dean kissed my cheek

"get some sleep" He said concerned

I nodded and Carmen linked her arm through mine as we headed out the diner and towards the motel

"So I think we need to stop at the chemist just up the road" She said

"Oh Ok" I replied

she stopped

"wait are you telling me you don't know?" She asked

"Know what?" I asked, widening my eyes

she shook her head and dragged me down the road and into the chemist, she knew exactly where she was headed, then suddenly stopped

"what's going on?" I asked

she picked up a little box and handed it to me, I looked at her confused, then looked at the box

"Pregnancy test?" I asked, my eyes widening

"You're not...?" I began and looked at her

She laughed softly

"not me... you" she replied

I looked at her, trying to find the joke behind it, but she stood calm and confident in front of me. I shook my head

"no... theres no way...i 'm not..." I began

She placed her hands on my shoulder

"then explain the sickness, the glowing, the strong sense of smell" She replied

"so you really think...?" I asked

she nodded and beamed

"why not, you and Dean have been married a few months now, a baby was bound to come along at some point" She said

"but Dean and I haven't discussed Kids, plus we live on the road" I said

Carmen smiled at me

"come on, lets get this and find out" She said

I sat on the edge of the bed, back in mine and Dean's motel room

"How long till we find out?" I asked nervously, twisting my fingers together on my lap

Carmen sat down beside

"Not long" She replied

"Dean and Sam will be here soon" I said

"It's fine, i'm sure we have some time" She replied

we sat in silence while we waited. Then the little alarm on Carmens phone went off. She looked at me

"times up" She said

I stood up and slowly began to walk towards the bathroom, pausing at the door

"Beth, you ok?" Carmen asked

I sighed

"what if Dean doesn't want kids?" I asked

"oh please! Dean loves you, he'll be ecstatic, plus you've already seen that you and Dean have kids" She said, getting up and joining my side

"But I wasn't expecting it so soon" I replied

Carmen took my hand

"come on" she said, pulling me into the tiny bathroom

I looked down at the counter where the little pregnancy stick sat, who knew something so small, could be so scary I thought.

"Beth, its positive" Carmen said softly

my breathe got caught in my throat. I was pregnant, I was going to have a baby. Dean and I were going to have a baby. I felt a small tear trickle down my cheek

"i'm pregnant" I said

Carmen squeezed my hand

"there's going to be a little Winchester" She smiled

I paced the room waiting for Sam and dean to arrive back at the motel. Carmen had called Dean and said I needed him. The door opened

"are you ok? Are you feeling Worse?" Dean asked, stopping my pacing and cupping my cheeks

"I'm fine" I replied.

"Dean we need to er... talk about something" I said

Carmen nodded and took Sam by the hand

"come on, lets wait outside" She said, pulling Sam out the door and closing it behind them

Dean looked at me concerned and searched my face for answers

"whats wrong" He asked, looking worried and slightly pale

"have you had another vision? is this case more serious than we thought?" He asked

I pushed him towards the bed and pushed him down, so he was sitting on the edge

"Dean" I said, trying to work up the courage to tell him

"Do we have to go somewhere else, is there another more serious hunt?" He asked

He kept asking questions, wondering why I wasn't speaking

"Dean" I tried again

He opened his mouth to ask more questions

"I'm Pregnant" I blurted out

He stopped, he was speechless, and he just looked at me. Oh no, he was upset, he didn't want this, I turned and started to pace again

"Carmen kinda guessed and she suggested I get a test, and it was positive. This sickness feeling... it's morning sickness. And the heightened sense of smell, and the..."

Suddenly Dean was standing in front of me, stopping me from walking, his hands on my shoulders

"say that again" He said

"Carmen guessed..." I began

he smiled

"No the bit before" He said softly

I looked at him

"i'm Pregnant" I whispered

Deans hands stroked down my arms till he took hold of my hands. He started to shake his head. I looked to the ground

"I don't believe it..." He said quietly

"Beth, thats amazing news" He said softly

I looked at him shocked, he wore the biggest grin on his face

"You're really pregnant?" He asked excitedly

I nodded, biting my lip slightly

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight and lifting me off the ground slightly

"thats Fantastic news" He shouted

I laughed as he placed me back on the ground

"really, you're not upset?" I asked

"what? How can I be upset?" He asked

He pulled me towards him and kissed me

"we're having a baby" He said, cupping my cheeks again

"We're having a baby" I agreed

Dean shouted for joy again, picking me up and swinging me in a circle

"Is everything ok?" Sam said, bursting into the room

Dean placed me back on the ground and looked at Sam

"Sammy, we're having a baby" Dean said

Sam looked at me in disbelief and I nodded. He then looked back at Dean, and without saying a word, he grabbed Dean and pulled him into a hug

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After resting for a few Hours Dean thought we should head straight for my home town

"I don't think we should tell your dad over phone, and the sooner the better right?" Dean said

The smile hadn't come off his face since I told him the news. His hand reached over and squeezed my thigh

"You don't think he'll mind us arriving early do you?" Carmen asked from the back seat

"I don't think he'll mind" I replied

Dean looked at me and smiled

"Love you" He said softly

"love you more" I replied

We continued to drive through the town.

We pulled up outside my fathers house, as soon as the engine stopped the front door opened

"Honey B" My dad grinned

"what are you doing here, I wasn't expecting you for a few days" He said excitedly, pulling me in for a hug

"well dad, we came early, because we have something to tell you" I told him

he looked at me slightly concerned

"why don't we go inside and we'll explain" I said, taking his hand and leading him inside

Once in the living room, I sat down on the sofa, pulling dad down beside me. Dean sitting the other side, his hand on my knee

"Dad, Dean and I have some news" I began

my Dad looked at us worried and Dean and I smiled

"So Dad... looks like you'll be getting grand-kids soon" I said

He looked at us, then at Sam and Carmen. Carmen nodded and my Dad quickly turned his head back to me

"Grand- kids?" He asked

I nodded

"Yep, I'm Pregnant" I smiled

**THE END**


End file.
